Block-Crossed Lovers
by Near Death Happiness
Summary: Scarlett Chandler, nicknamed Little Red, has found a new video game called Minecraft, which instantly becomes her addiction. So much, that she begins playing at every possible hour of the day. Little does she know, she had triggered the interest of a mysterious white-eyed man. That has been watching & stalking her for sometime. Just what are his shady intentions? (Herobrine/OC)
1. Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf

**Chapter 1: Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf**

* * *

><p>Scarlett Chandler, A.K.A, Red had always had a passion for video games, whether it be on a gaming console, cellphone application, or her own personal laptop. In Scarlett's eyes there was no better escapism from the stresses of life than through a little good ol' gaming. Of course, anyone who typically enjoyed video games as their pass time and hobby would every so often find that one game that you just couldn't get enough of. And as for Scarlett, she had so happened to find that one special game that had turned into a rather unhealthy addiction. The culprit…<p>

Minecraft.

The red-head with a short pixie styled hair-cut sat criss-cross on the couch of her dark living room. She had her slightly over-heated laptop laying on her lap as she stared at the screen of her Minecraft world with brown unblinking wide bloodshot eyes. It almost appeared she had become so completely detached from reality, she looked like she had lost her soul to her fictional world in Minecraft for good. Red now fighting the urge to heavily yawn and ignoring the fact the sun was almost up. She was about to finish up her Minecraftian home with the last couple blocks of brick she had left in her inventory. She placed down three blocks of brick with her custom-modded character, but found out that she had counted wrong and there was not enough to finish up. Regrettably, now only one block of her house was missing.

"Damn it! You gotta' be kidding! Its getting dark and I don't freaking have anymore clay on me to make bricks. Wonderful." Red grumbled grouchily and glared at the unfinished space where one more block of brick was needed. "I've been working on this stupid thing for near forever. I don't even think there is any more clay left in my lake to finish it." Grumbling some more to herself she began debating whether she should take the risk and search for more clay during the Minecraft night or just wait for morning; since she had been so busy working on her house, she had forgotten to get wool to make a bed for herself. "Well, I don't have any armor on me, but I do have an iron sword, so maybe I can just go look around for some clay. I just have to watch out for mobs, specially' Creepers. I haven't really explored much of the map, anyway, so maybe it's a good idea." Red said to herself somewhat confidently as she went back into her almost complete brick Minecraft house to put away important objects. Once she did that, she ran back out with the few objects she did have on her that consisted of: an iron pickaxe, iron sword, stone shovel, map, fishing rod, four pieces of cooked cow meat, and a few torches to keep certain areas lit up.

Being in the middle of the darkening little forest she had been building her Minecraft home in. Red had her character glance down at the map, though it didn't serve very helpful, as the only parts that were visible on it were the forest she was already in, the small lake by her house, and an inconsiderable side portion of a grassland biome she had unnotably grazed the side of when she had been scavenging around for raw materials. Thinking about it very briefly, she decided to go west, it being the opposite direction of the grassland biome. Red's almost fully identical Minecraft character of herself, sprinted through the forest and soon came up to a new biome, which happened to be the desert biome. "I could probably find an ocean or some ponds around here. I hope there's clay. Maybe, if I'm lucky I'll even find a village and I can steal their stuff, muwahaha."

Red laughed maniacally to herself and then began dodging some mobs, but every so often she was forced to occasionally fight off zombies, skeletons, or spiders with her iron sword. Which in case, wasn't anything that overwhelmed her too severely. She was able to snag some bones from the skeletons, several portions of string from the spiders, and rotten flesh from the zombies (though being as she hated rotten flesh, she always discarded it off to the side as useless to her). Sprinting along the desert felt tedious as it seemed to go on forever, it wasn't until she finally found a small pond randomly out in the distance. Her character ran to it and she looked through the water to see if there were any traces of clay. Unfortunately, all there was to be seen was a lily pad and tons of sand blocks under the water. "Typical." Red rolled her eyes and turned her character away from the pond, only to find something much more interesting in the distance.

"Oh, wicked awesome! Did I just really find a temple?!" Red grinned at the thought as she charged forward, leaving the pond behind like it had never existed to begin with. She ran to the temple without sprinting to conserve stamina, but when she did arrive in front of it. It was hardly what she expected it to be, as it was only a strange looking sand formation that had looked like a temple from the distance but defiantly not up close.

"I don't really remember seeing anything like this before. The chunks here must had loaded weirdly or something. Strange." Red murmured and circled her character around the odd formation. She glanced up to the top of it to see something even more out-of-place, "Whoa, is that a red stone torch? How the hell did that get there?" Red narrowing her brown eyes at the off-putting presence of a randomly placed red stone torch, began hitting down the blocks of the sand formation to grab the red stone torch at the top. "I guess, I can use this later on for some kind of contraption." Red mused to herself before shrugging off the weird construction that she assumed had been randomly generated by mere chance. "Okay, well lets keep looking around."

Red's character ran aimlessly around the desert, trying to make out anything worth noticing or scavenging through. It wasn't until she noticed another red stone torch placed very randomly in the distance next to a few cactuses, when she stopped. Her face fell into outright confusion as she stared at the object that glowed dim in the darkness of the Minecraft world. "Another one? Okay, this is getting weird. Blue must of had trolled my server when I wasn't around." Red grumbled in annoyance as she determined that the strange occurrences had to be cleverly elaborated by her older sister, Sapphire (or Big Blue), who was asleep in her room upstairs, unlike herself. "She's not going to scare me off that easily," Red smirked to herself and was going to wander away, but noted the fact, that there was not just one red-torch there, but actually a whole trail of red torches leading in a certain direction. "What the? Blue had to do this. This is too weird to just happen by itself - but what the fuck, man! Let's see where this goes!" Red said in a "why not" tone, before following the trail. This time not bothering to pick up all the red stone torches, since there were a lot of them. "I sure, hope this stupid thing doesn't just lead me into a trap to kill me. Blue would do something that evil. I haven't died on this server yet and I'm certainly not planning on doing so any time soon."

Red pursed the mysterious trail of red stone torches, until she saw a village in the near distance that was right next to an ocean. The red stone torches went up to the outskirts of the village and came to an abrupt halt, where a sign was stuck in the dirt in front of the village. Red's character ran up to the sign. It simply read, "I'm watching".

"The fuck? That's disturbing." Red muttered and then looked back up at the village to see there was something wrong. The village was completely on fire and most of the remaining villagers were either running around or seen dead lying on their side, but they weren't disappearing away like they usually did when they died. Red sped towards the center of the burning village littered with dead villagers. There was no presence of any iron golemns around to protect them, oddly another bizarre incident, considering the iron golemns were pretty tough. "How could this happen? It hasn't even rained at any point I've played on this server. So it couldn't be a lightning strike that lit up this fire. It had to be Blue, but… I didn't even think she could do something like this unless she was currently playing the game at the same time as me - since the fire is still burning. God, this is just disturbing. How did she get the villagers to not de-spawn and just lay there like that?" Red shook her head and continued to carefully walk around the burning village. In some kind of sick and twisted way, she was kinda amused by the situation. It wasn't typical of something like this to happen, it was disturbing, sure, but the villagers were just fake video game characters with big noses. This was kinda bizarre yet… funny.

"Alright, I applaud you, Big Blue. This is quite the prank." Red sniggered and decided to go look for the blacksmithing area that always held a chest with a few supplies. 'Hopefully, the fire hadn't burned down the chest yet.' Red thought prior to finding the blacksmith half floating over the ocean. The fire was burning down the blacksmith, as well, but it looked like there was still enough left of the wooden building, that the flames had not yet scorched the chest. Red wishing she had a bucket of water to put out the fires, ran into the opening of the blacksmith and took a turn to see the chest was thankfully untouched by the occurring fire. She quickly opened it to check the inventory, but when she did, the findings were not quite what she had expected. The chest was literally maxed out full of bones and rotten flesh. "That's fucked up!" Red closed the chest and backed out of the blacksmith before the flames could reach her.

"Man, I thought I was the one with the screwed up mind. Blue has really out done herself. I'm not going to let her hear the end of this! She's a real sicko! … Huh, guess the apple actually really doesn't fall far from the tree." Red shook her head again with a small grin and shrug. "Oh, well. Hopefully, she didn't freaking burn down all the villages on this server. I'm gonna be so pissed at her if she deprived me of all my free stuff." Red now not finding much use of the village, that was surely disappearing before her eyes, continued to examine the similarly identical villagers lying dead around her. It was pretty gruesome. "She must have used some kind of mod to do that. Creepy shit, man. Why do people even make stuff like that?" Red mused to herself and never ceased to keep smirking. She went over to check to see if there were any remains of possible farming items she could still harvest in the farming beds. But they were too, all gone, all fully charred away by the wildfire. "*Why am I not surprised?" Red sighing and rolling her eyes at the loss, decided to probably head off and try and actually find materials that weren't mercilessly being burnt to oblivion.

"Onwards then. Hopefully, I won't find anything else wonky going on," Red continued to talk to herself as she had her character run off away from the village inferno and into the distance, where a jungle biome could be seen waiting anxiously for her to explore.

Though completely oblivious to our Little Red, she was from the very beginning, being stalked by her own Big Bad Wolf with ominous glowing white eyes; solely focused on her and her alone. The Big Bad Wolf remained hidden back in the depths of black shadows and billowing smoke from the massacred village. To which, she had so naively and carelessly fled away from without a morsel of hesitance or second-thought.


	2. Red vs Blue

**Chapter 2: Red vs. Blue**

* * *

><p>The Minecraft sun was rising on the horizon through the cracks of the tall jungle florae that covered everything in the biome. 'Alright sweet! I can get a cat here if I just pick up some fish. Good thing, I brought my fishing rod.' Red thought cheerfully as she climbed and skulked through the maze of jungle trees and green shrubbery, which was slightly aggravating to navigate around. She found herself on a giant hill, that led down to a vast river, which flowed across the whole entire biome. Carefully, climbing down the landscape so she didn't fall to her death, she got down to the side of the river. There she decided she was going to start fishing and inspecting for any trace of clay, in which she had originally intended to get on this little trip away from her partially incomplete Minecraftian brick house. Taking out her fishing rod from her inventory, she casted out the line and waited for the fish to take the bait. It felt like an overly-exaggerated long millennium or two until she got a nibble. Perking up she watched the red and white bobber get nibbled a couple times, until abruptly going under. Red frantically, as if her life depended on it, tugged the fishing line back, with the hooked fish being brought back with it. "Whoo! One fish down, uh, probably a lot more to go. Damn ocelots are gluttons, if I recall, correctly." Red continued to fish for a few more minutes, gaining five more, which added up to six in total. "Should be good enough or I freaking hope so." Red murmured darkly as she pulled back her fishing line again and then tucked away her fishing rod back into her inventory.<p>

"Okay time to find some ocelots to tame to carry out my evil Creeper diverting deeds!" Red said as she began feeling confident, and trailing the side of the bank, all the while keeping a close eye out for any emerging ocelots that were prowling around through the jungle's somewhat obscure vegetation. She walked around eating her third piece of cooked cow meat that she had been storing for herself. She only had one left until she was wiped clean of all her cooked delicious cow meat. 'Better make this quick or I'm gonna starve out here, and all this will be for absolute nothin'. Red thought bitterly, until she saw what she had been looking for wandering around in a treetop. "Ah-hah! I see you~!" Red sang in a sing-song voice before rushing over to get near it, but not too close to spook it. Getting closer the unaware ocelot she crouched down her character and began very gradually approaching it with a raw fish at hand. The ocelot turned around noticed her sudden appearance, and most importantly the raw fish in her hand. The painfully timid ocelot began moving towards her at a speedy turtle-like pace. 'Come here, kitty. Momma's not gonna hurt ya'. Momma wants you to fend off Creepers for her. Mama loves you~! Come here, sweetie, just a bit closer…"

"NO, NO, NO! FUCK YOU, CAT!"

Red literally in real life screeched like bloody murder on her couch as the ocelot, for some reason, darted off and away from her at the very same moment she was about to feed it the raw fish. "Stupid cat! I didn't even freaking move! UGH." Red grumbled obnoxiously and had her character chase after the scared ocelot in a rather ironically paradox game of 'cat and mouse'. As Red clumsily rushed through the jungle's obstacles she was terribly annoyed by the fact, she had lost sight of the ocelot, though she had a feeling she knew the direction it ran in. She did a quick look-around and didn't understand why she didn't even hear the meows of the ocelot anymore. Had it gotten away that quickly? Sighing Red was about to give up on this ocelot and look for another until she finally found it…

"It's dead…" Red mumbled with her brown eyes wide in shock. "H-How could it be dead!? I didn't kill it! They don't take fall damage! How? That's impossible!" Red uttered and shook her head in disbelief. The ocelot was just laying there on it's side dead and it wasn't de-spawning away. It just laid there, completely limp and lifeless. She got closer to the poor ocelot and examined what could have possibly killed it. It was then she noticed there was one single arrow dug into the ocelot's torso.

"An arrow? But I don't have a bow. Was it… a skeleton?" Red frowned and felt much more disturbed by this then the village, for some reason. It was maybe possible that her older sister somehow messed up the village, with the dead villagers that wouldn't de-spawn, and the strange sand formation and red stone torches that led to the sign with the creepy 'I'm watching you' message. But this wasn't something Blue was capable of doing. Red in real life suddenly felt like she didn't really want to play Minecraft, anymore. It was probably the first time in her life to admit to that feeling. She hoped it would be her last.

"Uh, I need to get some sleep, anyways. It's really late err - I mean early. So yeah…" Red murmured, still frowning to herself, saved and then logged out of her server and Minecraft session all together. Red stared blankly at her desktop picture that displayed a photo taken of her older sister Sapphire and herself wearing Mickey Mouse hats and side-hugging each other with large excited grins on their faces, as they stood in front of the famous Disney World castle in Orlando, Florida. Red running a pale hand through her short-cut hair, nervously sighed and turned off the laptop all together, before heading off to go get some very well needed shut-eye.

The next morning came and Little Red was sitting in her kitchen at the dining table, forlornly swirling her spoon repetitively around in her bowl of colorful and sugary Fruit-loops cereal. Blue was sitting at the other end of the table, busy reading a Star magazine and eating her own cereal at the same time. "I swear, these girls must only eat like a cube of cheese a day to stay this thin." Blue casually brought up as she glanced away from her magazine to look over at her unusually spaced out younger sister who only answered with an uninterested 'Uh-huh'.

Blue raised an eyebrow at her sister's strange behavior, "Is something wrong?"

Red didn't reply right away as she glanced up blankly, at the suspicious looking sky blue eyes of her sister, "I'm fine. Why?"

"You're acting, funny. Usually, you're happy, laughing, and talking my ear off about something. Not staring at your cereal like it is the ultimate bane of your entire existence."

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Really now? Why is that? Did you stay up the whole night playing Minecraft again?"

"Well yes, but - You! You messed with my game didn't you Big Blue?" Red brought up accusingly while suddenly looking a whole lot more lively than she did a brief second ago. Sapphire narrowing her brows at her sister, shook her head in confusion, "What in the world are you talking about? I didn't touch your silly game."

"Bullshit! You totally invaded my server! Come on, Blue. I saw the weird sand formation, the randomly placed red stone torches, and- And I saw the trail of them that led to the creepy sign and the burning village! Come on, Blue! At least own up to it. You got me! I'm admitting it!"

"Scarlett, I didn't touch your dumb game. I have no idea what you're talking about. You sure, you didn't just dream this stuff up?"

"No, I didn't dream it up! It happened! The villagers, they were dead, and they weren't de-spawning, they just laid there! And the chest with the bones and rotten flesh! I saw that too! A-and…-"

"Calm down, Red! Gosh! I think you should lay off the Minecraft. You're acting psychotic."

"But I'm not just making this up! Don't make me feel crazy, Sapphire! I know you did it!"

Blue now rolling her eyes, scoffed in agitation, "For the last time, Red. I promise… WITH - my life. That I did not touch your game in any sort of way, shape, or form. Now do you believe me?"

Red narrowed her eyes but couldn't find the words to say, for once in her life. 'She had to have done it! How in the hell could that happen? That stuff doesn't just spontaneously happen for no reason! Its unheard of!' Red thought feeling befuddled and frustrated that her sister wouldn't just own up to hacking into her game. Though honestly, Blue wasn't one to lie much and she certainly wasn't one for holding back, but Red just couldn't understand how it could not possibly be her sister. It just didn't make sense.

"Well?"

Red stared intensely at her sister, before sighing heavily and glaring back down at her hardly touched bowl of cereal, "I believe you." she murmured lowly, though sounding least from convinced.

"Good. Now let's drop this topic. I'm gonna go get ready for our college classes. I'll see you then," Blue said and nodded to her sister as she stood up with her empty bowl, placing it into the sink and walking off without another word. Red sat there continuing her glaring match with the bowl of cereal in silence. Perhaps, her sister was right. Maybe, she should just let it go. What point was there into keep letting some silly little video-game on the computer bother her? It was all fictional nonsense, anyways. Red sighed heavily one last time, before also standing up from her spot at the table and discarding her own bowl of cereal that had barely been eaten.


	3. Role-Playing?

**Chapter 3: Role-Play?**

* * *

><p>The complementary colored Chandler sisters went throughout their normal daily routine, from attending their University classes, to working their part-time job over at the movie theatre as concession workers. Red had gradually readjusted herself back to her usual chirpy happy-self throughout the day. The thought of the strange occurrences in her Minecraft session were left dwelling in the back of her mind. It wasn't until they got home to their shared condo from a busy day of activities, that the once forgotten thought began to remerge from its suppression. Red sitting there with her laptop on her lap again on the couch, glanced up from her school work she had been distractingly spending her time on. She looked at Blue who was also doing her own work on her own laptop, whilst sipping every so often on a warm cup of Earl Grey tea.<p>

"Hey, Blue…"

"Yes, Red?"

"Wanna play some Minecraft with me?"

"…."

Blue flashing her ice-like eyes up from her school work, looking at Red in disinterest. "I doubt you finished your homework yet." Blue accused,which only made Red roll her brown eyes, "Ya? And you're not my parent. I'll finish the rest later. Let's have some fun!"

"Not happening, Red. Unlike you, I want to finish, so I don't have to worry about it anymore. I still have to cook dinner too, because you're certainly not going to do it. I don't have the time… Plus, didn't I tell you to lay off that game?"

"Uh well, - yeah. But… I really want to play it now." Red replied with a stupid sheepish grin rising on her face. The elder sister rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh, "Do what you want. Just don't come crying to me when you get lectured by the school board for not completing your work."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine!" Red blew off, eagerly clicking out of her school work and clicking back into Minecraft's login screen. Blue could only shake her head at her sister's immaturity, before she glanced back down at her screen and began typing away once more.

'Well, she might not want to play with me, but that doesn't mean I can't play with someone else online. Hopefully, I don't get some dumb whiny little runt.' Red thought as she went back to her game's server but this time she set it availably open for anyone to join in on. Her game began from where she was before in the jungle biome. She noticed the dead ocelot was no longer there to much of her relief. She had another assumption that maybe that game was just really glitching up, even if that excuse seemed really overused. Still, it seemed the only other logical explanation for what she had experienced in her previous session. So she would just have to stick with that for the time being.

Red went back down to the riverside and began hunting for clay blocks. She skimmed around for a short while until she did come across quite a few randomly in the river. 'About time,' Red thought irritably as she began mining the clay out from their places in the ground with her iron pickaxe. It was somewhat a dull task, but it would be useful if she ever intended on ever finishing her Minecraft home. Upon, receiving her clay and finishing up she decided to go back to her house, seeing as she could come back to the jungle anytime to reattempt to tame an ocelot for her own. While on her way back home with the guidance of her trusty map, she killed off a few pigs for their meat, and finally made it back to the location of her home in the forest biome.

She looked at her brick Minecraftian home and thankfully nothing seemed out of place. Feeling relieved, she briskly entered through the wooden doors of her home and over to her furnace that was next to a crafting bench. She began to place her newly acquired clay inside the furnace and waited for it to cook up and turn into bricks that she could turn into blocks of brick for her remaining wall. Once it was finished, she made what she needed and rushed back outside to go finish the wall, only to find that it was already finished.

'What?! Now I know for sure that was not finished. H-how?' Red thought in bewilderment, her eyes trailed upwards to look at Blue, who was not paying the slightest iota of attention to Scarlett as she was still typing frivolously on her keyboard. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced back down at her screen and almost had a miniature heart-attack when she saw another person standing right in front of her character. "What the hell," Red muttered quietly as she narrowed her eyes at the strange character in front of her own. It was a male with what looked to be the default character skin called "Steve". Only massive difference was the fact that his eyes were fully white in color, they almost seemed to glow. It then suddenly occurred to her that she did in fact leave an open invitation into her world's server, she thought she'd at least be notified of this fact, but apparently not.

She was about to type to the person in front of her, she found it really odd he didn't seem to have a name tag above his head like players typically did. She didn't quite know what to call him. She was soon enough interrupted by him as he spoke before she did.

"Hello there." he had said to her through the text on the side of her screen. It was a simple greeting, nothing strange about that. Silly, she'd get so worked up over another player on her map, when she so deliberately inclined she wanted someone else to play with her. Staring at the strange version of Steve, she could only answer back in the simplest of ways.

"Hi. I hadn't realized you joined this server with me. You startled me for a second! Were you the one to finish my house for me?" She typed and waited for a response from him. Surprisingly, he responded almost immediately after she clicked the enter key.

"Yes, I did."

Red felt comforted by that answer, she had enough strangeness happening in her game, instead she had received kindness from a stranger. In which, she always welcomed with open arms. "Oh thanks! I was just about to finish it but it seems you got it before I did!"

"You're welcome, Little Red."

Red smiled at the that for a brief second, until she once again realized something. How did he know her nickname?!

"I appreciate what you did for me, but uh, how did you know my name?" Red typed back with a suspicious and uneasy feeling settling upon her.

"Little Red is your game tag." he replied once again almost immediately. He was a damn well fast typer!

Feeling extremely stupid for even mentioning that, Red wanted to bang her face against the keyboard in embarrassment. It took her a moment to regain her bearings until replying again, "Oh, so it is! Sorry lol. I'm a bit paranoid, I've been having a lot of weirdness going on in this map for some reason."

"Weirdness? ... Like what?" he asked.

"Just stuff like, you know, weirdly made formations and random red stone torches, and creepy signs. I even saw a village caught on fire and the villagers there were acting strange and stuff. But it seems like everything is starting to get back in order, somewhat. I think this server is slightly glitched out. But anyways, what is your name? For some reason, your gamer tag isn't showing up. I'm guessing it's the glitchyness again."

"Herobrine." He typed back. Red sat there with a puzzled expression, she swore she heard that name somewhere before. She reflected on it for a few before replying. "Herobrine? Hold up. You're kidding, right? Did you mod your character to look like Herobrine!? I can't believe I didn't notice that right away!"

It took him a few more seconds to respond than he had been before. It was as if he was being more apprehensive this time to what he would say, "Of course. So I'm assuming you know who I am?"

Red smiled in humor and chuckled to herself. This guy couldn't be serious? He seemed like he wanted to actually pretend he was THEE Herobrine of Minecraft myth. She knew precisely who he was, or at least who Herobrine was. Anyone who played Minecraft had to have some knowledge of him. Being as he is the infamous spooky evil undead brother of the game maker, Notch. Who went into people's game and wrecked havoc in both there game and by some reports, real life.

"I know exactly who you are! Haha, that's awesome! I just hope you're not here to trash my game and kill me! lol"

The guy who called himself 'Herobrine' took much more time to reply again but it did come eventually, "I won't… only if you are willing to help me with something."

"Well, I don't have much of a choice then... now do I? lol okay! Color me intrigued, what is it?"

"Follow me and do what I ask without question. Then I will tell you. Deal?"

Red read his response and snorted loudly in laughter, which briefly drew in a strange glance from her older sister. Red ignoring her sister's look could only grin in amusement from this guy she was talking too. He was very mysterious and she couldn't help but feel drawn to him and whatever it was he had in store for her; she sure had a hunch it was going to be a lot of fun.

"Sure thing! Lead the way… 'Herobrine'. ;)" Red typed back while having the most difficult of time concealing the giggle-fit she wanted so badly to fall into.

"Good. Follow." he replied once again in his immediate ways. Red saw his Herobrine lookalike character finally rush off in a certain direction, he seemed much faster than her own. Must have been another mod he added to play up this 'Herobrine' persona, that he seemed so determined to come across as. Red obviously fascinated by him and fully honest in her reply to follow and listen. She chased after him with her character, even though she was very unsure in what to expect from this strange man and his hidden agenda.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm only using text chat like 'lol', because Scarlett is speaking through typing. Same goes for the smiley faces like ;) ... I don't ever use that in my stories, unless it is necessary for the story like this one. Thank you for reading. See you next chapter~! *smiles warm at you and waves goodbye*<strong>


	4. No Questions Asked

**Chapter 4: No Questions Asked**

* * *

><p>Scarlett's character tailed behind 'Herobrine' for quite awhile. The scenery was becoming dark and that meant the creatures would be coming out to play. Red frowned and decided to bring up her distressed thoughts, "Hey, its starting to get dark out here. Should we camp somewhere for the night?"<p>

"No. Keep following." he replied without a second in delay. Red made a face at that suddenness of his reply, not believing in the slightest that would be the smartest of decisions, especially when both were without armor. She'd rather not have to die on her server at all if possible. He was very persistent, never once slowing down, which was a bit of a frustration, considering how much faster his character was than her own. Deciding to not ask questions like he had originally told her, she followed after him, not having much time to think about it, anyways. Seeing as she had to keep her undying focus on him because of his constant speed. It was not long until the night filled the sky, Red could see the Minecraft monsters spawning around the two. It was strange though, no matter how close they seemed to get to them, they never pursed after them. Actually, it was quite the contrary, she swore they were actually retreating away in fear of them. How could that be? Was this another mod of his? Or was it just her imagination acting up? She wasn't too sure, anymore.

"We're nearly there. It is just up ahead."

Red not in the least sure what 'it' was, just went with the flow. It wasn't until, he all of sudden, stopped dead in his tracks from within a swamp land biome that Red also paused, but with curiousness towards his actions.

"What is it?" she asked finding it impossible of herself to not at least ask him that. He thankfully didn't seem bothered by her question, because he acted like she never had said anything to begin with. He stared off in the distance before turning his 'Herobrine' character to look back at her. She felt chills literally go down her spine as she saw him. Something about those eyes even while being pixelated, they were so damn creepy. They actually were faintly glowing in the darkness of the night, it was, for a lack of a better word, oddly… captivating.

"Down here." he typed to her and gestured his character towards a rather tiny hole in the ground. Curious as ever, Red went over to look down into the hole he was wanting her to go down. She couldn't really make anything out though because of how dark it was.

"It looks dark. Are you sure about this?"

"No questions. Remember?"

"Oh… yeah. Right." Red typed back in glum reply and was highly unsure, but decided to keep going since she had gotten this far with the stranger. Hoping it wouldn't lead straight into a pit of lava, she without anymore hesitation had her character jump forwards straight into the ominous black hole. Her character fell at an alarmingly far distance, she was sure she was going to die from impact! Red watched the screen nervously and was paralyzed with shock when her character fell to the ground but took not a single point of fall damage.

"No way… How in the world?" Red muttered in real life with complete disbelief. Thankfully, Blue was not there anymore to hear her talking to herself, but rather was now in the kitchen making dinner for the two instead. The cave or wherever she was now standing in was pitch black, other than some red stone torches that were placed throughout an entire hallway that led into, surprise, more darkness.

"Herobrine, you there?" Red typed but she didn't need much of a reply as her question was answered by the sudden appearance of the man running past her and forwards through the dark hallway of red stone torches.

"Follow." was his blunt reply and it was more than enough for Red to keep blindly following. The dark hallway was lengthy, but did come to an end. At that very end was an obsidian portal that looked a lot like the portal to the Nether. The only diversity between the two was the fact that this portal was not purple in color- rather it was red. Even though it was her obvious color of choice, it still made her feel uneasy. Herobrine paused in front of the portal's entrance as he turned back to look at her, "Go in."

She wanted to ask so badly where the portal led, but she knew he wouldn't answer her. He'd probably just get annoyed at her for asking questions again, which he was apparently against her doing. Sighing to herself Red did what he asked of her, rushing into the foreboding blood-red portal without a second thought. Red's screen didn't blur like it did when you entered Nether portals, instead, it started glitching to the max with pixelated colors scrambling and meshing into each other. Red was sincerely beginning to worry if following this stranger was a terrible idea. She had thought her game crashed, but was taken back on that thought as the colors began to slowly return to a normal picture. And there her character was, standing in the middle of a dark snow-covered biome with this 'Herobrine' guy standing eerily in front of her, waiting and watching.

"Whoa, that was really weird! I've never seen a portal like that before! I thought it crashed my game for a second!" Red typed to the Herobrine impersonator. He didn't seem interested in her words as he glanced away from her and back into the distance wordlessly. Red watched him, waiting for him to say or do something, because she was now at complete loss as to what to do or where in the hell she even was for that matter.

"Up ahead there will be players. I want you to slaughter them."

Red's eyes practically bulged out of her sockets at that rather abrupt if not disturbing demand of her. "What? What are you talking about?" she typed back, once again forgetting that questions were exclusively off-limits.

"No. Questions. Just do it." he typed back in a way that somehow felt intimidating, she couldn't explain it. She felt like now, if she decided to back out on him that something horrible would happen. Of course, she was probably just being paranoid. He was obviously just WAY too into this Herobrine thing. He actually wanted her to kill people? Was she in another server? It didn't make much sense, but seeing as this was just a video game, she decided that killing off some random Minecraft characters wouldn't be that huge of a deal. It was all pretend anyways, no harm done.

"Uh well, I guess. But what if they fight back? I don't have any armor and I only have an iron sword. What if they have diamond stuff? Or maybe even enchanted items?"

"I said no questions. You'll do fine without. Just go, do it, and then we'll talk."

"Alright, if you say so. I'm just gonna assume you're some kind of troller in Minecraft aren't ya? Don't take that offensively though! It just seems that way." Red brought up to the 'Herobrine' lookalike. He didn't reply right away again, instead he stared for an awkward amount of time.

"… If you want to put it like that, then sure. Now get going, no more stalling."

"Alright, alright, jeez. I'll do it, but I'm gonna be honest and admit that I'm not too confident I'll make it out alive doing this." Red typed back fore-warningly, until finally running forward with her character to wherever he had gestured her to go beforehand. She didn't get anymore messages from him, so she didn't bother to keep pestering him with more of her own. She just wanted to do what he asked of her and get it over with. The intense curiosity of what he really wanted out of all of this was her true motivation that was keeping her submissive to his nefarious demands.

It wasn't far at all when Little Red came across a group of four male players in a small and rather poorly made Minecraftian town. They were all talking to each other via typing, while calibrating together on building a shitty looking watch-tower made out of cobblestone and some blocks of oak wood planks. 'I have a feeling these guys are either really young or just fucking terrible at building. Oh well, at least it doesn't seem like they have that strong of equipment. Except, that one there with the character skin of a cow, he has full golden armor. If I had to guess, he probably doesn't have a shitty weapon either. Let's hope my assumption about him is wrong.' Red thought to herself in her planning as she observed them carefully, while making sure in staying completely still in a crouched position. She certainly didn't want her gamer-tag making her visible to the ignorant players from the place she was plotting and hiding amongst the snowy forest landscape.

Taking a couple deep breathes, Red did the only thing a person of no concept or intelligent understanding of guerilla warfare tactics would do.

CHARGE!

Red's character ran straight forward into battle with her iron sword out and ready to take out the four innocent Minecraft players (who all sucked at building). The players didn't even begin to become aware of her, until she slashed at the one player in the golden armor. She wanted him gone first, being as he could possibly be the most dangerous of the four. The players were defiantly panicking by this unexpected wild ambush, by this wild red-head Minecraft woman that was attacking them mercilessly without one dash of reason. The players were typing alarmingly fast back and forth to each other. Not a single one knowing what the hell was going on. The only thing they knew and could do was fight back. Just like Red had expected, three of them had weak weapons, all consisting of stone. The only shocker was that the golden armored player was not the one with the powerful weapon, instead, it was a different player that had weak leather armor and the character skin that resembled a zombie from the video game, Left-for-Dead.

Red had to very carefully block and dodge the oncoming blows from the diamond sword he did possess. If she got hit by that even once, her health would drastically go down. The only good thing was the fact, it was not enchanted to be any more powerful than it already was. Little Red fought viciously and was able to take out the golden-armor wearing player to much of her surprise. She was about to dodge another coming blow, but just by mere milliseconds, she was too late. He hit her and her health, just as she had expected, dropped down to six hearts out of ten total.

"Fuckin' asshole! I'm not gonna' lose to you!" Red growled lowly to herself as she glared daggers at the diamond-sword wielding player. As she became so focused on him, she wasn't paying enough attention to the other two players. Even though they had weak stone swords, they were still capable of putting a considerably large dent on her health, mostly because of her complete absence of armor to protect herself from the incoming blows. Before, she knew it, her health dropped all the way down to two hearts, though she was finally able to take out the diamond wielding player. Now, it was just down to the two of them and she was feeling very anxious. All it took was one more hit and she was a goner.

The two charged her directly at the same time, making it completely impossible to block them both at the same time. She had to back off and that's exactly what she did as fast as possible. The players were getting overly-confident that they would succeed to avenge their two other friends' death. Red backed up into a wall of one of their shitty dark oak wood cabins.

She was totally cornered. It wasn't until she saw something suddenly fly straight towards her that she wanted to scream out in rage, but instead she was utterly amazed. It wasn't an arrow like she had first thought, but a splash health potion that hit her, and not by any mistake did the other two enemy players get a single drop of it. Her health was raised significantly and the mighty pride of the two other players fell miserably fast as she regained a second-wind from the potion and slashed them both down, all in a matter of a few seconds.

"YES, I DID IT!" Red cheered at the top of her lungs in real life, causing her sister to yell, 'shut up!' from the kitchen. Red didn't care though as she was now grinning like she had just won the lottery. Little Red was going to look for 'Herobrine' to tell him the good news, but she didn't have to look far as he was suddenly right behind her… which happened to startle her a little bit.

"Whoa, there you are! I did it! Did you see me?! :D" Red typed excitedly to the white-glowing eyed character in front of her.

"Yes. I did. Though if I hadn't intervened, you would be dead by now." He typed back.

Red's face felt warm in embarrassment by that comment, "You were the one to throw that splash potion?" she typed.

"Yes. Who else?"

"Well, I don't know but thank you for doing that. I told you before, I wasn't too sure I'd make it. But your potion saved my ass. So yeah. Thanks."

"…. You're welcome. I would not do that for just anyone." he replied, which again, made Red blush, but this time not for the same reason as before.

"Oh… You wouldn't?"

"No," was his only response, but it was enough to have many different possible meanings come attached. Red wasn't one to get tongue-tied, but she really didn't know what to say. This guy was so… mysterious - and she was just dying to unravel his secrets! She thought about what to type for an awkwardly long amount of time in silence. They just stared at each other... Not a word spoken.

"I need to go. I will see you another time."

Red's eyes widen as his words. He was ditching her... after all of this!? "But what about us talking and me helping you with whatever?"

"Tomorrow. Then we'll talk. Goodnight, Red." and just like that in the blink of an eye his character disappeared completely from view. Leaving poor Little Red left in the dark and completely confused and yet… She wanted more.

"Damn. That guy is seriously weird. I can't help but like him though. He better be online tomorrow." Red murmured to herself aloud, before being brought rudely out her thoughts as Blue stormed over with a heated expression.

"This is like the tenth time I called you to come and eat dinner. Do you enjoy stone-cold food?"

"Huh?" Red blinked twice as she looked up at her older sister who was looking down at her through narrowed eyes.

"Oh uh sorry! I got kinda distracted!"

"Apparently. Come on and eat. I didn't make a warm home-cooked meal for the hell of it."

"I'm coming, whiney! Hold your horses!" Red replied dramatically with an eye roll before saving her game and logging out of her session for the night.


	5. And I'm the Queen of England!

**Chapter 5: And I'm the Queen of England!**

* * *

><p>After the usual daily routine of the next day, it was thankfully Friday, which meant the weekend was finally here! Scarlett had been anxiously waiting the whole day to get back and stuff her face back in front of the laptop to play Minecraft. She couldn't believe how excited she was to play again with the stranger that referred to himself to the Minecraft urban legend of Herobrine. For another reason, Red had also not brought up the fact she met this guy to her older sister. She probably thought it was for the better though. She could see Big Blue using it as a source for teasing. Jumping back onto her comfy couch she brought her laptop back onto her lap. Blue watched her and scowled loudly, "Again with the game, Red?"<p>

"Yes, Blue. Again with the game. You can play with me if you'd like."

"No thanks, I'm not going to fuel your addiction. Do I need to admit you somewhere?"

Red sniggered at that and grinned like a manic at her sister, "WHAT? YOU THINK I'M CRAZY?! IS THAT IT? - IS THAT IT!?" Red yelled like a mad-woman, which was able to ignite a faint smirk and eye roll from Sapphire.

"You're such a tard'."

"I know! Thank you, thank you!" Red chirped goofily and began laughing in hysterics as she logged into Minecraft and rebooted her session. When she calmed down from laughter and began to play, she was surprised to find her character was no longer in the snowy village where she had murdered the players' characters. Instead she was safely back inside her brick house. "Huh, that's strange… curiouser and curiouser." Red murmured, before having her character exit outside and into the radiant sunlight of the Minecraftian day time. "Wonder how I'm gonna' find Hero this time? He owes me answers."

To keep herself distracted for the time being, Red was going to craft some sheers with the last of her iron bars. She determined that having a bed would be a nice step in the right direction. Sleeping out the nights on Minecraft could be very useful when not wanting to deal with the monsters prowling in the night. Right after she completed her sheers with one of the crafting tables she had outside her home, she began her search for any sheep roaming around in close proximity. She went into the grassland biome that was close and she had only side-grazed that one time before. She found many variety of animals in that biome, typically because they loved grass. She found a group of sheep and sheered their wool blocks for her soon to be made bed. It was a pretty simple task, not really that exciting. She'd have to find the time to actually go down into the caves to find the precious jewels that Minecraft held in its depth - waiting for someone like her to arrive and carry them away to the surface. Now that was where the true fun came from.

Sighing, she was somewhat frustrated as she head back towards her home to make a bed from the crafting bench. How was she going to find Hero? He told her he'd see her tomorrow. Maybe, he really did decide to ditch her in the end.

How… disappointing. Red feeling somewhat glum about the situation, crafted her bed from the wool she had received, and then went inside to go place it into her home. Her house wasn't big by any means and there weren't really rooms yet to make it an actual house. She'd just have to get more brick… Wonderful. Why did she decide to make a brick house again? It could have had been simple if she just stuck to the basics of either wood or cobblestone like everyone else similarly did. Then again, she wasn't a simple girl, of course… So simple wasn't too acceptable in her mind.

"Miss me?"

Red's eyes widen in excitement as she noticed the text appear at the side of her screen. Herobrine was back online! But where was he?

"Up here." he typed, it almost felt like he read her mind, but she didn't even care! He was back! Her boredom was finally over! She looked up to see him above her. He had so very 'kindly' made a hole in her ceiling to look down at her from.

"You came back! I thought you ditched me! You proved me wrong, though! Oh and you're gonna fix that right?"

"I told you tomorrow. Did I not?" he replied back to her in his usual creepily instant way. It made her seriously wonder how he could even read that fast, let alone type back in response… Another mystery it seemed. Suddenly the 'Herobrine' impersonator jumped down inside her home from the hole above, filling it with a replacement block, before she had the chance to start whining for him to do so.

"Uh welcome to my shitty abode. Its small and cramped, but its got a lot heart! So how're doing? Having a good day? I sure hope so! I can't tell you how excited I was to play with ya' again! :D" Red typed in her sometimes over-affectionate ways to her most newly acquired 'friend'.

Though he seemed the type to be bothered by that kind of approach, he wasn't. At least not by her. "I'm fine but better now that I'm here with you." he typed which made Red blush again.

'Oh shit! He's totally flirting with me! Oh my gosh… What do I say?' Red thought to herself while having the over the top feeling like a giddy school girl as she tried half-heartedly to fight the stupid grin that was appearing on her blushing face. "I'm really glad! You know… since I did that thing yesterday with those players. How about you tell me what you really wanted me to help you out with?"

"Ah. Yes, I'm glad you brought that up. I feel like I can trust you now with how you handled yesterday. I'll overlook the fact you needed my intervention. Only because you were without proper equipment." he typed back to Red, which surprised her slightly. Was that really a test for her, so that he could trust her? Kinda strange.

"Well uh thanks for overlooking that. So what do you need me to do?"

"I want you to come with me to find very special and extremely rare jewels. I need your assistance alone to help me track them."

"Rare special jewels? You can totally count me in!"

Herobrine stayed remarkably silent for a moment again, before replying, he seemed to be very thoughtful over what she had said, "You accept that easily? You don't even want to hear details or ask questions?"

"Huh? Oh well, I mean - yeah! Sorry, I sometimes get ahead of myself. Here… What are these jewels called? Where can we find them? And uh - what exactly do you need them for? There… is that better?" She typed back to him, feeling super silly for being so blind and willing to do just about whatever this guy asked of her. It was so reckless, it had even surprised him… that's pretty sad.

"Yes, I had a feeling. The precious gem is called black opal. It's color varies as they are multicolored in appearance. Where to find them would be in the deepest depths of the caverns below, even deeper than diamond typically occurs. And as we both know, diamond alone is a tough jewel to find. And the purpose… Well - I need them to make a unique portal that only can be made with the blocks of black opal."

"Oh wow. It sounds really beautiful. I would like to help you but I still don't understand. Why do you need this portal? Where does it go? And… why me? I mean! Not that I mind helping you! I'm just curious as to why you would want me to assist you, when you could have picked anyone else with possibly much more skill and better equipment than myself."

"You have to be the the only one to assist me on this trip because that is simply what I desire. You are capable, if not a bit clumsy and reckless. You're still capable enough. Now, for your other questions. I cannot tell you. The portal's secret must remain a secret to everyone but myself, until it is complete. But I promise you more than anything else, you will know… within time, of course."

"More secrets, eh? You sure are hush-hush about stuff. I guess, that's you trying to be all Herobrine like, right?" Red typed back in amusement to her cryptic friend. Though for some reason, she didn't feel like he was very enthused by her words the moment she typed them. She tried to brush it off as mere insecurity, since she was trying rather hard to impress him, for reasons even she couldn't fathom.

"I am Herobrine."

"Sure you are! And I'm the Queen of England! lol ;)"

"….."

Red noticed he wasn't laughing or in a bit amused by his rather patronizing line of dots he replied with. It had only successfully made her feel stupid again. She kept forgetting this guy was way far too into his Herobrine role-play to willingly turn it off and on. She could not help but wonder what his name really was in real life, or what he looked like, or where he lived, or if he was single or not…. - She really needed to just stop there.

"Uh sorry! Didn't mean to make things awkward. So moving on... What do I need to do to be prepared for our little adventure together?"

He watched her in a moment of silence before responding to her, "Don't worry about it. I will supply you with whatever it is you need. Just accompany me and do not die. That is all you need to worry about." he responded to her, before suddenly walking out of her house in his classic abrupt way. Red not having the time to even bother getting any kind of materials, just followed after him, figuring he'd just stick with his word and give her free shit on their expedition for the black opals together.

"So where we gonna' start?"

"Where anyone would... from the top." he replied in a way that made Red roll her brown eyes in amusement at his smart-aleck remark.

"Right! Never would have thought of that! That would be the wisest of places to start, when one wants to dig down."

"We don't need to dig if we just travel down through the caves. Come." He replied before going over to one of the nearest openings in the ground. Red watched him and then followed closely behind, not wanting to lose track of him (especially hard to do considering he was so fast!)


	6. Spelunking Adventure

**Chapter 6: Spelunking Adventure**

* * *

><p>It took some careful maneuvering but Red was able to keep her character up to speed with her mysterious friend. Of course, she wasn't exactly at his speed but she was at least keeping him in her line of sight. Typing to her Herobrine role-player friend, she decided asking for equipment now would be wise. "Hey, you wouldn't mind handing me over some supplies now?"<p>

"I will once we are low enough. We will set up camp from there and I will give you supplies." he replied back almost instantly.

"Why wait? There's monsters in this area too, ya know." Red responded back to his reply, not quite understanding his logic. He didn't reply quite as abrupt but it hardly kept her waiting.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of them." He responded while not once glancing back at her as he moved expertly down and through the caves, that progressively were taking them lower to wherever these black opals were hidden.

"Uh okay… but if I get blown to smithereens by a Creeper. It's totally on you, dude."

"You'll be fine. Stop worrying and keep going."

'Well damn. He sure is confident in himself." Red thought to herself irritably as he kept running downwards. Red unlike him had to be more careful, in case she'd end up falling down a hole to her untimely death, that or a monster could kill her without any form of protection situated on her. Hell, she didn't even know how Mr. 'Herobrine' was going to save his own ass. He didn't appear to have any kind of armor or even a sword on him. Either he was way overly confident in himself or he was just plain stupid with a capital S.

The two kept going until Red noticed a zombie charging towards her. She groaned to herself and looked through her inventory for some kind of weapon, yet nothing there was of use. Her last iron sword had broke from the fight with the other Minecraft was about to run over and knock the zombie back with her character's bare hands, but once the zombie got close enough, It didn't quite react the way she'd expect of it. Instead, the zombie took sight of her companion and froze on the spot awkwardly. It glanced at Red and then once back at Hero, before immediately starting to hightail it as quickly as possible in the opposite direction.

"What the..?" Red murmured to herself and raised an eyebrow as the zombie ran away from her and Hero. "Okay, I know creeper's run away from cats, but I'm certainly sure they don't just randomly run away from me. I'm not that weird!" Red talking to herself, made a strange expression and decided to talk to Herobrine again.

"Hey! Did you see that? A zombie just came over and tried to attack me but it ran off when it saw you."

'Herobrine' or whatever his real name was stopped and turned to look back at Red for once. He glanced in the direction of where the zombie was then back at Red. "It must be your game glitching up again. You said it was glitching earlier, did you not?" It took him a second longer to reply that time but he did so rather smoothly.

Red frowned at his reply skeptically and typed back, "I guess that could be it… Still it is beyond bizarre. ?"

"Yes, but this is not a troubling 'glitch'. Now let's keep moving… if it does decide to come back and attack."

"Yeah, good idea," Red responded unsurely. She still found this high up on her 'weird' scale. This dude couldn't be somehow be hacking in her game.. could he? Is something like that even possible? The second that zombie turned to see her Herobrine imposer, it almost looked to panic and sped the other way. It would make sense if it was a mod… But being as this was her game's server, it was all together unexplainable.

Carefully climbing down a giant chasm, Herobrine stopped at the bottom of it and turned to look back at Little Red. His eyes somehow seemed to glow white in the darkness of the cave, it was extremely eerie. "We will set up camp here. I will give you your equipment that you want so badly." he typed which made her blush in embarrassment. She wasn't being that pushy! Was she…?

"That's good! I'm shocked there hasn't been more monsters about. Good thing though! What kind of equipment are you going to give me?" She asked and made up a crafting bench for the two. Putting it down, Hero went over towards it and then looked at her.

"What kind do you want?"

"Diamond!" Red typed back jokingly but was completely taken off guard when he nodded and started tossing her over diamond items, like it was as commonplace as dirt blocks. "Whoa, dude! You didn't tell me you had so much diamond on you!"

"I didn't think it was necessary. I have as much as you need. Will that be enough?" He asked her plainly, like it was no big deal.

"Uh well, if you're sure! Yes, this will defiantly be enough. Beats a wooden or stone sword or something! Thanks a lot!" Red typed back in reply, while her in real life self was sitting there and watching the screen with wide eyes. Why hadn't he given her this stuff back when she trashed those other player's characters? He was such an enigma to her.

"You're welcome. Equip it and I will deal with the camp." He told her and then turned to the stone wall and took out a diamond enchanted pickaxe. Red only stared at him in shock again. He had so much good stuff on him! She wondered what enchantment the pickaxe had on it. She didn't ask but rather did as he asked her of and began putting on her diamond armor and equipping her diamond sword in hand.

He began whacking away at the stone blocks with his diamond pickaxe. She was watching in awe as he hit through it so fast, as if he was playing in creative mode! It didn't take him long at all to make a cleared out area, before placing the ground out of dark oak wood but kept the walls stone. He just added to the makeshift house with his own stone blocks. It came out to look pretty damn nice for a temporary camp.

"Holy shit, you're a really fast builder. It looks really nice though… Mine would look like total shit if I'd have done it." Red joked while Herobrine began putting down another crafting table and stone furnaces (with fully loaded coal capacity) for each other. He didn't reply right away as he seemed to stare at a corner for a prolonged moment. It was very awkward of him. It was like a full minute until he finally placed down two red beds… But they weren't separated.

"It's finished for now. I would hardly call this 'nice' but for temporary purposes. It will have to do." He finally typed back and turned to look back at her character. Every time he turned to look at her, she couldn't help but be strangely entranced by those glowing white eyes of his. It didn't matter if they were pixelated on the screen, they felt real, like they were genuinely staring at her in real life.

"Okie-dokie! You want to rest before we go on?" Red replied and waited for his reply which took way longer than normal from him. Red just continued to stare blankly at him until a short response finally came from him.

"Yes… We can." With that Herobrine went over towards the double bed and then looked up at Red's character in anticipation. Red without a second thought clicked onto the bed and had her character lie down on it. She looked over at Hero and giggled to herself.

"What are you waiting for, silly? Lay down! I promise I won't kick you in my sleep." Red teased him via computer text.

Hero, now staring at the bed, looked back at Red and simply nodded before getting into the bed beside her. Red in real life felt herself heat up with a blush for absolutely no reason. Red felt her cheeks with her hand and furrowed her brows, "Why the hell am I blushing? It's just a game, jeez." Red rolled her eyes at herself and then looked back at her screen as it faded black and then the two began waking up. Red swore she saw Hero's arm around her character's waist momentarily. Maybe, she was just seeing things… That or her game is glitching once again. Just what did she do for her game to be glitching like this!?

"Good morning." He told her and Red laughed aloud in real life before responding.

"Good morning to you! Sleep well? No Creepers Creeping?"

"Funny, Red… but indeed, I slept well. Now let us go deeper into the caverns."

"How much farther do you think we need to go down?"

Herobrine shot out of the camp with her following behind much more slowly, he seemed to be in some kind of hurry! "Under the bedrock." he told her which only made her confused.

"Under bedrock? You can't dig up bedrock…"

"I can."

Red snorted and rolled her eyes, "What? Because you're Herobrine? lol"

"I am and I will." he told her in all seriousness. Red could only raise an eyebrow at him and reply unsurely.

"Er, if you say so." Red was just not understanding this dude? You can't dig up bedrock and he's not actually Herobrine, because he doesn't actually exist. He was defiantly the most serious role-player she had ever met in her entire life.

Leaving it at that, Hero expertly ran through a not so straight pathway around a bunch of lava. Red tired to keep up but she had to slow down, fearing she would accidentally fall into the lava pits if she wasn't careful. Herobrine got to the end and looked back at her, "Here." he told her and suddenly took out a bucket that was full of water. Tossing the water down onto the lava blocks, the blocks began turning into obsidian, making it much easier to navigate through the narrow curvy passage.

"Wow, thanks. You really are handy! You have everything prepared!" Red responded in thanks and finally made it to Hero's side. Hero nodded towards her and once again took out his pickaxe before suddenly beginning to dig down. Red stared at him oddly and decided to ask him what the hell he was doing now. "What are you doing?"

"Digging down."

"… I see that... but I meant to what?"

"Bedrock. We're near." he bluntly as always told her, as he kept hitting downwards really quickly, until he was down in a slight hole. Red only shook her head and shrugged as she watched him dig. She waited and wasn't expecting him to talk again as he was digging but he did.

"Once we are past bedrock, I want you to be extremely cautious. There are many monsters below. They enjoy staying under the depths of bedrock where they do not have to worry about others bothering them. Unfortunately, for them, today that changes. I want you to kill every monster you see. You will want the experience." Hero typed to her quite a bit but it came out as quick as usual from him. Everything he seemed to do was 2x faster than she could bother doing, maybe even faster.

"I'm taking it you've been below bedrock before."

"Many times." he responded and then paused once he saw bedrock. Amazingly, he even had stacks of ladders that he took out and began placing on the side of the hole for her to climb down. "Now come down and keep your weapon out. If you see black opal blocks, mine them, then give them over to me once we are safe of monsters nearby."

"Uh okay." Red climbed down the hole and made a space for her to stand, before standing there and watching again. Hero glanced at Red and then looked down at the bedrock and began mining it with the pickaxe. She highly doubt he was going to put a dent into it but was completely shocked when he did. It took him about as long as it would take to mine stone with your bare hands. Down below was a ominous dark hole that led into a cave.

"Come down." He told her and then dropped down some sand that fell to the bottom. Once it was a safe distance to drop, he jumped down onto the sand and then made a sand block-made stairway down to the bottom. Red as always followed behind him and was in awe at the sights she was seeing. All around her were an abundance of blocks of almost every precious block in the game: emerald, gold, iron, red-stone, lapis lazuli, and even diamond! She also saw some blocks she had never even heard of in Minecraft or seen.

"What is this block? I've never seen this before." She said as she walked over and began mining out a stone block with speckles of bright purple in it.

"Amethyst. There will many others if you haven't seen along the way. The one we are looking for has an array of multiple colors."

"I didn't even know Minecraft had amethyst, other than in mods!"

"Well there is but only below bedrock. Now keep your eyes sharp and don't be distracted by blocks we don't need." Herobrine typed to her and then began rushing through a random pathway, putting up torches to light up the area as he did. Red was slightly annoyed by his constant blunt answers and replies but decided it was best to keep it to herself. He was really desperate to get this black opal. She still didn't understand why he even bothered to drag her along, it's not like she was aiding him in anyway. She rather was acting as a traveling companion that occasionally would be good for a laugh or two. This 'Herobrine' role-player was probably the most accurate depiction of him she had ever seen, he really knew how to act as what Herobrine would probably act like if he existed. He was so dead-set on it, he must have had been practicing his personality for a long time. Red didn't get it, but as long as he wasn't complaining at her, she would just continue to follow like a lost puppy. She already got this far.

Killing a couple monsters along the way, the two Minecraft players searched around for a couple minutes until they came to a gigantic rift, that had lava at the bottom. "I always like coming across these. They're useful to find the abandoned mine shafts and the portal to the End." Red brought up.

"Yes, they are." He responded distractedly, seemingly in thought, he stared off down below and was searching for the colorful stone. Red walked up beside him, even closer, and gazed down. She scanned the bottom with her eyes, that soon widen. "HEROBRINE! Look! On the wall over there by that ledge with the emerald!"

Herobrine turned to where she was talking about and she swore she could almost feel him smirking. "That's it. Good eyes, Little Red." Hero complimented her which made her blush in real life. For some reason, she was really glad to of made him proud of her, in some unexplainable way.

Herobrine began mining away the blocks to make a stairway like path down towards the lava. Taking out his trusty bucket of water, he splashed the lava away into obsidian and then stood at the black opal block.

"Is that hard to mine?"

"No… Just hard to find." He responded and then began using his pickaxe on the block.

Red stood behind him and spoke, "How much do we need, anyways?"

"As much as you would need for a portal to the Nether. There should be enough here as they produce many stones." He told her as he kept hitting away at the blocks that broke away several pieces of the glowing rainbow precious stones of black opal.

"Awesome! That was easier than I thought-" Red was brought out of her speech, when an arrow suddenly pierced through her character, dropping her down a heart. Red gasped and turned to look where the arrow had come from. Hero noticed her pain and swiftly turned to the exact location of the skeleton that was on a high ledge above them.

"He's up there."

"How are we going to get him?! I don't have a bow."

Herobrine didn't reply but just intensely stared over at the skeleton. The skeleton was just about to shoot Red again, but Hero suddenly moved in front of her. The skeleton seeing the sudden wisps of white streaks coming from Hero's eyes, it stopped dead in it's spot. It stared and began trembling as it lowered down it's bow and began running away. Herobrine was frowning before turning back to Red, "It's gone. It ran away… Now let us resurface and make the portal. I will place the blocks down, I just need you to be the one to ignite it."

"Why?" Red asked in puzzlement.

"You want to be apart of this don't you?" He responded a little more slowly than before.

"Well yeah, okay! I guess I need to be some sort of help." Red replied back and chuckled nervously to herself. Hero nodded and went over to take the rest of the black opal before taking out his ladder again and placing it on the wall beside him.

"Come with me. I will give you flint and steel once we reach the top. Then I will make the portal and we will go on from there. Now, are you ready?"

Red stared at him for a prolonged moment and then nodded, "As ready as I'lll ever be!"

"Good, then let us resurface." …."I thank you, Red… This will all be worth it in the end, I promise you that more than anything else."

Red stared at his text to her and made a strange expression, "I trust you." she hesitantly typed back.

Herobrine smiled at her words without her knowledge and then began to climb up the ladder with her right behind him.


	7. The Portal

**Chapter 7: The Portal**

* * *

><p>Reaching the top, Herobrine and Little Red went back to her little brick home in the forest biome. Hero being appreciative of her companionship on their little adventure together, he built her some more rooms for her, which consisted of a large kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, blacksmith area, and last but not least a study where she could work with enchantments, brewing, and a place for a portal to the Nether.<p>

"Wow, my place isn't looking too shabby anymore." Red complimented as Hero finished up her study with a couple of potted red roses for decoration on the window seals.

"Is it to your satisfaction?" he asked and turned towards her in question.

She nodded with her character, "Yes! It looks wonderful! Thanks so much!" She thanked him with a smile on her actual face. He nodded back at her and then glanced over out one of her windows in a certain direction.

"I will built the opal portal in a separate building outside. If that is acceptable to you."

Red went over closer towards him and looked out the same window he was looking through, "You've helped me this much. A separate building close by wouldn't hurt. It might even look cool." Red responded agreeably, "I just want you to help me make a farm some time. It would be nice to plant and grow my own crops."

Herobrine nodded, "If that is what you would like."

"We can make the portal first though. I know you're anxious and I'm pretty curious as to where it goes."

Herobrine turned to her character and stared for a while before responding, "Indeed, I am." Right after he said that he tossed her flint and steel from his inventory. "Take this. I want you to do the honors." With that said, he went outside her study and headed outside. Red shook her head at his abruptness again and could only chuckle to herself and then finally followed after.

Hero was outside next to her home and was beginning to set up the unique styled building with brick blocks for the portal. Red wanted to help, so she went over and cut down a few oak trees and turned them into planks. She began digging out the dirt and replacing it with the planks as he worked on the brick walls. Once the two were finished, Herobrine made double doors for the entrance and walked inside with her behind. Walking over to each side of the room, he set up torches to light up the room and then looked at Red. "Built a crafting table, please."

She nodded her character and did as he asked and put it off to the side in the corner. He thanked her and then went up to it and began forming the black opal stones into pure black opal blocks, that prettily glittered and shimmered separate different colors of the rainbow. Red watched in fascination as he began placing down the unfamiliar blocks into the same shape as a Nether portal.

"I hope there is enough." she commented teasingly as he was almost finished.

"There is… It's perfect." he replied, finishing and then backing away to admire his handiwork. He stood beside Little Red and both stared at the frame of the portal together, side by side. There hands even looked to be touching, as if they were holding hands.

"It's really beautiful for a portal. I wonder why they would only keep such a material under bedrock. I don't know how you were able to do it, but I'm pretty damn lucky to be one of the only to see it. I haven't even seen mod versions of this block."

"Only I am aware of the black opal and the caverns under the bedrock, well, other than … Notch."

"What? Notch knows about this? Really?"

Hero merely nodded in response, something about him seemed to produce thick tension in the air. She had to guess that it was his way of acting the part for Herobrine, being that Herobrine was said to be Notch's undead brother of Minecraft after all. She doubted Herobrine and Notch got along too well. He really knew his part in this Herobrine stuff, maybe a bit too much, unhealthily so.

"Now what?"

"I just need you to ignite the portal." He told her as he turned to look directly at her with those eerie but transfixing blank white eyes of his.

"Well that's simple enough. Where does this go? Can I know now?"

…..

It took a while for him to respond, which made her feel on edge, "No… It's a secret. You will know. Please ignite the portal… now."

Red felt the curiosity making her stomach do flips as she went to stare back at the portal's rectangular frame, her flint and steel still at hand. "You're so secretive, you know?" Red stated jokingly and then began walking over in front of the portal. Herobrine stayed back and without her knowing or being able to know, he was muttering something under his breathe, something like an ancient language that was old as time itself.

"So… I'm gonna ignite it now!" Red typed and was just about to click on the portal's frame.

"RED!"

Scarlett froze and turned her head to look back at her older sister. "Get off of there and do your damn make-up work! Don't give me that, I'll do it later shit. You've been on there for hours and your eyes are probably blood shot by now!"

"But Blue!"

"Not buts, Missy!"

"You're not my parent!"

"I have to act like one with you." Blue yelled and stomped over and suddenly slammed her laptop's lid down.

Red gasped and deeply glared her older sister, "DUDE! I was playing with someone! I was just about to do them a favor!"

"Too bad, they can wait!" Blue replied with a glare with her hands on her hips. Red groaned and felt terribly guilty for ditching Hero like that.

"Fine, I'll do my fucking work. Then tomorrow I'm playing again because you just made me look like an asshole to my friend."

"Like I said, they'll get over it." Blue shook her head with an eye roll, before suddenly pulling out a stack of papers from nowhere and shoving it into Red's face. "Here's your work. Professor Gallows actually printed it out this time."

Red groaned some more and snatched the multiple papers from her hands grouchily, "I'll do it! I'll do it! Thanks for making me come across as an asshole, Sapphire!" Red growled and then jumped up from her spot on the couch to stomp up to her room and away from her straight-laced nag of a sister, Sapphire.

Blue glared her younger red-haired sister and rolled her eyes, "She's so immature, sometimes…" Huffing Blue glanced at her laptop and shook her head in disbelief, "How does she find that game so addictive, anyways? I just don't get it." Muttering to herself, she sighed heavily and stormed away to her own room upstairs.

The next day came by and Red woke up to having her paperwork sprawled out on top of her face and chest. She had fallen asleep working on her late calculus papers last night. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and then looked at the time, it was shockingly extremely early. Thinking about on her last session on Minecraft and her rude exit because of her stupid sister. Red jumped up, still in her clothes from yesterday, and rushed downstairs. She hoped that Hero would be on so she could apologize and ignite that portal for him. Heck, he probably ignited it himself by now.

Flinging herself on her couch, in a drowsy daze, she flung her laptop lid open and saw that her screen was now on the login screen to Minecraft. "I'm so sorry, Hero." Red muttered to herself and then signed it to her last session. It took a few seconds for it to load until she found her character laying in bed. "What the?" she muttered with narrow eyes, "I was at the portal! How'd I get here? … Oh, well I didn't save last time. Maybe, it sent me to my checkpoint… But wait- the last time I slept was at the camp." Red didn't know what to make of it, so she tried to chalk it up to just coincidence again, it seemed her game was glitching a lot anyways.

"I hope I can find Hero…" Red spoke aloud to herself and then began heading back to the portal that was outside her home. Entering through the doors, she saw the portal's frame still there but it wasn't ignited. 'So Hero didn't ignite it-' her thoughts were cut off when she yelped in surprise when something hit her from behind, but shockingly it didn't take any hit points off her health.

Red turned around, thinking it was a monster, but was shocked when she saw Herobrine standing there. "Where did you go!?" He typed to her speedily fast, he even somehow looked angry. His eyes were piercing through her with an ominous glow of white.

"Hero! Oh boy, I'm so sorry for last night! My stupid ass sister turned off my session last night on me. I didn't mean too!"

Herobrine stood there staring, she swore his glowing white eyes dimmed a little, as if he actually calmed down at her reply. "Your sister did it then? Why?"

"She's a bit of stickler and was getting pissed at me cuz' I didn't do my make-up work for my college classes. I'm sorry about her. I'll ignite the portal now if you want." Red typed back, still feeling guilty by her unintended actions last session.

Herobrine nodded, "I see. Well, I would appreciate it if you could ignite the portal now. I would also like to meet your sister one of these times. She should know it's rude to keep someone waiting." He typed back with a somewhat dark undertone.

Red smiled sheepishly at her screen and typed back, "She isn't a big fan of Minecraft but maybe you can meet her." Red then brought out her flint and steel again and headed over to the front of the portal's colorful rectangular frame.

Not spending anymore time to be interrupted this time, she clicked onto the portal and ignited it. Her eyes widen as it made a strange burning noise before a rainbow aura flashed and appeared as the portal was activated. Once again, Red was completely unaware of the mutterings in a different language by Herobrine and then finally the wide sharp teeth that pulled up into a wicked grin from behind her.

"It's complete." He simply wrote.

"It seems so. Can I go through?"

Herobrine didn't answer her, instead she saw a blur of brown and aqua colors pass by her character and speed right into the portal's colorful entrance. The portal made the same noises as entering the Nether would make, before Hero's character disappeared off the screen. The second he did her game froze and began making loud beeping noises before reverting to a blue malfunction screen.

"What the fuck!" Red shouted, "Did he just hack my game or something!?" Red glared at her screen and tried clicking buttons on her keyboard but it did nothing.

"Fucking asshole!"

"Now that isn't very nice to say, Little Red…" A rich deep masculine voice whispered seductively into her ear from behind. She could feel warm breath tickle the side of her neck, before suddenly she felt lips grace down it's side in small feathery kisses.

Red inhaled sharply and then snapped her head back to come face to face with pure white eyes. Her brown eyes widen and before she could make a sound, a large calloused hand stifled her scream. "Shhh, my Little Red. There is no need to scream… just yet." The soothing and rich voice that belonged to a tall muscular man behind her, continued to whisper to her. Scarlett began to tremble as the man pulled her up from the couch and held her tightly against his firm chest.

"If I remove my hand from you. You will not scream. If you do, well… Let's just leave that to your most vivid of imagination."

Red wanted to struggle but knew it was fruitless as this man had such a tight grip on her, he didn't even seem to be trying very much as it was. Leaning back towards her face from behind, he kissed and then licked the side of her cheek and groaned softly, "How long have I waited to hold and taste you? For far too long." He murmured and kissed her neck again with a slight nibble of his sharp teeth. Red squeled, though muffled from his hand, as she continued to tremble under this intruder's unbreakable hold on her.

"Now will you stay quiet or do we want to play defiant?" Red not wanting to know what he would do to her if she didn't obey, she simply nodded reluctantly. "Very good, I had a feeling you would be a good girl. You have been ever so obedient, listening and obeying my every command. Such a good girl you are." He purred and nibbled on her ear once, before chuckling at her trembles and finally letting go of her mouth with his hand.

Red gasped and her breathing was heighten from the fear, "W-who are you!?" she demanded in a loud snappish whisper.

"I have many names, many titles... but you may call me by my most given name, Herobrine."

Her eyes widen and she struggled just enough to turn around in his grasp to look at him. He still held her around her waist as she looked up at his face with scared giant wide eyes, "Y-You…" she trailed off in a murmur and took in his appearance. He looked just like Herobrine, except he was naturally human looking, not at all blocky, just painfully handsome. He had messy but shockingly still well taken care of short brunette hair, slight beard, and a slight tanned and very muscular tall build, probably from mining. He even had the same torn blue jeans and light aqua colored t-shirt. Yet, the most striking attribute were the glowing white wisps that trailed from the side of his white eyes, that held no iris or pupils, just pure white light. His eyes were almost hypnotic to stare into, she almost didn't want to stop looking into them.

"You… You can't be real."

"I told you. I am very real, my dear. You were the one to not believe me."

"You're lying! Herobrine isn't real! H-he's just some made up scary story to tell children on Minecraft! You're not Herobrine! Notch doesn't actually have a brother! He said so himself! It was all just a big joke!"

"It is no joke! I am Herobrine! Notch lies!" he growled deeply and leered in towards her face with his own. Her wide eyes could never leave the white void that was his eyes. They were noses apart, Red felt completely at his mercy and intimidated, he could easily over power her and even murder her if he wished.

Shaking her head she just couldn't believe any of this, "Y-You can't! It's not possible!"

"Look at me, Red. Do I look fictional to you? I told you numerous times who I was and you went along with it all and even complied to ignite the portal yourself. I showed you many pitiful minuet examples of my ultimate power and still you persist not to believe me? Well, if that's the case, I'll make you believe and when I do… You are going to be mine. My Queen… forever."

"Q-queen? You're bat-fucking-shit insane!" she accidentally shouted very loudly and was shocked again when he roughly slapped his hand onto her mouth to shut her up.

"What did I say about screaming?" he threatened her with a frightening glare that made the white fiery wisps of his eyes become much brighter and way more fierce. She could feel his stone-hard grip of her tighten to the point it could leave bruises.

"You're hurting me!" She cried under the muffling of his hand. All the while trying her best not to cry and look weak in front of this crazy Herobrine impostor.

"I think it's time to go home. Say goodbye to this pitiful world."

"NO!" she screamed and tried her best to struggle with all her strength under his grip.

"Stop struggling, Red. It's a pointless effort. You don't have a choice in this matter." Herobrine whispered harshly in her ear, before turning to her open laptop and walking her towards it. Red tried kicking and even throwing punches but it did nothing to him. It was like trying to punch a stone hard rock!

Her older sister heard screams coming from downstairs and ran out of her room to see what the commotion was. From above the railings upstairs, she saw Red being held captive by a strange white-eyed man, that was enough for her to take action. "SCARLETT!" She screamed and began rushing down the stairs with wide eyes. Herobrine glanced over at Blue in irritation, before extending a free hand over at her with his palm open. Blue was now downstairs but the second he put out his hand, a powerful magic force froze her on the spot. She couldn't move her legs! "Oh my God! Scarlett! LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD!"

"Sapphire!" Red finally was able to scream without his hand over her mouth since he had it extended at Blue. Holding Blue in her frozen hold, she could only watch in terror as her younger sister was brought over closer to the laptop.

"Say goodbye to your sister. I'll be taking her with me. Oh, and don't try getting her back. You'll only be wasting your time. She's mine." Herobrine grinned wickedly as he bared his inhumanly white sharp teeth. Blue's eyes remained widen while acidic tears were pouring down her face, she felt so helpless!

"I'm so sorry, Sapphire! I-I'll figure out a way back to you, I will!" Scarlett tried yelling in reassurance to Blue, but it only evoked deep mocking laughter from Herobrine.

"Sorry, my sweet. But when we go home, you won't even want to ever come back to this world. Now let us take our leave." Herobrine continuing to smirk, flung his hand away from Blue and then over at the open laptop's screen. Blue's hold was uplifted and she tried to lurch over with her hand extended to save her sister. Though, it was all for nothing as the second Herobrine's hand swept over to the computer, a blinding rainbow flash of lights filled the room. Blue screamed at the top of her lungs her sister's name one last time. Until the flash enveloped Red and Herobrine, leaving nothing by Sapphire left in the living room in tears.

The room went deathly silent, except for the sniffling and depressed sobs of Sapphire Chandler. The blue haired sister blinded from her own tears, fell to her knees and stared at Red's laptop with worried tear-stricken eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Scarlett…But I will find you, I promise!" Blue lamented, then brought her shaky hands to her face and continued to painfully mourn the kidnapping of her little sister.


	8. The Red Queen?

**Chapter 8: The Red Queen?**

_(Author's Note: I just want to stop and say thank you to everyone who is reading my silly little story. I'm trying my best to write it well. Please feel free to give me feedback, but stay respectful! I'm sure you all will... I hope! Thank you again and enjoy this next chapter!)_

* * *

><p>Scarlett felt a sudden rush of air and couldn't see anything due to the blinding flashing colors of light that surrounded her. When the light finally began to fade, her eyes had to readjust. Rubbing her eyes with her hands, she blinked to find herself in front of the same black opal portal she had created with Herobrine. She could only gawk with wide eyes, completely speechless from what she was actually seeing.<p>

"Finally that troublesome issue has been dealt with. I've been waiting for this for a long time." The familiar voice of Herobrine said, while literally standing at the backs of her heels and pressing his body into her lightly from behind. Wrapping his strong well-toned arms around Red's waist possessively, he placed a kiss the top of her head red head.

Red feeling him grabbing her and kissing her head, she instantly swung around and tried to land a fierce punch right at his face. Herobrine frowned in annoyance and without much effort caught her fist in his hand.

"I HATE YOU! How dare you do this to me! You took me away from my sister!"

"Your sister is insignificantly irrelevant unlike myself. It is in your best interest to let yourself understand that. You will want me soon enough and you will beg for it."

"Never, you fucking creep! …. I-I can't believe this is happening…" Red yelled at him and then backed away from him and wrapped her arms around herself defensively. She gazed down at the wooden floor and shivered fearfully. She must be dreaming, she couldn't actually be in the game Minecraft. It was illogical and totally impossible! This man couldn't truly actually be Herobrine, right? She wasn't so sure anymore…. She wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Watch your tone with me, Scarlett. I've been nothing but civil with you. If you truly saw my bad side, you would not want to make me angry." He warned in a harsh tone as he watched her with his eyes streaming those white glowing wisps of solid light. Red clenched her fists tightly and shot her head up to give him her darkest glare she could make.

"How do you know my name and what do you want from me?"

Herobrine stared at her blankly and was completely calm as he answered, "I've been watching you for some time, Scarlett. You were so innocent and naive when you first entered my world. I waited for a time, watching you from the shadows where you would never look. I was going to kill you, like I have done to so many before you. Yet, something about you made me delay my hunt. I watched you for far too long and soon unintentionally became fascinated with you, rather infatuated. I wanted to deny it at first, but found it pointless. Why should I have to deprive myself of something I want? I always get what I want, Red. This is MY world after all and I rule as King. What I want from you is to me by Queen." Finishing his words, he smirked at Red and extended his hand towards her, "You will be my Queen. Come to me."

Red kept staring him on with narrowed eyes, her face fell into uneasiness. Shaking her head at him, she spoke but not as confidently as before, "What if I don't want to be your Queen?" She shuttered at his cold gaze, his eyes intensified in a way that scared her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Will you kill me?"

"I don't at all wish too. I will force you every step of the way if I must, but the defiance will grow old even for you. You can't fight what you truly want deep down inside, my dear Scarlett. You'll want me soon enough. And when you do… You and I will rule all of Minecraftia as supreme rulers and smite our enemies until it is just us to revel in our own spoils."

"You're crazy, you know? All you are is just a creepy stalker! I will never be your Queen and I WILL find a way back to my sister." Red said and then looked back at the portal to see it still ignited. Getting an idea, she started to run to the portal, but Hero stopped her when he put out his hand and froze her like he did with Sapphire. She tried struggling to move but her legs weren't budging. "What did you do!?"

"Do you honestly think leaving will be that simple? Even if by the slightest chance you went back, I would only find you again. You can't escape me, Scarlett. You won't want too. You did choose to ignite the portal yourself, after all." Hero said and began walking forwards towards her, still having her held down. Red grunted and tried to move against the magic but it was no use. Herobrine clasped roughly onto her arm and began pulling her away from the portal's entrance.

"You never told me that this portal would be a connection to my world! You also left out the little itty-bitty important detail that you were planning on kidnapping me for your own selfish reasons!"

"I had to leave out those details or you would be acting as you are now." Herobrine answered sarcastically, while he started dragging her away from the portal and outside the wooden door. It was really strange how everything wasn't blocky looking anymore, instead it looked like normal reality.

"Where are you taking me!?" Red hissed. Herobrine looked back at her, still holding onto her arm.

"We're going home." He simply told her and began directing her outside, where they were beside her brick home. Red glared him but couldn't help but gawk at her house in peaked interest for a moment. It was just plain weird to see it look so life-like!

No longer struggling in Herobrine's grip but nothing close to being happy. She could on watch as he turned around to look at her. Though still holding onto her arm tightly, he stared at her in a prolonged moment of silence until speaking up.

"Hold on to me." He blatantly put it as waited for her to do what he asked.

"You're already holding onto me. So we're good. Now what?"

"How very funny." He muttered in a rude sarcastic tone, "No... I want you to hold onto me closer."

Red looked at him strangely and stuck her nose up at him, "I'm not damn-well doing anything you ask." She snottily retorted but was brought out of her defiance as Herobrine glared her. Suddenly, he grabbed onto her other arm and pulled her in extremely close to him. Her face was literally pressed up against his rigid toned chest, she could smell his scent that had a very earthly smell. It wasn't surprisingly that bad…

NO, she can't be thinking something like that! 'Come on Red, are you seriously smelling your kidnapper? You really are a sick freak.' Red thought to herself in annoyance while mentally kicking herself.

Red involuntarily was blushing almost as red as her own hair. He gently rested his chin on top of her head as he embraced her. Feeling a sudden strange tingly rush, she could only blink her eyes once before she found herself in a brand new and much warmer location. Had they teleported!? She certainly wasn't doubting this guy was Herobrine anymore, this was all too insane… even though it didn't make any sense!

"We're home. Welcome to your new and most humble abode." Herobrine said while smirking as he let her go to show her where she was. Red's eyes scanned the location around her in shock.

"This is the Nether!"

"Correct. My kingdom resides here, where I can be away from nuisances like Notch and his band of fools."

"I see…" She murmured and stared distractedly at the white chandelier that was reflecting bright beautiful lights from above them. "Does Notch know about me even being here?"

"No, and I don't plan on him knowing until I deem necessary. For now you will remain with me here in my kingdom, until you acknowledge that you belong to me alone, as my Queen. And don't go trying to think you can escape or try and find Notch and his little friends, because you won't. I'll certainly make sure of that." He warned with that intense glow in his eyes, making Red nervous under their harsh gaze. Those eyes of his could send chills down anyone's spine, they were much more freighting to look at in 'real life'.

"So what am I going to do? Just sit around and gather dust until I keel over? I don't plan on giving in, you know."

"That is what you think." He answered in reply, "As for what to do, you can either join my side or you can just idle around and think about your choices."

"So your way to make me scum to you is to use boredom against me? How terribly maniacal of you. You are certainly one true dastardly evil villain." Red spat back sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Hero narrowed his eyes and took a step near her.

"I could use many different and most unsavory methods to change your mind. Be very grateful I'm giving you this chance to get over your pointless rebellion. Once you just adhere to me, your life will drastically take a turn for the best. Don't you want to be a Queen, Scarlett? What in your old world draws you near to keep it? When you could have everything you could ever want here. All you have to do is accept what I have placed down at your feet, free for the taking." Hero said while intensely staring into her eyes as he spoke. She could actually hear the desperation in his usually calm and rich tone of voice. He really did seem like he wanted her here… A little too much.

Red glancing down at her feet uneasily, she thought about it for a moment. What did she have back in her world that is so great anyways? Life back in her actual reality is rather boring and mundane. Here in Minecraftia, life would always be an adventure and being a Queen, getting what she wants, and ordering others around does sound rather enticing to her. But there was one aspect that she knew that this world did not have… and that was her big sister Sapphire. 'Just what are you doing right now, Blue?' Red thought grimly as she pictured her heart-broken sister, confused and at lose as what to do. Sapphire has always been like a mother to her, even though she was just her sister. They had no parents they knew or relatives. They just only ever had each other. It has been that way ever since they were children. They fought for each other and promised never to stray apart.

"I want my sister…" Red replied quietly, glancing up from the Nether stone floor to look him back in the eyes. Blankly he stared back for a brief moment and then deeply frowned with a following scoff of breath.

"You don't need her when you have me. She could never want you as much as I do! I do love you, Scarlett Chandler."

Red instantly shuttered, her eyes widening at his sudden extremely serious assertion to her. "You don't love me, Herobrine. You hardly even know me."

Suddenly grabbing onto her shoulders, he pinned her to the Nether brick wall, while holding her hands over her head as he looked down at her fiercely, "I know you better than your sister could ever know you! I've watched you long enough to know every slight detail that I took all to memory! Each and every single thing! Your sister only cares for you because you are blood related. I care for you because I love who you are and everything about you. Don't you understand that?! What do I have to do to make you understand?! I'm offering you the world at your fingertips! All you must do is give me a chance!"

"Please, just let go of me!" She struggled against his agonizingly tight grip. Herobrine gazed at her, falling into pure silence, before squeezing her shoulders lightly and yanking his hands away from her and back to his sides. He sharply turned away from her and began pacing away, staring down at the ground as he walked to the other side of the room. He remained deathly quiet, Red could only watch him finally pause in his step and stare out a window for a minute or two.

"Just…Just think about it…" Was all he said before suddenly teleporting away before her very eyes. Scarlett's eyes remained fully open, her mouth falling slightly agape. She stood there by herself in nothing but silence as she kept watching where he had once been. Clenching her fists until her knuckles were white, she finally broke down.

"Why me?" Red muttered lowly and glared the floor as she fought the tears that wanted to escape from her eyes. "WHY ME! JUST WHY!?" Red shouted out to the open air and was left to deaf ears. Scarlett abruptly spun on her heel and roughly slammed her fists into the nether brick wall and began repeatedly beating it in frustration. "I just want to go home!" Hitting her fists continuously into the brick and hurting her hands, tears finally poured down her face and to the ground. Leaning now up against the wall, she let herself slump down against it until she was sitting there with her face buried into her hands as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I hate him… I hate him so much…" she gravely murmured in her tears and continued to cry in solitude for hours alone.

* * *

><p>Sapphire Chandler now sitting on the couch with her head placed on her hand, she silently had tears streaming down her face. She thought deeply of her little sister and what had just transpired hours ago. "Who was that man?" she murmured to herself in the quietness of her home. "He looked so familiar, somehow." She turned to look at Red's laptop that laid open on the couch next to her. There on the screen, she saw the login screen to Minecraft. Blue frowned and reached over to take the laptop onto her lap. Staring at the screen blankly for a moment, she narrowed her icy blue eyes and then typed in Scarlett's login information before clicking enter.<p>

'Did that man somehow take her into this game?' she wondered, even though the logic of it was completely off. Yet, she saw with her own eyes her sister being sucked into the laptop with her captor right behind. 'Scarlett where are you?' Sapphire looked for her most recent world and tried entering into it, but when she tried, the login screen froze and then shut down, going back to her computer's home page.

"Damn it." She cursed and then harshly shut the lid of the laptop with a slam. She wanted to cry again, but instead she tried to compose herself as she ran her hand through her long dyed pastel blue hair. Staring in front of her in thought, she had to think of a way to get her sister back from that evil man. It would be different if she would had been kidnapped by an actual kidnapper that wanted something for ransom, but this guy wasn't someone she could call the police on. He had vanished into a video game with her sister for God's sake! She could only imagine the police's reaction if she actually tried convincing them of that. She would surely be put into a mental institution in no time flat.

"What do I do? It's not like I can just magically warp myself into a computer game!" Big Blue glared over at the laptop and tried painfully hard to think of what to do. She stared and reopened the laptop back open and clicked back onto the Minecraft login screen, she retried her previous attempt, though it only failed again. It wasn't until suddenly she got an idea that formed into her head. Shutting Red's laptop once more, she stood up and rushed upstairs to her room. Entering into her bedroom, she grabbed onto her own laptop and then laid belly down onto her bed with the laptop. Clicking onto her own Minecraft game, she typed in her own login information and brought up her game's contents.

"If only I could just find her through my own game. I doubt it would be that easy though…" Blue sighed heavily and pushed back some of her own hair, then entered into her own most recent world on the game. Blue's similarly identical character that Red helped her mod, appeared on the screen in a snow biome during the day. There she had her own snow block built home that was made out to look like a small snow castle. She also had some random snow golemns (that she she had built) sliding around in the snow and protecting the area from monsters with their snowballs. Running her character into her snow castle, she went through her main entrance and through a hallway to her bedroom that held her chest with her belongings. Opening up the chest she took her iron sword, iron armor, iron pickaxe, bow and arrows, and a lot of cooked pig meat.

Putting on her armor and taking out her sword, she readied herself to start looking around. She didn't know if she could find her in her own server but she had to start somewhere. Clicking onto her dog to start following her in the living room, she sped out of her castle and then took out her map to begin her search.

"Come on, boy. I have a little sister to find." With that said, she went darting ahead with her dog and began her uncertain search for Little Red.


	9. Rebel Anarchy

Chapter 9: Rebel Anarchy

* * *

><p>Hours went by and Red sat there in dead silence. She couldn't even cry anymore from how much she had already been. All she could hear were the loud freighting crying wails of the ghasts in the distance and crackling of fire from the outside Nether's surroundings. Resting her head onto her knees, she continued to glare off where she had last seen Herobrine. She fantasized herself going over and beating him up until he was literally begging her to leave. Of course, she knew that wasn't the reality of the situation but it made her feel a little better.<p>

'I can't sit here and sulk forever. I bet that kidnapping damn stalker is watching me now as I speak.' Red thought to herself bitterly. Finally finding the strength to pull herself up from her spot on the ground. Red leaned against the wall and tried to think of what to do next. She was completely at loss to her location, she knew she was in Herobrine's apparent 'castle' but she didn't know exactly where she was inside it. Pushing herself off, she surveyed her left and right to see two long corridors that were only lit up by the dim lighting of red-stone torches. 'This place looks like its going to be a maze. Wonderful.' She thought irritably to herself and began to just start randomly walking down the left nether brick corridor, unsure of where she would end up.

She went down some hallways and past a few locked doors, until she finally came to a twirling staircase that went downwards. Not having any better options, she headed down the stairwell until she was at the bottom of a much darker place. Squinting her eyes, she wished she had a torch on her so she could see through the shadows that lingered through the halls. She swore she could hear the sound of moans and weeping in the distance of the hall. It was a little discerning but she doubted Herobrine would have any access to anything that he didn't want her wandering into or getting hurt in… or at least that is what she assumed. Cautiously she treaded down the dreary halls until she came to some double iron doors at the end. There was a lever on the side that looked like she could use to open the doors up with. Reaching over and pulling the lever, the doors proceeded to creak open up briefly, enough for her to step inside. The sound of the moans and weeping was much louder than before, it didn't sound anything like the sobbing from the ghasts. It sounded like actual people crying and groaning in pain. Looking around she tried to see if she could find a button or anything to activate a light, she tried brushing her hands up against the nether walls until and was surprised when she did hear a click. Two separate walls with red-stone lamps activated and faintly lit up the room. Red gasped at the sight, when her eyes were finally able to visually see just what was producing the pained mourning.

The room was a giant torture chamber looking room, that had prisons with random people she has never seen before inside. Some were even lying dead on some torture devices that they unfortunately were killed with. Red put her hand to her mouth and shook her head fearfully. Now racing over to one of the jail cells, she saw a young man around her age with short messy shoulder-length black hair and blueish silvery eyes that were strained looking with dark periorbital circles underneath them. He looked like he hasn't slept in days. His black and silver trimmed cloak and pants had looked to be quite expensive and decent at some point, but they were now torn and tattered in quite a few places. Stepping up to the bars of the cell, she quietly watched him sitting there on the side of a bed and staring down at the floor blankly. He looked like a man who has been mentally and physically defeated.

Red felt sympathy for the man and tapped on the bars, gaining his attention right away. His bluish silver blood shot eyes veered over at Red and went wide, "W-who are you!?" He shouted in a voice that sounded hoarse, probably from either screaming too much or rather not using it at all in a long time. He backed away on his red bed, into a corner and stared at Red with complete fear.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you or anything." Red tried to reassure him with a voice that sounded like she was talking to a frightened little puppy. He shuttered and stared at her distrustfully.

"W-what do you want from me!? Leave me alone! I have nothing! He took it all, I swear!"

"Calm down! My name is Scarlett Chandler but you can call me Little Red. I'm not here to take anything from you. I just want to know why you're in here with these other people."

The man looked at her through narrowed eyes and was obviously skeptical of her intentions. "I'm here because of that monster Herobrine. Isn't it obvious? Just how are you roaming free, anyways? You're not one of his are you!?"

"I-I… No! He kidnapped me too, but uh he didn't put my in a cage, thankfully." She replied with a nervous laugh and was honestly relieved she wasn't trapped in one of these dirty claustrophobic cells that only had a small stiff bed and toilet beside it.

His eyes widen at that answer, "He didn't? Did he have you in one of the torture chambers then? You survived? You look fine!"

"Er no… he just kidnapped me here… It's a long story, okay? What is your name?" Scarlett questioned and leaned up against the cold bars to get a better view of him. He shifted on the bed and turned to look at Red better.

"My name is Wolfgang Aurich. I don't know how you are walking free, 'Little Red', but it would certainly be kind of you to release me from this infernal cell. Or at least please go rescue my girlfriend Ruth Caplin first. She's in another chamber close by. if you keep walking down the corridor to the next room. She knows the castle grounds much better than I do since she's a Scouter. Unfortunately, she was found out when she was scoping out vantage points from the upper outskirts of the Nether empire." Wolfgang told her and stood up from his bed to shakily walk over to the bars.

Red stepped back a bit in hesitation and began to look nervous, "I don't know if I can save you and your girlfriend…" Red murmured. Wolfgang grimaced and glared her furiously.

"And why not!? You're free! Please, I don't want my poor Ruth here any longer than she has too! I think she can figure out how to the disarm the booby-traps on these cells. I've been trying forever to figure it out myself, but I'm afraid I'm going to only blow myself up if I really try. She's an expert at this stuff. I'm only a Tracker…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What do you all mean with this Scouter and Tracking business?" Red questioned with the raise of her red eyebrow. He sighed heavily and brushed his pale hand through his greasy messy jet black hair.

"Look it's top secret stuff to outsiders. I'll tell you if you save Ruth. She'll explain to you how to disarm the traps and open the cells. Please, if you have a heart. Let us out. If you do, we can even figure out a way to save the other prisoners in here before they're slaughtered by that white-eyed monster."

Red contemplated in her mind which alternative would be a good idea. She knew if she tried to save these two, she would absolutely make Herobrine livid with her if he found out, and she preferred to stay on his 'nicer' side. On the other hand, she might have a chance of getting out of here if she saves these two, which could possibly be a step in getting back to her big sister somehow.

"Please, Scarlett. If you leave us here, he's going to kill us. That's what he does to all of us. Please, I'm begging you." He pleaded as he gripped onto the bars and stared at her intensely. She stared back at him blankly before sighing and glancing in the direction he had mentioned Ruth was.

"Oh fine, but I have a feeling this isn't going to go well." Red gave in which made him smile widely at her.

"Great! Thank you so much! I would further my congratulations but first I want to see truth to your words. Go find Ruth. She has long light brown hair in a pony-tail with dark brown eyes! Just ask for her name, she'll defiantly respond. Now hurry! I don't know when the next patrol is going to come back down. Don't let them catch you!"

"Uh, I won't!" Red responded and with a faint anxious smile, she began walking down the row of cells that had more people begging her for release. It made her feel sick inside. Why would Herobrine be keeping these people down here like this? It was nothing but gruesome and pure evil!

Going down a few dark hallways, she heard the sound of rough scraping in the distance. She listened to the sound for a moment and followed over to it to see just who she was looking for. A thin tan woman upon hearing sudden footsteps on the nether brick flooring, she swiftly hide her sharpened nether quart that she had somehow gotten her hands on inside the backs of her denim jean pockets. Her narrow dark brown eyes peered right at Red like a hawk, "Who are you?!" She spat out with a glare.

"Whoa, watch your tone of voice with your possible savior. Are you Ruth Caplin?"

She didn't make a sound for a second but scoffed not seconds later. Crossing her slightly muscular arms together she finally snappishly responded, "Yeah, what's it to ya? Are you one of the false-king's cronies? You certainly don't look the part. Too scrawny…" She inquired as she eyeballed her up and down with an unimpressed look. Red frowned in offense and placed her hands on her hips.

"I am not scrawny! I came here to save your stupid sassy ass because your little boyfriend begged me to come over here, but if you keep giving me that attitude, I might reconsider."

"Look, Wolfgang might be the type to 'beg', but I certainly don't. I can get out of this hellhole myself if I have too. I don't NEED your help. It would only be a slight convenience if you do help, nothing more. Just how are you roaming around freely like you own the place, anyways? You seem really suspicious to me, sister."

"Don't worry about it, I'm on your side. I'll get you out of here if you tell me what to do. I only have one favor from you and that's it."

Ruth titled her head at her with a blank frown and retook out her white sharpened nether quartz. "Alright, I won't ask because I don't care. All I care about it getting out of this shit hole. Here use this. It'll be more useful to you than me, anyways. I've been trying to dig through a weak spot in the nether brick, but it's taking forever and may not even work." Ruth commented as she tossed the sharp nether quartz through the bars and over to Red. Catching it clumsily in her hands, Ruth rolled her eyes and then looked over left in a certain direction of the hall.

"There are seriously dangerous booby-traps offsetting the cell's locks junctions. It's the white-eyed bastard's funny little extra contraption he thought would be funny to add in with the already tedious and difficult effort of just getting out of here and reaching the release levers. You touch one of those levers without disarming the traps connected to it and it's goodbye to you. Nice knowing ya… but I know the way around it." Ruth explained and then eyed over to the other side of the corridor to make sure there were no patrols out and prowling. Seeing it was save, she looked back at Red and crossed her arms. "Now what do you want? I'm not promisin' you nothin."

"If I get you out of here. You have to help me get back home."

"Great and where is home? If it's anywhere out of our way, forget it." Ruth replied crossly and tossed her tight ponytail's brown hair over her shoulder. Red looked annoyed and glanced down at the surprisingly really sharp quartz in her hand.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, you're going to help me'. Just tell me what to do and I'll bust you out."

Ruth smirked and shook her head, "I'll give it to you, sister. You got some nerve to save some random strangers and possibility get your head blown off, but if that's your thing. I'm not complaining. Down the hall to your right, you will clearly see a wall of levers. Each lever is labeled by a cell number. Mine is twenty three and Wolfy's is thirty five. Pulling them randomly is only going to get your head blown off, and trust me I've seen enough heads blown off to know. One of our fellow little jail bird friends down here found out there is a secret door behind the levers that have tripwires that are being activated by red stone circuits. If you can cut the tripwires with that quartz I gave you, the red stone circuit is as good for nothing. Just be very careful not to activate it by accident…" She warned and then began to look a bit hopeful. "I trust you are at least capable of that."

"Yes, I am capable of that." Red mocked back which made her roll her eyes. Scarlett nodded at Ruth and gave her a thumbs up. "I'll get you and Wolfgang out of here in a jiffy."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ruth mumbled and laid back on her bed with her hands behind her head. "Hurry up before a patrol finds you."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Red replied with an eye roll and hastily began rushing down the right hallway to go and find the grouping of levers that would be her place to start looking for the secret door to the trap's activation room.

Sapphire searched different biomes for hours but didn't come across a single bit of evidence of her sister's whereabouts. She had literally had the whole of her map discovered and still she has not seen anything! 'Just where are you, Red!? I don't even know where to look anymore…" Blue thought in discouragement. Glancing down at her dog, she sighed in real life. She set up a makeshift camp in the side of a cave and was beginning to put her good stuff away in a chest. She heard outside that it began to furiously rain and thunder, which meant chances of random fires appearing because of the lightning. Wonderful.

"I'll just wait and sleep the night. I'd rather not have to deal with mobs right now." Blue muttered to herself and waited for nightfall so she would be allowed to sleep. A couple minutes went by and she was finally about to make her character go to bed, when suddenly something began banging loudly on her wooden door of her camp.

"Not a zombie!" Blue griped to herself and went over to the door and opened it with her iron sword out, but she was shocked when she didn't see a zombie, rather something entirely different. Blue backed her character off with her sword up and ready for the attack. It wasn't until the side of her screen had white text pop up.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I need to talk to you!"

In real life Blue's eyes widen, she wasn't playing online! Making a wary expression, she continued to back her character away unsurely before typing back.

"Who are you?"

The short brown haired man with a light aqua colored shirt and blue jeans, smiled at her even though she couldn't actually see it through her screen.

"My name is Steve! It' nice to finally meet you, Sapphire!"

Blue stared for a long time and didn't know how to comprehend what she was seeing. The famous default character known as Steve was talking to her! She didn't for a moment doubt it was actually him, because she's had weirder happenings occur as of late.

"How do you know my name and what do you want?" Blue shakily typed back to the polar-opposite of Herobrine.

"You don't have to be afraid, Sapphire. I don't want to hurt you, I'm here to help you." He replied which made Blue feel somewhat relieved in a strange way. Blue watched as Steve closed the door behind him and typed some more to her, "I know this is kind of startling for you and I'm sorry things have turned out this way. I know your name because I know about your sister, Scarlett."

"You know about Scarlett!? Where is she!?" Blue typed back hastily, dying to know where her poor little sister could possibly be at. Steve looked down as if in shame and replied to her demanding response.

"I know about her, everyone does. She's most likely is locked away with Herobrine in his kingdom in the Nether."

"Then we have to get her back!" Blue typed back with a determined look in her eyes. Steve looked back up at Blue's character and shook his head.

"It's not that simple, unfortunately. My brother has his kingdom fortified to the brim with his minions and his highly powerful enchanted magic that is acting as a ward against us. Our people have tried our best to assault the castle multiple times, but every time we only end up with multiple dead armed forces and usually more kidnappings. We are in desperate need to get your little sister away from Herobrine. She has done something that regrettably is only channeling an ultimate dark power to him. Your sister has by mistake turned herself into a conduit of unlimited power for him to draw from."

Blue shook her character's head and took a step forwards to him, "I don't know how this happened but please you must help me get her back. I don't know what to do! I'm not in your world! I only saw my sister kidnapped by that mad man and now I feel powerless. I don't know what Red exactly did but I'm so sorry!"

Steve smiled sadly at her, "It's not your fault, Sapphire. You didn't know, I doubt she even knew what she was doing at the time. My brother is a very tricky man. He knew just how to deceive your sister into doing his biddings. Even worse Notch has said that he believes that my brother has taken more of an interest in her than just a pawn for himself. I didn't think my brother could feel anything like love, but it's a rumor that's been spreading. We think he wants to make her his Queen."

Blue looked down and internally cursed, "When he appeared in my home he had said that he wanted to make her his Queen…"

Steve looked surprised and shook his head again, "So it's true then… Shit. Then you must come with me, Blue. I think it's time you talk with Notch."

"Notch!? You mean like the creator of the game!?"

"He is Herobrine and my father… So yes, he is the creator. He is also the leader the Rebellion and I'm second in command. Will you please come with me and meet with us? I think it's time you join the rebellion to stop my brother for good."

Blue narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows. It seemed like this was the only way. At least, now she had a fighting chance. Putting her sword away into her inventory, she kneeled in front of Steve and nodded to him respectfully.

"Please… I'll do anything to save my sister. Anything..."

Steve shook his head and crouched down to look at her face to face, "You don't need to bow to me, Sapphire. I'm plenty happy to help you save your sister from my brother. With you and the rebellion's help, we could all save Minecraftia together. So thank you, Sapphire. We'll all greatly appreciate it."

Sapphire smiled in real life and made her character stand back up to her full height, Steve followed right behind.

"Then show me the way." she commented back. He nodded enthusiastically and waited for her to get her things back out of the chest,before running off and out into the rainy night with her dog trailing behind and ready to protect it's master at all costs.


	10. Break Away

**Chapter 10: Break Away**

* * *

><p>Finding the levers that Ruth was talking about, Red stared at them and thought of the danger they held. If she were just to pull one down, it would kill her in seconds. It was scary to say the least. Reaching her hand against the nether brick walls, she began groping around for anything that might ignite a secret door to open. She felt silly physically harassing around with the walls for what felt like hours. "This is hopeless." Red murmured and hit her head against the wall in defeat. Right as she did a brick pushed inwards and a clicking noise was heard. Red yelped when she fell forwards and into another room.<p>

On the ground, she tried to regain her composure from the sudden drop, she was defiantly not expecting, "Seriously?" Red murmured at the irony of the situation. Pulling herself up, she dusted herself off and looked over to see the tripwires that Ruth also had told her about. Glancing from her sharpened nether quartz and the line, she simply shrugged and did the only thing she knew how to do.

'SNIP'

The wire cut in half and she could see the sprinkled red trail of red stone that was on the ground, begin to stop glowing brightly. Red grinned in triumph to herself and was feeling very proud, "Well, that was easy!"

"And stupid."

Red instantly tensed up on the spot and suddenly felt the warm breathing going down her neck. She began to turn around like she was in a slow motion horror movie. It wasn't too surprising to see Herobrine standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes viciously glowing white with wisps flaming brightly from the sides of his eyes.

"OH, Hi there, Hero…! I-I really wasn't expecting to see you!" Red stated casually with a sheepish 'innocent' grin. He didn't find the humor in it as he continued to frown dark. His eyes were probably freighting her the most, they always seemed to get brighter and more fierce when he was angry or upset.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He questioned, eyeing the sharp white quartz that she so half-heartedly hid behind her back.

"I… I got lost?"

He growled deeply and tightly grabbed onto her arm roughly as he began pulling her out of the trap's activation room. Red felt panic rise in the pit of her stomach as he began trudging her through the dim halls like a rag doll that weighed no more than a feather. "Where did you get that?!" He continued to interrogate her while still dragging her through the halls at a painfully fast pace to keep up with. She struggled to keep up with his pace and she couldn't help but grimace even more when she saw the deep disapproving glare of Ruth staring venomously at her from behind the bars. Wolfgang also had seen her and only had shook his head and returned into a depressing fetal position on his bed.

"I just found it!" Red tried lying but Hero wasn't in much of a trusting mood at the moment, especially with her. Dragging her out of the torture chambers, the door slammed behind him and he once again pinned her to a wall with a pissed off expression.

"WHERE did you GET THIS?" He repeated with a snarl in his voice. Red whimpered under his grasp and began trembling.

"I-I just found it, I-I swear!"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" He shouted in her face which made her burst into tears. Herobrine watched the salty warm tears glide down the sides of her face and onto the ground. He stared her down angrily for a moment in silence as she closed her eyes and whimpered pitifully. Grumbling under his breath, he snatched the quartz away from her hand and threw it off to the side, it bursting into flames the second it touched the ground. Leaning into her, he grabbed onto the sides of her face, which made her open her tear-strained eyes to look into his own blank white ones. He shook his head slowly and leaned in and kissed her tears away, even licking away a few. He set his forehead against her own and continued to look at her.

"Stop crying…" He murmured to her and kissed her forehead. She sniffled under him and wanted nothing more than to stop being pinned by him into random things. Taking his hand he took his thumb and whipped away one of her tears, before taking the back of her head and pushing her head against his chest and into an embrace. Red was so confused by his fickle mannerisms, but for now just wanted to cry and let it out, not caring at the moment if it was him or not. She willing brought her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt. With his free hand, he rubbed in circles comfortingly on her back and then whispered into her ear.

"Scarlett… Where did you find that nether quartz?" he asked with a soothing gentle voice that was way calmer than before. She shivered and couldn't help but blubber out in sobs, almost incomprehensibly to him.

"A-A prisoner… n-named Ruth… I-I'm sorry!" She continued to cry into his chest and he secretly smirked when he got the truthful answer he was looking for. Kissing the top of her head once, he pulled back from her and gently held onto the sides of her shoulders. She uncharacteristically was shy as she gazed up into his eyes like a child that was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Good girl… See? That wasn't so difficult. Now was it, love? When you listen, like I know you are good at doing when you want too. Things are turn out better. Don't you see? Don't you feel better now that you told me?" He asked her as he smiled softly down at her. She rubbed at her eyes with her sleeve and nodded tiredly, she just wanted to go to sleep now, she was so mentally drained.

Smirking he went to lift her up into his strong arms, in a bridal position. She didn't detest as she was just sick of fighting him every step of the way, she just needed a break. "I think you learned from your mistake, but if I ever find you doing something like that again, I will be forced to punish you, Scarlett. Don't go down into the lower chambers anymore. It isn't a place suitable for a Queen, especially my Queen, now is it?" He crooned to her which was lulling her into a state of placidity.

"I just want to go to sleep." She murmured softly into him and he smiled down at her.

"And sleep you will have, my darling." He told her and then teleported with her in his arms to his own bedroom. Red didn't know it was his room nor did she care. All she cared about was giving into her body's desires as she yawned. Herobrine went over and tucked her into his large crimson king sized bed, that was decorated to look like it was for royalty. He smirked pridefully as he viewed his soon to be Queen in his own bed. It was absolutely picture perfect to him. Leaning down, he set a chaste placid kiss onto her lips before taking off his own shirt and getting in the bed next to her. Red was already asleep by the time he took her delicate body and wrapped her closely against his own possessively.

"You're such a naughty little girl, Little Red… Perhaps, that's why I love you." Herobrine murmured in amusement and smirked to himself as he laid more kisses on her throughout the night. Scarlett being completely unaware she was ever more so giving herself away to the very man who stole her away from her world to be his Queen.

* * *

><p>That morning Red fidgeted in her sleep and started to wake up from a wonderful plentiful dreamless sleep. Fluttering her brown eyes open with a small smile, she came face to face with a sleeping Herobrine, a shirtless one at that. Red's eyes shot open and her smile turned upside down. Panicking she began shoving the blankets and covers away from her and at Hero as she threw herself stupidly backwards and off of the bed. Groaning on the ground in slight pain and still tangled in some sheets. She laid there on her back and stared up at the nether brick ceiling. Herobrine's eyes were soon seen peeking over the edge of the bed at her with a wide smirk working on his face at her position, "What are you doing down there?" he asked with an amused tone. Red glared him furiously in embarassment and began trying her best to pull herself away from the entanglement of sheets around her legs and torso.<p>

"Why are you in bed with me, you fucking pervert!" Scarlett squealed and began kicking off the sheets and pulling herself across the floor, just enough to stand up to her feet. Herobrine sat cross-legged on the bed and continued to look at her in amusement. Apparently, she was just some kind of side little entertainment for him, she assumed.

"If I don't recall correctly, you were tired and asked to go to sleep. So I brought you to your new room with me." Hero replied like it was the most obvious of things. Red crossed her arms insecurely and gave him a dirty look.

"You didn't touch me during the night did you- OH MY GOD!" Red screamed as she saw in a mirror, her neck was covered with love bites. Herobrine snickered in delight and leaned his head forwards towards her from the bed to 'get a better look' at the hickeys he had made on her.

"Now how did those get there?" He teased in hilarity. He seemed to be in a rather obnoxiously good mood this morning and it was bugging her to no end.

"You did this to me!? When I am sleeping and wasn't even aware of my surroundings!? You are grade 'A' potential rapist, my friend!" Red accused with as she looked back and forth between Herobrine and her swollen red love bites that were trailed down her neck for all to see.

Herobrine's demeanor darkened at her words "I am not. Just because you might think I'm some kind of evil villain, like many do, doesn't mean I am a mindless animal. Everything I do is with your compliance. I don't take pleasure in forcing you to love me. I'm being patient to wait for you to do that yourself."

"Well then, you're going to be waiting an awfully long time, Mister. I don't see how marking my body with your mouth when I'm asleep is with my 'compliance'!"

"You complied to be with me the moment you ignited the black opal portal." Hero went back to using the portal excuse, which pissed Red off. Red stomped her foot and glared him like a two year old throwing a tantrum.

"Why do you keep going back to that damn portal!? What is so significant about it anyways!? You might as well tell me since you never bothered to tell me before!"

Herobrine sighed and teleported in front of her, which startled her and made her stumble backwards. He grabbed onto her before she fell over again and smirked.

"What the hell is your problem! Don't do that!" Scarlett grumbled while Herobrine only deeply chuckled and helped her recompose herself. She tried her hardest to stare into his eyes and not down at his six-pack rock hard abs that were extremely well-toned and terribly difficult not to look at. He must have gotten that from all the mining he does, it is Minecraft after all...

"I apologize, It's a force of habit, sweetheart. Now as for the portal. The black opal blocks are of occult origin here and Minecraftia. They are said to be siphoned with dark magic that can be manipulated to do things like I did to you and I. The only exception to this one rite is I needed your compliance to finalize the ritual. When you accepted to ignite the flame, you set a channeling to your world and my own. Also, binding us through the black opals magic's divinity. One of the reasons black opal is so unheard of here is because they are considered highly illegal in Minecraftia to have possession of. Many have mined the opals, anyways, but only someone like me with my expert knowledge and power knows how to actually properly utilize the dark magic's full capabilities."

"Why would you go through all this for me? I don't see what makes me so freaking special. All I do when I play Minecraft, is yell obnoxious novel length curses at Creepers, bully big-nosed innocent villagers for their stuff, and built shitty and usually unfinished buildings. I also talk to the screen too much for it to be healthy. Are you into weirdos?"

Chuckling lowly he shook his head, "You are not a 'weirdo', Scarlett. There is much more to you that meets the eye. You came to this game seeking refugee away from your day-to-day life, that you don't even enjoy in your world. Here you are happy and open up. Every time you speak, I've been listening. I've heard your cries when you had a bad day at your studies. I've heard you through your happiness when you accomplish things. I've always listened to you when you would speak because I was always here to willingly listen to you. I know you are for me, because you're the only one whose lived this long around me to make me feel this way." He said as she looked at herself in the mirror with a frown. Herobrine stood behind her at her left side and placed his hands onto her shoulders as the two of them looked into the mirror.

"When I see you, I see a remarkable beauty that not one precious stone in all of Minecraftia could even begin to compare. I see a young woman who is funny, strong, loyal, intelligent, pleasantly straightforward, witty, and positive no matter what she goes through. You have a heart that is precious and I wish more than anything to possess it. I openly am sharing my heart with you, I just need you to do the same, my beloved Scarlett. Just see how much I care for you."

Red stared at her and Herobrine's reflection in silence and saw not one flicker of falsity in his demeanor when he spoke. He seriously meant what he was saying, though it didn't make sense to her. How could she, of all people, attract the attention of a infamous video game mythical killer? Though he wasn't so mythical now…

"If you truly cared about me, you would care that I want to go home back to my world with my sister." Red stated dully, "She's all I have… Ever since we were little. I fought for Blue and she fought for me through all the trials and shit people in our lives. We fought the world together and made it up until now. I can't imagine my world without Big Blue. We promised to be together forever."

"And she will never leave your heart, Scarlett. She'll always be there and in your memories, but someday you must grow up and depart away from your sister. She won't always be there for you like I can be here for you. It's time to move on…" Hero stated calmly. Red stared into the mirror feeling conflicted. Why would she even want to stay with Herobrine? She would only be trapped in the Nether for the rest of her days, never to see the light of day. And leaving Sapphire in the way that she did was completely wrong, she didn't want to leave her in the first place, but was he right about her needing to move on? Someday, Sapphire was going to grow older and want to get married and move on with her life away from Scarlett. Then what was left for Little Red?

…...

"I don't know…" Scarlett murmured and brushed her shoulders away from Herobrine and walked towards one of the windows to look down out at the vast hellish volcanic landscape of the Nether. In the distance, she could see the gigantic white ghostly ghasts hovering and wailing in the distance. She could also see random pig-men wandering around and patrolling the area where they resided. Herobrine stared at her back as she wistfully looked out the window and into the distance.

"You are going to keep me locked in here forever in the Nether?" Red questioned in a soft voice. Herobrine who was putting his shirt back on, shook his head even though she didn't look back to notice it.

"Trust is freedom, Scarlett. If I can trust you, I can let you wander the high grounds, but that will take a lot of time and effort on your part to establish. As my trust for you is already limited due to your little escapade back in the lower chambers with the prisoners."

"Who are they anyways?"

"Who?" Herobrine questioned and crossed his ams skeptically.

"The prisoners! Why do you keep them in there and torture them and eventually murder them!? Why?" Red turned around to look at him intensely for an answer to his heinous crimes he has committed against those innocent people.

"They are traitors to my empire, our empire. They deny me as their rightful king and continue to blindly devote themselves that that imbecile Notch and my idiot brother."

"Your brother?"

Herobrine stiffened up and his eyes began to begin flaming out much more harshly, that fierce look again that obviously said with saying… he was rather upset.

"Steve…" Was his only blunt and distasteful reply.

"Wait, I thought Notch was your brother, I'm confused." Red murmured as she thought back on the story on the internet.

Crossing his arms he titled his head and was still grimacing darkly, "No… Notch is my father and Steve is my younger brother. They both betray me and I gladly disown them. They are nothing but troublesome nuisances that need to be cut permanently from the picture. Once Notch is dead, I can take all of Minecraftia, not just the Nether, but the entire world. Steve should be simple enough to eliminate, I already enjoy toying with the pitiful boy's mind in my free time. He thinks he has an upper hand over me, but he's just a naive little child under Notch's wing, almost like a tiny hatchling under a nursing mother bird. It's pathetic."

"Uh-huh, I see… I didn't quite know that." Red admitted and was surprised Herobrine was being so open about his past and family issues with her. He seemed like he really needed to vent about it, because it certainly seems highly pent up. Red just so happened to be conveniently around and got to turn into Hero's own personal clown, therapist, and apparently a queen. Great…

"I don't expect you to know." He replied and then smiled softly as a thought came into his mind, "I'm glad you are seemingly much more open to me this morning, less defiant. If you stay this way, I will let you walk around here without my constant supervision. For now, I need to know where you are going because my trust has been already severed and needs some time to repair itself, of course with your loyalty it won't take long."

A knock suddenly was heard at the door and Herobrine sighed and glanced over at the door. "What is it?" he grumbled impatiently as a groaning zombie opened it and was standing there. Red gasped and stared at the zombie, he looked so real now that she was actually in the game! Red stepped away, not thinkingly behind Herobrine for protection. He stood there in annoyance and stared at the zombie.

"What do you want!? I'm busy."

The zombie grunted and groaned like he was trying to talk normally. Herobrine rolled his eyes and listened as if he could understand the grunting and groans of this disgusting undead creature. Herobrine continued to listen before his eyes shot open wide and he began replying to the zombie in some strange ancient sounding language that sent shivers down Red's spine. It was kinda sexy, even though she had no idea what he was saying…

"Damn it! Get out there and go find them!" Herobrine finally snapped at the zombie that shuddered and shuffled forwards and away from Red and himself. Running a hand through his short layered brunette hair, he turned to look at Red in frustration. "Stay here and I mean it. We're having a bit of an issue right now." Without another word he teleported away from her eyes and left her alone to herself again.

"He could at least tell me what was going on." Red murmured with bitter curiosity. Sighing heavily she looked around his room and didn't see anything interesting. Seeing as there was nothing to do, she decided to do a little bit of 'innocent' snooping. Heading over to his giant dresser, she opened it and only found clothing. How exciting…

Frowning to herself, she went through a few chests that didn't have anything that interesting, it wasn't until she came upon his side table when she found a stack of pictures. Opening the drawer she took out the pictures and began looking through them. The first one was one of herself… She was grinning brightly by herself and holding up a peace sign with her fingers, wearing one of her favorite and newest outfits that she wanted to show off. That was a picture she took of herself that one time as a 'selfie' to post on her Facebook. How did he get this!? Thumbing through some more pictures, she was utterly shocked and somewhat disturbed to see that every picture was of her in different photos. All of them were pictures she had posted online in some shape or form.

"What a fuckin' creep." She commented, though her body betrayed her as she was blushing nevertheless. Putting the photos back, she was defiantly going to give him hell for that one. After he was done doing, whatever the hell he went off to do. She wondered what language he had been speaking to that zombie, apparently it understood whatever he was saying. Though it seemed to understand English too, since he did go back and forth between the two occasionally.

Getting bored going through his things, she glanced over at his door and felt the temptation to leave. He told her to stay and if she left, she would only cause him to distrust her further. Then she would probably never get to roam around as she pleases. Then again, she is Scarlett Chandler and Scarlett hardly listens to instructions very well. Lazily shrugging her shoulders, she opened the door and casually stepped out and began wandering down the hallway as 'obediently' as ever.

The hallways were a bit more lit up this time by the red-stone lamps. In the distance, she could hear the sound of feet running on the ground and she swore she heard the same sound she would hear when a skeleton was around. Not having anything better to do and against her better judgement, she followed the sound. Hiding against a corner, further down the hall, she peeked around it to see a band of zombies and skeletons charging forwards through an open air bridge, that clarified that she was extremely far up inside the castle, from how tall the bridge was from the bottom of the Nether's ground surface.

"Something serious is going on for all of them to be so worked up." Red muttered to herself and continued to watch them, until she heard the low threatening rumble of moaning from right behind her. Turning sharply on her heel, she saw a greenish zombie staring straight at her through beady black eyes, that hardly looked like they were still hanging in their sockets. Red gasping horrified by this creature's appearance, she backed away from the zombie as it stared at her.

"G-get away from me!"

The zombie only came closer and was about to attack her. Red panicked and tried to think of the a way to defend herself, "I-I order you to leave me alone!" She demanded while shakily staring in hopefulness as the zombie paused and stared at her questionably. She watched him in fear and it didn't seem like it was welcoming in her order. Instead, it abruptly swung an arm at her, which made her squeal in terror as she ducked out of the way.

Couldn't have Herobrine controlled his stupid pets a little better!?

"Uhhh…! BY THE ORDER OF BEING HEROBRINE'S QUEEN, I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE THIS INSTANT!" She shouted at it. The zombie harshly grabbed onto her and was about to literally eat her face off. Trembling and feeling revolted by it's filthy hands touching her. It froze on the spot and suddenly let go of her and very quickly shuffled backwards from her, before unexpectedly kneeling down to her, almost shamefully. Her mouth fell agape as she stared down with wide brown eyes at the zombie kneeling to her like she was actually of monarch standing. Feeling somewhat of a power-trip from ordering around a Minecraft zombie successfully. Scarlett smugly crossed her arms and gave a firm nod and disapproving frown as she looked down on him 'intimidatingly'.

"Yeah, you better be sorry, Mister Zombie! Herobrine would have whooped your sorry ass to the End and back if you hurt me!" Red bragged confidently and smirked to herself as the zombie began chattering in it's low grumbles. That literally now sounded like apologetic whimpering and whines of one seriously demented puppy.

"And because I'm such a kind and benevolent Queen! I'll let it slide but you better not ever touch me again or your King will know about it!" The zombie looked up at her and whimpered some more while beginning to back further away from her. Now it seemed to be super grateful, in some strange way. Speedily shuffling past her, she eyed it as it left and then she couldn't help but smirk some more to herself.

'That kinda felt really good.' She thought to herself, feeling all puffed up. Scarlett didn't even think once about the fact that she had just admitted to being Herobrine's Queen, as she paraded on forwards aimlessly down the hall with a smug feeling still clouding her senses.

Now feeling hungry, she decided that trying to find a kitchen of some sort would be her next clearly important objective. You couldn't find a way back to your alternate universe on an empty stomach after all! Humming one of her favorite rock band's songs to herself. She opened up random doors and peeked inside but never found what she was looking for. She only found it interesting that she was so casually going down the halls and random typically 'evil' mobs were rushing past her like she wasn't even there. She only saw skeletons and zombies so far running about, hopefully she wouldn't see any spiders. Now seeing an over grown spider wandering the hallways seriously left a bad feeling in her gut, whether it be on her side or not.

Speaking of her stomach, it started to grumble again and she was becoming restless, 'What is taking Herobrine so long? I'm starving here! This place is only the equivalent of a colossal fucking labyrinth! No wonder he just teleports everywhere. I bet he doesn't even know his own castle's layout!' Red thought bitterly and glared down at her stomach as it made more obnoxious noises. 'I also better not only be eating pig meat or something for the rest of my life. If I have to live without pizza, Herobrine is going to seriously regret ever bringing me here.' Red sighed and opened another door. Walking through it, she was about to check it out, until she felt something take her into a strong chokehold.

Red tried screaming but a familiar hand was placed over her mouth, "You have some serious explaining to do, sister." The nastily rude voice of Ruth spoke while she began walking her backwards deeper into a very dimly lit room that appeared to be a plain old storage room.

Wolfgang walked out of the shadows and frowned deeply at Scarlett, "I thought you were going to help us, Little Red."

Scarlett tried speaking but it was muffled from Ruth's tan hand over her mouth, she tried to bite down onto Ruth's hand to make her let go. Yet, Ruth was much faster and witty as she squeezed her throat and choked Scarlett tightly, quickly making her stop in the middle her really foolish attempt.

"Bite me and you're as dead as that white-eyed monster is going to be when the rebellion is done with him." Ruth hissed and then suddenly threw Scarlett down onto the nether brick ground. Skidding across the ground, she slammed with a loud 'thud' into a double chest. Groaning and holding her head, that was now bruised and wounded from hitting the edge of the chest. She shakily pulled herself back into a slight sitting position and stared up at the couple's intense eyes, consisting of Wolfgang and Ruth.

Red deeply glared up at them, "Fuck! Why did you do that!?"

"We don't take kindly to deceivers, especially deserters." Wolfgang replied coldly as he crossed his arms while holding onto the hilt of a shimmering gold sword tightly, just in case she made a drastic move. Red shook her head in disbelief at the two rugged escaped rebels.

"I was caught by him at the release lever's secret trap activation room! How was that my fault!? I was trying to save you two, ungrateful assholes!" Red spat at them while trying to ignore the oozing blood that was running down the side of her head from the hard impact of the hurdle to the ground.

"I didn't believe for a second when I saw you, that you were just some normal prisoner that had somehow escaped. I should have known you were the rumored false-queen that's been quite an avid topic throughout our faction. In my eyes you should be brutally eliminated just as your vile boyfriend will be."

"ONE, he's not my boyfriend! TWO, do you two honestly damn well think it was my choice to be his fucking 'Queen'?! He kidnapped me from my world by tricking me! He's only not caging me in a tiny cell by my lonesome self, because I even think he's intelligent enough to know that is hardly a way to string along any woman with half a brain or any self-respect!" Red exclaimed loudly and then shook her head with a softer and sad expression coming to her scratched up face, "Look, I just want to go home. I want to go back to my world to be back home with my big sister, Sapphire. I can't live here in this world… but he doesn't take no for an answer. He's really the most persistent on me being his 'Queen' that will rule all of Minecraftia and all that other shit I could care less about!"

"I see… but I still certainly don't trust you. I wouldn't put it pass you, if we were to let you go right now. You would strut your little ass over to your power hungry boyfriend and give us away! We shouldn't even be wasting our time now with the likes of you. The only reason I decided we should take you back with us, is to hand you over to Notch for him to deal with. I have no idea how you can get back to your so said 'world' but I could care the less! I only do what Notch asks of me because I know his ways are the right way. Now are you going to come willingly or am I going to have to knock you into oblivion and make Wolfy here drag you the rest of the way?" Ruth warned as she gazed down at Red, who was trying to half-heartedly trying to stop the bleeding with the pressure of her hand, but it wasn't helping at all.

Red sneered, "I will only follow you if it will give me any chances of getting home and back to my sister."

"Fantastic… Now get your scrawny ass up and take this. You'll need it to protect yourself, because I am sure not going to put my life in jeopardy if you can't even defend yourself." Ruth said and reached into her belt to take out a small little dagger that maybe could cut through butter if one was lucky.

"That thing looks absolutely pitiful." Red commented with a grimace, as she struggled to pull herself up from her spot, where she had been so kindly thrown down by Miss. Personality. Ruth rolled her dark brown eyes and handed her over the dull dagger.

"What do we look like? A living breathing armory to you? We only have so much to work with after finally busting out of those cells… No thanks to you… Now enough pointless chatter. Let's get moving! Your 'lovely' boyfriend practically has his whole castle's legion of minions looking for us right now. There's no telling where 'HE' is right now, better hope not close, because I don't want to deal with him head on." Ruth commented and began adjusting her bow and arrows that were latched onto her back by black straps, then taking out a very unique looking enchanted serrated diamond sword from it's scabbard.

Red stared at the faintly glowing diamond sword with wide eyes, "… That actually looks really awesome."

"This is my best girl, Electro Blitz. She's been my companion in arms ever since I was just a little girl. Just wait until you see the devastation she can bring forth." Ruth boasted and grinned as she slashed the air in front of her. Red could hear the electric crackling and see the streaked blur of electricity following behind in it's wake.

"Whoa…" She murmured in 'shock', before glancing down at her pitiful little dagger. "Well, I at least need a cool name for my weapon too."

"Yeah, let's call her a piece of shit. Let's get going, already! We're sitting ducks staying here!" Wolfgang pressed on urgently and Ruth nodded to her boyfriend with a snigger as Red only rolled her eyes with a childish pout.

"Assholes…" She muttered and watched as they began expertly sneaking out of the storage room with Red 'not so expertly' trailing behind with her, dangerous as a butter knife, silver dagger in hand and ready to attack.


	11. Viva La Vida!

**Chapter 11: Viva La Vida!**

* * *

><p>"So how're we getting out of here, exactly?" Red questioned as the couple darted sneakily behind a nether brick wall, next to each other, then scanning the next large area for any mobs running about and searching for them.<p>

"Don't you know anything?" Ruth scoffed as she glanced over at Red with annoyance. The three of them commenced down the hall, Ruth taking lead since she knew the layout way better than Wolfgang, from being a Scouter of the Rebellion. Red glared at the muscular woman and set her hands onto her hips.

"Of course, I do! I just don't know how you plan on getting out of here when there are trillions of mobs skulking each and every corner. Not to mention we have no idea where Herobrine is at the moment. He could be watching us right now."

"I doubt that, but we have to exit through a Nether portal." Ruth responded, turning her eyes back and watching with Wolfgang for any activity before moving on.

"Obviously to get back to the Overworld but I'm saying how do you plan on getting out of Hero's giant ass fortress?"

"Well, let me think… part of that plan would be you shutting up the hell up for once. Do you ever stop talking? No wonder that white-eyed monster likes you. You're annoying as a sobbing Ghast." Ruth scoffed and took out her bow and began drawling back it's string to take out a skeleton guard that was up ahead. It was very unnerving to see an actual walking skeleton animatedly walking around with a weapon in it's bony hands. It was different when it was all pixelated in the game. They looked terrifying in person. She could only imagine what a Creeper was going to actually look like… dreadful she could only imagine.

The sharp arrow from Ruth's bow darted forwards in a blur through the air as she let go of her draw string. The arrow expertly pierced the skeleton right in the head and made it fall over in a heap of bones. Red guessed mobs don't despawn here like they do in the game. It would be strange if they did.

"Okay, it's down. Keep going." Ruth said and nodded at Wolfgang while he nodded back with a faint smile at his girlfriend. The two of them sped forward side by side, looking like they were in a scene of an action movie. Red not being as athletically inclined as these two rugged rebels, followed behind at a much slower pace and looking much less epic.

"Wait for me, guys! Ugh, Its certainly much more fun when I'm not actually doing the running around! I never did well in gym class, you know!" Red yelled dramatically at them and accidentally ran straight into Wolfgang's back as she was too busy blabbering aloud. Ruth gasped as Wolfgang stumbled forward from the impact and fell straight into the next hall, right in front of a wither skeleton. The black skeleton turned to look at Wolfgang and then glanced over at Ruth and Scarlett who both stood there staring with wide brown eyes.

"You idiot!" Ruth hissed angrily at Red and charged at the wither skeleton with her diamond sword, Electro Blitz. Slashing at the skeleton, it blocked with it's own much weaker stone sword. Lightning surged through her sword while it clashed and exploded in a blast of electricity. The surge slightly harmed the wither skeleton but it wasn't giving up. Just as she brought back her sword a whole horde of zombies heard the commotion and began shuffling into the hallway. Wolfgang pulled himself up, sending Red a glare as she tried to help him up with a hand, but was rejected. Red felt like these two would do awfully better without her and it was discouraging. So what if she didn't quite have the training that these two had? She only was a Minecraft video game player! Not some kind of badass warrior or scouter or whatever the hell these two were.

Slashing at the Wither skeleton, Wolfgang took care of the horde by using his own golden sword that was also enchanted with fire magic. Slamming his sword down to the ground, a surge of fire went in a wave right at the horde, putting them all on fire.

"Damn it, you little red bitch! You probably had us found out now! There are reinforcements showing up everywhere!" Ruth shouted and continued on fighting the wither skeleton that she finally had brought down into a pile of black bones. Red glanced from her dully sharpened dagger to the horde of zombies and didn't know what to do. She wasn't exactly trained in fighting, even with her pitiful butter knife of a weapon. Wolfgang and Ruth were so busy fighting off the gathering zombie horde with lightning and fire, both failed to pay Red any attention.

Red furrowed her brows and with a frown she randomly got a dumb idea and rose her dagger up in the air melodramatically. It's silvery metal glistening in the light that was reflecting from the fire that Wolfgang had summoned.

"I uh command you all to back off…! And chill, dudes! Seriously, you're all getting on my nerves!" Red yelled at the zombies which made Wolfgang and Ruth turn to look back at her like she was actually mentally challenged. Yet, shockingly when Red commanded the zombies, they all stopped, even the ones burning to death. The ones inflicted died off but the other ones suddenly kneeled down on one knee in Red's direction. Red still had her mighty dagger in the air and she was looking beyond bewildered at what had just occurred. The zombie had obeyed her…

"The hell?" Ruth murmured and lowered her weapon alongside Wolfgang. The two stared at the kneeling zombies and then back over at Red, who brought down her weapon and was staring in awe at what she had just done.

"They listened to her…" Wolfgang murmured disbelievingly as he veered his silvery blue eyes back and forth from Red to the zombies and back. Ruth shook her head faintly and both Wolfgang and her stared at Red with wide eyes.

Red glanced down at her dagger and then at the zombies and the two rebels, "Whoa… T-they did actually listen to me."

Ruth grimaced suddenly and shook her head furiously, "It's because they think you are their Queen!" She inquired with a scowl. Wolfgang shook his head and shrugged calmly as he turned to look at his girlfriend, who was disgusted with Red's dominion over their enemies.

"We can use her to make them all stand down until we get out of here!" Wolfgang said happily and tried to stay positive but Ruth growled under her breath and shook her head again, her eyes staying on Little Red.

"She's no better than that bastard Herobrine." Ruth hissed venomously and thrust her weapon back up, but this time drawn at Red's neck. Red's eyes widen as she stared at Ruth and the tip of her blade in shock.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"Minecraftia does not need a Queen. Especially one who can take command over the dark forces. You have dark power running through your very veins! They wouldn't just listen to you like that! Not unless that bastard gave them direct orders! She should just die. One less pest that could be a problem for Notch and the Rebellion."

"Ruth! We don't know if Notch would be okay with that!" Wolfgang interjected nervously. Ruth paid no mind as she began threateningly backing Red up to a wall with her sword still pointed directly at her throat. Scarlett whimpered and gulped as she felt herself get cornered into the solid nether brick's wall. Red could feel the haze of the electricity flowing off of her weapon in the air from the close proximity.

"Don't kill me, Ruth. Don't be stupid. I just want to go home back to my world, remember? Herobrine probably just somehow gave me this power over them since he wants me to be his Queen."

"He can't just order a countless legion full of monsters to obey your every whim… unless you have dark energies, just like that murdering psychopathic monster! Notch is the only ruler of Minecraftia and you will die under my hand before you ever consider yourself a Queen of OUR world!"

"Ruth… Just let her go… Don't act drastically now." Wolfgang tried to help Scarlett out by calming Ruth down, but she was listening to no one. Little Red could feel the tip of her sword dig into the middle of her neck, just enough to have a trail of fresh blood leaking down from a slight pin-sized wound. Red could feel the brimming of acidic tears prick the sides of her eyes as her life was being seriously being threatened at that moment.

"It's quite unfortunate, really, Scarlett. I'm not a cold-blooded murderer and don't kill for the thrill of it. But war's call for sacrifices and you are just what the Rebellion needs to weaken our greatest enemy. I pity you, goodbye Scarlett…" Ruth murmured in an eerily calm tone of voice. Wolfgang could only scream out for Ruth to stop, before she plunged forwards straight at Red's neck. Red's brown eyes widen and then closed tightly to see nothing but darkness consume her entire vision. There was pain… but it wasn't so bad.

At least now her sister didn't have to come find her...

* * *

><p>Blue followed Steve for what felt like hours until they came across a lively grassland biome that was enlivened by the clear blue sky, billowing white clouds, and the plethora of yellow and red colored wildflowers. The clearing was quiet and nothing but the soft breeze of a cool wind and overgrowth of grass. There was not a tree to be seen for distances away. Blue turned her character to look fully at Steve, "It's really beautiful out here but what are we doing here?" She typed to him, peering around herself at the farm animals that wandered around and ate grass peacefully through the land's green pastures.<p>

"Sapphire." Steve suddenly typed and turned to look back at Sapphire. She turned from looking around and stared directly at Steve. "I know one of the things Notch is going to require of you when we arrive in his kingdom. I just want to make sure before we go that you are prepared for what you are going to be asked of." Steve said and stared at Sapphire with a concerned overtone.

"What is it?"

"I'm very sorry to do this to you but we need you here in Minecraftia, Sapphire… Our world is in serious danger because of my older brother's tyranny. We need everyone we can get to help us stop him, but with your sister being from the alternate universe that you belong in and connected to Herobrine in the way that she is. There could be a chance that Notch and the Rebellion might not win this… We need you, another connection from the other world here, but on our side. Notch will explain the details but what I'm asking of you, Sapphire, is if you would mind if I come and bring you to Minecraftia through the same portal your sister had been taken through. We know where it is and it is possible to take you through, but you must be willing to help us… because if you don't, Sapphire. Herobrine might use your sister to do terrible things to not only our world but your own. His power is becoming stronger as we speak, a dark power that not even Notch can go against if it becomes powerful enough."

Blue looked down and deeply thought about what Steve had propositioned her and ultimately she knew she had no choice. As much as she didn't understand what was truly happening or how she would help, she knew she needed to get her little sister back no matter the cost. "I'll do anything to get my sister back. I don't know how I'll help you but I'll try my best. Do what you must, just please help me find my sister and get her back home safely."

"I promise with all my heart, I will do whatever I can to help you find your sister." Steve replied and smiled warmly at Blue, though she still could not see it. "In a moment, Notch will send a portal over to Scarlett's last residence. I want you to wait here while I go through. You'll see me very soon, I promise. Just stay put and we'll tell you all that you need to know." Steve replied to Blue in his most encouraging and kindest of ways, before turning and suddenly seeing a strange gold portal appear out of nowhere.

"I'll be back! Hang on, please!" Steve told her one last time before running into the portal and disappearing with it behind him. Blue's character was left there standing there in the flowery field, herself in real life confused by the whole situation, until minutes later...

* * *

><p>In real life, Blue shifted on her bed, waiting for Steve to show back up on her screen. It wasn't until she heard something crash behind her, she let out a scream and threw herself up into a sitting position to look behind her. There in her room, in the flesh, was an almost exact replica of Herobrine, apart from the fact his eyes were a normal pretty blue and he looked way less intimidating than his other evil half.<p>

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Sapphire! You didn't need that right?" The man known as Steve profusely began apologizing as he had knocked over and accidentally broke a pink ceramic piggy-bank that had random coins tossed inside, that were now sprawled haphazardly across the carpet with ceramic shards in the mix. Blue didn't care about the ceramic pig but instead was staring at Steve in alarm with wide eyes.

"You're… You're 'really' here!" She uttered in shock. He stopped apologizing over the broken piggy-bank and looked at Blue with a goofy sheepish smile appearing on his face.

"Yes, I am! I told you I was going to come and get you. Sorry, if it wasn't quite what you were expecting. Now uh… If we could get back to Minecraftia, I know Notch has much to say to you." Steve told her and began glancing at her laptop. Blue jumped off of her bed and nodded at Steve.

"Will I be able to come back here after I find my sister?"

"Of course! You just have to reenter the portal. We'll destroy it after this is all over, so none of this ever happens again. It's pretty seriously illegal to have black opal in possessions, anyways." Steve said and then extended his hand over to Blue to take.

Blue titled her head and looked from his hand to his face in question. He began to feel awkward under her gaze and laughed nervously, "I don't bite, I promise." He teased in attempt to uplift the awkwardness. She shook her head and smiled softly at him.

"It's not that. I'm just somewhat afraid. I don't know what to expect. My little sister has always been the fighter of the two of us, the one to take action… while I've always been more of the voice of reason. I just fear that I''m going to fail her."

Reaching out and taking her hand himself, he made a reassuring squeeze. She looked into his eyes as he spoke softly to her in sheer confidence, "There's nothing to be afraid of Sapphire. I promise when we get back to my world. I will protect you with my life. As for you sister… Show her that you aren't just a voice but you can also be a fighter when you need to be. You're a great sister you know that? Not many siblings would risk their life from one another."

Blue blushed at his words and glanced down at her intertwined hands for a second in silence. "Thank you, Steve… I'll do whatever it takes. I love my sister dearly and I promised to always be there for her. Even though this is a bit extreme, I don't take back what I said."

"Then come with me and let's get your sister back and save Minecraftia! Are you ready?"

Lifting his intertwined hands up with hers, they both looked at each others and then back at each other's faces. Blue made a tight determined smile and nodded, "I'm ready."

Steve smiled and then had her step over closer to the laptop. "Then let's save Minecraftia. For Notch, for the Minecraftians, and for two of us!

And just like before a blinding flash of flittering light filled Sapphire's bedroom, and with the twinkle of an eye, the two were warped away into the other dimension and world known as Minecraftia.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, be careful there!"<p>

Blue felt dizzy as she stumbled forwards from where she was now standing. Steve grabbed ahold of around her shoulder and tried to balance her, so she didn't topple over onto the ground. "W-where are we?" Blue murmured as her eyes began to readjust to her surroundings from the light that blinded her. Around her was a fairly medium sized brick interior with oak plank flooring, the most distinct feature though was the blocks that were shaped as a Nether portal and shimmered off a spectrum of varieties of beautiful colors. It looked just like black opal, like Steve was talking about before.

"We're in Scarlett's old portal room. This is where Herobrine and her had formed this portal that channels your world with our own. But it also has other dark qualities that unfortunately my brother had used against your sister." Steve explained while Blue finally steadied herself and he let go of her.

She looked around the room in awe, she couldn't believe everything looked so 'normal'. She was expecting to be in a world where everything looked blocky but that wasn't the case. Glancing back at the portal, she frowned and sighed, "My sister is so gullible."

"She didn't know, Blue. Herobrine is really crafty when he wants to be." Steve replied while Blue looked back at him from the portal.

"What's so bad about this portal, anyways? You said it is illegal to have even in possession let alone made."

Steven frowned and glanced down at the floor as he spoke, "Black opal here in our world is an extremely rare precious stone that has been known to have occult divinity. Notch has ruled this stone to be outlawed because certain people were using it to try and use it for less than innocent intent, the witches especially. Once the stone was outlawed, Notch had arrested any one found with the possession of this stone that can only be found under bedrock, which many people are not even aware of."

"You can mine under bedrock?" Blue was surprised to hear that, she thought that was as far as one could mine.

"Only powerful enough people can, who know what they are doing. The only ones I am aware of are my brother, Notch, and myself, who know about it. Not including now you and your sister." Steve answered as he looked up back at Blue's curious eyes.

"What kind of power other than channeling it to my world does it have, that is a threat to my sister?" Blue asked in concern as the two of them finally began walking out of the portal's room and outside to where the rest of Red's old brick home resided.

"Herobrine used this for not just the intent of kidnapping your sister, as he would had never had to use her to begin with to reach her world. He could have had made the portal himself. What he did though is the main complication. He must have manipulated her to ignite the portal herself. This is part of a corrupting ritual that binds the maker of the portal with the igniter. Potent dark energy is released the moment the black opal portal is ignited and with no place to go, it consumes the igniter with dark energy that preys on it's host. Eventually, it consumes the host and sometimes even alter's one mind and even gives them destructive power through the dark energies that others couldn't ever possess."

Blue paused in her walk by his side and looked at him in horror, "You mean to tell me he used that portal's magic to technically poison my sister's body?"

"In a sense, yes. The longer she has that dark energy running through her veins, the more corruption the energies induce to her body and mind. The energy's power can make someone's mind go insane. Though, I'm sure my brother is monitoring it to work in his benefit. Probably to sway her over to him in this way. My brother has tampered in plenty enough of occult black magic to already have dark energies flowing through him. It is said to be the only way to have control over the monster's of this land, which he controls with an iron fist."

"That's… That's terrible! I had no idea it was just that serious. I thought he just kidnapped her… I never thought he would also try and destroy my sister's mind with magic!"

"My brother has no shame. If it means to get what he wants. He'll do whatever it takes, even to taint your little sister's whole body and psych."

"That evil conniving piece of shit is going to pay for what he's doing to poor Scarlet!" Blue growled and kicked a random rock in front of her. The rock flew forward and hit a tree before rolling away. Steve frowned sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder as they continued to walk.

"I know how it feels to be done wrong by him, many do. That is why he must be stopped once and for all."

Blue nodded and looked beyond pissed, she didn't realize the gravity of the situation. She knew it was serious enough that her sister was kidnapped but now that Red's body was tainted by that asshole. She was going to personally find him and slowly rip him limp to limp.

"How far is Notch's kingdom?"

"Just a bit farther to the west. Keep following, we'll be there before it gets dark." Steve told her and quickened his step ahead to show her where she should be going. Blue frowned and stayed silent as the two of them continued their trek. Her thoughts where taken by the concern for her sister and the sudden blood-lust she had for Herobrine's death to be long and significantly painful for all that he has done.

* * *

><p>Coming upon a dark oak wooden drawbridge over a moat of water and a vast kingdom that was hidden within the stone brick walls that had intricate designs decorating the surroundings walls. Blue stared in front of her at two heavily diamond cladded armored guards that were armed with bows and poisoned arrows with enchanted diamond swords. "Wow, they look like they're ready to attack the Ender Dragon or something." Blue joked and Steve chuckled as they walked up to the front iron barred gates.<p>

"Not just them but they are too." Steve replied and pointed out some stealthy archers above, that were up on the towers and pointing their enchanted bows and flaming arrows at Blue, just in case she was a threat.

"They're not going to kill me right?" Blue muttered skeptically with wide eyes.

"Oh no! They're just ordered to always be prepared. Especially, seeing as you are not a familiar. You being with me, they won't hurt you. I promise." Steve reassured as the two of them came up to the two heavily armored guards at the front gates.

"Hey guys, I have a friend with me that needs to meet with Notch." Steve told the guards casually as he gestured over at Blue, who stared at their weapons nervously. The guards inspected Blue carefully and then looked over at Steve.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Sapphire Chandler, she also goes by Big Blue. She is the older sister of the younger one we're having issues with." Steve told them and they nodded and frowned at the thought of her little sister's affiliations with Herobrine. Nodding to Blue, one of the guards went over and called out for the gates to be opened, which instantly began opening the second he gave an okay.

"I see. Welcome to Minecraftia then Outsider. I pray you get your sister back from the white eyed devil." He told her with a respectful bow of the head. Blue simply nodded in thanks and began to walk through the now opened gates with Steve at her side.

Steve and Blue wandered through the rows of village and made their ways to a huge castle in the distance. Blue took in her surroundings, enjoying seeing the children running around and playing with each other, also other people minding their own business and doing their tasks. It was pleasant to see they didn't all look identical and have big noses, like they did in the game.

"It's really peaceful here. Do you live here?" Blue asked as the two kept walking.

Steve nodded with a cute grin, "Notch's kingdom is the best place one could live in all of Minecraftia! It is also the safest… most people try to live here but we have been having trouble expanding for more people, because of the threat of my brother meddling and pillaging the kingdom if we give him even the slightest chance. Unfortunately, the town is becoming overpopulated because of the fear of Herobrine, we can't work construction and have weak points into the kingdom's walls."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, but we're still managing. One day we will be able to construct a larger kingdom and welcome in more citizens. Once the threat of my brother is gone, but for now we have to settle for what we got." Steve explained while the two began walking up stone stairs that led to the castle. Blue noted the increase of the guards as they got closer to the castle's entrance. Finally entering inside the polished diorite castle, the two walked along a long red carpet that led up to the throne room where the one and only Notch was sitting on a fancy throne.

"Father! I think I have someone you've been wanting to meet!" Steve called out to Notch, who turned from talking to an advisor and over to Steve and Blue.

Notch's kind brown eyes smiled as did his lips, "Ah! So Sapphire Chandler finally makes her appearance! I couldn't be more elated! Please, come over and let us speak! We have much to talk about! You must be curious as to what is going on also. I'm sure Steve has let you in on some of the details!" Notch spoke with a polite tone that made him genuinely seem like a good man. Blue nodded and felt like she should curtsy since he was considered a king.

Steve and Notch chuckled at her actions, which made her blush in embarrassment. "W-what!?"

"There is no need to bow to me. I don't see bowing and all that necessary, it's all too formal for me." Notch said and then jumped off of his throne and walked over towards Blue. Gently slapping a hand onto her back playfully, he grinned brightly at her.

"Let us take a seat and have a bite to eat. You must be hungry from your stroll over here! We'll talk as we dine, shall we?" Notch offered and Blue nodded back at him with a smile working up on her lips.

"Gladly! Thank you very much, sir!"

"Oh! Please, just call me Notch. I'm not so much for formalities as I said! Come on then! Miss. Lassie, please if you would set us up a nice little luncheon for the three of us." Notch said and then looked over to a smiling orange-haired, pigtailed, servant who was dressed in a long puffy white dress and frilly red-polka dotted apron.

"Right away, your majesty!" She nodded and curtsied and went off on her way to set up at the dining table. The three of them went over to a dining table in a conjoined room and sat down. Notch at the head and Steve and Blue on the sides.

"I just can't get you all to stop with the formalities. You're killing me!" Notch joked as he eyed over at Lassie as she began preparing.

Steve chuckled and replied, "Everyone believes you deserve the respect."

"Aw, well thank you, Steve! I appreciate it. Now Sapphire or do you prefer Blue? I'll call you Blue, if you don't mind! Before we start getting all down to business. Let me just cordially welcome you to my kingdom and really just the whole of Minecraftia! You are not quite from our world, after all." Notch spoke and let out a hearty laugh as he watched Blue alongside his son Steve.

"Thank you, sir- I mean Notch. It is quite an honor being here. I just want to first off, myself, say I apologize for what my little sister is putting everyone through. She has always been quite a gullible soul. Unfortunately, she has just really royally screwed up this time."

Notch frowned slightly and stroked his black beard in thought, "Ah, yes… Your little sister has gotten herself in quite a tasking dilemma. Of course, I do not completely blame her for what is happening. Unfortunately, my other older son, Hero, has quite a silver-tongue. He also seems to have taken a rather hefty fancy to your sister, Scarlett. All of it has just led to a giant mixing pot of disarray." Notch said and sighed softly.

"Blue came here to save her sister from my brother and also help us stop Herobrine." Steve pointed out as he glanced at the creator and his father Notch.

"I had a feeling but it won't be easy… Not with what Hero has inserted himself into with the black magic and occult, especially Scarlett's hand in it." Notch replied a bit more discouragingly than before.

"Well, will there ever be anyway I can still save my sister from him and this black magic's corruption? I won't give up until I get her back home and safe and away from that bastard." Blue inquired and Notch nodded with Steve.

"It is possible as nothing is impossible… but because of what your sister has done by igniting the portal herself, she has channeled not only dark energies to Hero but mostly herself. Through her, Hero is most likely using her to his advantage and the black magic in time could possibly corrupt your sister's mind enough for her to believe him."

Blue fell in silence and looked worried, the pit of her stomach felt sick at the thought. What if this magic consumed her mind so much that she would never be the same Little Red? What if Herobrine actually is able to get her to believe that she is in love with that wicked man? Just how far did this magic go in corrupting one's mind and how fast does it work?

Blue tried to fight the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. Steve and Notch watched her in concern as the food that Notch had requested was already beginning to be placed down by Lassie and some more of the servant's staff.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Author's Note: Viva La Vida means Long Live Life or Live the Life in Spanish! The title was inspired from the song from Coldplay.)<em>**


	12. What You Want

**Chapter 12: What You Want**

**(Author's Note: The title of this chapter is inspiration from the song 'What You Want', by Evanescence.)**

* * *

><p>Blue stared blankly at the delicious servings of fresh lunch food that was beginning to crowd the table they sat at. Steve was taking a bite of a honey slathered biscuit he nabbed from a wicker basket and looked at Blue sympathetically, "We will get your sister back, Blue. I promise we will!"<p>

"It won't be easy but we will." Notch agreed with a nod and took a sip from some coffee he had. Blue taking her fork in hand, thoughtfully twirled her fork around in some spaghetti noodles that she had been dished out by a male servant. Furrowing her brows, she glanced up at them and finally spoke up.

"Will this black magic that has been brought upon my sister… Will it turn her into someone she's not and how fast acting is it?"

"Yes and no to your first question." Notch replied and sighed, "Scarlett cannot be changed so much that she is an entirely different person who is mindless of what is occurring. The dark energies are only highly influencing to her mind, but not so much mind-altering to the point she could be broken down as slave to it. It will alter things like her physical abilities and maybe even some mental aspects, but much of it is unknown to us. What I am sure of is that it will give her power similar to Herobrine. Of course, not anywhere near as potent, but something like possibly controlling the hordes of dark forces that Herobrine does, if she would command them."

"She wouldn't be able to override Herobrine, though. One, her power wouldn't ever be able to compare to his, and two her power is still connected with his because of the ritual."

"I see.." Blue murmured and Notch spoke up again to answer her other question.

"As for how fast acting, we don't know. She's probably now noticing the effects of it. Hero is most likely keeping it under his thumb to only let her have a limited assess to doing only anything he would want her doing."

Blue nodded and frowned, "Just what can I do to help get my sister back? I'm not powerful or trained to do anything like this as your troops are. If anything I'm rather useless…"

"Blue, you have something that nobody else has here. You have a relationship and personal connection with your sister, that could possibly be the only way to be able to pull her from this. Don't worry about defeating Herobrine, we'll do that part. We just need you to deal with your sister. We won't know her mindset when we come across her. If we're lucky she'll still want to go home, if not, it might take some convincing on your part. I'm sure your sister will be able to see through this darkness and know where she truly belongs is with you in your world." Notch said with a smile and reassurance that made Blue feel a little better. She still couldn't help but feel like her sister was in immediate danger, even at this very moment. Where ever Little Red was with that white eyed-devil. Blue hoped more than anything she was safe from harm's way.

* * *

><p>The pain wasn't as unbearable as one would imagine death being. Red was afraid to reopen her eyes and once again to be in another location she wasn't familiar with like Heaven or Hell. Yet, hearing the sound of choking and the feeling of something wet splattering all across her face and body, she knew something wasn't right. Slowly, opening her brown eyes, she was face to face with the wide eyes of Ruth right in her face. Red gasped and wanted to back away but couldn't because she was already against a wall.<p>

"RUUUTTHH!" Wolfgang screamed in the background, his shrill voice echoed off of the walls of the hallway.

Ruth's mouth had blood pouring out from the sides, she was shaking but unmoving. The electrified sword she had in her hand had fallen to the ground and clattered against the nether brick ground loudly. Red stared face to face with her. Ruth tried opening her mouth to say something but only more blood oozed out from her mouth and down to the ground. Shaking in terror at being eye length with deathly eyes. Red's own eyes glanced down from her face to examine her lower torso. There a familiar sharp golden sword with fire blazing from it's blade was protruding through her stomach in nothing but a mixture of blood and fire.

Red's mouth fell agape as she stared at her, frozen from literal shock. Ruth took a step forward and stumbled forwards towards Red. Red side-stepped to the right, so the tip of the sword didn't also pierce herself. Ruth fell into the wall and held onto the it with both of her hands, before slowly falling down to her knees while coughing up more blood.

"RUTH! OH MY GOD, RUTH! STAND UP, RUTH! RUTH!" Wolfgang cried and also couldn't move, he stood there also frozen but for much different reasons than Red.

Red watched as Ruth's hands trailed down the walls, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake, before she fell to her side lifelessly. Her eyes were still wide open and the fire was charring the sides of the lethal wound that had been inflicted on her. Wolfgang tried running to his girlfriend but couldn't move an inch, his legs wouldn't let him.

"See what happens when you defy me?" An eerily calm deep voice spoke suddenly from behind Wolfgang. Red's eyes shot over from Ruth and over to Wolfgang and now Herobrine who was standing right behind him. His eyes were the fiercest flaming white that blazed from his eyes wildly. He looked beyond pissed.

Teleporting in front of Wolfgang, he began skulking forwards towards Red, completely ignoring Wolfgang who wasn't moving an inch. Red's focus was entirely on Hero as he gradually advanced over towards her. Standing right in front of her, his fierce eyes stared down right into her own in silence. Red gulped and was starting to think that being killed by Ruth might have been a better option than what she was about to experience.

Slamming his fist into the wall, it slightly cracked and he leered his face towards Red intimidatingly. Red shamefully turned her head away, which only made him even more outraged. "LOOK AT ME." He ordered her. She whimpered and turned her head immediately to look straight into his eyes that were haunting her very soul.

"I-I'm sorry…" Red murmured lowly, which only made him shake his head.

"You're sorry? You think that is sufficient enough of an answer to me? Really?"

"I-I…" He roughly slammed his fist again into the nether wall and made Red cry out in fear. "I-I'm SORRY! I'm so sorry!" She blubbered and began to panic further as he reached out with his free hand and gripped onto the sides of her neck. He was tightly holding on but not enough to choke her.

He continued to glare her hatefully, "What did I tell you?"

"I-I.."

"WHAT. Did I tell you to do, Scarlett!?"

"Y-you told me to stay! I'm sorry! I-I got bored and-" He cut her off as he made a bitter laugh at her absurd statement.

"BORED? That's it? You were bored?" Shaking his head again he laughed dryly, like it was the funniest thing. Red continued to shake and feel nothing but dread and regret for her stupid decisions. Hero stared at her in silence. It was almost just as terrifying as when he yelled at her. Eyeing the scratches, bruises, and fresh blood that covered her from head to toe, he growled under his breath.

"Look at yourself. Tell me that when you don't listen that things turn out for the better. And to think that maybe we we're having a mutual understanding. I can be only so kind to you, Scarlett, but even I have my limits. Now you've gone off and hurt yourself, nearly gotten yourself killed, and blatantly defied me by thinking you could actually get away with these rebels that never had a chance to begin with. Are you stupid?"

"Apparently, I am…" Red muttered and held onto the side of her arm. She felt nothing but shame.

"Indeed… apparently you are." Shaking his head from feeling betrayed, he stared at the small nick that Ruth had made on her neck with her sword. Leaning forward and ever closer towards her, he licked the middle of her neck and the blood away before pulling back. "Do you know how badly I want to kill you right now? And yet, how pitiful it is of me that I never will find the strength inside me to do it." Herobrine whispered harshly to her, making her tremble even more if possible. Turning his eyes from her and over to Ruth, he made a faint mocking smirk.

"The audacity of these pathetic rebels…" He muttered and finally let Red go. She breathed in and out a sigh of relief. She was more than shocked he hadn't just brutally murdered her then and there and got it over with. Herobrine stared at Ruth before turning to look back at Wolfgang finally.

Wolfgang was looking down to the ground, silently crying and mourning for his now deceased lover. "Y-you made me kill her…" He mumbled miserably.

Herobrine smirked arrogantly and teleported in front of him. "She deserved a much more excruciating and torturous death. You are not even capable enough to give her a proper death. She deserved it you know. You should listen to me more often."

"YOU CONTROLLED MY BODY YOU, FUCKING MONSTER! YOU MADE ME KILL MY RUTH!" Wolfgang shouted in Hero's face and Herobrine only laughed back at his suffering.

"Her constant despicable crimes were accountable for death. You don't just get away with terrorizing my Queen and then misleading her on top of it. Being a rebel for Notch alone is deserving of death, but she had the imbecility to attempt and murder my Queen. I don't like when anyone messes with what is mine. You should feel honored for dealing with the affair for me." Herobrine patronized Wolfgang with a smirk that never left his face. Wolfgang wanted so horribly to punch him across the face, stab him, anything… but he couldn't move, he was completely paralyzed, other than his head.

"She didn't deserve to die, you monster! I'll damn well kill you when you let me go from this paralyzing magic! The fucking world would be better off without you! Just wait until Notch and the Rebellion defeat you and then you'll be nothing but a forgotten memory! One that everyone will gladly forget!"

Herobrine rolled his eyes and suddenly turned back to look at Red, "Here is a way to earn back the slightest of trust from me. Kill him."

"W-what!?" Red uttered in shock.

"You heard me. Kill him." He stepped beside Wolfgang and looked from him to her, "Do it now."

Red's mouth fell agape again, her eyes fell to concern. Her hand was being forced here. Wolfgang looked at Red with a glare, "I bet you'll listen to him. Ruth was right. You're not better than him!"

"I-I…" Red clenched her teeth together and looked down with a glare of confusion. She couldn't disobey Herobrine again but Wolfgang was right. If she killed him she was no better than Herobrine.

"I'm not in the mood for patience, Scarlett. Kill him and get this over with." Herobrine warned, obviously being in no mood to play around at the moment. Red looked back up at Wolfgang's silvery blue eyes that held nothing but hatred for her.

"Just do it! My life has already been ruined now that Ruth is gone… You're truly no better than him, you little red bitch." Wolfgang hissed while feeling irritated by the tears that were streaming down his face. In his mind, he truly knew he didn't want to die but he couldn't look weak for Ruth, Notch, or the Rebellion.

"Fuck you, Wolfgang! If you only knew the fucking shit I'm going through right now! Screw you and your whole rebellion! Your girlfriend just tried to murder me when I was doing nothing but trying to help! Am I truly the monster or is it you!" Red yelled at him and picked up Electro Blitz that was still on the ground from where Ruth had dropped it. Herobrine watched with a hard blank stare as Red took the sword and strolled up to Wolfgang's front with the sword in hand.

Wolfgang gulped and glanced down at the sword in her hand, "Some kind of poetic justice isn't it? I kill Ruth with my sword and now I'm being killed with her own." Wolfgang stated lowly as he glared down at the sword. Red glanced down at Electro Blitz and then back at Wolfgang with a deadly stare.

"You don't deserve to live… Hero is right." Red replied quietly. Wolfgang stared hard at her with a frown.

"Do your worst, bitch. Notch and the Rebellion will rise in the end. You will just be another corpse in the battlefield."

"Too bad you won't be there for that battle." Red hissed venomously and then lunged the sword at Wolfgang. Piercing straight through him, Red stared into his eyes from how close their faces were. Wolfgang never looked away from her eyes nor did Red.

"M-monster…" He murmured hoarsely and then closed his eyes as death took over. Red stared unfeeling for the man and backed away as the electricity from the weapon stopped his heart before he could even die from the devastating wound. Red took the sword and yanked it out of his chest. Backing away she watched as Wolfgang fell to his knees and then finally down face forward in a puddle of blood.

"…."

"Very good, Scarlett. I knew you could do it." Herobrine finally spoke calmly as he eyed down at the lifeless corpse of Wolfgang on the ground. Walking through the puddle of fresh and heavily scented coppery blood, Herobrine walked closer to Red. She stood there and couldn't stop staring down at what she had done, she had just murdered someone in cold-blood.

"… Am I really a monster?"

"No… They are the monsters. You only did what you were required to do, Scarlett." Herobrine told her and grabbed onto her shoulders softly. She still had furrowed brows as she looked into Herobrine's white voids that were his eyes. "You did what you must to protect yourself. This rebellion of Notch's will stop at nothing to take our world from us. Notch is nothing but a wolf who hides in sheep's clothing. He is a deceiving dictator who wishes to keep Minecraftia for himself by brain-washing the ignorance to stay enraptured in their false security away from real change. Change that would ultimately affect Minecraftia for the better. Change is not a bad thing, Scarlett. They fear it, so we must do what we must to survive, and one day we will rule this world entirely. No more nuisances like Notch to get in the way from our perfect world. I want the best for you and I, Red. You understand this, correct?" Herobrine questioned while looking intensely into her eyes as he spoke. He seemed to do that a lot, especially when he wanted to get a point across.

"I understand…" She muttered and then dropped the sword and went into tightly hold onto Hero in an embrace. Hero brought his arms around her and let her cry into his chest, until she felt like she could cry no more. Herobrine kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"If you would just listen to me, Scarlett. None of this would have had to happen."

"I-I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I just don't know who to believe… I've never made choices like this by myself before, I'd always go by my sister's reasoning. She was always the smarter one… I'm so dumb…"

"Nonsense. Foolish decisions do not make you 'dumb'. You are merely misled and confused. From now on… Never listen to anyone of Notch's rebellion. You are on my side, Scarlett. Make yourself understand this. Don't fight back the very side you are on. It's pointless and will only lead you to this. I know what's better for you. So listen to me." Herobrine spoke into her hair and began running his hand through her short red hair soothingly. She didn't want to let go of Hero but she finally stopped crying. She just held onto him and dug her face into his firm chest.

"I'll listen… I promise… Just don't leave me alone again."

Herobrine smiled faintly and went to pull back and grab onto her chin to make her look at him. She looked much less defiant than she did before, she just stared, feeling finally submissive to his intentions.

"I swear, I will never leave you alone, Scarlett. Nor will I ever let anyone harm you again in the way that they did. All I need is for you to obey me for once and it won't happen, I promise." Herobrine leaned in and placed a kiss onto her lips. She closed her eyes and for the first time leaned into the kiss and reciprocated. Though not wanting to be too rough with her considering she was still harmed, Herobrine forced himself to stay composed, not to get too caught away in the kiss he had been wanting so badly of her. Opening her mouth the two explored each other's mouth but made sure to keep it tame. Herobrine kissed her on the mouth, until pulling back and kissing the places she was wounded, especially her neck.

"We must get you fixed up. You're a bloody mess." He commented in a way that was back to his pleasant playful demeanor that he only seemed to reveal to Red. Red smiled lightly and still felt somewhat airy from the kiss they shared. Looking down at herself, she laughed humorlessly.

"Bloody mess is an understatement of the century." She replied and felt somewhat embarrassed for being such a mess in front of him. Herobrine only smirked and affectionately caressed her cheek, whipping away some blood that was probably from Ruth's bloody demise.

"Hold on to me then."

"… Only if you say please."

Herobrine rolled his eyes and grabbed forcefully onto Red, "Already not listening are we? Don't make me punish you." Herobrine said in a warning voice that was defiantly just him teasing. Red smirked a bit as he held onto her but she made no effort to get away.

"You still didn't say please."

Herobrine looked at her like she was crazy for asking such of him, before he had to actually say the dreaded 'p' word, he teleported away with her to another part of the castle.

* * *

><p>Appearing back in his room, Red made a questioning expression at him. "I'm starting to get a feeling you are trying to imply something by bringing me here all the time."<p>

Herobrine smirked knowingly at her and chuckled, "I only brought you here once. You're the one to imagine such things." He told her and let go of her reluctantly. Red glared him and blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean!? I'm only kidding!"

"As am I. I know you aren't quite ready for that… yet." Herobrine said and chuckled some more as she glared him even more with a shocked expression. He sauntered over to double doors and opened it to reveal a bathroom, where she could get cleaned up.

"You may use this as you like, as it is also yours. Now go ahead and get yourself cleaned up. I could stay around if you'd like but I get the feeling you are against this." Herobrine said with an amused tone and stepped to the side as he waited for Little Red to walk inside.

"I don't want you around THAT much! I'm still creeped out by those pictures in your side table!" Red accused and snickered at his annoyed expression.

"You went through my things?!" He replied with the slightest of blushes actually forming on his face.

"What yours is mine, right? You just practically said that yourself." Red snorted in laughter as she ran swiftly into the bathroom and slammed the doors closed and locked them, before Hero decided to do something naughty to her for going through his belongings.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Herobrine yelled from outside the doors. Red sniggered to herself as she leaned against the doors and glanced back at them with a wicked smile.

"You shouldn't stick me in a room by myself then if you don't expect me to be nosy." Red retorted and snickered at his loud scoff from the other side.

"At least, I won't need them anymore now that I actually have you here." Herobrine said back before going over to his side table and taking out the pictures. Viewing them fondly for a moment, he then stuffed them into his jean pocket and smiled faintly as he glanced over at the bathroom doors she was behind.

Red didn't know whether to be creeped out or smile in amusement at his words. Without a reply back to him, she began to take off her black and white checkered polo-shirt and khaki shorts inside the bathroom. "No peeking." She decided to add, not knowing whether he was still in the bedroom or not.

"No promises." Was the only answer she got before dead silence. Red blushed furiously and kicked the doors with her foot angrily.

"Pervert!" She hissed and finally began taking off her other under-garments, then going over to take a nice hot shower and rid herself off the dirt and blood she had been exposed to. Herobrine never gave her another reply. Him probably leaving via teleporting or deciding to be even more of a creep and stand around waiting to maybe get a quick glimpse of her in nothing but a towel. Either way sounded likely of him….

* * *

><p>Finishing up her shower, she hummed a random song to herself, and dried off with a towel that she put around her waist. The blood was a bit hard to get out of her hair, especially since it was hard to tell what was her hair and what was actually just blood from the color being similar. Unlocking the doors, she didn't even think about Herobrine as she stepped out into the bedroom. Most fortunately for her, he actually was courteous enough to actually leave the room. Walking over to the dresser, she remembered that this was Herobrine's room and she had nothing she could change into… Or so she thought. "I hardly think he keeps a stash of women's clothing around with him, unless he was planning for me or something. Which is even creepier the more I think about it." Red muttered to herself and sighed.<p>

Walking over to peek outside the bedroom, she stopped when her eyes caught a glimpse of something bright red and sparkly on the already red colored bed. It was a different shade though and it glittered a little. Going over to the bed, she saw a sexy long sleek bright rose colored dress, that had a slight shimmer of sparkles. Next to it was a neatly hand written paper and a diamond tiara that glittered very brightly in the light.

"Fit for a Queen." Was all the note read in cursive writing. The 'i' in the word 'fit' even had a heart where the dot should had been. Smiling widely to herself, she grasped onto the dress and held it up to her body. It looked like it would fit her perfectly. Either he was a very good judge in size or he was being a creep again. Though it didn't matter because the gesture was too sweet to matter. Taking off her towel, she got into her under-garments and then put on the red dress that Herobrine had left her. Looking into the mirror, she held her hand up to her mouth as she took the sides of it and twirled it about. "It's beautiful…" Red murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you." A voice purred from behind her. Red being startled, jumped and turned to see Herobrine standing there with a smile on his face as he watched her. Red's face heated up and she eyed him skeptically.

"Just how long have you been in here!?"

He rolled his eyes and went over to place the diamond tiara into her hair from very close behind. "Don't fret. I just entered now…". She could feel him leaning into her and feeling up her sides curves with his large hands. She didn't complain though as she was too busy staring into the mirror with him. "Honestly, Scarlett you are breath-taking in every way."

Noticing some of the faint scratches and bruises she still had managed to earn, she sighed shamefully, "I don't really deserve this though…"

She could see Hero's face soften and he shook his head as he rested his head on hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You've been a naughty girl but I forgive you. I can't look at you now and truly say you are not the one I've fallen in love with and can't help but forgive you… You do something to me, Red. I don't know what exactly, but I'm tried of fighting it. I just want you, more than Minecraftia itself. I can't bear it." Burying his face into her hair, he took in her scent that he adored. Red blushed at his words and set her hands onto his own, that were nestled in front of her, from holding onto her from behind. Hero looked back up and softly smiled.

"You are mine now. You do acknowledge this, don't you?"

Red made a hard thoughtful expression as she stared back at Hero through the mirror. Seeing herself and him so perfectly together and looking just right… It was hard to resist. She couldn't stand looking in the mirror anymore and turned to look back at him, he didn't let go as she turned but looked down at her curiously.

Looking up at him she stared into his loving white eyes, that weren't so wildly fierce and blazing, rather they just glowed faintly in the room since he was at ease.

"Well?" He asked anxiously awaiting her answer.

"I-I…" She murmured and couldn't stop staring into his eyes that were almost hypnotizing. Leaning into her face, he was noses apart from her.

"Love me, Scarlett… Just let go." He whispered, making chills go down her whole body. She leaned in towards him, feeling a sudden drawing into him, like a magnet. Herobrine couldn't take the closeness anymore and closed in the distance with a desperate kiss. She kissed back and fought for dominance but he won not seconds later. Kissing from her mouth, to her jaw, and down to her neck. He searched for her soft spots and did everything in his power to find it. Kissing and nibbling, he finally found it as she arched her back and moaned slightly. He smirked and lingered in that area, relishing in every sweet sound he could pull from her. She shuddered and leaned her head back as he sucked on her spot, until she couldn't take it anymore and moaned much more loudly.

"H-Hero…" She mewed his name and trembled under his possessive touches. Leaving more love bites, he wanted to go further and that is exactly what he did. Pushing away the sleeves of her dress down just a bit, he caught a view of her cleavage. Going down he sent gentle kisses on the tops of her breasts that could be seen. Red shuttered and to Hero's annoyance, she pushed him away with a furious blush. He was just so close…

Awkwardly, pushing her sleeves back up, she shook her head and began regaining her wits about her. "I-I don't know what I'm doing. My sister she-"

"Enough about your sister! What do YOU want, Scarlett? This isn't about her anymore!"

"…."

"Do what you want!"

"I-I don't know what I want!"

"Really? Because I think you do." Hero replied and grabbed onto her right arm and looked at her seriously. "You're not a child who needs to be told what she wants."

"I can't want you!" She squeaked and crossed her arms and began backing away with confusion written all over her face.

"And why not!?"

"Hero! We're not even from the same world! I can't just leave my world and my sister and everything I knew behind!" She shouted desperately and felt bad for yelling at him immediately after. Herobrine stiffened and brought his hands back to his sides as he stared at her.

"Who cares? You're here now. I'm not going to let you go, especially now. I'm too far gone."

"Too far gone?"

"I love you…" He muttered and turned away from her suddenly, "I love you so much… I've never loved anything like this before, ever. I don't even understand it. I hate not understanding it!" He said and appeared to almost begin to tremble.

Red stared at his back and forcefully grabbed onto his hand from behind, "Don't you disappear on me! I know that's what you are going to do next!" She ordered him with a loud demanding shout. Herobrine's hand tingled at her touch and he had to turn around to look back at her with wide eyes for her boldness.

"Just… Just stay here. You promised me…." She said and then frowned, "I don't know if I love you. I don't know what it's like to be in love. You've apparently known me much longer than I've known you. So if you would please just give me the time I need. I can't just fall in love with you from expensive gifts and sweet words. I have to love you as a person entirely! I don't think I've had enough time to truly say that. Don't you understand? Can't you?" Red begged with her eyes as he stared at her in silence. Pulling his hand away from her he looked away from her eyes. He was NEVER commanded to do anything… But this was Scarlett Chandler, the woman he loved.

He wanted nothing more than to just teleport away, to disappear and ignore the racing thoughts. He would be a liar if he left her now, so he didn't. Herobrine's eyes intensified as he looked back at her, she stared back with no fear in her eyes.

"You really are fit to be a Queen… you know. No one orders me to do anything or ever speaks to me like that. Yet, you surprise me once again. And as for you needing the time well… You'll have plenty of time here to rethink it. I can't stop myself from loving you. I'm not a patient person but if I must wait for you, I will. I believe you're worth it." He replied lowly and tried not to weakly advert his eyes away from hers. She stared at him with surprise, he didn't just go off the deep end and try forcing her. Instead, he tried to remain calm with her, which didn't seem like him to do with anyone.

"Think about it… I wish I could just command you to love me, but I guess that's something even I can't force upon you. Now, if you would like to give me some time to think for myself. I would appreciate it. I'll let you wander the castle for now, just call my name if you need me… My eyes and ears are everywhere, Scarlett. So don't make me regret my decision." With that said, whether it was cowardly or not, he teleported away and left Scarlett alone.

She didn't complain this time, seeing as Herobrine did honestly seem like he need his time and so did she. Red stared at herself in the mirror at her reflection with a frown, before turning away and departing out of the bedroom to search the castle, but this time not for an exit, like she had before.


	13. Accidents Happen

**Chapter 13: Accidents Happen**

_**(Author's Note: I don't feel as confident with this chapter, so I hope it is still decent enough. I really forced myself to write this one because I had writer's block and I hate to make you guys wait too long. Thanks for still reading though and I just want to shout out to all you wonderful people who are praising my story! It really inspires me to write for you and I love you guys! Thanks again and continue to enjoy reading Block Crossed Lovers! *hugs*)**_

* * *

><p>Blue, Steve, and Notch talked for a while more while finishing up their lunch. When Lassie and the rest of the servants in the dining hall came to retrieve the dirtied dishes. A black haired young man dressed in a matching black cloak, suddenly came running into the room with an urgent look on his face. His icy blue eyes darted from Sapphire to Steve and finally to Notch. Getting down onto one knee, he bowed to his king. Blue, Steve, and Notch looked concerned as the man was trembling some, his whole demeanor was off-putting.<p>

"Messenger Direk Aurich, what brings you here?" Notch asks as he begins walking with the rest of them back to the throne room. The black haired man that had some of his long bangs sweeping over his left eye, stared at Notch as he stood back up when he gestured for him to do so.

Gulping and messing with his black gloved hands in front of him, he looked like he was about to start crying right there on the spot. Furrowing his brows, he stared down at the ground as Notch returned to sitting on his gold and diamond encrusted throne that was in the head of the large rectangular throne room. Steve stood beside Blue on the side as Direk stood in front of the throne. Notch stared at him and waited for a reply.

"I.. I bring bad news, your majesty." He spoke up in a soft pained voice that had a slight attractive German accent mixed within. Notch frowns as this and sighs.

"Not any good news to first report, Direk?" Notch asks hopefully but knows that it probably was pointless of him to ask. Direk shakes his head and continues to tremble like a kicked puppy while still messing with his hands in some kind of coping method way to calm himself.

"I'm afraid not… It's about m-my brother the Tracker, Wolfgang Aurich and our Head Scout, Ruth Chaplin."

"Oh no, what has happened? Have they gotten back from Herobrine's hold of them?" Notch questioned with worried filled eyes. Direk did everything in his power not to break into sobs as he spoke with a crackle in his voice.

"No… One of Ruth's other scouts told me they have been killed." Direk said and couldn't help the forming of some tears that fell from his shimmering eyes. The whole room fell silent and Notch slumped back on his throne's seat. Stroking his beard, Notch stared at Direk with an unreadable expression. Steve grimaced and looked down to the ground, Wolfgang and Ruth were his friends and now they're gone. War was a horrible thing…

Blue's eyes widen, she glanced at Steve and then over to Direk, "Have you heard anything about my sister, Scarlett Chandler. Is she still alive?!" Blue asked with fearful eyes. Direk whipped away his tears with the sleeve of his cloak and turned to look at Blue with a sad frown.

"You mean Herobrine's Queen? … She's alive." He answered and then glared at her but it wasn't necessarily because he was mad at her. "S-she killed my brother…"

"W-What!?" Blue uttered in shock and began shaking her head furiously, "No! You must have it wrong! Red would never do that! She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"She did… The scouts told me everything." The Messenger Direk replied dully and adverted his glare to a random wall. "She killed him in cold-blood. Herobrine had killed Ruth by using Wolfgang under his control. By report, the false-Queen took Ruth's sword and plunged it into my brother chest mercilessly. Your sister has become no better than the white-eyed devil, Herobrine himself." Direk said and then turned to Notch with a hard expression. Notch ran his hand down his face and finally spoke up again.

"This is very grave news, indeed, my friend. I want Aurich and Chaplin to be given proper memorial commemorations in their names. They will not perish without at least the honoring and glorification for their bravery, prowess, and loyalty they have both bestowed to Minecraftia and all it's people."

Direk bowed his head and nodded, "It will be done, your Excellency. Is there anything else I can do?"

"No Direk, but I ask you do not view Scarlett's sister, Sapphire, over here with hostility because of the crimes that have been committed. Sapphire is here to help us stop Herobrine and his conquest of Minecraftia and her younger sister. She is not to be viewed as the enemy. So please try not to share bitterness towards her."

Direk looked over at Sapphire and stared at her a moment before nodding slowly with a wistfully expression, "I do not blame her for my brother's death but I don't know if I can forgive her sister for what she has done. I will honor my brother until the day I die. I apologize for this news b-but I must be going now. Thank you…" Glancing away from everyone, he began hurriedly rushing away from everyone with tears forming back in his blue tear-strained eyes. Everyone watched him with condolence for his loss as he rushed out of the doors and began breaking down outside in loud sobs.

"Will he be okay?" Blue questioned with a soften face. Notch nodded and sighed.

"He will manage but it will be hard for him. He was very close to his brother Wolfgang. Ruth and Wolfgang had been prisoners of Herobrine for some time now. The two almost always used to work together on their objectives, being as they were lovers. Unfortunately, this closeness has also gotten them both caught and now killed. This is not the first time Herobrine has taken hostages, especially my own troops. He tortures them until they give up whatever information they have and then kills them. It pains me to even think about it." Notch inquired and shook his head with a face of repulsion. Steve tighten his fists as hard as he could and glared the cobblestone floor.

"We must stop him! I'm so sick of hearing him murdering my friends! … Notch! There has to be something we can do! We can't sit around anymore and wait for some special time that is never going to come around! The longer we idle around the more people that monster is going to kidnap and murder! We must do something now!" Steve yelled furiously, his voice echoed off the walls and the throne room. Everyone became eerily quiet when he was done yelling. The servants in the room flinched at his outcry and hid away, but not too far to be out of hearing or eye-sight.

"Then what do you think we should do, Steve? Knock on Herobrine's door, talk and have some tea, and go on from there? We must have a plan of action."

"What about a surprise attack?" Blue brought up unsurely. The two men looked over at her and stared blankly. Steve's frown turned upside down and he began to grin at her words once they processed in his head.

"That's exactly what we need to do!"

"We've done surprise assaults plenty of times, you two. They've never worked." Notch butted in with the shake of his head. Steve now shook his head and looked at Notch with a grin.

"No, it's perfect! We've never had an elaborate plan for a surprise attack to follow through with! Notch we have to try it! Blue could possibly get Red back and maybe we can use her against Herobrine!"

"Hold on! You want to use my sister as a war-device? Just to rile Herobrine up?" Blue retorted with a glare at Steve for even insisting that they just use her sister like that.

"No, Blue! If Herobrine actually cares enough about Red. Maybe, we can make him back down or use it as weakness to take him down. It would be perfect! It would give us a great strategy and you would get your sister back!" Steve exclaimed excitedly, he was almost jumping up and down on the backs of his feet from how exciting this all was to him. Notch and Blue stared at Steve doubtfully but it wasn't until Notch shrugged when he finally caved.

"Fine… We'll try this but Steve, this is going to be mainly your responsibility. I will rally up my best troops for you and you will take Blue here as a lure to get Scarlett back from Herobrine. I will be putting the pressure of setting up the plan of attack on your shoulders but I still want to know what your plan is going to be before you execute it. I don't want more deceased on my hands because of a thoughtless plan of attack. Understand, son?"

"I understand! Blue and I will come up with the best plan! Won't we Blue?!" He turned to grin cutely at Blue who rubbed the back of her head nervously and shrugged with a faint smile.

"I-I guess so?"

"Great! This will be foolproof!" Steve finally jumped up and fist pumped the air. Lunging over hyper-actively to Blue, he grabbed onto her right arm and began dragging her away. "We'll come up with a plan as soon as possible! Just you wait, Notch! It will be the best plan ever and we'll stop Herobrine once and for all!" Steve exclaimed and then turned to keep grinning brightly at Blue. Blue blushing in embarrassment, let Steve drag her away to who knows where. To begin planning a sudden assault that will snatch the rug away from under Herobrine's feet. He'll never expect a thing! … Or so they hope.

* * *

><p>Wandering down the halls to find the kitchen, Red was planning on forcing Hero to give her a map or something of this joint! It was so humongous and it all looked just about the same with many passages and dead-ends. Passing by a wither skeleton, Red groaned as did her stomach.<p>

"I'm starving here!" She cried out dramatically, as if she was actually starving.

"The kitchen is down this hall, take a right and it is at the third door to your left." A strange raspy sounding voice suddenly spoke to her. Red made a face and looked around herself like she was going insane.

"Who just said that? Hero?!"

"No, I did." It replied.

Red paused and looked over to the only other thing in the dimly red-torch lit hallway, which was the wither skeleton that had passed her. Raising an eyebrow she leaned in very closely and stared with big eyes, "Did you just speak to me?" She uttered disbelievingly.

"Yes, I did." It nodded it's head and she began backing away real quickly.

"Shit, I really am going insane. You can't talk or at least I shouldn't be able to understand you!" Red accused as she rudely pointed a finger at the black skeleton, who was staring blankly at her with it's stone sword in hand and all.

"No, not insane. We can communicate telepathically now… Didn't Lord Herobrine tell you this already?" It asked her in a tone that made her feel stupid. Red tensed up and quickly shook her head.

"N-no!"

"Well, we can now. Goodbye, my Queen" It replied and began simply walking again away from her like nothing happened. She continued to stare at it's black boney back with wide eyes. She just couldn't believe it! She was defiantly not able to do that before! They could actually speak to her and not just Hero!

"Why does Hero keep leaving out important details!" Red whined and began storming in the direction the Wither Skeleton had directed her. Slamming the wooden door open, she swore she heard heavenly angels singing when she saw the kitchen appliances in a square medium sized room that had shiny Nether Quart counters and more Nether brick walls and flooring, which wasn't surprising. Speeding over to the refrigerator, she opened it up to see a whole collection and assortments of different foods she could choose from. "It's too bad I don't have Blue here to cook for me…" Red muttered and suddenly felt guilty when she thought about her older sister. She really hasn't thought much about getting back home to her as much she did before. This place was becoming like her home and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Sapphire would never understand her wanting to stay in a place like this. She wasn't even sure herself if she wanted to stay.

Frowning sadly to herself, she was about to pull something out when suddenly a zombie with a large white chef's hat sped over and grabbed onto her arm. "No! You must not lay a hand on zee' food! You are a Queen to be properly served, not touching all zee' food around you when you feel like it! Go sit down!" The bizarre French sounding zombie pushed her over to a dark wooden table and made her sit down at the front head seat. She couldn't stop making an oddball expression. She was feeling like she was Belle from Beauty and the Beast, she was worried the silverware and dishes would all start jumping up and singing, 'Be Our Guest'… maybe she really was going insane.

Glancing behind her at the Zombie in chef's apparel, she watched him take out the finest ingredients and begin to chop them up with expert precision on a cutting board. "Hero never told me he had a French zombie cook. Now that's just fucking weird."

"No cursing' at zee' table!" The zombie shouted back at her snappishly and continued to speedily zip around and cook for her. All she could do was stare and eventually admire the aroma of the food that was beginning to fragrance the entire room with it's delicious smells.

'This is too strange, but I'm not complaining. I just hope this is sanitary." Red thought to herself and kinda cringed at the thought of a dirty zombie getting her food all nasty with it's dirty decaying hands. Maybe, this zombie was clean? She really hoped…

Red waited for him to finish up his cooking spree before gracefully coming over and setting down fine china that had exquisite smelling food, that looked like braised scallops in some kind of tasty French sauce. Though she thinks, she would have been happier if he just made her some kind of pizza or something, but then she would only assume she would need an Italian zombie chef instead…

"Thee' coquilles st jacques is finished in the most finest perfection for you! I hope you enjoy, my la Reine!"

"I could get used to this Queen stuff." Red shrugged and laughed as she took her fork and took a bite into one of the scallops. Her eyes widen and she quickly went for seconds. 'Damn, this amazing!' She thought and looked over to the zombie with a large grin.

"Thanks! This is a dish to.. die for! Pffft, get it? Because you're a-"

"-Yes, Mademoiselle… I get it…" He cut in irritably and tried not to roll his eyes. Red snickered at her own lame pun before continuing to enjoy her meal with the company of her French zombie chef that she found out was named Bernard!

* * *

><p>Herobrine stared off into the distance on the largest tower of his kingdom that looked over some of the Nether and more of the vastness of his castle. He silently watched the large ghostly ghasts in the distance float by and mourn to themselves as they typically did. The volcanic wind and some pieces of ash, blew threw his brown locks of hair. The trails of white from his eyes also flowed intensely from the sides of his eyes. He stood there silently, having one leg up on the ledge of the nether brick railing that he leaned onto. His thoughts consumed him but always remained on one individual, and that was his Little Red. He couldn't get her out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried.<p>

Glancing down, he gripped onto his chest tightly and deeply glared, 'What has she done to me! I can't even think clearly anymore with her around. I'm not even supposed to be in love! I'm Herobrine, Conquer of the Nether, The White-eyed Devil of the Overworld, and soon I'll be the ruler and King of all of Minecraftia! I shouldn't need anyone! I don't!' He thought furiously and glared down at his chest, where his fist was bunching up his light aqua shirt tightly. How he just wanted to rip his own heart from his chest. 'Love is an unbearable weakness. It's only a matter of time until Notch and his Rebellion try to use her against me.' Letting go of his shirt, he deeply growled at the thought of them touching her. 'But they won't touch her! I'll murder them all with my bare hands before they even think of approaching her!' Herobrine slammed his fists down onto the railings, it crumbling slightly from his outward rage.

Letting his hair fall in front of his face, his white eyes penetrated through and out in the distance. Only the sound of the rush of wind, distant whines of the ghast, crackling of the lava from way below, and his own heavy breathing could be heard in his hellish world he owned. He was so conflicted, he wanted to do terrible and brutal things to Red for making him feel this way, but the other much more convincing part of him wanted to snatch her up in his arms and never let go and to keep her safe from harm. He knew he could take Minecraftia without Red at his side, it was only natural of a powerful soon to be king like himself. So why did he need a Queen, anyways? Notch didn't have a Queen and he was 'for now' the king of Minecraftia. Wouldn't Red just get in the way?

She was completely in the way, yet he didn't want to push her away. Was it regret that filled him for ever watching her in the first place? None of this would have ever happened if he hadn't hesitated to kill her in the first place. Just one more day, he told himself when he first saw her. Now look where he's at… In love like a fool. He had to sit here and beg her to love him, he couldn't stand the fact he couldn't just force it upon her with a command like he does everything else. She was everything he despised and yet everything he loved at the same time. Where was she now? Was she still running from him? She didn't love him, she said it herself. She 'needed' more time, how much more time? He couldn't wait anymore, but still he gave into her commands! He obeyed her like one of his own pathetic minions!

Tightening his fists, that began to glow a white aura, he shuttered and tried to calm himself before he resorted to being destructive again. He just wanted to find Scarlett now and desperately shake her and convince her to love him and be his Queen forever. How pitiful he sounded to himself. Yet, he didn't even care. The railing under his glowing hands, began crumbling some more from the sheer force of his power. He was so lost in his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to the rails literally breaking under his hands.

"I'm too far gone, Scarlett… I can't stop this. Just love me back before I can't control myself any longer. I don't want to hurt you… I really don't…" He muttered and let go of the railing, being slightly shocked by his own power when he watched the railings fall apart into pieces. Leaving a giant gap where one could so easily step off the side and fall to their very demise. Though he wasn't a coward like that, oh no. Turning away from the gap in the railings. He tried clearing his mind again but could only think of one single red-haired woman. Stepping ahead to the exit of the tower, he slammed his fist into a wall one single time before disappearing away in the blink of an eye. He needed someone to kill and badly…

* * *

><p>Being full from eating, Red had set off to look around the seemingly endless castle. She was feeling bored and was wishing Herobrine would come back from doing whatever he was doing. Opening random doors, she found nothing too interesting but she had found a lot of different random minions that would typically try to kill you if you were actually playing Minecraft. She even found some blazes on random sides of the castle. They must be there to fly and shoot fireballs at unexacting victims when they are around. She was glad they didn't seem to mind her, rather they just ignored her. Thankfully, they were also under Herobrine's control. If not, she would be crisped to nothing but blackened charcoal by now.<p>

"He really is trying to use boredom against me. It's working and that's just cruel." Red muttered and walked into another random door. Upon entering, she was completely shocked when she saw a giant Nether portal in the room. She gasped and didn't know whether to run for the hills or run for the portal. Deciding on staying in the room, she circled around the portal and inspected it carefully. It was just a normal obsidian Nether portal to probably the Overworld... where in the Overworld though was a mystery. The temptation was there as she was dying to see something other than the same nether brick walls and the gigantic volcanic cavern like world that she was stuck in.

"I wonder if I only stuck my hand through would only my hand come out on the other end?' Red thought to herself in stupid amusement. Feeling that naughty temptation rise, she stepped over and looked around herself cautiously for anyone around. Seeing it was safe, she stuck her hand through the portal, her eyes widen at the tingly feeling of it. Though she was not expecting that only a hand was all that the portal needed for it to be activated. In the blink of an eye, she panicked when she found herself not standing in the Nether or inside Herobrine's castle anymore.

"Oh shit!" Red yelped and turned to look back at the Nether portal that she went through. Hero was going to be SO pissed! 'Maybe, that was a really stupid idea.' Red thought to herself worriedly and was going to go back inside, but was distracted when she saw something green walking up. She titled her head and screamed suddenly when it exploded and she went flying away from the portal. Falling into a bunch of green shrubs. She shook in fear from what had just happened. Carefully lifting herself out of the prickly bushes, she peered over at the portal to see that it had been deactivated because of a Creeper that had just exploded in front of her!

"I-I think calling for Hero now might be a little too late." Red murmured nervously to herself and began fumbling with her hands as she stared at the Nether portal that was no longer ignited. "Herobrine?! I'm guessing you're not gonna hear me here! … Only this would happen to me." Red grumbled and ran her hand down her face. "Fucking Creeper. I thought they were on my side! They're still little sneaky green assholes!" Kicking the ground, she sighed and had to now figure out where she was. She looked like she was in the middle of a happy random little woodland forest. "This portal would have had been wonderful when I actually was TRYING to escape. Why would he have random portals in rooms anyways!" Red began looking around for anything that could start a fire. Most unfortunately, no flint and steel was available to her at the moment.

"Whelp, looks like I'm lost in a fucking forest. Wonderful… Please, someone make the little red riding hood and the big bad wolf jokes now. I deserve em'! I admit it!" Red yelled to the sky and then sighed and glanced over and almost screamed when a random pig was staring up at her. "ACK! Random creeping pigs…! Awesome, I love it!." Being highly sarcastic and awkwardly moving away from the pig. She tried getting away but it kept oddly following her.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood for this, pig! Move along!" She pointed at the pig to stay in it's spot, but it just kept creepily staring up at her. Putting her hands onto her hips, she sighed and blew some stray red strands of hair from her face. "Ugh.. Fine pig… Everyone needs a traveling companion anyways. Looks like I'm out to either find another portal or some other way back to Hero. That or he can act all bitchy because I left by accident and find me himself, if he's up to it." Beginning to walk in a random direction. The pig kept following behind Red as she traveled on forwards into the great unknown.

"UGH, I'm so not dressed right for traveling!" Red groaned as she kept tripping over her own heels on some roots, the pig only snorted in reply. Red continued to whine and grumble like a child the whole way, until the two newfound 'friends' could find some kind of civilization.


	14. Black Magic

**Chapter 14: Black Magic**

* * *

><p>"Seems like we've been walking around forever!" Red complained and looked over at her pig that she had so kindly named Porkchop. "It's much easier to navigate Minecraftia when you are playing the game but not so much when it's actually like real life. My feet are so sore from these damn heels. You know what! Screw the heels!" Pausing she leaned up against an oak tree and began lifting up each of her legs and releasing her feet from their heeled prisons. Taking both red heels in her hands, she pulled them back and chucked them into the distance. They didn't go very far and only ended up flying into a pond nearby. "Yeah, I hope you drown and suffer!" Red smirked evilly and walked over bare foot to the side of the pond to watch them sink to the bottom and into the wet murky sand.<p>

The pig went up to her side and also looked down into the water, where in it's depth the heels now resided. "I'd rather walk around barefoot like fucking Pocahontas than wear those things a second more." Turning from the pond, she peered out into the distance of the forest. Sighing, she brushed her hand through her hair, "I have no clue where I'm going. We could be walking in circles for all I know. Do you know where we are Porkchop?" Red questioned down at the pig that looked up at her and only snorted.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Sighing, she began walking again but bare foot. Now she faced the issue of random sharp stickers or thorns that might be hiding in the grass that the two were walking through. She and the pig kept traveling with each other, occasionally Red would grouch about stepping on something sharp, until the two finally came to a sandy location.

"Ah finally a sand biome. It's really weird how the scenery just makes such a drastic change." Red said as she glanced back at the forest she was in and then over to the dessert. "I hope the sand isn't too hot." Taking one step forwards, she tested the sand that mushed up between her toes. It was very soft and thankfully wasn't too hot.. for now. Red looked to the horizon and saw a tumbleweed roll by. "This is going to take awhile…" Red glanced back down at the pig she was apparently talking too. Porkchop snorted and then suddenly nudged her with it's snout.

"What is it? I don't have any food if that's what you want." Red inquired and took some more steps into the sand. It was becoming hotter the further she traveled. "Shit… Well the heels would have never faired in this anyways… Either I break my heel or burn my feet to a crisp. Wonderful options. I wish I wasn't so stupid to go through that damn portal. I actually want Herobrine to just randomly appear and throw his little PMS party and bring me back to his castle. At least, then I wouldn't be trudging around Minecraftia having no fucking clue where I'm going."

The pig snorted loudly and pushed it's snout into her roughly. She scoffed and glared down at the pig, "WHAT?"

It snorted and almost looked like it was glaring back up at her. She tried to ignore the pig and quicken her step, only to walk into even warmer sand that did begin to burn her feet. "OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!" Red started to run forwards to see if that would help and it didn't… The aggravated pig finally ran forward and rammed right into her backside. Red squealed from the sudden impact and stumbled forwards and fell face forwards right into the sizzling hot sand. In her nice clothes too! "OW, IT BURNS!" Red furiously began trying to pull herself up. The pig snorted irritably and nudged her as she pulled herself up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!? You rude pig! You just made me get sand all over this beautiful dress Herobrine got for me! Now look at it! This is your fault, Porkchop! I'm really not in the mood for this!" Red scolded the pig that she swore she saw roll it's eyes. It kneeled down in front of her as she stood up and began brushing up sand from herself, even occasionally coughing up some that she got into her mouth by accident. Red stared at the pig while uncomfortably shuffling on her feet from the heat radiating off of the sand. "Now what are you? …" Red paused and tried to finally think about what this pig was obviously trying to get her to do. She pondered it for a moment and then made a 'duh' expression.

"OHHH… You want me to ride you!? But I don't even have a carrot or saddle or anything."

The pig snorted and looked back at her in anticipation. It didn't take long for Red to comply as the sand we becoming unbearable. "Fine, if you're so sure! This is kinda awkward though." Red said and began pulling her leg over the pig, to mount it. "I'm not going to break your back right? I think I'm a bit heavier than you. Not saying I'm fat or anything…" Red didn't get an answer as expected. Instead, the pig suddenly charged forward at a shockingly incredible speed for such a short pink stubby fat animal. "WHOA!" Red yelped and grabbed onto the animals's ears, which made the poor pig squeal in anger.

"SORRY! I don't have a saddle to hold onto!" Letting go of his ears, she tried her best to hold on to the sides of the animal as it continued to charge through the dessert. Getting more comfortable, Red was amazed at it's speed and couldn't help but enjoy the rush of wind that was rushing wildly through her short hair. "I could get used to this." Red grinned and set her hands on the frontal sides of Porkchop, "Ride on, mi amigo! We'll find a village or something in no time flat now! I can't wait to tell Hero that I rode a pig all by myself!" Red giggled and then finally paled at the thought of Herobrine finding out she was missing.

"Damn, he's going to be furious when he finds out. I just hope he doesn't actually punish me this time. It's not like I was purposely trying to escape him this time!" Red talked to herself thoughtfully as Porkchop kept galloping forward with horse like stamina.

The very different pair, traveled together for about an hour or two until the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. "Oh no, it's getting dark." Red stated the obvious as she watched the sun begin to set in the distance. The pig snorted again and slowed down as it began looking in a certain direction. Red looked ahead to see a village that reminded her of the one she found with all the dead villagers not de-spawning away. Now that she thinks back on it, that must had been Herobrine's doings and not her sister's. It made much more sense… But why would he do that? Was he trying to scare her?

Her thoughts were taken from her when she saw an older balding man with a giant nose, wearing a brown shaggy tunic, approach her with a enormous Iron Golem at his side. Red gasped and stared up at the hulking creature that was purely made from iron and had some plant life growing from within it's cracks. It was sort of terrifying to see in person, especially when you didn't know if it was on your side or not. "Who are you!" The big nosed man shouted, standing close to the Iron Golem for protection just in case.

"Um, I-I mean no harm! My name is Scarlett Chandler! But you can just call me Little Red!" Scarlett told the man that appeared to be the leader of the village. He crossed his arms and examined her from head to toe. "That name sounds familiar. What do you want here? Are you of royal dissent? You are crowned."

Feeling up at her tiara with her hands, she smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I guess you could say that. Is it possible I could stay here for a while? At least, until the morning. I'm kinda lost and I'm trying to find my uh… 'friend'. He's going to be really, really, mad at me if I'm gone too long but I don't know my way back." Red said and decided to consider Hero 'just' her friend. She really didn't need them to even think for a moment she was Herobrine's Queen and potential girlfriend. She shuttered at that thought, unfortunately it felt more like one of pleasure for some odd reason. She kinda liked the sound of being his girlfriend…

Red snapped herself from her intrusive thoughts as the Iron Golem moved closer towards Red. It reached out it's large hand, which made Red back away unsurely. It didn't seem like it wanted to hurt her, as all it did was gently graze it's iron fingers over the shiny diamond tiara in her hair. "You uh- like it?" Red asked it with a nervous laugh. It didn't answer but only pulled back and looked back to it's master. The leader of the village made a 'humming' noise before sighing and glancing off into the distance of the dessert.

"Fine then. You shall stay here. We certainly don't need you to wander off in the middle of the night and get yourself killed by the monsters that live around here. It's very dangerous to wander at night. Especially, one of royal dissent would need a proper place to stay. You may stay but you better go by our rules here. We're peaceful people and don't go looking for trouble. So don't start any, girl. Got it?"

Red nodded vigorously and began getting off of Porkchop. "Oh, of course, sir. I would never! I'm as peaceful as they come!" Red replied and threw up a 'peace- sign' goofily with her fingers. The big nosed leader made a strange expression and glanced up at his Iron Golem that looked back at him blankly.

"I see.. well stay that way. If not you'll be answering to him and two others!" He told her and then prodded his thumb back at the Iron Golem that stared at Red with a curious tilted head.

Red smiled nervously and nodded her head, "I'll be cool! Promise, Leader-dude!"

"… My name is Hendrik not 'leader-dude'."

"Right! Sorry!" Red laughed nervously again and kept her eyes focused on the Iron Golem that seemed far from wanting to kill her. Rather it seemed very transfixed on her tiara in her hair, it was very childlike for something of its massive size.

"Well, come on then. I'll show you where you will be staying. I will let you stay with the priest as he has a spare bedroom that I'm sure he would not mind lending to you in his tower." Hendrik said as Red, Porkchop, and the giant Iron Golem followed behind. Red could hear the massive heavy steps of the Iron Golem once they reached the sandstone walkways that had some other random villagers walking about and doing their own business. It was a pleasant surprise to see that not all the villagers had giant noses but they all looked different, with males and females, adults and children. They appeared to be just normal people. It made Red suddenly feel a pit of guilt when she was back laughing evilly at the villagers for dying when she was just playing the game. Usually, she saw these villagers as nothing but convenient people to rob from and nothing more. She felt sort of sick with herself when she pictured them as just regular ordinary innocent people just trying to get by.

Arriving in the front of the largest building, that was in the center of the dessert village. It appeared to be some kind of cobblestone cathedral that had a tower going up where one could stand at the top and look out into the distance. "So this is where the priest lives?"

"Yes, his name is Midas. He tends to be too friendly with others, so you shouldn't have a problem with him. Now as much as I would 'love' to stick around and chat. I need to carry on with my duties before curfew. Goodnight, Little Red." He says before beginning to turn and walk off in a certain direction, leaving Red there by herself with Porkchop and the Iron Golem that was still sticking around. "Okay then, we'll at least I have somewhere to stay the night. Good job, Porkchop for finding this place!" Red complimented and set a pat on the pig's head. It made some more snorting noises that sounded happier than before while he leaned his head into the praising pet of his head.

Red eyed some of the villagers that were skeptically staring over at her and decided to ignore it, she did stand out like a sour thumb. Glancing up at the Iron Golem, she smiled and waved at it. "Goodnight, big guy!"

The Iron Golem said nothing in reply but it seemed content by her as it went over and plucked a yellow flower from a random flower bed and gently tucked it into her hair next to her tiara. Red giggled and thought it was adorable! "Why thank you! You're a rather gentle giant aren't you?" It said nothing but only continued to watch her as she turned and looked at Porkchop. "I don't think you should come inside…" The pig snorted in annoyance and turned away in a pout. Red rolled her eyes and then knocked on the wooden door and waited for a reply. 'Who knew pigs were sassy creatures?' She thought to herself as she waited.

Upon hearing the knock, she heard the sound of clattering and commotion from inside. An older gentleman wearing a long violet priest robe and also had wispy white hair that desperately needed combing as it split off in weird angles. He looked at Red and smiled with his aging teeth showing, his two front teeth were absent, which made him appear slightly goofy looking to Red. "WHY hello there, my dear! Just what calls for such a splendid surprise! Please, come in! You must be new to the village, I've never seen you before!" Opening the door wide for Red, he continued to smile openly. His voice had a very kind tone to it, almost one that made you wonder if he was faking it from how pleasant it sounded.

"Uh hello there. Um thank you. My name is Scarlett Chandler but you can call me Little Red or just Red." Scarlett said as she entered within the large room that appeared to be some kind of chapel. There were many extravagant portraits of Notch, and even more so of some other beautiful and divine looking blonde goddess, whom probably is who they worshipped here.

"Welcome to my little ol' chapel of Adonia! She is our most splendid and benevolent goddess that looks over us and blesses us with good harvest and the iron guardians that protect our village from the evil of the white-eyed devil of the Nether. What brings you here, my dear?"

"Uh-huh, that's cool…" Red muttered and tried to ignore the fact he was talking about Herobrine when he spoke of a 'white-eyed devil'. "Uh, your leader, I think his name was Hen something, said that I could stay here for the night. If that is possible?" Red questioned and was feeling awkward with the old geezer that stared at her with bulging wide green eyes, that seemed too fascinated in what she was saying. Seriously, he looked like he was about to lean in even closer towards her face to hear whatever she had to say… it was creepy.

"OH! Of course, you can stay here! Why, you can stay here as long as you like! Now I have to ask! Are you a follower of our sweet and loving goddess Adonia?"

"Err, actually I've never heard of her, but uh she sounds great, I guess."

His eyes widen if possible, "You've never heard of her! Oh dear, you must hear about her greatness and how she can change one's life! Like she has mine and many others of this village! If it wasn't for her, the 'evil one' would have destroyed this village by now!"

"Really!? … You should tell me another time!"

"But if you don't, you will never have her divine help when the 'evil one' comes a prowling'!"

"He's really not as evil as everyone makes him out to be honestly!" Red finally scoffed and felt like slapping herself for just taking the side of the very person they considered their 'devil'.

The man backed up and looked appalled, "Oh no! You are not a follower of- … him? Are you?" He questioned with fear stricken eyes and his mouth falling slightly agape.

"Er, who is 'him'? Be a little more specific!" Red knew who he was talking about, but she just wanted to make sure they were on the same page. This guy was a little bit on the stereotypical 'crazy zealot' side of the coin, and it was somewhat aggravating her, especially when he kept referring to Herobrine as a devil or the 'evil one'. Herobrine wasn't evil! … Okay, 'that' evil… Just a little bit…!

He gulped and seemed to get really nervous to even speak his name, "H-Herobrine!" Immediately after he said that, he began lowly praying to himself for forgiveness for even uttering his name to his goddess. Red looked unimpressed and sighed, "Oh, 'him' well he's not THAT bad. I've actually been around him. If you get to know him, he isn't as terrible as everyone makes him out to be."

"My dear, your mind has been corrupted, tainted in lies!" Taking her hands into his own, he gasped in horror and pushed her away instantly. Red's eyes widen in shock as he stumbled away from her, almost dramatically falling down the second he touched her. He now was backed into the cobblestone wall and staring at her as if she was a zombie about to eat his face off.

"EVIL!" He shouted at her. She cocked an eyebrow at him and looked down at her own hands and then back at him.

"What's evil?"

"YOU! EVIL! GET OUT!"

"W-what!?" Red sputtered as he kept chanting the same word over and over again like a lunatic.

"EVIL! PURE EVIL!

"I'm not evil, you crazy old bag! What's wrong with you!?" Red shouted at him with a glare. Midas flinched as she took a step near him. "What's wrong!?"

"Evil!" He only said again for the trillionth time and pointed at her hands. She scowled and then worked up a smirk as she patronizingly placed her hands onto him, just to rile him up even more. Red mentally sniggered as he wailed out and screamed bloody murder. Except, she wasn't actually expecting him to fall over and lay on the ground, rocking back and forth, chanting a prayer to himself in a low hoarse voice. Looking down at her hands, she was shocked to see her veins in her arms and hands had turned completely black and her hands were faintly glowing. Red gasped in horror and began backing away from Midas on the ground, until she came cornered against the opposite wall. She couldn't stop staring at her arms and hands.

"W-what is happening to me!?" The veins remained black and a black glowing aura began to faintly glow from her hands. She panicked and began rubbing away at her arms to make it go away but it wasn't doing anything to help. It wasn't until she felt the sudden impact of something being thrown at her and then it's contents spilling all over her. It felt like water but burned like fire!

"AAAARRGHHHH!" Red screamed and was completely aghast at seeing her whole body actually begin to send off a slight smoke from the water drenching her; like a witch. Her arms and hands felt like they were sizzling. Midas stared fearfully as he had been the one to throw a large glass bottle of their own version of holy water at her. The bottle had broke at the impact and scattered around Red, cutting her in some spots that actually were bleeding black! Red began crying as she fell to her knees, the burning sensation was too much to handle. It wasn't like any pain like she felt before, it felt like it was literally burning her insides.

Fierce knocking was heard at the door before a loud slam. Hendrik came running inside and gasped as he saw both Red and Midas on the ground. Midas was still frozen on the ground with budging eyes and still reciting the same prayer over and over again. Red was on her knees and doubled over in pain and bleeding out black blood from her random cuts on her body. Henrik's eyes widen as he stood there and was having a hard time processing the whole situation in front of him. "H-HELP ME! IT HURTS SO BAD!" Red cried and wished more than anything Herobrine would just randomly appear and come to her aide.

"What in the name of Adonia is going on in here!?" Hendrik yelled out and rushed over to Midas's side. "Midas speak to me!"

His eyes were wide and blood-shot, he suddenly started to convulse on the ground and foam from the mouth. Hendrik gasped again and backed away, he saw Midas's eyes begin to roll back as he kept convulsing wildly on the ground. Turning to Red, he stared at the fresh black blood on the ground.

"What are you!" He yelled, Red could barely look up at him as she kept crying her eyes out.

"IT HURTS! OH MY GOD, M-MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! HEROBRINE! P-PLEASE! I NEED YOU! H-HERO!" Red screamed out, succumbing to doing nothing but screaming out for the only one she knew that could possibly help her. Midas fell limp and suddenly stopped convulsing as he slowly and agonizingly went lifeless on the ground. Hedrick backed away from Red and cowardly ran out of the chapel to go warn the others. He didn't know what was going on but he had a feeling this woman had some kind of affiliation with Herobrine, seeing as she was screaming out his name desperately.

Porkchop ran into the chapel and went over to Red's side. Looking at her worriedly, the pig nuzzled it's snout into her side and tried to get her attention. Red very shakily turned to look at Porkchop with agonizingly pained brown eyes. "H-help me… I-it hurts so b-badly…" She sniffled and finally fell to her side in her own blood. Porkchop panicked and began butting his head into her side to wake her up but she wasn't budging. The poor pig felt helpless to help his friend and could only sit down at her side and look down at her with worry that she might be dying or worse… already dead.

* * *

><p>Herobrine took ahold of his diamond sword and wrenched it out of his latest victim that was left nothing but in a puddle of blood. His white eyes were flickering intensely and his blood lust didn't feel even close to sated, even after massacring an entire village full of pitiful fools that thought they could protect themselves with nothing but Iron Golemns. Throwing a fireball into the building he was inside, he walked out and stared around himself at the chaos he had brought upon this village in a swamp. Still he felt an empty void inside himself, usually he would be relishing in his power and control over these imbeciles that followed under Notch's rule without the faintest of thought. He breathed in the scent of the ash and brimstone that the Nether itself usually was fragranced with in the town. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate on his power and his new accomplishment. Yet a nagging feeling inside him was making him feel much differently than he usually does after punishing a village. He was restless and was feeling concerned over Red. What was she doing right now? He has been away from her for a long time now.<p>

Reopening his eyes, he began parading through the slaughtered town, a red cape like a King he now had on, whipped behind him in the wind. He didn't spare any of the dead a glance as he stepped over them and then peered out into the horizon to see the sun resting on the horizon. Night time was soon approaching and he was sure Red would be going out of her mind with boredom by now. He knew when she was bored, she tend to act on negative attention seeking coping methods. Glancing down at his bloodied sword, he looked at the last villager that was at the town hall and cowering in a ball on the ground. Herobrine took a step in front of this villager and looked down at him with an unimpressed expression.

"I'll spare you. Tell others of the lesson I taught here and don't give me a reason to change my mind." Herobrine said and smirked cruelly at the villager that looked up at him with frightened brown eyes. He brought out his diamond sword and put the point to his chin, "Understand?"

The villager nodded vigorously and continued to ball like a baby under his intense hard gaze. "Good." With a slight nick, he left the villager with a small cut on the side of his face and then turned away and began walking, before disappearing before the villager's very eyes.

Appearing back in his castle, he sighed to himself and was looking forward to seeing Red again, more than he was willing to admit. Looking towards one of his wither skeleton minions, he began speaking to it in a language only the mobs and himself knew. "Where is Scarlett?" He asked it and it bowed to Herobrine instantly in respect for him.

"I had last guided her to the kitchen much earlier today. I don't know where she is now." The wither skeleton replied back in the ancient foreign language.

"I see. So she could be anywhere." Herobrine muttered more to himself and then turned away from the Wither Skeleton that bowed again as he went off on his way. Herobrine concentrated on his power to see if he could track Red like he usually has to end up doing, since his minions could be so incompetent at times. Focusing, he was bothered by the fact he didn't immediately pick up on her, she wasn't close, not at all. The wisps of Herobrine's eyes flickered wildly as his anger began to boil in his blood. Had she run away again on him again!? Does she really detest him so much!?

It didn't matter where she ran off too, because he would ALWAYS find her in the end. Herobrine finally focused on an exact location that was in the Overworld. How she ended up there was beyond him, he could just imagine she used one of the Nether portals that sometimes randomly activate around his castle. It unfortunately was just a trait of the Nether, that bothered him to no end.

"Oh my Little Red… you can only run from me so many times, until I lose my patience. But this time... You will be punished." With that he grimaced darkly to himself and once again teleported away from his castle and back to the Overworld where Red was located.


	15. Forever

**Chapter 15: Forever**

**_(Author's Note: This chapter is only a bit shorter because I wanted it to end a certain way. Sorry for that but please enjoy!)_**

* * *

><p>It burned like acid, sizzling on her skin. She only could see black, was she dead? She could hear the sound of footsteps approaching her. Maybe, it would be an angel to take her to Heaven or a demon to take her to Hell? Either way, she was at whoever it was mercy. She wished she could at least see Herobrine one last time. To tell him she was sorry and she didn't mean to run away from him, of course, it was too late for that now. She felt like death was sitting on her chest and waiting for her to give in. She didn't want to die! Not yet…<p>

"Every time you disobey look how I find you." A deep stern voice spoke to her from the darkness. It sounded just like Herobrine's but it couldn't be him? Was she just imagining it or was it really him? In the darkness of her mind she reached out her hand for someone to pull her out but no one was there, expect the voice she heard.

She felt hands touching her, someone was there for sure. Yet, she saw no one. Was this the touch of death taking her away?

"Open your eyes. You aren't dead, Scarlett. Not unless I permit it." Suddenly the touch started grasping onto her and began pulling her up with such ease from the darkness. She felt airy and began seeing light, a bright white light. Wait, that light wasn't just any light, but the light of someone's eyes. Herobrine's…

"H-Hero?" She murmured painfully as she forced herself to make her own brown eyes open. Death would not take her so easily. She broke free. Herobrine stared down at her, she was being held close in his arms. He inspected every inch of her body and grimaced at her wounds, but not at all was he alarmed by the blackness of her blood Her veins had seemed to have gone back to normal though. "I-it burns still…"

"We need to wash you off. This water is blessed and is not reacting well with your evolving power. As to be expected…" He muttered and began walking out of the chapel with her still in his arms and past a couple villagers that were lying dead on the ground where Herobrine had slaughtered them when he first appeared. Going to the well of the town, he gently put Red in a sitting position against the well's cobblestone wall. Herobrine went over to rip some cloth from a dead villager's clothing, that wasn't drenched in blood. Stepping back over to the well, he dipped it inside the normal water before kneeling down to Red, who was looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

"W-whats wrong with me? What's happening?" She asked Herobrine with a voice still sounding quite pained from the holy water. Herobrine began taking the damp cloth and wiping her down with it to get rid of the presence of the water that was causing the burning sensations. Herobrine was oddly calm as he started with her arms and then began taking her hands into his and washing them off carefully.

"You ran away from me… again. I do not know how you managed to get holy water thrown on you, but it is the reason you are feeling the way you are. I'd rather not explain the entire subject here. It is only a matter of time until the villagers' guardians come for the attack. Of course, it won't deter me, but it is an annoyance nevertheless." Herobrine replied with his still eerily calm voice. What was with him? She was expecting him to come here like a prowling lion, roaring at her and baring his sharp teeth at her before he came in for the attack. Yet, he seemed to be unnaturally calm, she was somewhat more afraid by this strange reaction from him, than yelling in her face as she would had have expected.

The pain was progressively dulling and eventually going away completely as he washed away the tainted water with normal water. He even made sure to cleanse her wounds with the water to get rid of the black blood that was drying on her skin and dress. He was only able to dab away the blood on her skin and not her dress but it was still helpful even so. "T-thank you." Red shuttered at the coldness of the water and occasionally seethed in pain when he touched her wounds. Herobrine stared at her blankly and was about to speak back, but was brought out of his focus when three Iron Golemns showed up and looked horribly angry with their eyes glowing red. Herobrine set the bloodied cloth aside and stood back up to his full height. The Iron Golemns roared and came charging at him, their stomps could be heard and felt shaking the ground under their heavy iron feet.

Summoning his diamond sword out in a flash of white light that looked a lot like the light that came from his eyes, he stood there with a deep glower on his face. Putting up his sword, he extended it forward and a white light shot out of the sword that started glowing white too. The stream of light went straight at the closest Iron Golem and hit it. The Iron Golem roared in pain as the surge of light engulfed the creature. It stood there stumbling back in insufferable pain. Hero didn't linger as he dashed forwards and while pulling back his glowing sword, he slashed it forward and with perfect precision and made a straight line through the 2nd Iron Golem. The 3rd one came up on his left side and tried slamming it's heavy iron fist down on him, but Hero quickly turned and blocked the fist with the clashing of his sword. The 1st one was still inflicted by the powerful light and was panicking as it began randomly swinging it's fists around itself, trying to hit whatever was causing it's pain. Not paying attention to what it hit, the fists slammed into the 2nd one and made it stumble back roughly. Herobrine smirked and dodged some more fists being swung down by the 3rd one.

Charging his sword with more of his odd powerful light that seemed to be obviously painful, he lunged into the 3rd one right into it's chest. The 1st one almost pounded Hero with it's flailing arms but Herobrine being as skillful as he was in battle, effortlessly dodged it. Once again the 1st one hit the 2nd one and it eventually fell to the ground, unable to pull itself back up. Now it was only down to the 1st and 3rd one.

Red watched with amazed eyes at the expertise, grace, and sheer power that Herobrine was clearly showing off against the three Iron Golems, that were hardly making him break a sweat. With a couple more powerful swings of his diamond sword the 3rd one was taken out and the 1st was still in a blind punch throwing frenzy. Herobrine sighed in boredom, "And these fools consider these iron guardians to be unstoppable. Pathetic." Herobrine boasted and then turned his eyes to the last remaining one. Red could tell ever so slightly that the one that was left was the same one that had put the yellow flower in her hair. It was a bit sad to see it be so effortlessly taken down but it had to be done, unfortunately. Herobrine watched as it aimlessly slammed it's rough iron fists into buildings around it as the light power that inflicted it was attacking it's body from the insides. Herobrine was somewhat amused by it's destruction that it was causing but finally decided it was time to put it down.

Lowering his glowing sword, he simply put out his free hand and made the Iron Golem freeze on the spot. It tried twisting and turning in it's strong hold but it couldn't move anything but it's head. With one whisk of his hand, the Iron Golem followed the direction he brought his hand and went flying into a building. It crashed into the cobblestone wall and the collision was so hard, it actually broke through the stone and landed on it's side in the building. All of them were defeated and just a couple of minutes. It was extraordinary to see, especially with one's own eyes.

'Remind me not to piss him off again. Damn…' Red thought to herself and was feeling somewhat prideful to have a boyfriend so powerful. Wait… HE wasn't her boyfriend! He was just a… She didn't even know what to consider him… A friend just didn't seem to fit nor acquaintance, but he certainly wasn't her enemy either. What was he to her? Her thoughts were befuddled and she just didn't know why in the world every part of her wanted to just accept that she might possibly be in love with this considerably not so benevolent man, that wasn't even from her own world. Figures, she would want the guy that was not your nice off the street average-joe, but rather your everyday murderous 'mythical' video game character that actually was kinda really evil, had a terrible temper, and also had glowing white iris absent eyes! Yeah, defiantly not your Average-Joe…

"That was amazing!" Red couldn't help but compliment as Herobrine looked back over at her. She was expecting him to be puffed up by such a comment but nope, he glared her. Yep, he was actually pissed at her, she knew it!

"Amazing but a waste of my time. I already had my share of pillaging villages today. Now I'm sure your legs are not impaired. You can stand up." He said harshly to her as he glared over at her and her legs.

She put up her hands defensively and made a face, "OKAY! Gosh… It's not like I actually purposely tried to run away from you, ya know?" Red said and noticed Porkchop was racing over towards her and then nuzzling his snout affectionally into her side. Red giggled and pat Porkchop's head, "Hey there, buddy! You're still here?! I'm doing okay! Just a minor setback, but everything's fine now. Hero's here!" Red told her pig friend, who snorted and glanced over at Herobrine as Red began to shakily pull herself up from the ground.

Red could see different villagers were hiding around the town. Herobrine was still glaring Red and wasn't at all paying attention to the other villagers. "What do you mean you didn't purposely run away? I rather think it is difficult of one to 'accidentally' run away. Don't lie to me Red. I hate liars." Herobrine threatened in a warning tone that made Red nervously laugh.

"Hey, calm down. You don't know the whole story. It did sorta happen by accident. I did something kinda stupid but it was only because I was curious!" Red tried to defend herself. Herobrine stormed over closer to Red and towered over her intimidatingly. She looked up into his eyes and she could tell he was inspecting her for deception. Hero growled under his breath and then turned away from her, his crimson colored cape swishing dramatically as he did. He appeared to be really tense and distrusting towards Red. What had she done to make him so wary of her intentions? … Oh wait… Yeaah. Now she remembers, but it wasn't like that this time! She was telling the truth!

Hero seemed to be brooding, probably trying to figure her out, that or he was just pissed and trying to retrain himself from turning around and punching her straight in the face. That could very well be it too… "Hey, uhm I know this might be a bad time but the villagers look pretty upset and OW!-" Red yelped as a stone was tossed at her by a female villager who had a scary look in her eyes. She picked up another stone and was about to throw it but Hero dealt with her quickly as he tossed a fireball in her direction. She screamed and ran out of the way of the incoming ball of fire, that she was able to escape but instead it hit a building and set it on fire. The villagers ran around screaming bloody murder as they watched one of their precious buildings burn wildly and in which eventually set another building on fire in a chain-reaction.

"I think we need to get out of here." Red said as she watched the fire consume to building and then looked at Porkchop sadly, "I think this is goodbye for now, Porkchop. Thanks for sticking by my side for awhile. You're a pretty cool pig." The pig snorted wistfully as if it understood and nuzzled her leg with it's snout. Red pat the pig on it's head and then looked back at Hero who had thrown another fireball at another building before looking back at Red. His eyes were intensely staring at her, she couldn't really read him at the moment but he didn't look that happy. She couldn't help but very randomly think of how attractive he looked right now though. His thick brown locks of hair were a bit disheveled but it made him look really sexy in some sort of strange way. Not to mention the cape for some reason really made him have an 'authoritative' aura that was equally rousing, and his eyes were just as always hypnotic the way they had those white wisps flowing from them and seemed to stare into your soul. It was sometimes freighting and gave her chills but lately those chills were completely full of longing and pleasure. How could she really be thinking this right now?! Why?! She seemed to keep forgetting he deceived her, kidnapped her from her world, and is sometimes evil and mildly abusive in ways. Abusive was not at all attractive but when you got passed that... something about him was undeniably charming and mysteriously alluring. That should be a red flag to run for the hills, but all she wanted to do was run to him and right into his arms. It scared her yet she wanted more…

Herobrine merely glanced blankly at her pig friend and then back at Red. "Hold on to me. We're going home. I have little patience to deal with the rest of this village right now." He said and then held out his hand to her. She made one last comforting goodbye pat to Porkchop before without hesitation, she took his hand into her own. He pulled her to himself and she for once leaned into him and just enjoyed the feeling of being close. He noticed her movement towards him, which made him seem to become less tense. Bringing his other arm around her, he embraced her and glared off at the remaining villagers that could only watch in horror as the two disappeared at the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Appearing back at the castle in the Nether. Herobrine was still holding onto Red and she was still leaning into him and not making the notion of letting go. He stared down at her in confusion, "Why do you do this to me?" He spoke in a whisper that was loud enough for her to hear. She didn't let go and didn't plan on doing so right away. She snuggled her head into his chest closer and just wanted to let him know by mere action that she was not deceitful towards him. She really didn't want to run away, it was an accident.<p>

"Do what?" she murmured back.

"What you're doing now. Why? You turn around and run away from me and then do this. Nothing has ever left me more confused than you, Scarlett. It really pisses me off." He muttered harshly and suddenly pulled back but still held onto her arms tightly to look her in the eyes. She gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why?" He asked again, his eyes were once again looking fierce as they flamed that infamous white light. "Why do you do this to me?"

"I-I didn't mean to Hero… I was being stupid and goofing around with a Nether portal. I didn't think it would actually activate on me, then this Creeper blew up in front of me and deactivated the portal in the Overworld. I was trying to find a way back but I didn't have anything with me to ignite the portal back." She pleaded to him with nothing but honesty. She tried to prove that to him merely through the desperation in her voice and expression on her face that she was being truthful. He stared once again unreadable to her for a few prolonged couple of seconds.

"I said I was going to punish you… I'm not taking back what I said." Herobrine said and tightened his grip on her arms to the point it was slightly painful. She wanted to remain strong, she had too, or he would only have his way with her.

"No, you're not." She suddenly said boldly back, glaring him back all the same. The wisps from his eyes flashed furiously, he looked mildly surprised for a moment, before looking absolutely livid.

"How dare you command me what to do! Who do you think you are! Do you realize just WHOM you are talking too!?" He yelled at her but she didn't back down. She continued to look up at him bravely, her eyes and brows narrowed. She just stared at him as he was breathing heavily and looking like he was about to lose his mind in a blind fury with her.

"I know exactly who I'm talking too and I know that who I'm talking to doesn't want to hurt me! He only is trying to dominate me because that is what he is used to doing. Dominating others and scaring others… but he's not going to scare me… Because if what he says is true, if he really does love me, he won't lay a hand on me because he loves me too much." Red never stuttered once nor did she look away from his eyes fearfully. She was determined and nothing more.

"…." He was shaking and furiously glaring her. He wanted to just slap her across the face and make her beg for mercy as she cried helplessly on her knees. Yet, he froze and couldn't control himself, he wasn't making one move to harm her. He knew deep down she was right and that alone was maddening him. He loved her 'too' much. He couldn't go against his words, HE HAD to punish her! He had too! But he couldn't…

Ripping his hands away from her he began backing away. She took a shallow breath of relief but still wasn't going to let her guard down just yet. He was brooding again, looking down and tightening his fists so roughly, it looked painful. She had to act now or he was going to lose it… "Herobrine… I don't know how to prove to you that I'm not lying to you, but I truly wasn't running away from you. If you want me to be completely honest with you, I don't know if I even want to run away, anymore. I don't know why. I don't really have a reason to want to stay or at least I shouldn't. Yet, for some odd bizarre reason that is totally beyond me. I want to stay here with you! I should be the one to ask 'YOU' what you've done to me! I'm bleeding black, after all, and I know damn well I didn't do that before I came here to Minecraftia. I'm going to assume it is because of something you've done to me. You've done a lot of things to me. All of it is just as confusing as you're making me out to be. Can you please just believe me? Please...?"

She stood there staring in anticipation. He seemed to be waging on a serious battle in that mind of his. He was looking down and his hair was swept in front of his face, blinding his expression from her view. He was thinking, pondering what she had said. She could only watch in painful silence when he finally looked up at her with a blank expression. "I will believe you… On one condition." He replied in a eerily calm voice. Red titled her head just a bit and was unsure of his sudden mood change.

"And that is?" She questioned, not sure if she should possibly regret even asking.

He began taking large strides towards her, in just a few steps he was standing in front of her, towering over her again. She looked up and waited for his response. "Be my Queen."

Red stopped breathing momentarily as he brought up the same thing he has been wanting to be official this whole time she was here. She frowned and stared and thought hard about what he just considered. Grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, she surprised him as she leaned her head in dangerously close to his face. His eyes were wide as she stared into his eyes for what felt like a millennium. The two could only stare at each other until she finally spoke up when she finally knew she had his full attention and power over him.

"Fine. I'll be your Queen." She finally said and then pressed her lips up against his own. The second her lips touched his own, he in desperation brought his hands up to her face and cupped the sides as the two kissed with a severity that was shared between the two impassioned lovers. They both fought for dominance but Herobrine was not letting her have anymore control over him. He took over like a rabid animal and bit her lip. She gasped at the slight pain, while he smirked into the kiss and stole his spoils as he explored every inch of her mouth. Not once did it ever get dull. Scarlett Chandler was HIS and this time it was official.

"Know that I'm never going to let you go now," He whispered as he kissed her all over her mouth. She kissed him back just as starved and lost in the moment as him.

"I doubt you would have before." She whispered back and smirked at him. He smirked back and chuckled lowly.

"You know me well." He replied and then deeply kissed her again. The two tried kissing for as long as possible until the two were forced to back off for breath. Each one of them were breathing heavily as they stared at each other with lust filled eyes. "I love you, Scarlett." He said with a tone that rang as genuine as one could come. Red couldn't help but smile, she never knew just how badly she wanted this. She DID want this… And without a second thought, without even thinking anymore, she finally caved in.

"I love you too… My King."

Herobrine smirked, his sharp teeth could be seen as he swooped her up effortlessly into his arms and teleported away with her to his room. Tonight he would lay claim on her in nothing but the pure love he had for her. Now he knew, without a doubt in his mind, nothing would ever come in between the soon to be King and Queen of Minecraftia. No one, not her sister, not Steve, not even Notch himself. Together they would rule forever.


	16. The Starless Gale

**Chapter 16: The Starless Gale**

**(**_**Reader's Note: I know I said there was going to be a lemon but I changed my mind. So its safe to read on!)**_

* * *

><p>Last night felt very long and remained very vivd inside the constrains of Little Red's mind. She wasn't the first one awake that morning, Herobrine was laying there next to her and holding her close to himself. Each one of them were bare of clothing but it was to be expected from the love they shared together the night before. Red didn't feel any shame for what she did with him, she only felt closer to him in a way that no one ever could. Her only remaining thought of protest was one that had not been so loud in her mind as it had been before. Her sister Sapphire would never approve of this, their relationship. Red wondered what her elder sister was actually doing this whole time she was gone. Blue was probably grieving her loss, considering her dead to the world she once was part of. It would have made Red absolutely sick to her stomach before… but now she just felt so numb about it.<p>

Herobrine laid a small chaste kiss onto Red's forehead, she could feel the warmness of his body radiating from him from being so close. It was so pleasant and unusual, Hero had been her first to have ever taken it to this level. She had dated men in the past before she came to this world, yet none of them could ever compare to Herobrine. He was at a different higher level then all of them, even if he was evil in his ways, Red couldn't stop herself from falling for him as she had done. Snuggling up to him, she let her eyes open to take in his own familiar white eyes looking down at her with softness. "Good morning, my Queen." He said to her the moment their eyes interlocked. Red's heart fluttered in her chest, she felt warm from hearing him call her this. It was riveting and something she had first detested but now presently it was all she wanted to be was his Queen. Leaning in and kissing his lips softly, she smiled at him.

"Good morning to you too, my King." She greeted and couldn't help but grin cutely as she mentioned the king part. Herobrine reveled in her comment with an indulging smirk of his lips.

"I love to hear you call me that." He replied with amusement.

Red chuckled and just laid there in silence with him for a comfortable couple of minutes. "You know… what we did. I don't regret it at all."

Hero looked her straight in the eyes and smiled softly, "I would hope you wouldn't. Things will be much better from here on out, as long as you listen to me. Nothing will come in between us."

Red smiled but soon glanced down as her mind began materializing pictures of Notch. It seems odd she hasn't seen one action taken by him with the presence of someone not even of this world here. Did he even know about her yet? If he doesn't know, what will happen when he finds out? Red concentrated on the sheets as she thought. Herobrine noticed her zoning-out and extended his hand to run it through her short red hair gently.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned curiously with a tilt of his head. Red furrowed her brows and was snapped out of her trail of thoughts. She looked back at him and wasn't sure if bringing up Notch would be a good idea. He really didn't seem to like the guy all too much.

"Its nothing important."

"Of course, its important. Important to me. What is it?" He pressed on which made her feel unsure. He was in a good mood, bringing up Notch just seemed like the perfect way to sour it.

"Well, that's sweet but its nothing." Red replied and began scooting away as she went to go stand up from out of the bed. Herobrine watched her stand up from the bed, he was bothered she wasn't opening up to him. She wasn't at all shy of her bareness because the two have already seen all of each other last night. Seeing her red dress was now laying on the side of the room and completely stainless of any blood or dirt. She snatched it up in her hands and began dressing, Herobrine watching in silence the whole time.

"Why are you not being open with me, Scarlett?" Herobrine asked, legitimately confused by her sudden unusual clamming up. Red zipped up the back of her dress and took her tiara and put it back into her hair, before looking back at Herobrine. With a look of dread, she shrugged her shoulders unsurely.

"I am open with you, its just- …I- I was just thinking about Notch is all." Red fumbled with the sides of her dress as she spoke of Notch. Herobrine's face darkened at the very mentioning of his name but he remained somewhat calm.

"Notch? Why would you think about him?" Also beginning to get out of the bed, Herobrine began grabbing his clothes and cape, also redressing. Red looked away and stared at a random wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Does he know about me being here? If he does than how come we haven't seen him try something?" Red finally spoke her thoughts. Herobrine dressed back in his usual clothes, he stared at her blankly. He seemed to be tense and as expected and not thrilled of the topic.

"If Notch is not as oblivious as I think he is. Then he most surely knows of you being here with me. Especially, with his little pitiful parasites being killed off. He will know, he most definatly knows now. See how much he cares? If it is an inconvenience for him than he doesn't bother with interfering."

"He doesn't care if I were in danger or not?" Red asked with a hurt tone and turned to look back at Herobrine, who began walking up closer towards her.

"Of course not. He only cares about himself and himself only. You are not part of his kingdom or his slave, so you are irrelevant in his eyes. Even if you are from your world as long as you don't get in his way, he could care less if I would have killed you. Not that I ever would." Herobrine told her with a grimace of disgust at the thought of his creator and Father, Notch. Red frowned and felt Herobrine grab onto her hand.

Looking up into his eyes, she gave him a questionable look. "Don't worry about Notch. As long as you are with me here and as my Queen. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I will protect you with my life."

Red could only feel her cheeks warm up and her heart pick up a beat. She simply smiled and went to take him into an embrace. "Thank you, Herobrine."

"You don't need to thank me." Was his reply as he brought his arms around her and embraced her back in a loving hug. They remained in a hug for a prolonged moment before letting go. Herobrine smirked and adjusted her tiara in her hair. "How about we go to the Overworld and do something fun? I really don't want you prodding around with my Nether portals again and almost getting yourself killed." Herobrine smirked smugly and Red made a face and pouted.

"Well, if you entertained me more, than we would have these problems! Boredom makes me do strange things, but before we go. I have to know what the hell was going on back at that village? What happened to me?"

Herobrine sighed heavily and shifted his weight on his other foot, "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course, I do! You keep leaving out the important details! Like you never told me I can speak to your henchmen and you have a French zombie chef named Bernard! These are the kind of things I gotta know! Speak to me, man!" Red teased and grinned as Herobrine rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you in the Overworld. Hold onto me, alright?"

Red smirks, "Clingy much?" Herobrine gives her an annoyed 'hurry up' look, that makes Red snigger. Holding onto him, the two were teleported away through Herobrine's powers.

* * *

><p>Appearing in a grassland biome that was windy and full of red and yellow wildflowers growing in the vast field. Red took in the gorgeous sight, "Wow, its beautiful here!" Red piped up and began running through the field and spinning around, like she was the in the musical, "The Sound of Music". Her dress twirled around with her, which made her feel even more like she was some kind of Disney Princess.<p>

Herobrine only stared at her in amusement, "Having fun already? It seems like you amuse yourself easier than I first thought."

Red glanced back and was sincerely enjoying the rush of wind that blew past her, it was cool and not too cold that it would be uncomfortable. "Sometimes, a girl just has to improvise." She commented back in a teasing tone. Rushing back to Hero's side, she grinned at him and then made a thoughtful expression.

"Sooo, can you tell me now? Or do I have to force it out of you?" Red smirked wickedly, Herobrine smirked back and made an overly confident expression.

"I'd like to see you try." He remarked and snickered at her as she rolled her eyes at his self-assured prideful demeanor.

"I could tickle you for it but I don't want a sword lodged through my head." Red whined while Herobrine continue smirking. Crossing his arms, he took a 'threatening' step near her.

"What would make you think I would ever do that?"

"I donna'." Red rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. "Stop stalling! Seriously, having black veins and glowing hands is seriously not normal! What did you do to me?" Red asked as she now began to become more serious, or at least as serious as Red could be.

Herobrine sighed and started walking off in a random direction through the biome. Red strolled along at his side and watched him carefully as he began to speak. "Remember when you ignited the opal portal?"

"The one that you tricked me into making with you?" Red deadpanned. Herobrine shot her a slight glare and shook his head.

"It was hardly a deception as I told who I was, multiple times. I did what was necessary to get you to comply with me."

"Well, you sure got me, Mister. I legitimately thought you were just some weird dude just pretending to be you. Which people in my world do, you know?"

"Well, they should be killed for misrepresentation then." He simply said like it was no big deal. Red shook her head and snickered.

"Off with their heads then! Anyways, back to the point…"

"Indeed.." Herobrine nodded and paused in his walk alongside her as he made a thoughtful expression. "The black opal stones we had collected is of arcane origin. It of course had been banned and made illegal throughout Minecraftia by Notch because of it's raw corrupting power that it instills. It being considered a rare stone, it was very revered by the witches around Minecraftia when found. Yet none of them were ever capable of truly extracting the dark energies like I know how to do. Making the portal was only the start of a ritual that I had commenced when I had finished it. You igniting the portal was what finished the ritual, connecting yourself to the portal and myself. The dark energies released from the portal were subjected to you. I was able to connect your world to my own through the kindling of the portal. The dark energies now reside in you and are gradually expanding the longer they remain inside you. Don't worry too much though, I know how to control the energy so it doesn't all together consume you."

"Uh, well that's reassuring and a hell of a lot of information to take in." Red replied and looked shocked by all that she was hearing. "You do know I actually killed a villager by mistake back at the village with this power? I touched him and he started going berserk, literally foaming from the mouth and convulsing." Red said and slightly shuttered when she thought back on it.

"Not the first time you've killed. It shouldn't bother you. He looked to be a follower of Notch, anyways. You only did what I would have done when I took over that village." Herobrine told her with a shrug of his shoulders, he began walking again but this time taking Red's hand into his own.

"What do you mean not the first time? Er well, I guess there was Ruth and Wolfgang but-"

"No. The first time was when I tested you to see how compliant you were, was your first time." Herobrine told her, which made her eyes widen as she looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean!? Those guys were just characters! Well, in my world.."

"You killed them, which killed them in your world also."

Red froze suddenly and let go of his hand. "W-what?" Backing away slightly, she shook her head repeatedly. She couldn't have actually killed someone!? Like someone from reality- or well from her world. She didn't know what to consider 'reality' anymore. This WAS her reality now.

"That's impossible! I-I'm not actually a murderer!"

"You 'actually' are. You so loyally took care of those imbeciles for me when I asked. That was what I was testing you on. Not so much if you could defeat them or not. That is why I interfered when I did."

"So that's why… I can't believe I actually killed someone…. I-"

"Stop fussing over it. You are not apart of your world any longer, so it does not matter. And those you murder here are for the betterment of our rein over Minecraftia. There must be sacrifices and all who you've killed are simply for our future together when we truly rule over Minecraftia and it's inhabitants. What you are doing is reputable."

"I guess that's war for you…" Red muttered apprehensively.

"Indeed… You will soon find the gratification that comes from slaying the infidels whose loyalty remains with that idiot. It is what you honor yourself with as a soon to be Queen of Minecraftia and not just the Nether. Defying you, death is what they deserve. Understand?" He said with seriousness as he stared at her intensely with his flaming white eyes. She bend down and plucked out a red flower from the ground and began twisting it around her fingers.

With a dubious nod, she replied, "I..I think I do." Red focused her attention on the blooming red flower that was in her right hand. She still wasn't sure if killing people was an okay thing to do, but Herobrine told her differently, that it was only an act of war and nobility. Herobrine had always seemed to be right in the past and listening to him for once was something she told herself she would do. Every time she didn't, she would end up on death's door. Herobrine knew what was best… Right?

"It will be fine, Red. I promise." Herobrine stepped over and took the flower from her hand. Gently placing it in her hair, he smiled at her. She smiled softly back and felt calm with him being so docile with her. Her face involuntarily flushed shades of reds and pinks as she stared at him.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked and began looking around the grass biome with curiousness. She decided she should just listen to Herobrine. He hadn't been wrong yet, so why not start now?

"To have some fun. Remember?" He replied with a menacing smirk appearing on his lips. The wisps from his eyes even brightened as he brought up the word, that seemed childish to someone like Herobrine. What does Herobrine do for fun?

"Your sense of fun might be different from my own.." Red pointed out with her own smirk working on her lips.

"You will learn to relish in it." He responded smugly and then extended his hand forward. A flash of flittering light and then his infamous diamond sword appeared in his hand. Red stared at it peculiarly as it glinted brightly in the light of the bright sun that was up in the blue white clouded sky.

"It makes me worried when we're in the middle of no where and you say you want to have fun then take out a sword. This won't involve me running right?" Red asked with the raise of her eyebrows.

Herobrine rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Not quite. You might as well practice with your power since you do have it. I want you to summon your own sword." He told her, which made her tilt her head and look at him like a confused puppy dog.

"You want me to what? I don't even know to the begin doing that!"

"Concentrate on what you want and focus it to your hand. It isn't difficult." Herobrine now waiting for her to try. She sighed and glanced down at her hand before extending it like he did and trying to focus. Closing her eyes, she took in deep breathes and tried picturing a sword in her hand.

"Focus… Think deeply of what you want." Herobrine stood behind her and watched her as she nodded to him. Her hands began to feel a slight tingle and her hand began to start glowing black. In a black ominous shadow, a sword began materializing in her hand.

"Good, it's appearing." He stated. At this she opened her eyes to see an enchanted black diamond sword that was razor-sharp and had ridges on it that were highly devastating, if on were hit with it. The hilt of the sword was golden with black opals encrusting it decoratively in places. Her eyes went wide as she inspected the sword in her hand. It was incredible.

"I've never seen a sword like this…"

"That is because it was made through black opal's energies. That sword you have there is extremely deadly and filled with dark occult power. I would take good care of it if I were you." Herobrine said and nodded at her. Reaching out from behind her, he guided her on how she should hold the sword correctly. "Hold it like this and swing."

Now holding the sword correctly, she clumsily swung forward like he had told her to. The blade of the sword made a 'whooshing' sound as a mysterious black aura trailed behind the weapon in a blur as she swung. "It feels powerful even just holding it! This is amazing! I think I should give it a name!"

Herobrine looked her on in amusement, "A name? What is it... a pet?"

"Well, that one girl named Ruth that worked for Notch named her sword. Why can't I?" Red put her nose in the air snobbishly.

Herobrine only chuckled and shook his head, "Do what you like…"

"I will… I'll name it hmm… The Starless Gale! I don't know why, that just sounds cool!"

Herobrine nodded in agreement, "That sounds just fine. Now we should commence to the real fun." Hero said and then glanced off in a certain direction. Little Red swung her sword one more time before looking back at Herobrine.

"What's the real fun?"

"Over there." Herobrine pointed with his sword out in the distance at a village that looked extremely much more well built than the one village they last were at in the dessert.

"A village? What are we going to do there?"

Herobrine smirked evilly as his flaming eyes intensified, "We're going to show them who the rightful King and Queen of Minecraftia is." Herobrine replied darkly and began storming forward with a blood-lust look in his raging white eyes.

"Oh…" Red gulped and then glanced down at her black diamond sword nervously. ""Well, Gale… Looks like I'm going to be destroying an entire village with Herobrine… This should be interesting enough…If not a bit morbid." Talking to her sword, she looked back up and began racing forward to catch back up with Hero. Her being completely unaware of the toils that lied ahead of her.


	17. Black and Red

** Chapter 17: Black and Red**

* * *

><p>Reaching the village gates, Red looks at the two iron armored guards standing in front with unease. "Hero, this village looks a lot more safeguarded than the village we were at before. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean-" Herobrine turned to look at her, his white eyes were wildly flaming from the sides as he stared at her intensely.<p>

"With you and I together and our power. This village will fall to its knees and beg for mercy at our feet." He told her with a wicked smirk before turning and abruptly throwing a large fireball straight at the guards at the gate. The guards weren't able to react in time as the fireball penetrated right into each of them, setting both of them on fire. They both began panicking from the burns and weren't prepared for when Herobrine charged forward with his sword and pierced straight through the back of the first guard. The guard screamed in agony but was silenced by Hero as he twisted the sword in his wound before pulling out. The guard immediately fell forwards and into the dirt dead. Herobrine chuckled and looked to the other guard who had his iron sword out and shakily held up at Hero.

"Y-You won't take out village, you white-eyed devil!" The guard spat out and ran forwards to attack Herobrine, even through his devastating burns. Herobrine only laughed at his face and clashed his sword with his own. Red stood back not knowing what to do other than stare like an idiot. Should she interfere? It seemed like he was doing pretty damn well by himself. It was still kinda scary to see people being murdered right in front of her eyes. It was different when they were video game characters but now they looked as real as they did in her old world.

The guard wrestled his iron sword with Hero's diamond. Each of them had their eyes focused on each other as their swords pushed against each other. Herobrine smirked and finally roughly pushed through and caught the guard off balance. Taking this moment, he took his sword and slashed it across his neck. The guard screamed even though it came out gurgled from the blood, before falling down to his side and panicking until he bled out and died.

"That's how its done!" Herobrine declared haughtily in his triumph over the guards. Looking over at Red, he gestured her over with his hand. "Next time its your turn." He told her. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"O-okay but you do know I'm not really that familiar with sword fighting, right?"

"Trust me, you'll find it comes naturally." Herobrine replied to her and then threw another fireball at the gates. The two of them watched as the wooden gates began to burn just enough to let them pass through. Herobrine jumped through the hole in the gates and Red followed behind much more clumsier. Almost tripping over her feet she accidentally walked into Herobrine's firm back. Hero didn't even stumble forwards but only looked back at her with a raised eyebrow at her.

She laughed nervously, "Sorry bout' that!" She apologized sheepishly with a blush tinting her cheeks. After that awkwardness, she went to look at the many cobblestone buildings that made up the town. "This town is quite large. Where do we even begin?"

"Right here." Herobrine replied with a grimace on his face as he was watching some guards running up with their swords up and ready to attack. Red looked away from her sight-seeing and back at the extra iron-cladded guards that didn't look to happy to see them.

"Simply slash at them from here and watch the devastation that sword you have brings." Herobrine ordered Red to do with a slight amused tone. Red glanced down at her sword The Starless Gale and then back at the guards anxiously.

"If you say so, dude." Red gulped and raised her black diamond sword up shakily. The guards turned to eye her down as she brought it up.

"Don't come any further or we will attack!" One of the five guards there shouted at them. Red shook her head and decided to try and enjoy this, even though it was far past her comfort-zone.

"I won't come any further!" Red shouted back mockingly at them and then concentrated as she slashed her sword at them like Hero told her too. The black aura that trailed with the sword suddenly surged out towards the guards in a wave of black shadow. The guards never had a chance when the black magic from the Starless Gale engulfed them all and began making them all panic as it severely corrupted them. Two of them started choking as the other three began falling down and convulsing, just like the priest Midas did at the dessert village.

"Whoa! What's happening to them?" Red said with wide eyes as she watched the guards dying in front of her from just one sweeping of her sword. Herobrine standing at her side, he watched them suffer with amusement, before glancing at Red.

"The darkness of your sword has tainted them. It attacks them from the inside as it infects the whole body within seconds. It is a slow painful way to go. How 'unfortunate' for them." Hero scoffed at the guards and then looked over at the city. "We have much to cover. Let's begin our fun." Herobrine gestured her to follow him as he began running up some stairs and to the center of the village, his cape could be seen whipping around behind him as he ran. Red stared at him and his cape and blinked a few times.

"I wish I had a cool cape…" She murmured, envious of Herobrine's stylish cape before also rushing forward to catch back up. Herobrine's hand had a flame burning in his hand, he glanced back at Red and smirked widely. Red watched as he took the fireball in his hand and slung it forwards at a light oak wooden building.

"Start killing everyone you see, Scarlett! Leave no survivors! Let them feel our wrath! The wrath of the true King and Queen of Minecraftia!" Herobrine shouted loudly and laughed cruelly as he send another fireball at a group of villagers, who were running away and screaming at the top of their lungs. Red watched Hero bring merciless destruction and carnage amongst the village. He really seemed to be highly enjoying himself now, after all, he did consider this 'fun'. Red glanced down at her sword anxiously and was feeling nervous. She didn't know if she could just go around and start randomly slaughtering some innocent villagers that had not done anything to her. But she told Herobrine she would listen to him, if she didn't something bad would happen again!

Red battled in her mind what was the right thing to do, she could only stand there looking worried as Herobrine ran around assassinating everything and everyone around him with his ridiculously powerful magic. Red brought up her black diamond sword and stared at her own reflection. What should she do? Kill a bunch of innocent villagers and finally listen to Herobrine or should she disobey him again and make him angry again with her?

"I don't know what to do…" Red murmured quietly as she watched her reflection frowning sadly back at her.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this plan is going to be good enough?" Blue asked Steve unsurely as they walked through a hallway in the castle as they were leaving the war room, where they had been planning together.<p>

"I don't think we could have a better plan! I'm completely confident this will work! I'm sure glad to have you here with me. Notch would have never agreed to this if I didn't have you here with me." Steve said while his cheeks began to warm up slightly at his own words. Blue stared at him as they walked and she could feel her own face redden slightly.

Glancing away awkwardly, she smiled faintly, "Its not like I have much of a choice as I must save my sister, but I'm happy I can help you and the Rebellion…" Blue replied. Steve grinned cutely and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm glad you are willing to help us. You'll get your sister back in no time. I promise!" Steve paused and gave her a thumbs up. She could only stare blankly before looking away with a blush and a slight chuckle.

"I hope you're right!" she replied with a warm smile appearing on her usually serious face.

"I believe I will be! Anyways, we have portals to the Nether. Usually my brother has them destroyed by his mobs but we always manage to make new ones. Obsidian isn't that hard to make once you have the materials to make it. It just can be tedious to mine, since only diamond cuts through it. We have two open now and we constantly have our Scouts and Trackers going through. If we can bring our troops to get us through the front gate then we have our chance. Getting through the front is probably going to be a challenge but I believe we can do it!" Steve told her as he began leading her downstairs and eventually to a giant high-ceiling room that had two activated Nether portals and some other ones that were still under construction.

"Do you have some kind of bases there?"

"Well, sort of. The Nether is completely ruled by Herobrine. So its hard to keep a base lasting for too long there. He always has his mobs, especially the Ghasts, destroying our bases and our portals. The Ghasts are a pain, let me tell you. Usually, we are forced to mine underground and make cave networks to keep us from being hit with the fireballs the Ghasts rain down on us." Steve explained and then pointed to the activated Nether portal on the left. "That portal is probably to our safest base, right now. It's underground and hasn't been found out yet by the mobs or my brother. The other one we're a little concerned with because recently Herobrine has learned about it's location and is now constantly sending giant patrol groups to raid our base. I feel bad for all the sentinels we have that are posted there at that base. I don't know how long it'll last."

"That's horrible… but I thought obsidian is basically indestructible." Blue said as they began heading over closer to the safer Nether portal. Steve nodded and paused at the front of the entrance of the portal. He sighed and frowned faintly.

"It is but Herobrine has learned how to deactivate them for good. So the frame of it remains but the actual teleporting magic is usually eliminated for reuse. It's very frustrating. Anyways, I talked to my father Notch and he said he has our unit of troops ready for our surprise attack. They are waiting at our Nether's base for us. After that, its about going all out to save your sister and stop Herobrine for good." Steve said and brought back up a confident smile on his usually positive and upbeat self.

Blue stared worriedly at the portal and began fumbling with her hands that were in front of her, "I'm ready to do this when you are."

Steve suddenly took her hand and squeezed it with sheer confidence radiating from him. Blue looked surprise at him as he grinned at her with closed eyes, "I'm ready too! We can do this, Sapphire! I know we can!" Steve opened his blue eyes back open and quickly set a quick gentle kiss on her cheek, before swiftly running into the portal with her dragged along. All Sapphire could do was blink and blush furiously as she was dragged through the Nether's portal and to the base that was hidden underground.

* * *

><p>Destruction was everywhere… buildings were burning, people were screaming for their lives, lifeless bodies littered the streets of the town. Herobrine was covered with blood when he finally went over to face Red questionably.<p>

"Why are you not doing anything?" He questioned her, he looked rather intimidating covered with blood of innocent people. Red stopped staring at the ground and looked back at him with uncertainty.

"It just doesn't seem right…" Red murmured, "Killing wasn't right in my world and it doesn't feel right here either."

Herobrine sighed and put a bloodied hand onto her shoulder. Red slightly cringed at the blood on his hands but he didn't seem to care as he stared at her through narrowed eyes.

"This is all for the glory of our rein. These people need to be punished and slain for US. Don't you want that? These people mean nothing to you. They shouldn't as these people oppose you, mock you, ridicule you! Do you really think they are innocent? They are not. Remember what this is all for, Scarlett. You are not a low-life murderer but a revolutionary for a better future. Doing this is good, don't you understand? You're doing it not JUST for me but for you. Fight for yourself, Scarlett."

Red felt a strange feeling surge through her veins, she noticed they began turning black again. She began shaking and staring at them in fear, "W-what's happening to me!? My veins!"

"Your power wants release, Scarlett. See? Even your own body craves for the bloodshed of these cretins. Give into it, Red. Paint these streets with the color of your namesake."

Clenching her teeth she screamed out in rage as the black energy inside her was practically gushing out of her. She tightly held onto her sword, until her knuckles began turning white from the pressure. Closing her eyes, she tried to make it go away but it was overwhelming her mind. Herobrine watched her and wasn't going to admit that he was the one to evoke such a strong sudden burst of energy inside her. It seemed like it would be the only way to get her to be more agreeable to his request to join him in his massacre.

"Red?" Herobrine spoke her name as he eyed her black veins that were as black as night. Her hands began glowing an ominous black glow that also began radiating from her sword.

Red growled under her breath before snapping her eyes wide open, her eyes faintly showed black before going back to normal. She stood up completely straight and appeared infuriated as she narrowed her brown eyes and furrowed her brows. Holding tightly to her sword, she brought it up and scanned her eyes around the village like a hawk.

Herobrine noticed this change in her and knew that the power had begun heavily influencing her mindset with it's dark corruption. "How do you feel?" He asked her with interest. She growled under her breath and flickered her narrowed eyes at Herobrine and smirked cruelly to him.

"Pretty fucking good actually," She replied with an unusual viciousness in her tone. She then suddenly shot forwards like a bullet past Herobrine and began stalking a group of villagers she had seen hid behind some crates. "Peek-a-boo!" She cackled as they screamed and tried stumbling away from her and away from the crates. Red shook her head and had a crazed look in her eyes. "You can run but you can't hide~!" She said in a sing-song voice and then began laughing hysterically as she chased after them with her sword ready for blood.

Herobrine half smirked, "Perhaps, I released too much of her power too soon… Oh well, she seems to be enjoying it." He tried persuading himself with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Herobrine decided to watch her a bit before going back to his own slaughtering of the village.

Red ran her sword through a woman and began laughing like the 'Wicked Witch of the West' as she fell to the ground, coughing up fresh oozing blood. Red snickered and shook her head, "Too slow! You lose! I win!" Red grinned wickedly and then looked back at the rest of the group, who were caught cornered at a dead end. Red roughly kicked the dead lady on the ground out of her path and began sauntering forward with a wide grin, "Dead end. Guess what that means?"

The people began shaking profusely and were terrified of this new and rather unpleasant version of Little Red. She was terrifying to look at with her veins being black and the black shimmer from her hands were equally menacing. Bringing The Starless Gale forward, she pointed it at them and suddenly blast a beam of dark magic directly at them. They hardly had time to scream when the black magic also envelop them and began violently attacking their insides. All of them began convulsing and choking just like the others, slowly dying on the spot. Herobrine stepped up to Red's side and smirked down at the suffering villagers.

"Well done. Not as bad as you first thought is it?"

"I want more." Red said and looked at Herobrine with her wide crazed eyes. She grabbed onto him and began shaking him, "I need more! I want to hear them scream my name! Where are they?" She uttered in a raised mad tone of voice that hardly sounded like her own. Herobrine frowned and gently pushed her away from him.

"Calm down, Scarlett. You're not quite acting yourself."

"I feel better than I ever have felt! Please, Hero! I want to punish more.. For our rein… For us?"

Herobrine wasn't falling for her attempt at being somewhat flirtatious. It was obvious the dark power was messing with her mind way more than he anticipated and it somewhat irritated him. It was cute when she was shy about doing as he asked here, but now she was a blood-thirsty crazed woman that didn't seem all there in the head. He didn't like that.

"You need to concentrate to tame the energy. You're consuming too much of it."

"But Hero, I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine! NEVER BETTER! I just want to kill these opposers to our rule, like you wanted too! Remember?" Red whined and suddenly clung onto Hero with a tight hug. Herobrine sighed heavily as she nuzzled her face into his bloody light aqua blue shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and she with much gratification reveled in the strong arms of her King.

"I'd prefer to have my Little Red back. I'll remember in the future not to be so giving in letting your energy release so much. I don't want your mind to be depraved to be nothing but a rabid vicious animal."

"I am not!" Red inquired and brought herself back from the hug. Herobrine stared down at her face, where fresh blood was sprinkled all over and gradually drying. "I'm just doing what you asked! Let's kill them all together! PLEASE!? OH PLEASE!?"

"No, we're going back home. Your mind had been too distorted, I'll send some mobs to finish up the rest here. Come here." Herobrine grabbed onto her arm as she glared him and tried pulling away.

"No! I won't! I want to finish what we've started!"

"Little Red, listen to me." He warned, his eyes flashing that look that could make anyone weak at the knees in fright.

"No! I'm not finished!" With that she tore her arm away from Hero and began running speedily away from him to go find some more victims. Herobrine glowered and turned sharply to watch her run off.

"Scarlett, you're really pissing me off." He growled and teleported right in front of her face. She squealed and stumbled backwards at his sudden appearance.

"Go away!" She shouted at him and was about to run the other direction, but Hero grabbed her left arm roughly before she could get away and pulled her back..

"I'm not going anywhere." He threatened darkly. She turned to look back at him with a vicious glare, once again Hero could see her eyes turn black momentarily as she glared at him.

"ME NEITHER." She growled with a low almost animalistic tone. She tried ripping her arm away from him but he wasn't letting go that simply.

"I will force you to leave at this moment." He shot back but was interrupted when an arrow zipped by his face and left a small bleeding cut on the right side of his face, where it had just grazed. Herobrine growled lowly and suddenly harshly shoved Red down onto the ground. Red screamed and fell backwards onto the cobblestone ground below her. She clenched her teeth, closed her eyes, and made an "oomph' noise as her backside hit the rocky hard surface.

Herobrine summoned a fireball in his hand and shot the fireball at the archer that he could see was standing on top of a cobblestone building that was nearby. The fireball with perfect precision hit the archer and lit him on fire. Herobrine turned to look back down at Red, he briefly touched his cheek to feel the cut that was slightly painful when touched. "We're going back NOW." Herobrine reached down and grabbed onto her arm again, she tried struggling with all her strength on the ground to get away from him. Herobrine had quite enough and with a strong tug, he jolted her up to him. She yelped and tried to actually lay a punch onto him, but he caught her punch and then slapped her across the face. "STOP IT!" He hissed but immediately felt guilty for slapping her so hard, but it was the only way to get her to stop struggling for two seconds.

"YOU FUCKING HIT ME!" She cried out but wasn't answered as she was grabbed onto by Hero in a choking bear like hug. She continued to squirm away in his arms, but with just enough of her being held, Herobrine was able to teleport them away from the village and back to his Nether Fortress.

Teleporting back in Herobrine's room, he threw Red onto his bed and glared down at her with wild flaming infuriated eyes. The second she hit the bed, she brought herself into a sitting position and glared back at him, "Why did you hit me!?"

"Because you're acting crazy!" He replied agitatedly. She growled and jumped up from the bed and started throwing pitiful hits onto his chest. He grimaced and finally used his magic to hold her down in her place. She felt herself become paralyzed, the only part of her body that she could move was her head. She tried struggling but she wasn't moving an inch. Herobrine held his hand out at her and shook his head.

"The way you are acting I might have to detain you until your energies calm down. This is ridiculous!"

"Let me go!" She whined but finally came to the conclusion she wasn't going to move an inch. Herobrine lowered his head so his eyes were covered by his hair that swept down.

"I don't want to do this to you but it is only until you calm down." Walking over to her, he teleported with her again but in a much more unfamiliar location. She was back in the torture chambers! Still unable to move, Herobrine picked her up bridal style and began walking her through the aisles of prisoners that were staring with glares or oddly at the two.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm locking you up in my solitary confinement chambers. I'll make sure to bring things for you to be comfortable, but I can't have you come out until you are back to normal. I will NOT tolerate you assaulting me." Herobrine said sternly as he brought her to an area of the chambers that was deathly quiet, the only sound was the dripping of some water that was nearby.

"You're not actually going to lock me away! I'm a Queen!"

"You are and I hate to do this to you… but I was not expecting for you to act the way you had. It will only be for as long as the black energy lasts within you. Once it calms down, I will retrieve you and rid you of this awful place." Herobrine told her and then set her down to her feet as he began to unlock an iron door. It creaked open as he opened it, looking back to Red. He went over and picked her back up and walked inside.

"You aren't seriously going to leave me in this place are you!? I was just doing what you asked me to do! You said listening to you would be a good thing!" Red shouted at him viciously. Herobrine shook his head and laid her down onto the stiff bed that was in the tiny nether brick room that only had a toilet, sink, and mirror.

"You did and I'm not angry with you because this is not your fault. Once the power within you relinquishes, like I said, I will get you out. For now just relax and concentrate if you can to make it die down." Hero said and stared at her with a frown. Red tried struggling but it was no use, Hero's power was way overbearing. She finally just decided to heavily glare him.

"Don't leave me in here…"

"I must go. I'll be back."

"NO!" She shouted demandingly. "I'LL HATE YOU IF YOU LEAVE ME!"

"I know that is far from the truth. Goodbye Scarlett." Turning away from her, once he was out the doors. He withdrew his paralysis on her and was quick to hear terribly loud banging on the door by Red.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Herobrine deeply frowned to himself and hated more than anything to hear her say those words, even though he knew she was only saying it because her mind wasn't in the right place at the moment. Hearing her scream more loud hurtful words and profanities. He finally had enough and teleported away from her cell in the blink of an eye to get away.

Red banged onto the door from behind until her fists were swollen red. She cried out for Herobrine but he never came. She eventually after a couple minutes in pure deafening silence, fell to her knees sobbing her eyes out. Why did he leave her alone? She hates being alone…

"C-Come back…" She murmured painfully and glared down at her black veins as she continued to cry to herself with a tear-stained face.


	18. Ambuscade

**Chapter 18: Ambuscade **

* * *

><p>Red sat there for what felt like hours in nothing but complete silence. The only sounds that could be heard was her own breathing and the lone agonizing sound of the dripping drops of water from outside her cell. She felt so insane in the cell by herself, she was literally laying on the bed and counting each time the water dripped. Right now it was three hundred and twenty seven…No, make that three hundred and twenty eight…<p>

Sighing and staring at her arms, she could see that her veins were beginning to fade from the black color they had taken on and back to normal. She felt calmer ever since it did begin to go away, she also became aware of how deranged she was acting before. She was painfully embarrassed that she acted like some senseless killing machine that was ruthless and uncaring of another's pain and suffering, especially in front of Herobrine. "Why did I get that way back there?" She rhetorically asked herself out loud. The sound of her voice bounced off the wall and echoed, she frowned and was seriously wondering if she was going completely bonkers. Talking to herself seemed to be the only welcoming sound she would hear in awhile. Herobrine had brought her some things when she was in her state of hysteria, which was kind of him.

Picking up a random Minecraftian magazine, she flipped through the pages though she was hardly interested in anything it had to say. She just wanted to get out of this cell pronto and get back to Herobrine's side. She was a Queen for goodness sake! She should be in luxury with the finest of things but look at her now! Hero had stuffed her into this cramped tiny stuffy cell that she swore was slowly closing in on her. Throwing the magazine roughly at the wall, she growled to herself and jumped off the bed to stretch her muscles. "HEROBRINE! I'M MENTALLY STABLE NOW! Get me out of this freaking prison cell before I do actually lose my mind!" Red feeling nothing but irritated, she roughly kicked the door with her foot but quickly regretted it when she only ended up hurting her foot. "OW!" She cried out and then finally just began screaming like a pitiful little child throwing a tantrum.

"HEEEEROOOBRRRINNE! HEEELLLOOO! I know you can hear me or something! STOP IGNORING ME! I'm going to bust this door open myself, if you don't get your sorry ass down here this instant!" Red yelled out and stomped her foot to the groin as she glared at the iron door keeping her from her freedom. Hitting the door with her fist, she growled and was surprised when it suddenly opened. "What?… It opened?" Red uttered in shock, thinking that she had done that herself.

"Yes, I'm quite tired of hearing you scream your head off. I'm rather surprised you haven't lost your voice yet from screaming as much as you have been." Herobrine said tiredly as he stepped out of the shadows to be seen more clearly.

"… Great well, I'm sane now. So what the fuck happened to me!? Why did I turn into psycho bitch all of a sudden?"

Herobrine shook his head at her blunt sarcastic and colorful choice of words, before replying to her sternly, "…. Your power had been too overbearing for you to handle all at once. Your mind was becoming infected by the darkness and in which made you act the way you had."

"I thought you said you have my power under control?" Red inquired skeptically, while she quickly without hesitation, rushed out of the little cell room she had been left in for hours on end. Now standing in front of Hero in the lone dark corridor, she stared at him now awaiting an answer.

"I do… for the most part. Mostly, I can keep it anchored from subduing you… as I am doing right now. When I let go of control of it at will, it unleashes your energy to flow through your body. I had truthfully let off of my hold slightly on it to help you - … be more open to doing what I asked. Of course, I hadn't realized that just the short amount of time I let it release. It was just enough to become too much for your body to handle. Being as your body is very assessable to it's mind-altering corruption because you are very new to it's habituation inside your body. You were not prepared for it all at once."

"Why'd you do that!? You seriously did that just to basically loosen me up so I could freaking kill people with you!? Are you fucking insane!?"

Herobrine was quick to glare her for her insult and shook his head at her, "If I hadn't let so much of it free within your body, there would have never been an issue in the first place."

"Oh well, goodness me! That makes it TOTALLY okay to basically attempt to control me with my stupid powers that I never asked for to begin with! That was pretty damn low of you, you know!"

"Watch your mouth, Scarlett Chandler. You don't want to make me angry do you? I did it for your own good!"

"UH, no you didn't! But I'm right aren't I?! You were just trying to take control of me! Like I'm so some kind of little puppet slave partner in crime for you to pull the strings around as you like!" Red barked back angrily but then suddenly felt afraid the moment she saw his eyes flash and became brighter in the already eerie darkness. Her attention wasn't completely on his furious eyes, but more so on the cut that was on the side of his face that was visible to her. It looked like he had cleaned it and it wasn't bleeding anymore but it was still was very noticeable to the eye.

"I was JUST trying to have a little fun with you, like you constantly ask for from me! I was NOT trying to control you as one of my pawns! I was only trying to help you to see things as I do! You're the one that is blowing this out proportion! Those powers I bestowed to you, you should be very well be grateful more than anything else to have at your finger tips! Do you know how many of the people here in this world would kill to have that power that you possess? I gave it to you because you are worthy as my Queen! Because I care about you! Yet you continue to scorn me! When I've given you so much that I would NEVER in my life give to another! NEVER!" Herobrine yelled irately and took a step to tower over her to intimidate. Red looked up at him as he looked close to strangling her to death on the spot.

She frowned and begun to feel sick to her stomach for making him so upset and even ended up being the one to get him injured. She stared at him in silence for a moment before speaking in a soft tone of voice. "I know you care about me…" She said barely above a whisper while she extended her hand to very gently graze her fingers over his injury on his face. His harsh glare was still intense but it very slightly abated at her delicate touch that was so gentle, it was like she was afraid she would break him just by mere touch alone.

"Scarlett…" He tried growling lowly to her in a warning but she wasn't going to back away just yet. She knew he wasn't as angry at her as he was trying to appear.

"I'm sorry, Hero… I wasn't all there, so I'm sorry how I acted towards you. I know everything you do for me is in my best interest… I'm just frightened of this power, I don't like it. I don't like that it has the ability to take over me so easily if not controlled by you. It scares me." Red confided to him before going up on her tippy toes and kissing him lightly on the scratch that was caused by the grazing arrow. Herobrine's blazing white eyes dulled and went back to their calmer state of just glowing brightly in the darkness. He was tense as she had kissed him so softly on his face. He despised how she so simply could sway him to feel in ways he couldn't even possibly explain, even when he was furious, all she had to do was bring up honeyed sweet words and then he was putty in her hands. He truly wasn't the one controlling her, but he felt it was quite the other way around. He hated it more than anything but he knew deep down he would never do anything to revolt against it, he was a willing slave to it.

"Please forgive me…" She pleaded desperately as she looked up into his eyes with her big sparkling brown ones that he loved so much. Feeling almost sick for giving in, he could do nothing but suddenly grab onto her and tightly hold her against him like he would never touch her ever again after this moment. Red's eyes widen briefly at his abrupt embrace but soon let her eyes flutter closed as she remained protected in his strong embrace.

"…. Don't be afraid…. I won't let anything happen to you, Scarlett. I do love you…" He muttered lowly, while feeling almost like he wasn't even the one speaking anymore, but rather like he was an outsider watching his body say and react in whatever way it wanted. He knew though that even though he tried thinking he didn't want to act the way he was, he knew deep down that is what he truly wanted.

Red smiled into his chest and looked up at his face, "I love you too." She replied with a genuine smile that was too painfully sweet for him to even indulge in. He instantly leaned down and kissed her lips before teleporting away with her in his arms.

"You need rest… It's been a long day for you." He whispered gently to her as the two of them appeared back inside his bedroom chambers.

* * *

><p>A day went by and everything went pretty normal. Red had spend much of her time with Herobrine but also made sure to take some time to hang around Bernard the French Zombie Chef, who she liked to tease in her free-time. He wasn't very fond of her, but he had no choice but to put up with her, considering she was his Queen. She had also made friends with some other creatures that Herobrine controlled over, that she was able to speak with telepathically. Herobrine had told her that he was the one that had allowed her to have the capability to speak with them telepathically, since she didn't know the language that only he and the mobs knew how to speak.<p>

She was having a much better day than the day before and she couldn't see anything ruining it. Heck, she was even learning the castle's layout much better now that she has been here with Hero for awhile. It wasn't until later that day when she was alone and standing on a balcony and watching the Ghasts float about in the air quietly sobbing to themselves in chilling shrills. "I wonder why they're sad all the time. They seriously need some antidepressants or something…" Red murmured thoughtfully to herself in dumb amusement as the giant ghostlike creatures wafted through the Nether's open 'skies'. Leaning up against the nether brick railings, she began to think about something that had not been on her mind for a long while now. Or at least it was not just a passing thought but something she was fully concentrating on right now. Her big sister…

Sighing heavily, she looked out into the distance and began looking wistful from her intrusive thinking, "Big Blue… I'm so sorry. I hope you are doing okay without me. I know we said we wouldn't ever be apart- but… I'm really happy here. I wish I could see you at least one last time though. I really do miss you…" Red spoke aloud to the Nether's sky, wishing that her big sister was there to hear her words. Red suddenly felt depressed when she now couldn't get Sapphire out of her mind. She felt guilty for being so neglectful of even thinking of her, not even at the fact that she had no desire to escape now. She never would have thought she would actually fall in love with Herobrine, but that seemingly impossible concept had ineptly had become her fate.

Running her hand across the railing while lost in her thoughts, she wasn't at all aware of the looming presence behind her. She sighed and began talking aloud again, "I really miss you, Blue… I really, really do…" Her voice crackled and soon Red lowered her head as her hair's red bangs swept in front of her face. She soon had blinding hot tears running down her heated cheeks. She began silently sobbing to herself as she thought of all the things her big sister and her used to do back in her world, especially the small things. It all hurt immensely the more she thought about it.

"Your sister, huh?" A familiar voice spoke from behind her. Red rose her head up and looked back over her shoulder to see Herobrine leaning on the door frame's way to the balcony Red was on.

"Hero? I thought you were busy."

"Not anymore… And you're crying…" He said while pointing out the obvious. Red looked ashamed as she glanced from his white penetrating eyes and grimaced.

"Yeah, I am… I'm annoying right? I've been quite an emotional wreck lately. I'm not usually that way." Red replied and shook her head at herself from feeling stupid just speaking to him about her emotional issues that she sure no guy like Herobrine would care to hear about.

Hero lowered and shook his head at her words to him "You're not annoying me, Red. I suppose, it would only be natural for you to miss a family member who was once important to you in your life. Yet, unfortunately you must learn to live without her, you have me after all. That's more than enough."

"I know I have you but its not just that easy to get over! Sapphire and I were extremely close, like twins that could read each other's minds. My sister was my everything before this and now she's gone and I didn't even get to properly say goodbye… I just really miss her." Red confessed as she gripped onto the railing and looked down at the crackling lava below, trying to fight another flood of tears that wanted to fall from her sorrowful swollen brown eyes.

Herobrine sighed and went over to stand next to Red on the balcony. Red continued to stare down, lost in her gloom. Herobrine stared off into the distance in thought, he honestly wasn't sure what to say to her. He had a feeling when he brought her here, she would be somewhat depressed in leaving her sister and he really didn't want Red moping around about it all the time. He wished he could just swipe Sapphire completely out of her memory and take away her pain. He didn't know how quite to deal with her predicament, because as far as he was concerned, he was all she would ever need. Was he not enough for her?

He had to mean more to Red than her brat older sister! If not, then this could be a serious problem. A problem that he would have to deal with very quickly. He couldn't have Red remaining homesick and missing her old life. She could turn back to being defiant and wanting to find an escape back to her old world. He would kill every last person in Minecraftia before anyone would take Red away from him. She wasn't going anywhere…

The two remained quiet together both lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until a zombie came rushingly stumbling towards the balcony and began speaking in that foreign language, in a seemingly urgent way to Herobrine. Hero turned to look at the zombie and listened, his eyes immediately flashed vividly and began flaming wickedly bright. Something the zombie said had severely pissed him off. "WELL, what are you still doing here then!? GO! Get rid of them all! NOW! Herobrine shouted viciously and furiously glared the zombie that began panicking and shuffling away from Hero after he was done speaking.

Red turned to look at Hero with questioning eyes, "What's going on?"

"We have something serious happening. I want you to go to my room and lock the door, STAY there! Don't you dare leave! This is serious, Scarlett. Listen to me this time." Herobrine warned and then suddenly teleported away. Red stood there flabbergasted at the suddenness of his leave. She began wiping away her tears with her hands before doing as Hero asked and rushed her way as quickly as possible to his room.

'What in hell is going on now?! Can't I just have a normal freaking day!?' Red thought to herself irritably as she picked up the front of her dress and hightailed it to his room. Opening the door, she went inside and began looking nervous. What was so urgent that he had to leave like that? He looked highly disturbed… Sitting down on the bedside, she began trailing her fingers across the red blanket's seams. Her thoughts were crowded with questions as she wondered what possibly could be happening. Was there more rebels on the loose? Red frowned and stared down at the floor, her thoughts remaining concerned for Herobrine. Even though concern was probably unneeded, she still worried about him.

"Stay safe, Hero…"

* * *

><p>"Okay, you got the plan Sapphire?" Steve asked Blue in a serious voice as they stood in front of their troops, hidden in a secret Nether cave network that the Rebellion had in the past made to get closer to Herobrine's Fortress. It was their closest cave junction that hadn't been found out yet and even then the cave they were in still wasn't as close as they would prefer it to be.<p>

Blue glanced beside her at Steve and nodded with solid assurance, "I got it. Let's do this. That bastard is going to pay for kidnapping my sister." She replied with a strong-willed courageous smile appearing brightly on her face. Steve smiled back at her with much determination and gave her a firm nod of the head.

"Good, I had a feeling you would. Now time to talk to our guys…" Steve said before looking back at his troops behind him to give them their orders.

"Okay everyone! Listen up! Here's the plan! We're going to use you all to start a sudden surprise attack to keep up a distraction for Herobrine and his minions. Keep Herobrine's mobs complete and full attention while Blue and I sneak into the castle's gates. All of the mobs should be focused on all of you as you ambush them at the front, Blue and I will find a way in. Once Blue and I breach inside the Nether fortress, we will locate Blue's sister, Scarlett. Then if I can find him, which I'm sure he'll be near and probably very angry. I will personally do away with the false-king Herobrine for good! All this will be for the rightful citizens, for King Notch, and most of all for OUR land, for Minecraftia and our near approaching future! SO WHOSE WITH ME!?" Steve brought up his diamond sword that was almost identical to Herobrine's sword. The Rebels cheered very loudly and brought up all their weapons into the air with blaring confident battle cries that resonated off the caves walls. "THEN LET US FIGHT! FOR THE GLORY OF MINECRAFTIA! WE WILL PURGE OUR LAND OF THE WHITE EYED DEVIL HEROBRINE FOREVER! FOR MINECRAFTIA!" Steve shouted again at the top of his lungs to his armed forces. The Rebels roared back, 'FOR MINECRAFTIA!' before charging forwards all together in a giant organized assembly they had all strategically shaped together for the assault on the fortress. The sound of pounding feet could be clearly heard on the Netherrack as the archers quickly took their positions and began shooting at the Ghasts nearby with poisoned arrows.

Steve watched the rest of his legion rush forward past the archers and started heading towards the heavily guarded front gate. They had to cross through some of the Nether's open landscape until they came upon the wide Nether brick bridge, that was the only entrance into the fortress. The rest of the area surrounding Hero's kingdom was covered with a vast moat of scorching hot lava that crackled and blew off ashes occasionally. The archer skeletons that were situated from their places on top of the castle's tall defense towers, began raining down flaming arrows on the unexpected Rebels who came prepared for the archers. Most all of the Rebels brought up their shields above them and let the flaming arrows pelt their shields, making them bounce off and fall off to the side.

Once the Rebel archers from behind finished off the last of the nearby Ghasts, they went forward to help out the soldiers that were dealing with the skeletons that were shooting at them from above. The archers lined up and went ahead with a booming loud, 'FIRE!' as they shot back at the skeletons with highly skilled precision. They took out some of the Skeletons but defiantly not all of them, more actually began accumulating at the tower's defense and tried fighting back. Blue watched nervously as she suddenly heard a sounding horn that blared from behind the Fortress's gates. The moment the sound of the horn stopped, the gates began to lower down to reveal an opposing and surprisingly gigantic horde of Herobrine's creatures that consisted of many Wither Skeletons, Zombies, Spider Jockeys, and even pesky Blazes that flew forwards at the Rebels for the attack.

"TAKE THEM ALL OUT! SHOW NO MERCY!" The head captain of the foot soldiers powerfully commanded his comrades in arms from the front of the combatants. They all roared back in a confident battle cry to the captain and then bolted ahead until both opposing legions began to mix into each other.

"They've collided. Now we have to get past without them noticing us. There should be enough of our guys to keep them busy as we pass through. The gates are open which will make this easier. Just be very, very careful, Sapphire. Oh, and you're gonna need this." Steve brought up and began to pull out another sword from his sheath. The sharp two-edged sword was diamond and was decorated with a crafty blue colored hilt that appeared to be made from pure lapis lazuli. Blue had never seen such a beautiful sword in her entire life.

"Please, take this… Just in case. I made this sword specially for you… I don't want you to be caught unarmed. I will keep you safe though, Sapphire. I'll do my absolute best, I promise more than anything!" Steve told her with a genuine smile then flipped the blade around so Blue could take ahold of it's handle. Blue looked at him in surprise, her blue eyes widening ever so slightly.

"You made this… For me?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he grinned sheepishly with a small heated reddening tint rising to his cheeks. "I did… I thought it could be a gift of sorts. A thank you for being brave enough to do this for us… It's really not just a gift from me but from Notch and everyone…" He confided and gestured her to take it from him. Blue stared at him and then smiled at him sweetly. She was flattered by his strong desire to care so much for her wellbeing. Reaching out, she took the sword's handle and brought it towards her to carefully inspect.

"Thank you, Steve… I'll do my absolute best, even though I'm not exactly familiar with sword fighting at all…"

"Well, hopefully you won't even need to use it. Don't worry though, just try your best. I have a feeling you will do just fine. So… Let's get going. Herobrine is not going to take himself out and I'm sure your little sister is anxious to reunite with you."

"I have a feeling she is. I miss her so much. I've never been away from her this long. I just hope more than anything she's safe…" Blue trailed off as she stared at her reflection that came from the diamond and lapis lazuli sword she was gifted with. Steve nodded and gave a reassuring wink and thumbs up directed to her.

"She'll be just fine! Now let's get going. We're burning daylight staying here. Come on and stay close to me. Once we get to the gates we have to be very sneaky, don't want any more of my brother's lackeys on us then we have to deal with."

Blue nodded in agreement and watched as Steve began to speedily travel towards the bridge, he glanced back over his shoulder at Sapphire and waved her to follow him when he noticed her not following right away.

"For Minecraftia!" He exclaimed with a battle-ready grin.

Blue paused and smiled back softly before she steadily rose her sword to the air, "For Minecraftia!" she parroted back with more confidence.

Steve kept grinning and continued to charge to the Nether Fortress's gates with Blue trailing right behind him at a swift pace. She couldn't even begin to explain the fear that she had inside but her love for her sister was much stronger. When Blue promised to keep her little sister safe, many years ago. She said it with not the slightest of dishonesty. Red had always kept her safe from bullies and wicked people in the past when they were much younger. Even though the situation was much more dire now, she promised herself she would die trying to save her sister, rather than sit back and let her sister be taken hostage by the monster of a man she now despised the most. Herobrine's tyranny over Minecraftia and her sister would fall and Notch and the Rebellion WILL come out victorious in the end.

No matter what...


	19. Blood runs Thicker than Water

**Chapter 19: Blood runs Thicker than Water**

* * *

><p>The heavy clamor of clashing sword against sword and waging battle cries sounded like a crackles of rolling thunder outside the Nether fortress's gates. A few of Steve's men were killed but there were still plenty of other Rebels in the turbulence that were successfully taking down Herobrine's throng of hellish creatures. Steve and Blue ran side by side as they finally reached the nether bridge that led to the entrance of the fortress. "Okay Blue! Stay close! We have to get pass this bridge and through the gate! Keep your sword ready!" Steve exclaimed and then began carefully swooping by and dodging Rebel and Hero's minions alike. Blue gulped nervously and tried her best to follow through, occasionally she would accidentally gasp when a sword would come too close for comfort near her face.<p>

Steve while running was almost assaulted by a leather armored zombie. With his sword out in front of him, he thrust through the zombie with his diamond sword and threw it off to the side. Blue panicking as she ran, she accidentally ran right into Steve's back. Steve stumbled forwards a bit and gasped. Glancing behind his shoulder, his mouth opened but he didn't say anything when he saw Blue there looking at him apologetically.

"Sorry, Steve! There are so many people here!" Blue tried yelling to Steve over the deafening sound of the attacking Rebels and monsters. Steve simply nodded and smiled at her reassuringly and then continued bolting to the gates once more. Sapphire pursued after him until they finally reached the front. The Rebels were doing a fantastic job in keeping them veiled through the crowds. Hero's troops hardly even noticed them rush pass as they were too busy brawling with the Rebel attackers. Steve killed off two more armored zombies that were both standing guard at the front. Blue could only watch in awe at Steve's current disposition, from how seemingly innocent and sweet he usually was, but now he was a sight to be seen as he was violently proficient with a sword in hand.

Steve used his free hand to wave her over once he took out the zombies that were now lying dead in a pool of their own blood. Blue grimaced at the lifeless corpses of the zombies and then got back to Steve's side as they began heading towards the first unlocked door they could find.

"Alright, stay quiet and be very careful. There are bound to still be enemies inside." Steve whispered loud enough for Blue to hear once they had stepped inside and we're standing in a plain dimly lit nether brick room that had a staircase going up to the next floor. Blue nodded to him with a serious expression and then started their ways up the stairwell to find Little Red and hopefully not Herobrine first.

* * *

><p>Pressing her ear to the wooden door, Red could have swore she was hearing the distance sounds of people yelling and other loud noises from far away. They were very distant but still just barely distinguishable. "What the hell is going on out there?" Red mumbled to herself in confusion. Glancing down at the handle, she was tempted to open the door momentarily to take a peek out into the hallway. Thinking that it wouldn't hurt to take a peek, she unlocked the door and very apprehensively turned the knob and began to push the creaky door open. Putting her head just outside the door, she peeked and examined the hallway cautiously. It was empty but something still felt off.<p>

"No, I can't leave… Herobrine will plaster my ass on the wall if I don't listen to him again. He seemed really serious about it this time. I wonder what is going on, I don't understand why he has to leave me in the dark all the time. Its frustrating as hell." Red talked to herself in reasoning. Finally rationalizing that disobeying Herobrine would be a terrible decision for past attempts, she sighed in annoyance and closed the door and relocked it. "What am I going to do in here all by myself?" Red groaned and began pacing back and forth through the room like a child who was just put in time out.

"Ugh, I wish I could play video games here… At least that would pass the time. I just want Hero to come back…" Randomly sitting down with her legs crossed on the ground. She stared in boredom at the mirror that reflected back her image. She stared for a long period of time, practically having a blinking contest with herself, which ineptly she always lost. It felt like hours went by until she started hearing noises that sounded like footsteps on the hard Nether brick flooring. Pulling herself up, she stood back to her full height and went back over towards the door. Pressing her ear back to it, she listened closely to see if she could catch onto anything unusual.

"Not in here either…" A hushed male voice that didn't quite sound like Herobrine's said. Red's brown eyes widen as she forced herself up against the door even closer when she realized there was someone unfamiliar in the castle with her.

'Oh my gosh, who is that? That defiantly isn't Herobrine…" Red thought to herself in a panic. The nearing footsteps sounded like they were coming closer as they got a bit louder sounding.

"Try this room." An intelligent soft-spoken and extremely familiar female voice said. Suddenly, there was a slight rattling of the door knob to the very same door Scarlett was pressed against. Red would have thought more intensely on the familiar voice but her mind was on full panic mode. What if those people out there got in? They would probably kill her!

'SHIT!' Red cursed in her mind and threw herself away from the door. Now scanning her eyes strenuously across the bedroom. She looked for a place to hide in case they got in. Thinking that hiding under the bed was to cliche, she went for another cliche and rushed inside Herobrine's closet. Squeezing herself inside and past his clothes, she stood there in the darkness of the closet and tried to level her breathing to sound more quiet. Hiding amongst the clothes, she heard the door knob outside rattling again and then the voices spoke up once more.

"Its locked…" The male voice said quietly but was loud enough to be heard, even if it was slightly muffled from being on the other side of the door.

"We need to get in. We don't know if this room could be it."

"I know… I don't have anything to lock pick the door though. I'm gonna' have to barge through."

"… Alright, just be quick about it. We don't want to bring attention to ourselves."

"Right… Hold on a second…"

The voices dimmed and silence was heard for a few prolonged seconds. Red's heart was beginning to beat at an incredibly fast rate, she couldn't help but begin trembling in fear of these intruders. It wasn't until she heard a giant crash into the door, when the door slammed into the wall and the sound of footsteps were just outside her hiding place. They were inside the room…

Red silently gasped and held her hands up to her mouth, she was even trying to take deep breathes so she could stifle her breathing for a while. "We're in…" The male voice spoke to the other woman and then started searching the room. She could hear them walking around and now rummaging through things. It sounded like the door to the bathroom was also opened.

'Don't find me, don't find me, don't find me…' Red repeated in her head like a mantra and tightly closed her eyes. She kept holding her hands up to her chest tensely and was dying of fright that the strangers would open the closet door.

"A bedroom of sorts. Looks like it is fancy enough to be my brother's."

"Not surprised he would like to indulge himself in pretty things." The familiar female voice scoffed. Listening to her voice, Red was now defining it to sound awfully like her older sister, it was highly bizarre. That sounded JUST like Big Blue… but it couldn't be her, right? There was no way Blue could be here in Minecraftia, she didn't have Herobrine to steal her away through a portal. She was probably in her world at home all by herself, worrying or working, maybe both.

The shower curtain was heard being pulled roughly and then a heavy sigh, "Nothing here."

"Damn… I just checked under the bed, though I don't think she would be hiding."

"I'm not sure… My brother might have wanted her to stay hidden."

"You might be right." The female voice agreed. Red bit her lip and glanced down at her hand, maybe she should summon her sword out. Then again, she REALLY didn't want to stimulate that dark energy again, Red really didn't want the chance of going wacko again from a mad rush of power. So she remained still and hoped in her mind they would just leave.

"Wait a second, I forgot to check here."

Red's eyes widen and she began panicking again, especially when she heard the footsteps going right up to the closet's doors. Red tighten her fists and couldn't help but breath heavily as the doors were suddenly pulled open with a slight tug. Eyes met and then the sound of screaming followed from each. Red stumbled inside the closest as did the woman but instead she stumbled away from the closet.

"What is it!?" The male questioned in alarm.

…

"R-R-Red? I-is that you!?"

Red muddled out of the closet clumsily and then stared straight at the woman who happened to be her big sister. "B-Blue!?" The sisters stared at each other with wide eyes until they immediately both went running towards each other. Clinging in the tightest hug they could give each other, they held onto each other in a large sisterly embrace. Red's head laid her head on Blue's shoulder as she began sobbing loudly, "Oh my God, Sapphire! I can't believe its really you!"

"Oh, Scarlett! I'm so happy to see you again and safe! I missed you so much!" Blue also cried fervidly into her shoulder. Each of the girls wouldn't let go of there long much-needed hug that had been long overdue.

"I missed you too! My God, I thought I would never see you again!" Red was the first one to back off from the hug and focus on her sister, her being completely inattentive to Steve who was still in the room with them and standing awkwardly off to the side. Steve simply smiled softly and was more than glad that he was able to reunite the two primary colored sisters back together at last.

"I thought the same thing! I'm just so thankful that's not the case. I was so worried about you! You have no idea!" Blue confided to her sister with sparkly icy blue eyes that were still brimming with fresh warm tears. She felt sick to her stomach from nerves even though she was truly so overjoyed to finally find her little sister.

Red smiled softly and nodded agreeably, "I'm perfectly fine! I was worried about you worrying about me. Do you know how complex that is? Being in a different world and unable to see my sister sucks."

"I know it sucks… that's why Steve here and I, had come here with a lot of well thought out effort to safe you from that monster that kidnapped you. But you're safe now so there's nothing to worry about, Red! Steve and I will take you back home, back to our world!"

Red stared at her sister blankly and suddenly felt her heart become heavy and drop in her chest. Leave? … That for some reason didn't quite comprehend in her mind correctly. This was her home… or at least now it was. She never really thought of being 'saved', what was she being saved from? She loved it here, not at first, but things had changed. She fell in love with the very 'monster' that kidnapped her. She didn't have the slightest desire to leave and go back to her boring dull life outside Minecraftia. This was her life now… Minecraft was her life.

"Save me? …" Red murmured unsurely and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly as she looked from Blue and glanced once over at Steve.

Blue stared at her with wide eyes and smiled very brightly, "Yes! Save you from Herobrine! We're here now! You don't have to be locked up and afraid anymore. That bastard has no control over you as of now. Notch's rebellion will keep you safe once we leave. Then we'll go back home and they'll destroy that awful portal for good. Everything will go back to normal!"

…..

"Normal…?" Red continued to mumble and look highly troubled, her eyes began darting away and staring at anything but her sister. This wasn't quite the reaction Blue was expecting from her. She thought she would be charging towards her and screaming out silly lame jokes and profanities about her kidnapper, while being simply thrilled to reunite with her. Yet, for some reason Red wasn't the way she pictured her, instead she seemed very anxious and not as excited to leave as she expected. Blue couldn't help but shutter at the thought that maybe she was even hesitating about leaving.

"Yes, normal! Aren't you happy!?"

Red didn't speak as the room fell into deafening silence. Red stared down at her feet and was now frowning sadly. "I'm… happy."

Blue narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "You don't sound too happy. What's wrong?" she questioned with a confused look appearing on her face.

"I'm happy to see you but… I don't need saving." Red brought up as she finally had the nerve to look into her sister's eyes. Sapphire froze and titled her head ever so slightly with her eyes still narrowed in confusion.

"You… what? Of course you do! Why would you not? Don't you even know what is happening right now? We're saving you from this evil tyrant that I'm sure has been abusing you terribly in some way! Are you in shock or something?"

"NO!" Red almost shouted. Everyone was left in surprise by the raising of her voice, even Steve rose his eyebrows at the small outburst. Red caught on that she had been too loud with them and she simmered down her tone, "No… I'm not in shock. I know this is going to sound crazy… but I kinda like it here." Red said and shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. Blue looked absolutely horrified at what she had just heard come from Red's mouth and go through her very own ears.

"You… like it here? Scarlett Chandler… This is hardly a time to joke around! We really need to get you out of here as soon as possible! We are running on a limited amount of time here. The Rebels are fighting Herobrine's minions as we speak and I don't want to keep them fighting any longer than we have too. We planned all of this for you, for your right to be saved. Steve is also going to stop Herobrine for good. Minecraftia deserves to have peace in it's lands without that asshole mucking it up. Isn't that great? Come on, Red. Enough teasing. I want my sister back."

"Blue! I'm not teasing! I really do like it here!" Red exclaimed in aggravation and once again was raising her voice at her sister. Blue stood there in bewilderment and began shaking her head in disgust.

"Well, like it or not. We are taking you back with us."

"No! I want to stay here!" Red shouted and began backing away from Sapphire as she took small steps towards her.

"Don't be stupid, Red. Why in the hell would you want to be here!? With that monster no less!"

"He's not a monster!" Red shouted angrily and kept stepping away from Sapphire as she prowled closer and closer with each gradual step. Steve and Blue both looked repulsed at what came out of her mouth. Blue kept walking forwards as she shook her head again.

"HE IS A MONSTER! He kidnapped you for God's sake! Then he took your freedom from you! Now you are letting him take your dignity!? Don't listen to that insane man! You belong back home with me in our world, where you are free and safe. Come on, Scarlett!"

Red shook her head vigorously and finally backed up into a wall behind her. She kept shaking her head contumaciously as Blue cornered her against the nether brick wall. "He's not a monster! Stop saying that! You don't know him like I do! I don't care what he did! He did it all for me! He did it because he cares about me!"

Blue snorted at that and rolled her eyes, "Cares about you!? Red have you gone completely insane!? That man doesn't give one shit about you! You're just some plaything for him to use! I don't know what he has said to you but I can personally say all of it is bullshit lies!" Blue argued back viciously with narrowed eyes.

"HE DOES CARE ABOUT ME! I KNOW HE DOES! I haven't been more sure of something in my entire life!"

"Stop lying to yourself, Red… When have I ever been dishonest with you? This must be some kind of form of stockholm syndrome or something because that man is pure evil. Have you seen the things he has done to innocence? You grew up with morals, Red! I know we never had parents around to teach us that, but you still have them! You know perfectly well this man is no good and also no good for you. Now stop this nonsense and let's please go home?" Blue pleaded but Red wasn't letting off, instead she grew more tense and frustrated with her older sister. She just didn't get it! How could she!?

"Stop telling me what to do! You always tell me what to do! You're not my parent, Blue! Herobrine was right when he said I should think for myself more often! I'm so tired of following everything you say without even the slightest protest! I'm not some dumb little kid, anymore! You'll never understand… but I love him. I love him with all my heart."

Blue began to tremble as her eyes shot open. "NO, YOU DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

"I LOVE HIM! I DO! I'LL SAY IT AGAIN IF I HAVE TOO!" Red screamed back at Blue furiously. The two colored sister began dangerously glaring each other venomously. Blue took another step closer towards her and spoke up again in a low tone of voice.

"Red…. He doesn't love you-"

"I don't believe it is quite fair of you to say how I feel." A sharp hateful voice spoke and cut Blue off her resentful tangent. Everyone in the room turned to gaze at the new maleficent presence in the room. Herobrine had teleported in the center of the bedroom. His white eyes were wildly throwing off those white flaming wisps in outrage. "I should have known you would come and heckle with what belongs to me. You always think what belongs to me is your own, right little brother?" Herobrine spoke threateningly and glanced over at Steve, who had whipped out his sword the moment he caught eye of Herobrine in the room with them.

"It's him…Herobrine…" Blue sharply breathed a shaky fearful breath of air as she stared at the infamously proclaimed White-eyed Devil of Minecraftia.

"Indeed, it is me. Quite perceptive aren't you?" Hero retorted with mock sarcasm and then glanced over at Red. Red stared back at Hero with pleading eyes, she hated being pinned to wall like she was. She wished none of this was happening… and to think today was supposed to be a good one.

"Let my sister go! You've already screwed up enough!" Blue tried yelling back at him back with boldness. Herobrine only smirked cruelly and took one large stride near Blue. Steve's glaring eyes never moved one inch away from his older brother, the second he saw him move towards Blue, he immediately reacted.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Steve furiously demanded, which only made Herobrine chuckle lowly with the shake of his head. Glancing over his shoulder at Steve, who still had his diamond sword at ready. Herobrine continued to smirk in amusement.

"Or what? You're going to try using that pitiful thing in your hand to stop me? I'd like to see you try."

"I will and you won't be all so self-assured then! I'm ready for you brother! You need to be brought down to size! You've lead on enough destruction and death upon the innocent citizens of Minecraftia!-"

"You mean the 'innocent' citizens of the mighty King Notch? Or more accurately, the insolent brain-washed slaves of the dictating tyrant Notch. You just can't see the truth because you choose to be blind to it. When I am ready, I will take all of Minecraftia under my rein as King and Scarlett will be my Queen. It is as simple as that. Though, I'm sure someone as simple-minded as you wouldn't understand." Herobrine shook his head at Steve and sighed in exasperation.

"My sister doesn't belong to you! She belongs back home in her own world with me." Blue shot back at Hero, who only rolled his eyes.

"How am I not surprised you found a way to worm yourself into my world? Why don't you go back home and rethink your terrible decision to come here to my world and try to 'stop' me? You fancy yourself as some kind of heroine of this world, don't you Sapphire? How truly pathetic."

"Sapphire… Just let me go. I'm fine staying here. Go back home before it's too late… I don't want him to hurt you." Red pleaded to her sister from behind, as Sapphire had turned to look back at Hero with eyes full of pure hatred when he had appeared.

"No, Red. I didn't come all this way just to leave you behind. You're going to come home and everything will go back to normal. Just like before…" Blue trailed off as she glanced behind her shoulder at her little sister.

"Aren't you oblivious to her intent? She wants to stay here with me. She loves me… didn't you know?" Herobrine boasted cruelly as he tilted his head in a mocking way at Sapphire.

"You fucking monster… how dare you feed these disgusting lies to my sister. She's confused, she doesn't love you!"

"For fuck sakes, Blue! I told you I want to stay! Stop telling me what to do! Just go home!" Red shouted and couldn't help the flood of acidic like tears that were pouring down her heated cheeks. Why couldn't her sister just listen to her for once!?

"I CAN'T AND I WON'T!" Blue yelled furiously and tightened her fists into tight balls. She couldn't believe her sister had actually given into this man! How she wanted to go over to him and tear off each of his limbs one by one. How dare he think he could call ownership over her precious little sister! He would pay dearly for what he has done!

"You should listen to your sister for once, Sapphire. She has a good head on her shoulders, she knows what she wants. So you can stop playing mother hen now. Scarlett isn't a little girl who needs to be told what she wants."

"He's right, Sapphire. Take your little friend and leave. I'm sorry, but I can't help the way I feel. You're going to grow up to the point where you will want to have your own life too, I'm picking mine now. So please… Just leave. You're making him angry. Please go before you make it worse…"

Clenching her teeth, Blue sobbed and violently shook her head, blinded by her tears as she yelled, "NO! We're family! WE PROMISED TO STAY TOGETHER, NO MATTER WHAT! Where has that promise gone, Red!? Are you seriously going to pick this evil bastard that you've known for only a short time, over your own sister who has been with you ever since you were a baby!? I know I'm not perfect by any means but I know with all my heart this devil of a man doesn't deserve you! PLEASE! I'm begging you! If you could just listen to me! There has never been a time I wanted you to listen more than this time right now! Please… Hear me out… Just please…" Blue's voice fell as it started to crackle and her heavy sobs became more fervid.

"I know we're family but if you truly loved me you would let me go! I know, I made a promise but I know now that promise was improbable! One day we had to know that we would have to part ways! That's just a part of life… I'm sorry Sapphire, this is what I choose." Red looked down feeling shameful in front of her big sister's intense pained stare. The room went silent for a short time as Blue had looked down at the ground, her pastel blue dyed hair covering her face ominously.

"Fine be that way… but I've made my choice and I'm also sticking with it." Bringing up her newly acquired sword, she pointed the sharp tip of it's blade threateningly at Herobrine.

"The only blood I want on this virgin blade is the blood of Herobrine!" Sapphire exclaimed and then with all her power, she charged forwards and lunged at Herobrine with her sword at hand.

Steve's blue eyes widen fully as he screamed out to Blue, "NO! DON'T! HE'LL KILL YOU, SAPPHIRE!"

"I DON'T CARE! HE'LL NEVER HAVE MY SISTER! I'LL DIE TRYING!"

"SAPPHIRE!" Red screamed her name in horror but it was too late.

Herobrine's sword clashed with Sapphire's blade. "Do you have a death-wish? So be it then, let me fulfill that wish of yours. You'll have your all so noble hero's death that you have come for." Herobrine said and smirked evilly as he pushed her sword off of his own roughly, before raising it up in the air. He was about ready to plunge downwards in one single lethal blow that would put Sapphire out of her misery for good.

Sapphire's eyes widen fully as Red screamed at the top of her lungs in the background. Blue watched the enchanted diamond blade looming near her. It just couldn't end like this… It just couldn't! Blue instinctually closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come.


	20. Life or Death

**Chapter 20: Life or Death**

_**Author's Note: I just want to stop for a moment and with much gratitude, give credit and a giant shout out to BlackDragon41 for inspiring me with an idea for my special 20th chapter! Thank you so much! I do love incorporating others ideas into my stories! *nudging and winking at you other lovely readers* Pssst, you can give me ideas too! If I like it, I might add it! ;) **_

_**Now onwards to the story, my friends!**_

* * *

><p>The blade of Herobrine's sword sped downwards at Sapphire until suddenly coming to a halt when another blade collided with it loudly. Herobrine's eyes flashed as he made a low animalistic growl from the back of his throat. "Brother…" Hero bellowed lowly and looked up at the fierce bright azure blue eyes of Steve.<p>

"You won't lay a hand on her, Herobrine!" Steve shouted as he began pushing back Herobrine's sword away from Blue. Blue's eyes snapped open and widen once she felt no pain made to her body. Looking over at Steve and Herobrine with wide eyes, she gasped at Steve's fearless heroism. He saved her life…

"Oh? But I wasn't planning on laying a hand on her. I cannot say the same for my blade." Herobrine retorted mocking and pushed back with his blade at Steve's sword. The painfully loud sharp sound of the swords rubbing together as the shoved back at each other, began making a shrill nasty scraping sound, like nails on a chalkboard. Sapphire backed away from the two Minecraftian and practically identical brothers as they continued to fight for dominance.

Herobrine pulled back just enough to make a clean swipe of his blade right at Steve. In reaction, Steve parried the blow by jumping backwards and just by milliseconds alone, he was able to successfully dodge it. Herobrine glowered at his escape and rose his heavily enchanted sword up in a defensive stance. "What is this, my little brother? You're now the one playing our role as hero? What a turn of events, yet not at all surprising, rather boring actually…" Herobrine scoffed and then lashed out again another strike. Steve slammed his own sword against his and the two began repeatedly doing this until one of them got a hit on one or the other.

"You won't touch her! I promised to keep her safe and I swear that on my life! You're not getting her OR her sister! Its over for you, Hero!"

"Ha! We'll have to see about that!" Herobrine chuckled deeply and kept swinging with almost effortless blows against Steve's own sword that blocked his hits. Sparks could be seen flying off of the swords from the powerful collisions. Blue stood off to the side and watched with big worried eyes.

"Be careful, Steve!" Sapphire called out to Steve in concern. Red was also watching from behind Blue, she was still standing against the wall and looking disheveled and uneasy. Gulping she couldn't find words to speak for once in her life, she just watched shakily as the one she loved and apparently his little brother Steve fought with all their might against each other.

Hero's eyes were extremely bright and flaring in one of the most intense ways, even Scarlett never saw them raging to that degree. Herobrine was obviously pissed off beyond words and coping with it in a rather calm but sarcastic facade he put up front. The noise of the blades hitting each other was almost painful to listen to for the two sisters. Red had even put her hands to her ears to slight muffle the dreadful noise.

"How cute… Be careful is right, Steve. You might get hurt than you can't protect your little girlfriend over there." Herobrine leered and smirked as Steve began blushing slightly. Pulling back his sword and stepping backwards, he glared Hero.

"We aren't-I mean… We're not like that!" Steve stumbled on his words and couldn't stop blushing even considering the circumstance he was in. Blue's cheeks also flushed at the thought but she tried to remain serious looking even though her own heated cheeks were betraying her.

Herobrine rolled his eyes and glanced at Blue before looking back at Steve, "I'm far from stupid, Steve. I can see that you fancy her. Why else would you risk your life for her? It's all too sweet to me… Sickeningly so…"

"We're not! … Stop it!" Steve tensed up and with a loud battle cry, he bounded forwards and began mercilessly slashing over and over again. Herobrine shockingly blocked ever single one with perfect spot on agility. Red even swore she could almost see him yawning at Steve's attempts to best him.

"Getting flustered, brother?" Herobrine chuckled in amusement and watched as Steve stood in front of him panting heavily as he finally paused to take a minor break in constantly trying to hit Hero.

'Not even a single hit taken. Herobrine is amazing… I've never seen someone sword-fight like that.' Red thought to herself in disbelief and in awe at her lover's incredible extensive dexterity in combat. Steve now deeply glaring his older brother and still panting, he didn't think he would tire himself out so quickly but he had to back off from the ridiculous amount of time he tried to haphazardly strike him. He needed to remember this was Herobrine, his older brother, the one that had been strong enough to make it this long against Notch's entire rebellion. Of course, he wouldn't be so easily taken down by an embarrassing emotion-filled spray of attacks. He needed to hit home, maybe more distractions or using something personal against him. Red was the only thing he could think of but he'd rather not have to use her as bait. It also could possibly make Sapphire angry with him and he certainly didn't want that.

"No way! I'm just warming up! What are you dying out on me?" Steve taunted at Hero. He wasn't giving up even if he had to feign complete confidence that this would go over well. Steve was usually full of confidence but he wasn't so sure about this one.

"You wish... Is this all you will do to me? Strike repeatedly at me, take a breath of fresh air, and then repeat the process over again? Did I mention how boring this is? How about we mix things up a little." Herobrine smirked wickedly and began lowly chuckling again. Steve suddenly felt himself freeze on the spot, he couldn't move an inch!

"HEROBRINE! You damn cheat!"

"No,no, not cheating, little brother… I'm just merely using my resources I have at my disposal. I tire of this childish game. I have much more to concern myself with. You both should have had remained back home at that pathetic excuse of a king's cozy little fortified stronghold. This little game is a bit above your level, don't you think?" Strutting up towards his brother coolly with his free hand up, which was the cause of his hold. Herobrine ran the blade of his sword across Steve's chin, leaving a small line of blood in its wake. Steve was obviously struggling in his hold as you could see him slightly shake every few seconds. Blue's eyes widen and she brought up her sword.

"Get away from him, you bastard!" Blue roared and went charging forwards, only to be halted when Hero stopped at Steve's right side with his hand still up and his sword now pointed directly at Blue's face.

"Please, you're making a fool of yourself, little damsel in distress. I bet you do not even know how to use that weak little thing in your hands." Herobrine mocked and laughed in her face at her obviously disheartening demeanor. Red stood in the background and wanted to intervene but couldn't find it in her to go against Herobrine. She most defiantly with complete certainty didn't want him to kill Sapphire and Steve seemed to rather close to Blue. Maybe, there really was something there between the two? Red's main concern was for her sister though, she didn't think she could let Hero kill her big sister. She really just didn't know what to do all together, so she just stood there dumbly and watched as a voiceless bystander.

Blue glared daggers into him, mentally murdering him in her mind. She hated how simply he took full control of the situation. He certainly was a foe not to be taken lightly. With one single blow, Hero could take Steve's life since he couldn't move under Herobrine's power of paralysis. Steve's chin was already bleeding from just the mere brush of his sword against his face. Steve could only look on at Blue with worried filled eyes, "Sapphire, don't! Just stay back from him! I-I'll get out of this… S-somehow!" Steve struggled but it was rather pointless.

"Sapphire… Just back down already. This is all for nothing." Red spoke up as she stared at Blue's back. Blue glanced behind her shoulder at Red and shook her head quickly.

"No! I told you I know what I want and that's revenge!"

"You're only wasting your time! Herobrine is too powerful for you. Steve has already failed. Know your place and just give in." Red tried to plead with her sister to stop her fruitless attempts, but the stubbornness clearly ran in the family as she wasn't backing down.

"Never! I won't give in! If I die, it will be for you Scarlett! Also for the honor of Minecraftia and its people! FOR MINECRAFTIA!" Blue shouted and took her sword and to much of Herobrine's surprise she actually shockingly swung at him. He had been so overly confident that she wouldn't attack but rather cower away. He never thought she'd actually do it! Red's eyes widen in horror as a giant long bleeding gash was made across his chest. Herobrine's eyes flashed in white fury, he instantly tore his hand away from Steve and dropped the hold over him. Herobrine seethed out in pain and ominously growled like a rabid animal.

"HOW DARE YOU, BITCH!" He roared like an enraged tiger and charged at Blue within seconds. Blue gasped and out of mere instinct brought her sword up to defend herself. Herobrine's sword clashed with her own but Blue not being skilled with sword fighting, he easily broke through her hold and slashed Scarlett across her left shoulder. Blue screamed at the top of her lungs from the searing pain of her now open wound that was gushing fresh blood. Steve now being released, bolted at Herobrine but he didn't get far as Herobrine put his sword to her neck. "Come any closer and I'll slice her fragile little neck!"

Red shuttered at his almost demonic voice, he was seriously more pissed than she had ever seen him. His eyes were pooling a white colored wildfire that was trailing from his eyes furiously. He seemingly was trying to ignore the plainly seen painful laceration that went across his chest and was bleeding terribly bad. His shirt was becoming covered with his own blood, but he dared not look at all disquieted from it.

"H-Hero!" Red called out anxiously, Hero's eyes very briefly glanced at her with narrowed eyes. She felt chills go down her spine at his most intense flaring gaze that could make her want to give up just staring at him.

"Stay back, Red. I need to finish this." Herobrine said in a disturbing harshly low tone to her but his eyes were now completely focused back on Steve. Red was shaking in terror, she couldn't let this happen to her sister! This was her flesh and blood that she did truly love with all her heart! Before, Red could say anything, Herobrine took his free hand and threw Steve against the wall. She never knew he had telekinesis! Just what couldn't he do!?

"Pitiful… I am perturbed how you could be related to someone like me. So weak you are, Steve. But now its time to take the one thing that I know you do care for away. See how it feels to have what you want more than anything taken from you before your eyes! Just like you take my right to power!" Herobrine cackled wickedly and pressed the sword tighter to Blue's neck. Blue was whispering prayers in her head as she closed her eyes that were brimmed with tears that went down her face.

"STOP IT!" A voice suddenly screamed throughout the entire room, it echoing off the walls from how loud it was. Red came rushing forwards and ran in front of Herobrine that still had his sword to her sister's neck. Red was also painfully sobbing, she just couldn't sit back and watch anymore. She could't let her sister die in front of her face! She just couldn't!

Herobrine looked over at Red with wide eyes and furrowed brows, "What are you doing, Scarlett!? Stand back! Now!"

"No!" She shouted at him in resistance as she stood in front of him, feeling pathetic though as she did. Tears were falling from her shimmering eyes that were blurred from her constant overflowing of tears. "You can't kill my sister! I-I can't let you do that! Please don't!" Red begged Herobrine, who only was staring at her bitterly through narrowed eyes.

"Scarlett…" Herobrine voiced in a threatening manner that only made her resist more. She took a step forward and kept trying to plead for sister's life from the man she loved. Blue's eyes had reopened and she was looking back and forth from Hero and Red in uncertainty and fear.

"Please, Hero… Just let her go. They lost, good! But don't kill my sister for it! Couldn't you just let them off with a warning?" Red asked unsurely and only shrunk back as Herobrine sneered and glared her deeply.

"I don't do 'warnings'! As a King and ruler I must be true to my word and I certainly am!"

"Killing my sister is not going to change anything!" Red brought out her hands as she spoke and took a few steps forward. Blue was terribly freighted as she felt Herobrine's grip on her tighten to the point her neck was stinging from the indentation of the sharp blade slightly cutting into her.

"I will take away one of the things my useless brother cherishes most! So it is enough reason for me to end her life!"

"But I also cherish her life! She's my big sister, Hero! My family! My flesh and blood! You can't rid me of that!"

"She doesn't matter! She is irrelevant! You belong to me and you will cherish only me!" Herobrine shouted back with extreme possessiveness. It was obvious he was jealous that Sapphire was meaning anything to her, possibly more than himself. He wanted to just keep her all to himself, which just wasn't going to happen if Red didn't have something to do with it.

"I can't just stop loving my sister, Herobrine! I love you but I love her too! Why should I have to be given a single choice ultimatum! I can't choose between the two people I love most! That's not fair!"

"Unfortunately, fair or not it comes down to choosing. So my dear Little Red, Is it me? Or is it her? Who do you truly love most? This should be a painfully simple question." Hero challenged her and was obviously not listening to her in the least. Getting him to reconsider was not going to be an easy feat to accomplish like she had first thought. She had to tread carefully or he might snap and do the malicious deed without second thought.

"I love you both equally. I'm not choosing. It's not fair." Red replied stubbornly and glared back at Hero. Blue gulped as she could tell Hero was getting fidgety and possibly dangerously close to just losing it and doing her off.

"NO! I damn well won't settle for being considered at the low level scum of those who are lower than me! I am greater! I am a god! Don't you get it, Scarlett? Don't you see?!" Herobrine told her with a crazed look appearing in his eyes, he was desperately trying to persuade Red to sway over to his way of thinking… that much was obvious.

All Scarlett got or saw was how large of an inflamed ego her boyfriend actually had. To consider himself a god was a little up there on the narcissist scale. "My love shouldn't have to be placed at certain levels. I love you both in different ways. Sapphire is my family and I consider you a part of it now too, but in a different way. I love you, Hero… Can't that be enough? Please, let my big sister go."

Herobrine stared at her for a prolonged moment before speaking up again, "… I could just rid myself of the completion completely."

Red felt anger boil through her blood and she finally snapped at him in outrage, "Seriously!? This isn't some kind of fucking competition! Why can't YOU get it!? If you kill my sister Hero, I will hate you forever! Let her go! Do it because you love me! P-please!"

Hero glared her and was beginning to falter just in the slightest, his hold on Sapphire had lessened because of her words of possibly being hated by Red. Blue gulped again and was more than thankful that her little sister was trying to pull through and save her. She was wondering if Red was just going to let her die without even a word of protest. It was reassuring to see she still had a place in her heart somewhere, even if it was becoming slightly overshadowed by this monster of a man Herobrine.

"Now you're not being fair to me, Scarlett! You must learn that sacrifices must be made in war as my Queen! Your sister is at fault for her own actions. This is what her thoughtless decisions lead up too! If your sister would have just remained in your world, than I would have no need to kill her, but your sister had deliberately come here to ruin my empire and on top of that try to steal you away from me! The two things I actually care for most, she came to take like a thief, but she's not going to take ANYTHING from me! Not her, not Notch, not the Rebellion, and certainly not my brother! No one!"

Red took a shaky sigh and cautiously took another step towards Hero, she was now standing in front of her sister, so close she could just push her out of harm's way. Yet, Red knew that would be ill-advised to do at the moment, so she remained still and kept trying to console Herobrine.

"Don't do it for them. Do it for me… Let her go…"

"… No…" He grumbled under his breath but was seen getting unnaturally anxious. He didn't want to fight with Scarlett! He just wanted her to listen and let him do what he needed to do! She would get over her death, it would take time but it would happen! Herobrine waged a war in his mind on what to do. He felt like putty in her hands again as her little short innocent self was standing up against a wrathful godlike king that had a powerful dangerous weapon in his hand and magic to boot. He fought fiercely with the urge to listen to her, to just let go of her stupid older sister so she wouldn't despise him for harming her. Yet, the other part of him that's voice was beginning to simmer down, told him to just get it over with and that Red would still love him in the end even if he did the dirty deed.

Herobrine didn't even notice right away as he was trapped in his own thoughts. He had without thought drawn his sword away from Blue's neck and Red had come over and wrapped her arms around him. Herobrine tensed up like a statue and he felt fidgety. What was he doing!? He wanted to push Red away and go after Blue but instead he stupidly wrapped his arms around his Scarlett and relished in her warm close proximity.

"I love you…" She murmured into his chest, uncaring if she got blood on herself from his wound that was still there. Herobrine was doing an awfully good job at hiding the fact that the wound wasn't hurting like a bitch. He didn't even care though as he embraced his love in his arms tightly. Blue had slipped away the moment she had a chance, she was now holding her neck on the sidelines and silently crying to herself. She hated the fact she was under the blade of the man she despised most, but to see her sister hug the same monster that did it to her was almost just as painful.

Herobrine gently kissed the top of Red's head and wasn't in the slightest paying attention to anyone else in the room. Red wanted to smile but she found it hard when she knew Blue was watching her every move. She knew she must be heartbroken to see her in this position, but she just couldn't stop loving this 'monster' as everyone keeps calling him. Red backed away from the hug and held onto his large calloused hands that covered her own smaller soft ones. Herobrine stared down lovingly at their hands as Red stared at his eyes.

"I love you too…" Herobrine finally said in a calm softer voice that Red was trying to break down to this whole time. Blue watched in disgust and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. It wasn't until both Red and Blue saw his eyes suddenly widen fully in shock, when they knew something was wrong.

Red gasped and looked at his face carefully, "H-Hero!? What's wrong!?"

"… S-Scar-…lett" He shuttered and then suddenly coughed up blood that trailed down his mouth and to his chin. Red screamed as her wide brown eyes darted from his face and noticed that past him, there was Steve standing there from behind him with his diamond sword plunged straight into Herobrine from behind.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed again but much louder as she held onto Herobrine as he stumbled forward at her. Steve was breathing heavily from behind as he yanked his sword out of him and took a few steps backwards as he watched Herobrine fall. Blue's eyes had also widen and she couldn't believe Steve was able to get to him so sneakily when he was so vulnerable for only a few minor seconds. Sapphire didn't feel any empathy for him though… She hoped his wounds were insufferable for doing all the wicked things he has done to her, her sister, Steve, and Minecraftia.

He was much heavier than Red expected and when he fell on her, it was difficult to keep him leveled as he leaned up against Red, incredibly injured from the devastating blow that even the great Herobrine wasn't immune too.

"I-It'll be okay, Hero! It'll be fine! Just look at me! Keep your eyes open and on me!" Red cried in sobs as she tried her best to hold onto Hero's dead weight. She could hear him wheezing and his breath was defiantly more shallow and raspy sounding. Doing her best to maneuver him to the bed in the room, she sat him down next to her. Her arm was around his shoulder and her eyes were frantically looking him up and down in fear for his life.

"Herobrine, say something! Anything!"

He tried staying conscious let alone saying something. He tried with all his might to stay awake for Scarlett but the pain was overwhelming. So with one last bit of his strength he had tucked away. Herobrine deeply glared Steve and lifted him from the ground with his telekinesis. Steve gasped and struggled furiously in the air. It wasn't until Hero violently slammed him against the Nether brick wall again, until Hero's eyes finally closed. A new fresh trail of blood was running down his mouth and his wounds were still bleeding badly. He was defiantly bleeding out too much and was suffering from the lack of it. Red didn't know what to do as usually she would leave anything medical to Blue, since Blue was training in the medical field back in their old world.

"BLUE! You have to do something! He could be dying!" Red yelled to her older sister desperately. Blue only frowned and shook her head firmly.

"He has to die…" She replied quietly and watched with no compassion in her blue eyes as Red brought Herobrine's head onto her lap. She ran her hands through his short disheveled brunette hair and sobbed over him in a sick and painful way that made her stomach and heart pang inside. Steve on looked Red with more sympathy than that of her sister. He walked up in front of her and frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. I had to do it. It had to be done. Please, forgive me…"

"NO! I-I-I'll never forgive you… Never! I HATE YOU!" Red spat hatefully at Steve and then sobbed and gently pressed her forehead against Hero's as she cried. He was thankfully still breathing but defiantly unconscious from all that had been inflicted on him.

"Its time to leave… Let's go Red…" Blue brought up and gestured her to get up. Red only shook her head and laid dozens of kisses on Herobrine's face as he laid there on her lap.

"NO! I need to save him!" Red stood up not for Sapphire but to go rush into the bathroom to go see if she could find some kind of medic-kit to mend his wounds with. She was heard rummaging in a frenzy through the bathroom and cursing constantly to herself. Blue watched emotionlessly before turning her eyes down back at Hero who Red had left lying on the bed.

"I think we're going to have to force her…" Steve inquired with a faint frown to Blue, who nodded solemnly in agreement.

"I think so…" Blue and Steve now both staring over at the bathroom door, where Red was still panicking. Blue took the initiative to walk into the bathroom and grab onto Red's hand. "Come on… It's been done."

"N-NO! He's not fucking dead yet! He's still alive! There's still a chance!" Red shoved her roughly away and began running back into the bedroom to continue her search for any kind of medical aid.

"Red, it's done. There is no possible way to save him here. I'm saying this as a person being trained in the medical profession. He is not going to survive with all that blood loss. Unless, you have some kind of serious tools to works with on him, he's done for." Blue stated calmly as she glanced from Herobrine and back to Red. Steve watched on in worry as Blue went back over and once again grabbed on to Red's hand.

"Its time to leave…"

"N-No… He can't die! He just can't! He's stronger than this! I know he is!"

"Scarlett… Please, listen to me." Blue said and tried embracing in her into a hug but Red wanted no part of it as she instantly shoved her big sister away.

"D-don't touch me! I can't stand you right now!" She sobbed in depression and ran back over to Hero as she ripped her hand away from Blue once more. Throwing herself on the bed, she sprawled across it as she set placed her face to Herobrine's right shoulder and began crying until she had no tears left to cry anymore. Blue sighed tiredly and was slightly agitated with Red.

"Come on, Scarlett. Its time to go back home." Steve was the one to bring up as he finally took charge and went over and grabbed onto Red's arm. Red screamed bloody murder as he forced her to stand up to her feet. She tried violently struggling away from him with all her might, but Steve was stronger and kept a firm grip on her. Blue looked over at Red than to Steve and nodded to him.

"Let's get going…" Blue said and Steve nodded back.

Steve and Blue began walking to the door and away from Herobrine who was still lying injured and unconscious on the bed. Red screamed and screamed for Herobrine until her lungs began to swell from overuse. Steve had to keep harshly tugging her down each and every hallway and through every one of the castle's rooms. Soon enough they would return back to King Notch and figure out where to go from there.

It seemed the great and all so mighty Herobrine had finally fallen…

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Author's Note: Thank you for reading, I apologize for another wicked depressing chapter but trust me. It's not over yet! I mean, who would end a HerobrineOC story like this!? Certainly not me! lol)_**


	21. Madness Returns

**Chapter 21: Madness Returns**

_**Author's Note: I want to make a shout out and give some credit for giving me an idea for this one! Thank you Shiinon-chii for your idea and support! I hope all your other lovely readers enjoy my next installment! Make sure to message me ideas if you have them! Thanks!**_

* * *

><p>A second deployment of Rebels were send out to the Nether by Notch. The remaining troops dealt with the hordes of creatures, who were now dwindling in size and retreating since Herobrine had been taken down. Blue, Red, and Steve didn't have too much trouble getting past the bridge, being as they were guarded from every side by Rebels and safely led to the other end and through the netherrack cave networks.<p>

Red put up a fight the entire ways to the caves and eventually back to the hidden base. "Let go of me!" Red cried out and tried using all her dead weight to lean away from Steve.

"Please, stop resisting Red. You're killing my arm!" Steve whined while Blue intervened as they were walking up to the cobblestone steps that led up to the entrance of the doors to the interior of the base.

"Stop it, Red! I don't know what is wrong with you but cut it out! Being saved from that man is a good thing. You should be more than thankful Notch has even let this rescue mission commence." Blue chided her in her stern parent voice that usually came out when she was around Red.

"But we did get Herobrine! I knew this plan would work without a hitch! I can't wait to see my Father's face when I tell him the great news!" Steve beamed ever so brightly and was starting to finally go back to his normal goofy, kind, and confident self. Blue smiled back at him and blushed as she thought back to what Herobrine had said about them being together romantically. No, they couldn't be that way, it wouldn't be right. She wasn't even from this world and she would be returning back to her world and probably never see Steve again. It was a doomed relationship from the start, just like Red and Hero's bizarre relationship. Though, Little Red's relationship with her kidnapper confused her much more than her own feelings for Steve. As the bigger sister who had to take control and be the bigger person, she knew deep down what was right and she had to follow it as an example to Scarlett. So she wouldn't purse a relationship with Steve, even though it ever so slightly made her painfully depressed to think about it.

"I can't believe you left Herobrine laying there suffering to himself! How can you call yourselves the better ones! How could you!?" Red yelled and suddenly stomped on Steve's foot as hard as she could. Steve yelped in pain and Blue instantly shot Red a deep glare.

"Stop it, Red!"

"No! It's not fair! Hero needs me!" Red shouted as the three of them finally walked inside. The base was not the largest and it was hardly lit up but it did hold a hell of a lot of Rebels standing off to the sides and staring at Red with disapproving glares.

"She's the one that killed Wolfgang…" One of them whispered in a hushed voice that Red still caught on too. She harshly glared over at them while continuing to try ripping her hand away from Steve's sore arm. Even though it was obnoxious and uncomfortable, Steve still had a sturdy hold on her. Red's eyes turned from the gossiping Rebels and she stared up at the Nether portal that lit up most of the room in a grim purple sheen.

"Ladies first…" Steve said as he gestured for Blue to walk through the portal first. Red rolled her eyes at their petty flirting and scoffed as her sister gently smiled at Steve and went through the portal shyly.

"Quit flirting with my sister, you punk." Red growled but Steve decided to try and ignore her, since arguing with her would only be pointless. "Don't ignore me!" Red hissed at him before he stepped into the portal, he paused. He glanced to his right at her and frowned with sadness.

"Let me at least enjoy the rest of the time I have with Sapphire. You might have fallen for my brother, but maybe I might have accidentally gotten too close to Blue. I know you both will be returning home to your world soon and I respect and honor that. I just want to at least revel in the short time I have left."

Red continued to glare at him hatefully as he spoke softly to her,"You sure didn't let me have the time I wanted with your brother! You don't deserve it!" Red replied nastily and only beckoned a wistful sigh coming from Steve.

"No, I don't deserve her…" Steve muttered much more downbeat than before and finally without another word. He pulled Red through the Nether's obsidian portal that would lead them back to the portal room in Notch's castle.

Blue was standing there waiting for Steve and Red to come through. When she finally saw them walk through, she gave a questioning look, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, she's just putting up a good fight is all!" Steve replied and began laughing as he glanced briefly at the daggers that were being sent from Red's eyes. "Hopefully my Father is in the throne room, let's go." Steve ushered Blue forwards with Red being drug behind like a stubborn mule.

* * *

><p>Notch was sitting on his throne and talking to a group of villagers before waving them off. Once he saw the appearance of Steve, Blue, and for the first time shockingly Red, his attention was immediately brought to them. "You're all back and you have your sister! Wonderful!" Notch exclaimed in excitement as the three of them stood in front of his throne. Red was standing there and staring at Notch with a heated glare.<p>

"Hmph, you must be Notch…" Red scoffed and shook her head in distaste. The only King in her eyes was Herobrine, this guy was a joke.

Notch looked to Red and smiled warmly at her, "Yes, I am and you must be Scarlett or should I say Little Red? I'm thrilled to see you have made it back safely from Herobrine's control over you. Speaking of which, what of him?"

"We defeated him! Blue and I did it together!" Steve stated proudly and glanced from Blue and beaming her a wide smile before looking back at his Father. Notch almost jumped up from his throne in shock.

"Truly!? You have?"

Blue and Steve nodded vigorously while Red rolled her eyes and grimaced. "So they think." Red grumbled and still wouldn't let herself believe that Herobrine could possibly be really defeated. It seemed too simple, too fast. Hero couldn't have actually gone down so anticlimactically?! Red shook in nothing but anger as Steve finally let go of Red's arm, too much of her relief.

"This is such wonderful news! I hardly have words to even congratulate the two of you! I had heard from some of my informants that things were going well! This calls for a huge celebration! Minecraftia can finally be safe now that Herobrine is out of the picture for good!"

"Fuck all of you." Red suddenly growled loud enough for everyone to hear, she felt a sudden darkness overwhelm her. Everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes at her abrupt and unpleasant choice of words. "You really think Herobrine, who had taken all of the Nether, who has been around for as long as he has undefeated. Is finally killed off by some pitiful little wound and some blood loss? Do you really think he's gone? Sorry, to say but I don't buy for a second that Herobrine is dead. I won't believe it! It's not true!"

Notch's brown eyes narrowed and his shoulders slumped down at her dark words, he was afraid this would happen to the girl. Blue looked at Red in aghast at her coldness, "Listen to what you are saying, Red! Take it back!"

"Make me…" Red replied snappishly and then glared down at the ground as her red bangs fell in front of her face as she stared down ominously.

"I am assuming she did not want to leave." Notch brought up as he kept his eyes trailed on Red cautiously, something about her was way off. He could not just obviously see it but he felt it in the air around her. It was like the approaching darkening clouds of an approaching thunder storm that was just teetering on releasing its wrath. Red was teetering on her edge, he could clearly see it and it was worrisome.

"She didn't…" Steve answered and made a slight face as he thought about her actually loving a monster like his older brother. "We had to force her to leave. She claims to have fell in love with my brother, Herobrine." Steve concluded grimly and looked over at Red with concern.

"I am." Red retorted and turned her glare to Steve briefly before looking back at Notch. "I am his Queen and once Herobrine comes back, we'll have Minecraftia under our rule, not yours." Red spat at Notch with a flash of her eyes. Notch frowned at this and suddenly stood up from his throne and silently began walking towards Red. Each step closer to her, he could sense the disturbance inside her gradually rising. It was like walking up to a feral animal that you didn't know the intentions of. She was holding back cornered and was ready to bite.

"Steve, Sapphire, please step aside." Notch warned but never broke his eye contact from Red's who was staring at him dangerously. Sapphire made a questionable look but was stepping back as Steve took her hand gently into his own and tugged her backwards with him.

"What's going on?" Blue asked in worry but received no answer from Notch. Notch glanced at Red's hands and could sense the darkness inside her was rising faster and faster and forming near her hands. Faintly, he could see her veins darkening in color around her arms and hands, to the point they were almost becoming black as night.

"Red... calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Calm down after what you all have done to the man I love!?" Red's hand suddenly casted out a black eerie shadow that turned into her sword the Starless Gale. Notch glanced down at the sword that appeared in her hand with widening eyes at a sudden realization. Steve and Blue staring off at the side had their mouths agape as they stared at Red's sword and impending dark power that was stirring inside, begging for release.

"Her power has been more actively evolving than I first thought." Notch murmured as he stared at the sword with a frown. "Scarlett, put away that sword. There is no need for violence." He tried to sway her but she looked far from being compliant with him.

"Why should I?! Why don't I get the right to fight for what I love!?"

"Scarlett stop this! Do as Notch says!" Blue yelled out and Red only shook her head and began chuckling lowly.

"No… I'm going to do the very thing that Herobrine would have wanted more than anything." Red said darkly as her eyes suddenly flashed black, clearly enough for Notch to see. To everyone's horror, Red rose her sword and charged straight at Notch without a second of hesitation. With a battle cry and not one iota of mercy she was seconds from piercing straight through Notch's chest until Notch blocked it with a sudden flash and blur of light. A brilliant intricate white diamond sword that had a bright golden hilt that was encrusted with more white diamonds, held off Red's rapid blow.

Everyone in the room gasped and the Rebels in the room ran forwards but Notch rose his hand as give to gesture them to back off. "Stay away." Notch commanded, still not taking his eyes from Red, who was heavily panting and looking more depraved by the moment. The guards in the room hesitantly backed off but they still held their weapons out just in case. Blue had held onto Steve the second she saw her own sister try to attack the King of Minecraftia, she was so horrified by what her sister has become. What was happening to her? There was something seriously evil laying heavily in the air around her, even Steve was starting to feel it and shuttered.

Red simply chuckled lowly and tried slashing again at Notch who quickly blocked it and held both swords in their place as they pushed back against each other for dominance. Notch could see the dark energies literally billowing blackness out of her infamous sword. Being so close to it made awful chills go down his spine. He never imagined that Red would so quickly corrupted by this that she would be able to materialize that dreaded sword already, that only through the occult black magic of the black opal stones could assemble together. Herobrine must have personally taught her how to call it forth at her beckon and most likely had the know-how to enhance her power to even be capable of holding so much raw power in her hands.

"Scarlett, rid yourself of the sword. It will only taint your mind further." Notch warned as he pushed back on his blade that was cloaked with light. He was surprised he was even have any difficulty pushing her off of him, since he defiantly should be a lot stronger than her. It must have been the magic even enhancing that part of her. He never thought this would be a problem but Herobrine was the one to keep her magic sustained under how own power. Without him around her black magic from within is completely set free to corrupt her body and mind as it pleased. It was just gradually realizing it could take over and it certainly was acting fast now that Herobrine wasn't leveraging it.

Her veins were now fully black and her eyes kept occasionally flashing fully black. Each of them pushing off each other they began circling each other like two animals ready for the attack.

"This sword is about the only thing I have left from Hero. And quite frankly I don't plan on letting up, it feels WAY too good!" Red smirked and then pointed her sword at Notch tauntingly. "Come on, Notchy! Afraid I might beat you?" Red giggled like a crazed fiend and ran back at Notch and began violently slinging as many hits at him as possible. Notch having the expertise he did in combat was able to parry each blow easily, especially since many of her hits were very sloppy and at random. Notch had to be careful not to hurt her though, but to try and knock the sword from her hand if possible. If the sword was out of her hands then that would give him just enough time to try and knock her unconscious with his opposing power of light.

"Red stop this! Please!" Blue hollered from the sidelines but Red was certainly not in the listening mood, she didn't even glance at her sister as her narrowed preying eyes were on Notch and Notch only.

"Listen to your sister! Look at what you're doing!" Steve tried to help but it as well was pointless, if not making it worse.

"Shut up, already!" Red scoffed in a pout and was about to send a wave of black magic at them to 'permanently' shut them up but Notch intervened just in time.

"Keep your eyes on me, Red. They aren't what you want." Notch tried to regain her attention as he used his light to also bring out a wave that collided with the dark one, each of them canceling each other out.

"King Notch we must take her down! I will end her!" One of the random Rebel guards shouted and began to charge forwards to save his King from Red's insane abrupt waging battle with their king. Notch yelled at him from the top of his lungs to stop, but it was all too late. Red sharply turned and stabbed him straight through the forehead, his whole body enveloped in a darkness that began sizzling his skin as he fell down immediately after.

Red watched with a loud wicked cackle as he fell down face forwards onto the ground and steaming smoke from the darkness that she inflicted on him the second her sword made contact with his body. "What a fucking LOSER!" Red went into howling laughter and took her sword and stabbed into him again repeatedly, even though he was clearly already on the brink of death, if not most likely dead already.

"STOP THIS! Oh my God… Red! STOP!" Blue began sobbing on the corner into Steve as Steve held onto her tightly and let her cry into him. His eyes were narrowed and straight on Red, he couldn't believe the madness this black magic was making her act like. He didn't know Red long but he was certain she didn't typically act like this!

Notch swung his sword and slashed Red across her right arm as she was so busy stabbing into the guard who never had a chance. Red screamed at the top of her lungs at the sizzling pain from not just the wound but the light that intermingled with it. She backed up and kept screaming in pain until finally falling to her knees. Now sobbing on the ground, she held one hand onto her bleeding wound that was bleeding pitch black. "AAAAH, OH MY GOD! IT HURTS! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY NOTCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Red bawled with hot tears flooding her vision as they cascaded down her eyes and down to her chin.

Notch took a couple strides forward until he stood in front of her, looking down at her. Her sword remained in her right hand as her left covered her wound, she looked down and was whimpering in pain. The light from Notch's sword was burning her insides and making her feel the same way she felt back when she was hit with the holy water in that church in the dessert. She held onto herself and whimpered on the ground, "H-help me!" She whined for someone to save her. Notch narrowed his dark brown eyes at her and was about to extend his hand out to touch her forehead with a lit up glowing white hand. Red immediately seeing him move close to her, she took her bloodied black hand and smacked his own hand away. Notch hissed in pain at the mere touch of her black blood that scorched his skin even at the slightest of touches.

"M-make it s-stop! Make the pain go away! It hurts so damn bad! H-H-Hero… I-I'm sorry! AARRRGH." Red sobbed and brought her head down and continued to cry as Notch quickly as possible purged the black blood that had gotten onto him with his own light powers. The black blood on him instantly turned back to a normal red color as he sterilized it with the light. The Rebels had enough from sitting on the sidelines seeing as she was down on the ground. A whole group of Rebels ran forward and tried to take her down in one big dog-pile.

Notch's eyes widen, "No! I told you to stay back!"

"She's down, sir! We can take her!" One of them answered back and right as they got near. Just as Notch expected, Red's eyes turned into fully black voids as she looked up at them with black tears now streaming down her face. Blue and Steve shuttered in terror from the side and couldn't believe the horrendous sight of the way Scarlett looked basically demonic with her black veins and eyes alone.

"DIE." She simply growled in a low animalistic way. The second she uttered that word a gigantic black shockwave from her body blew off her and began enveloping all the guards around in the pure blackness of the magic. They all began deathly screaming at the top of their lungs, Notch had been the only one capable of blocking the wave of darkness with his own powerful sword of light, that he brought forward and cancelled out from touching him. All the guards that were overwhelmed with the unsightly magic began falling to the ground, either convulsing, foaming from the mouth, or their eyes rolling back inside their heads before insufferably dying to it's shameless power.

Red still kneeled on the ground brought up her eyes to stare at the bloodshed she had caused with a vile chuckle," I can't believe those idiots fell for that. They thought I was too weak. Pathetic… I am the Queen. I am the Queen of all of the Nether and Minecraftia! Some sad stupid idiots you have here, Notch." Red chuckled even through her extreme pain from the light sword's slash on her arm. Slowly and shakily, she began pulling herself up and stood in the middle of the circle of corpses of Notch's men that laid there all sizzling from her black magic and most defiantly dead.

Blue and Steve had been thankfully far away enough from Red's position to be hit by the shockwave that didn't reach their proximity. Blue couldn't even comprehend what she had just witness from her own little sister. All she could do was cry into Steve. Steve held her close to him and tried comforting her by running his hand through her long pastel blue hair. He didn't know what to say to her, as all of this was even too much for him to comment on. Little Red had absolutely gone mad with power.

"You've done enough, Scarlett! Wake up and look around you. You are overrun by your own power. You need to wake up! See all these men you had just killed! These are innocent lives, Red! Lives you just took! Lives that have families!" Notch tried to stay calm but you could tell his voice was quivering on the side of pure outrage for what she had done to his men. Red didn't seem bothered by what he said as she merely shrugged carelessly. Her wound was actually healing as they spoke. Notch could see a bit of a black aura glowing from her wound and it didn't at all look as severe as it had first appeared.

"All these infidels here around me, Herobrine would have wanted gone, anyway. They are the brainless morons that didn't even listen to you, their all so wonderful King that they love SO much. They should have known coming near me would ultimately be their final end. You should be glad I exterminated such disloyal worms, who can't even follow a single direct command from the king they so blindly follow."

"… Truly. Your heart has truly been darkened, Scarlett. I won't let you do this. I'm going to take you out now."

"I'd like to see you try." Red smirked arrogantly and gestured tauntingly with her free hand for him to come near her.

"It won't be difficult. Your power may be active and strong but it is still in developing stages. My power has been with me for ages and I know how to use it. When you come back to your senses. I want you to think of all these honorable men whose lives you just cut short." Notch bellowed lowly before raising his sword of light at Red. Red merely smiled mockingly at him and also rose her sword of darkness towards him.

"Your power is out-dated, old man! I might be developing but I damn well know I'm more powerful than the likes of you. I'm all new and improved." Red laughed out loud and ran to lunge at Notch. Shockingly, Notch stayed still and watched her closely through narrowed eyes. The second she brought back her sword to swing at Notch, he took his free hand and moved forward to grip onto her forehead. Red's blackened eyes widen fully and her body stiffened the second his hand touched onto her forehead. It was a pain like no other, not even the pain back at the dessert could slightly compare.

Her vision began to get very blurry and her head began to pound. Stumbling backwards, she started wailing like a infuriated banshee in unbearable pain that coursed throughout all her body. Notch bringing his hand back down that was glowing and shimmering white light, he watched Red begin to obsessively panic as she stumbled backwards, holding the sides of her head in a delirium.

"What did you do, Notch!?" Blue yelled out from the sides in concern as she pitifully watched her sister from the side holding her head and crying and screaming her lungs out as she backed away in retreat.

"I have much more potent power than Scarlett. One that even matches up to Herobrine's power. Many do not know that most of the power Herobrine knows, he learned from me to begin with. That was before my oldest son had decided to turn against me to take Minecraftia for his own. He abused my power that I taught him and began learning more on his own. The power he bestowed Red with can not tread over his own. Her power is also still lacking as is incompletely formed as much as it could be in her body. Her power is still not leveled with Hero's and it never will be. In the end, I am more powerful than her and always will." Notch exclaimed and watched as Red began literally running into walls from being so disoriented.

Blue held her hands to her mouth and shook her head, "She can't always be like this! Is there a way to get rid of that black energy inside her? I can't take her home if she might kill me or others!" Blue said in exasperation. There was no way her little sister could go back being drunk off of this dark power that made her murderous towards everyone around her. There had to be a way to get rid of it!

Notch began walking closer towards disoriented Little Red as she randomly stumbled across the room wailing in painful cries and practically blinded from the light that entered and was coursing through her body. "I believe when she returns to your world the magic inside her will be canceled out. This is not for certain but it is merely a plausible assumption. Being on the other side of the black opal portal and away from Herobrine might just be enough for the darkness to not necessarily go away completely but to simmer down into a dormant state." Notch said and finally gripped onto Red who was battling with light and dark energies that torturously mixed together in her body and was causing the insane amount of pain she was experiencing.

"It's time to go to sleep, Red." Notch put his hand to her forehead again and within just a couple of seconds. Red felt herself become overwhelmingly woozy from so much light being pushed into her dark corrupted body. Her eyes fluttered from black to normal, before just closing as she fell and slumped into Notch's arms. "She's unconscious." Notch brought up and picked up Red from her slumped position and into his arms. Turning her looked over at Steve and Blue with serious eyes, "This will hardly last long. I don't want to do this to your sister, Blue, but I must have her put into a cell until this dies over." Notch told Blue with a slight frown appearing on his lips. Blue eyed the circle of massacred men and nodded solemnly.

"Do what you need to do…" She replied with sadness as she looked down and tried to fight the next flood of tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. Steve patted the small of her back and tried comforting her with rubbing circles. Her lip quivered and once again she buried her face into Steve and broke out in breathless shaky sobs that made Steve pained at just hearing them.

"Its going be okay, Blue. We'll find a way to fix this. Red will come back and be her normal self. Just you wait." Steve tried to cheer her up but she was still a sobbing mess. Gently he laid a kiss onto of her head and watched solemnly as Notch started walking with Red in his arms over to the remaining guards.

"I want her in our most fortified cell. Be very careful handling her and be quick. I don't know how long the light will stun her body for." Notch commanded the guards as they nodded with salutes and took Red into their care.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, be swift." Notch watched them rush away with Red as quickly as possible down a hall and towards the direction of the prison cells. Notch sighed and turned back to look at his fallen men and Blue crying and being held in Steve's arms.

"What a shame this has turned into this." Notch commented dully and stepped over to look down at the Starless Gale that had been left on the ground from Scarlett's disoriented floundering around the throne room from the light she had been inflicted with. "This sword is so dangerous and yet there is nothing I can do to get rid of it." Notch said as he watches the sword begin to combust into black flames. "It'll always be with the one who ignited the portal and cannot be touched by anyone except the igniter." Notch shakes his head as the sword finally disappeared leaving nothing but tiny remains of the black flame on the ground.

Turning back to look at Steve and Blue, he sighs again. "Give Red a day to calm down then we will bring you back to the black opal portal, where you may return home. I know it seems like an alarming and uncertain way to return home, but I am almost certain her power will become dormant on the other side. With time on your side, Sapphire. I believe she will return back to being the little sister that Herobrine had not manipulated, the one you knew before she came to our world. Time heals and if I am correct… On the other side, hopefully the darkness with dissipate for good from her body and mind." Notch tried to smile at her reassuringly. Steve even smiled down at her but Blue wasn't too certain. She hoped more than anything that what they were saying was true. Yet, the prospect of bringing home someone who was full of raw evil black magic that could kill another with a single touch… it was discomforting to be honest.

"I hope you're right. I just want to go home and for everything to go back the way it was. I miss my old sister."

"I know you do. Just have faith, Sapphire. Herobrine is finally gone, so her magic most assuredly has nothing else to connect too. It must recede eventually." Notch said and continued to smile faintly at the eldest blue haired sister. Steve even smiled at her and was doing everything he could to lightened her mood.

"It'll be alright in the end. I promise…" Steve whispered and ran his hand through her hair with a gentle loving smile. Even with all the comfort around her, there was a part of Blue that just wasn't so sure… Maybe, her magic would comatose but what about her memory and apparent love for Herobrine?

Blue stood there overwhelmed with her own worried intrusive thoughts that wouldn't go away. Notch and Steve glanced at each other in concern and then looked back at Blue as she stared down at her feet with tears silently running down her face.

"I hope you're both right… I really do…"


	22. Home?

**Chapter 22: Home?**

* * *

><p>One agonizing day went by as Red stayed in her lonesome cell by herself. It was nothing like the cell she had been put in by Herobrine when she went mad with her power last time. No, this place was dark, dreary, quiet, small, and the worst part of it was the fact she was alone with no one on her side. Herobrine wasn't going to teleport out of nowhere this time and drag her out of the cell and into his comforting arms. Instead, it would probably be one of those asshole guards that have been nothing but nasty towards her. Just being Herobrine's Queen but also the fact she killed Wolfgang and let Ruth die had been the talk of the Rebellion. Each and every single on of them chose to hate her because of it, which she despised them all back just as much.<p>

Her power had tormented her relentlessly the entire night. She would go from going back to her normal self that would sit there and mourn Herobrine and then seconds later she would go back to her darker self that would become outraged and start screaming out profanities and attacking walls and everything around her that was capable of being destroyed. She felt like an abused animal caged at the zoo that would be mercilessly poked and prodded at by the guards every so often with cruel jeers and comments, that were more than enough to break down an already broken hearted person.

"I-I'm sorry Hero… I failed you… I'm such a failure, I don't even have any right to be your Queen…" Red murmured depressingly in the darkness as she looked up to the only light that entered her cell. It came from a very tiny barred rectangular window that barely cast in any light into her little confided dingy cell room. Brining her knees to up to her chin as she sat on basically a hunk of smooth rock, she watched the light with sad eyes, she wished it was the light that gleamed from Herobrine's eyes. Unfortunately, she did not know the fate of Herobrine. It seemed more than sick to think he just died in his own bedroom with much less than one or two strikes. It didn't seem right! It just couldn't be! Hero referred to himself as a god, certainly he for sure had been over-exaggerating quite a bit, but he had to have SOME truth to it! Then again maybe, she was just making up things to make herself feel better. She prayed in her mind that if he was still in the Nether that by some chance he might have still survived, if by any chance.

Red felt her lip quiver and she fell into another silent flood of tears that made her entire body shake and feel sore from crying so much. Never in her life has she ever cried this much in her life. If only, she could get out of this cage and run away to find Hero, of course, it seemed that was only a remaining glimmer of hope and faith that she still had remaining in her heart. It felt like hours had gone by until Red finally heard the sound of boots walking near her. A guard dressed in the highest degree of diamond armor, looked down at her with a stern frown as she pitifully shuttered away and tired to ignore him. Except, this guard wasn't going to leave as he had a duty to carry out. "Scarlett Chandler, traitor of King Notch and Minecraftia. I have been ordered by the King to bring you to him as you will be parting today back to your own world. I request you come with me without putting up a fight. If so, I have been given permission my our majesty to take drastic manners. Will you cooperate or must I take further action?" He said in a authoritative voice that only made Red roll her eyes.

"Go away…" Red murmured tiredly. She didn't want to go back to her stupid old boring life, she wanted to remain here in Minecraftia with Herobrine! Why couldn't these people just get that through their big stubborn thick heads!?

"I will ask you one more time to change your mind. Will you cooperate and come with me? If not I will have no choice but to use force."

"Oh, for fuck sakes, fine! I'll come with you, asshole." Red growled viciously towards the Rebel and stood up from her spot to glower deeply at the overly-serious guard. He didn't seem at all fazed by her colorful vocabulary towards him as he only began opening up the cell door and letting her through. Red gladly walked out of the stinking claustrophobic cell and shot him the dirtiest of looks she could possibly make. "Now what?" She hissed.

"I will be taking you up to the throne room. King Notch will be waiting with Prince Steve and your sister. After that, they will be leading you to the portal you have first arrived in and you will be returned to your world."

"What if I don't want to go back to MY world?"

The guard scoffed as they walked through the halls, "You don't have a choice, traitor."

"Traitor, huh? Is that what I'm considered now? Tch, whatever…" Red scowled and walked with the guard that didn't seem to enjoy talking to her very much unless it was fully necessary for him to do so. Heading into the throne room, Red stopped in the middle of the room next to the guard and crossed her arms as she saw Notch, Steve, and Blue come walking up.

"Red!" Blue called out and came rushing forward to give her sister a hug. Red only glared Blue and backed away as she came close. Blue paused as she noticed she was being rejected by her sister, which made her look immediately uneasy. "Are you feeling better?" She tried asking instead but only got a nasty scoff as a reply. Blue frowned sadly and stepped away, feeling highly rejected by her own little sister that she used to be SO close too. Why was she so mad at her to begin with? She was only doing this for her own good! That devil of a man was only going to destroy her in the end. How could she not see that!? Blue just hoped that when they got home that Red would eventually start to remember how much she loved her own world, her own big sister, and even better yet forget entirely about Herobrine ever meddling around in her life and tricking her into falling in love with him in the first place.

"Good to see you are much more reposed than last time we met." Notch brought up stoically as he inspected Red who was only continuing to glare the three in front of her in silence.

"We're going home today, Red. Aren't you happy?" Blue questioned with a pleading look in her icy blue eyes. Red shook her head and scoffed for what felt like the trillionth time already from just this morning.

"I'm far from happy. Let's put it to that." Red retorted to Blue with a rolling of her brown eyes. Blue shrunk back at her answer and sighed wistfully. Steve noticed this and pat Blue on the shoulder with his own sad look. He didn't like the fact that he was probably never going to see Blue again after this day. It actually had depressed him the entire night he was fighting back tears the whole night. It seemed everyone had trouble sleeping that night…

"Well, happy or not. You will be returning back to your world. If you weren't from your world, understand, we would have you executed for the crimes you have committed… but because of the circumstances, I am generously allowing you to go free and go back home. But understand this, Scarlett. You are never allowed to come back to Minecraftia, as I must banish you forever for the sake of my people. It is nothing personal but for what you have done it must come to this." Notch stated with an authoritative voice that felt very much like he was talking down to her like a child.

Red simply glared him and shook her head at him in disbelief, "You're banishing me, huh? Didn't stop me from coming to this world, anyway! Rules are just words and that won't be enough to hold me back." Red spat out venomously to Notch, who sighed and shook his head at her usual cruel words to him.

"We'll see about that. Once you leave here, my troops and I fully intend on destroying the illegal black opal portal for good. All connections you have with this world and the portal will be eliminated and this will even give you much more of a chance to purge that black energy from your system."

Red frowned at this and was feeling worried. If they did destroy that portal there would absolutely be no chance of getting back to Minecraftia. It was the only passage from her world to here. If Herobrine was still alive somehow, he couldn't get to her anyway because of the portal being destroyed and there being no connection. Red felt sick to her stomach as Notch turned to look at Steve and Blue more calmly.

"When you are ready Sapphire, we will lead you through one of our transit portals to where the black opal portal is located and you may go home. Are you ready?" Notch questioned with a faint smile. Blue glanced at Steve's apparent depressed expression. He really didn't want her to leave, it seemed so sudden, too fast.

Blue sighed wistfully and with a determined nod to Notch, she replied, "Yes, I am…. I just want to say thank you too for all that you, Steve, and the rest of the Rebellion have done for me and my sister. I hope that everything here from here on out goes well for Minecraftia, now that Herobrine is no longer a threat." Blue said with a gracious smile towards the black bearded king. Notch smiled more and went over and pat Blue on her shoulder.

"I am more than happy I could help. I should be the one thanking you for going with Steve to do what you have. Because of you and Steve's bravery, Minecraftia will certainly have a better future for sure. So I pray that everything also goes just as well for you when you return home, Big Blue. You will be remembered and honored here for your valor to stand off to Herobrine… Now off with you, I'm sure your anxious to return home. It truly was a pleasure meeting you." Notch grinned and with one last pat he stepped back and glanced at his younger son, Steve, who looked far from thrilled at this occasion. "Steve, I want you to take Blue and Red back to the portal. If you could." Notch said and Steve nodded glumly.

"Yes sir." He replied and looked at Blue with a faint sad smile. "Ready?"

She nodded and glanced over at Red who was staring off into the distance with an even more depressing expression than Steve. She must be pouting over Herobrine again, Blue hoped she would be able to just get over that white-eyed devil at some point.

"Goodbye Sapphire… and Scarlett." Notch waved at them. Sapphire waved back and then began walking beside Steve towards the exit and to where the golden transit portal would be located. Scarlett watched them for a moment without moving and then glanced at Notch with a deep heartbroken frown.

"I hope you forever regret what you have done, Notch. You're one heartless bastard to kill off your own son." Red scoffed at the King and sharply turned away from Notch and finally began following behind Steve and her older sister.

Notch sighed heavily and looked down to the ground, "If only you knew the whole story…" Notch muttered with the shake of his head and thought hard on his son when he was a younger Herobrine, before he turned to his evil ways.

* * *

><p>Steve, Scarlett, and Sapphire traveled through the golden transit portal and ended up in front of Red's old brick house she had been making before all this happened. Scarlett stared at the brick house with a sad recollection of when she was with Hero and was dumb enough to think he was just some silly role-player that took the Herobrine charade too seriously. As much as it was supposed to be a deception on her part, all she could do was laugh at it now. It was too bad she was too depressed to laugh, it felt like her whole world was crashing down around her at the moment. Once, she went through that portal, it was game over. She'd be back in her uninteresting life without Herobrine. Now that she was in love with the man, it seemed like an almost impossible concept for her to go on without him.<p>

"The black opal portal is in this building." Steve brought up and began leading the two primary color oriented sisters into the other brick building. Stepping inside, Red felt another pang of hurt go through her body at the sight of the familiar and beautifully colored portal. How she wished she could just run off from here and somehow find Herobrine alive and well and ready to avenge the idiots that dared thought him dead.

"I guess this is it then…" Steve suddenly spoke as he stared at the portal with sadness.

"It seems so." Blue nodded and turned to look at Steve. He too turned to look at her with a sad smile appearing on his face.

"I suppose this is a goodbye then… I uhm… I thank you for being with me this whole time and you've been a great- … friend…" Steve obviously was having a difficult time letting go. Blue didn't get the chance to say anything as Steve suddenly rushed forward and brought Blue into a tight affectionate embrace. Red glared the two and stormed past them and closer to the portal.

"What are we waiting for!? Don't we need to RUSH back to our all so WONDERFUL life back in our world!? Come on, Blue! See ya' Steve! Have a BRILLIANT life! Nice knowing ya! COME ON! I'm just SOOO excited to go back home!" Scarlett spoke obnoxiously loud and extremely sarcastically, trying her very best to break up the all so tender and 'meaningful' moment between the two. If she didn't get a tender meaningful moment with Herobrine, than Blue certainly didn't deserve her own special 'moment' either.

The two 'friends' as they called themselves let go and were blushing but still looking sorrowful from having to leave each other. "Goodbye Sapphire…" Steve murmured as he stared Blue in the eyes. Blue nodded just as sad looking.

"Goodbye Steve… and thank you." Sapphire then turned to look over at Scarlett with a troubled expression, "Let's go, Little Red."

Red glanced down at the ground and without another word or one glance back, she walked through the portal with Sapphire following behind. Steve could only watched with a tremendous sick feeling dwelling inside his heart as the two Chandler sisters disappeared before his very eyes through the portal's entrance.

Steve stared for a long prolonged amount of time, silently warm tears slide down his face as he thought of the reality that he would never see Blue again. "Please, take care... Sapphire…" Hanging his head, he stared down at the wooden floor with his blurring vision and continued to quietly cry to himself at the loss of the pastel blue-haired woman he accidentally came to really care for through their journey together in Minecraftia.

* * *

><p>Scarlett and Sapphire once stepping out of the portal found themselves standing in the middle of they're living room, next to Red's laptop. The two sisters were deathly quiet as they both looked around blankly at their familiar surroundings. Blue was the first one to speak up as she turned from looking around to stare at Red, who was being unnaturally quiet. "We're home…" She stated simply. Red's eyes briefly glanced at her sister as she merely nodded in reply.<p>

"… Yeah." She replied quietly and then began walking towards the stairs that led up to her room.

"Where are you going?" Sapphire questioned with a look of concern reaching her face. Red paused at the first steps of the staircase and shrugged her shoulders.

"To my room…" She answered bluntly and then began making her ways up the stairs quickly. Blue stood there watching her sister climb up the stairs with a look that could only be described as a look of a person who had been physically and mentally broken inside and out. Blue had never seen her sister look so pessimistic before, it was painful to witness from her usually upbeat and fiery personality. Hearing a loud slam of a door, Sapphire could faintly hear the pained crying wails of her little sister in her bedroom. Blue frowned and rubbed her arm across her eyes to brush away the forming tears in her eyes. She just wished she could go up there and give her sister the biggest hug and tell her it was going to be okay. That they both could get through this, that no man in this world or another could separate the two of them. Yet, Sapphire wasn't so sure that Red really wanted to be with her anymore and that pained her more than losing out on ever seeing Steve again.

"I'm sorry, Red. I just want you to be safe and happy. That's all…" Blue feeling almost just as heartbroken as Red, she headed up the stairs and through a small hallway past Red's room that led to her own bedroom. Opening the door, she quietly closed it and went over to her bed and sat down. She stared blankly ahead of herself for a moment, before burying her face into her hands while doubled over on the bed. She did the only thing her body wanted her to do as she gave in finally to all the stress and burden she was being subjected with and finally just broke down into choking tears. "I'm sorry, Red. I love you so much. Please, don't hate me… I just want my little sister back." Sapphire cried into her hands and continued to do so for the rest of the night.

On the other end, the second Red had slammed her door closed. She ran over to her bed and threw herself down onto it and began sobbing so hard that her whole body began to hurt. She didn't care though as she felt sad but at the same time empty. She took a pillow from her bed and cried into it for hours until her body could physically not bear the pain anymore and put her to sleep. The whole night she had nightmares of Herobrine standing there in the distance in a black void. She would keep running to him with her hand out to him, screaming his name. Yet, no matter how far or fast she ran, he always seemed to become more distant and farther away. She could hear his voice distinctly calling out to her in his beautiful rich voice that spoke her name with so much passion, love, and most of all desperation. She remembered in her nightmare when he finally became so far out away from her, the darkness around her eventually began closing in on her. It wasn't until she was left falling to her knees and screaming at the top of her lungs in agony as she extended her hand out to where she had last seen him.

"HEROBRINE!"

Yet, when she called out his name, he never came. She was utterly alone and left with nothing but the darkness that dwelled around her and most of all inside.

* * *

><p>A week went by and Red and Blue barely spoke one word to each other, or at least Red barely spoke a word to Blue. Sapphire kept trying to do everything in her power to bring back the Little Red she once knew. She did everything from buying her favorite foods, to gifting her with her favorite things, and spending as much time with her as Red would allow her. Big Blue felt like she had done everything she could possibly think of to try and bring out that spit-fire bustling personality that she knew HAD to be still inside Red somewhere. Yet, whenever she tried, Red would only look emotionless and stay completely silent, every so often she might give her a blunt monotonous reply but that was about it.<p>

The two sisters were currently sitting at the dining table in the kitchen and eating breakfast that Blue had cooked special for Red. She had made delicious homemade pancakes with happy-faces made out of whip cream. Red didn't even seem to notice though as she would only sit there with her fork and glumly stab repeatedly at the pancake with a blank expression.

Blue taking a bite of her pancake and setting her fork to the side, she stared at her sister. "Red…"

"What?" She murmured uninterestedly while not even once glancing up to look up into her sister's eyes. Blue frowned and tried to think of a way to cheer Red up.

"Wanna have a horror movie marathon today? I know how much you love horror movies!" Blue exclaimed with a grin and playful wink. Red merely shrugged and also took another absent-minded stab into her defenseless smiling pancake.

"I don't feel like it."

"Oh come on… I'll even watch Sharknado or something. I know how much you love those silly animal killer movies. Or maybe we could watch a comedy or something. I'm sure there is something on Netflix we would both like!" Blue offered while trying to sound positive and upbeat but Red still wasn't reacting the way she was wishing for her to act.

"I'm not feeling good. I don't want too…" She replied again in that painfully emotionless voice. Blue could only watch as she set her fork to the side and stood up to trash her barely touched pancake into the trash bin, before walking off without another word. Blue sighed heavily and ran a hand through her long hair in frustration.

"Red… Just forget him already…" Blue grumbled quietly and began to feel depressed herself because of her sister's dreadful attitude as of the past week.

Red closing the door behind her as she went back into her room, she honestly was feeling horrible and not just in the sense of missing Herobrine. Rushing to her bathroom that was connected to her room, she kneeled down next to the toilet and became nauseous as she threw up into the toilet. Tears pricked at the side of her brown eyes as she sat there crying over feeling sick and at the same time feeling lost without Herobrine. "Why can't things just work out for once!?" Red sobbed and ended up heaving into the toilet again. Sobbing pitifully on the white tiled ground, she brought her hands to her face as she cried beside the toilet. "I hate my life…" She mourned and cursed profusely in her mind as she felt a headache also coming on.

The soft knocks on the door by Blue could be heard and all Red could do was cry as she yelled at Blue, "Go away!"

"Red, what's wrong? Can I please come in?" Blue called out worriedly from the other side of the door. Red continued to sob as she shook her head.

"J-just go away!"

Blue stood at the door and frowned, without the permission, she opened the door, anyways. Stepping through, she scanned her eyes across the bedroom until she noticed the bathroom door was cracked open and pained sobs could be heard from inside. "Red?" she said again and headed over to slowly open the door up to see her little sister on the ground, doubled over in pain.

"I-I said g-go away!" She cried but Blue wasn't going to listen. With an overly-concerned look, she kneeled down to her sister and set her hand to her forehead.

"You're not burning up…" She murmured and gently ran a hand through her short red hair. Scarlett trembled in pain and felt like she needed to dry-heave into the toilet. Why was she feeling so sick all of a sudden!? Sapphire furrowed her brows and tried to think of what possibly could be ailing her sister. "What are your symptoms?" She asked with a more serious tone of voice. Red shuttered away from her sister and ended up dry-heaving into the toilet like she felt like she was going to do.

"I-I feel really nauseous and t-tired… Plus, I have a really bad headache coming on."

Blue wanted to chalk it up to being just a cold but she wasn't so sure. "You've probably have gotten yourself so worked up, you have gotten yourself sick. Let's get you to bed and I'll bring a trash-bin over, okay?" She said and carefully began helping her sister off the cold tile of the ground. Having her arm wrapped around her, she walked out of the bathroom and to the side of her bed. Red complied to getting in as Blue tucked her in with a sad expression.

"Hold on a second, okay?" Setting a kiss on her forehead, Blue headed out of her room to go get the trash-bin that was in the kitchen downstairs. Red's lip quivered as she laid there feeling ill in every way. Yet, even during this time of illness her mind wouldn't leave Herobrine. This whole week she couldn't stop thinking of him and also having nightmares with him in it. Red thought long and hard on why she would be feeling this way. It never really occurred to her what it actually was as Blue walked back inside.

Placing the trash-bin at her side of the bed, she stood there with her hands on her hips as she looked down at her queasy sister. "Just relax for awhile… I'll also get you some ice for your headache. Just try and calm down and think of something nice, all right? I love you, Red." Blue genuinely told her sister in a soothing voice. Red glanced away from her sister's eyes and took a short time to reply.

"… I love you too." She murmured very quietly.

Blue made a another smile at that and glanced over at her door. "I'll be right back again. Just stay put for a moment. I'll take care of you, Red. I promise." With that Blue began heading out of her bedroom and to once again, went back down stairs to get an icepack for her sister's throbbing headache. Red hid her head under the warm covers of her bed and continued to cry to herself until Big Blue came back to try and nurse her back to health from this all so sudden illness.

* * *

><p>Far from where they were, vast destruction laid waste everywhere amongst the bloodied corpses of dead soldiers that laid sprawled across the wide giant bridge. Scorching hot fire was more evident than it usually was as it was blazing around in every direction on the flammable surroundings of netherack. The distinct sound of footsteps on nether brick stone sounded, step by step, as a single man walked amongst the dead corpses that he had smitten by his sword and magic alone. Stepping over the occasional corpse of a fallen, he didn't even cast a single glance down as he quietly walked forwards. Everything around him was dead from monster to soldier alone. At the end of the nether brick bridge, the lone man paused and stared off into the distance through the wild blazes of fire and brimstone that surrounded him and the fallen.<p>

Glancing down with a dark expression at his freshly bloodied diamond sword, he growled under his breath in a deep low rumble like rolling thunder. He began gradually trekking in a certain direction, a direction that only he knew lead to a secret Nether portal within one of the millions of caves that covered the hellish burning landscape.

Glaring with eyes like the flames around him, he walked without one stumble or step of hesitation. The lone man like a prowling wolf in the night, felt nothing but the pang of vengeance in his heart. Traveling through the very dark and ominous tunnel of a single netherack cave, he stood in front of an obsidian portal that glowed a dim purple light, that was the only light that filled the small cave.

Stopping at the very entrance of the portal, the lone man stood and gazed at the portal with a hard look. Making his sword disappear into a flash of light. The man stared at the portal for a long time, before he began chuckling lowly to himself and with a wide unnaturally sharp-toothed smirk tugging up on his fiendish lips. The man stepped inside the portal and began to chuckle with a wicked undertone.

"It's not over… Not even close…. All hail the King and god of the new world! All hail to me!" With a loud wicked villainous cackle, the dark violet portal made a humming noise before whisking the lone bloody man away at the blink of an eye.


	23. Family Matters

**Chapter 23: Family Matters**

* * *

><p>After a well-spend nap Red was feeling slightly better but for some reason still questionably was having some slight nausea and cramps. Getting out from under her covers, she rubbed her eyes and looked around her room for a moment. 'Why am I feeling like this? Is it just not enough that I lost Herobrine and Minecraftia, but now I'm back here forever and sick for no damn reason!?" Red thought miserably as she ran her hands down her face. Red sat there at the side of her bed in thought, mainly thinking on Herobrine. It wasn't until something popped into her mind like a flicker of a lightbulb, when she glanced over at her desk table and stared at her laptop. Standing up from her spot on the bed, she rushed over and picked the laptop up and set it on the bed with herself.<p>

"I wonder…" She murmured and opened up the laptop's lid and then went over to login in to the game Minecraft. Clicking on it, she waited for it to load. It opening up, she saw her old world there amongst some other older worlds that she hardly ever played anymore. Feeling a rush of excitement bubble up inside her, she clicked onto her old world where she met Herobrine and waited for it to load open. Unfortunately though, when she did the game only froze and suddenly shut off on her and went back to her main home screen.

"What the hell?" Red murmured and tried to repeat this process about five times, each and every single time it ending up the same. Red frowned and figured that the world she met Herobrine in would, of course, no longer be open to her. Though, even though she couldn't load back into her old world, she created a new one and named it, 'Herobrine's Minecraftia', in his honor, of course. Loading up the game, she found her usual look-a-like character standing there in the middle of a jungle biome and at a lack of anything in her inventory, except her map.

"I don't like the jungle, too confusing to navigate." Red sighed to herself and had her character begin aimlessly exploring forwards through the thick overgrowth of vines, shrubs, and tall jungle trees. Minecraft just didn't feel the same now that she had actually been there. In a way, it only made her dismal since this game she loved so much would always remind her of Herobrine and the relationship that they had. Would they even bother to give him a proper burial? Red's chest clenched at the thought of Herobrine lying dead, alone, and uncared for. Red stared at her screen as her character stopped walking as Red just stared with tears brimming her eyes, blurring her vision. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop them, Hero… I'm so sorry." Red whispered and was so busy mourning to herself, she wasn't aware of the Creeper that came up and exploded behind her character, in the end killing her.

"FUCK." Red growled and wanted to violently slam her fists down onto the laptop's keyboard. "Why does my life have to suck so badly!? I-I just want Hero back… I didn't even get to say goodbye to him!" Red brought her hands to her face and sobbed harder into them as she sat there in front of her game over screen. "Why do I even have to feel like shit?"

"That's a good question." The voice of Blue suddenly spoke up from Red's door frame. Leaning against it, she had her arms crossed and was looking at Red with a skeptical look clearly on her face. Red tried wiping the tears away with her arm quickly before turning to look at her older sister with a frown.

"Wh-what?"

"Scarlett…" Blue started and pulled herself away from the door's frame as she began walking over towards Red and closing the laptop's lid on her. Red's eyes widen briefly as she swiftly glanced from her previous game on Minecraft and back to Blue accusingly.

"Why did you do that!?"

"We need to talk." Blue replied sternly, with an unreadable expression that was close to being emotionless but you could tell she was troubled by something. Red shook her head and glared Big Blue.

"About what? I just want to be left alone. My head is pounding and I'm not in much of a mood to talk." Red retorted snappishly and was unhappy by Blue just wandering on over and closing her laptop on her. Blue narrowed her light blue eyes and shook her head at her sister's nastiness towards her.

"I was sitting there thinking just what possibly could be wrong with you. At first I thought maybe it was just something simple like the cold but now I have other assumptions crossing my mind. I mean, I hope my assumptions are completely wrong but I must ask…" Blue closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath of air before speaking back up. "Scarlett did you and Herobrine… Did you two become intimidate with one another? God, please tell me I'm just out of my mind that I even just mentioned that but you have many symptoms that make me concerned, so I must ask." Blue reopened her eyes to look at the blank expression on Red's face that was warming up by each and every second as her eldest sister scrutinized her like an infectious bacteria

"I-I… I don't think that's any of your business…" Red replied awkwardly while her eyes darted nervously away from her sister as she spoke.

"RED!"

"W-what now!?"

Blue rose her hand to her mouth and shook her head with wide disturbed eyes. "You did! You did didn't you!? You slept with that monster!?"

Red glared her sister with some embarrassment and sighed heavily in defeat, "Yeah? Well maybe I did! I'm a big girl! I can be with who I want to be and make my own decisions! What's it matter, anyways?"

"Red…" Scarlett rubbed her temples and shook her head as she looked to the ground, finding it very difficult to speak with her sister on this matter. Blue with another deep breath, once again spoke up, "Did you at least use protection?"

"I-…" Red turned in her rotating chair to face her sister, trying to recollect every small detail. It depressed her thinking about it but she felt more mortified when she realized that she was much too in the moment to had ever even briefly thought of such a concept. Red's eyes widen and she suddenly began to feel very scared. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, she did everything she could not to look at the look Sapphire was giving her.

"You didn't? Red for God's sake! Damn it!" Blue sharply turned away from Red and began anxiously running her hands through her hair from the stress of the dilemma.

"I forgot, alright!? It was hardly the thing on my mind when he and I were… in the heat of the moment!" Red tried defending herself pitfully as Blue turned back to look at Red with a glower at her irresponsibility on her part.

"You tell me not to intervene in your life but then you do stupid shit like this when I don't! Red, do you know you could possibly be pregnant right now!? You're not on birth control and apparently you didn't JUST sleep with your own sadistic kidnapper, but also didn't decide to take precautions before having sex with him!?"

"Whose to say I'm pregnant! I might just have a cold or something like you said! I'm also depressed as fuck from you forcing me away from the man I love, that you just had to go off and stick your nose in and have him murdered in front of my very eyes! You think you know everything but you don't! Maybe, I'm just heartbroken!"

"Oh please, Red. That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it. I went out and bought you a pregnancy test while you were sleeping. I want you to take it and see just what you might have gotten yourself into." Blue started rummaging through her jean pockets before pulling out the pregnancy stick and handing it over to her little sister. "Take it."

Red glared up at her sister from where she was sitting before roughly snatching the test from her hands. "Fine, I will and I'll prove to you that I'm not pregnant! I'm just emotionally sick is all!" Standing up from her chair, she stormed past her sister and went over to the bathroom. Blue crossed her arms again and glared down at the ground with a scoff.

"Red… what have you done?" She murmured to herself in worry and glanced up as the bathroom door was slammed behind angrily by Little Red.

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS SHE?" The loud thunderous voice of the lone man from before in the Nether yelled at a trembling skeleton minion in front of him.<p>

"W-we don't know, your highness. Nobody can find her!" A high raspy voice nervously replied back to the furious monarch, whose white eyes almost appeared to be flaming with the intensity of the very sun itself.

"What do you mean you don't know!? She's not with Notch and his band of blind fools? She must be if she is not in the Nether!"

"I'm sorry, King Herobrine. My informants are not bringing back anything useful. Nobody can get close enough to see if she is being incarnated by Notch and his men. If she is anywhere, she was mostly likely taken. We do have reports of some of our men watching her being seized by your brother and the Queen's older sister."

"DAMN THEM!" Herobrine was about to strike the skeleton in front of him that quivered and shuttered under the intense gaze of his still alive King. Herobrine instead, took his fist and with a flash of white magic, he slammed his fist into the cobblestone wall of the hidden hideout that Herobrine had in the Overworld for emergencies like this. The wall crumbled intensely from his inflection on it, leaving a rather unsightly large hole there in it's place. "I will smite every single pitiful life in my path myself in Notch's miserable little kingdom, if it is what it takes to get Scarlett back to me! Yet, all of you are too incompetent to even tell me if she is there or not!" Tightening his fists at his sides, he began pacing back and forth like a predatory lion prowling back and forth.

"It is likely she is but we are not certain." The skeleton inquired sheepishly as Herobrine kept glaring him on with those intimidating eyes of his.

"Neither am I! I don't feel her presence anywhere. No matter how much I try to hone in on it. Notch can not possibly have magic that could prevent me from finding her location. It's absolutely impossible with the black magic's connection between us... Unless…" Herobrine paused in his pace across the floor and his eyes widen at a sudden realization.

"Unless what, your majesty?" The skeleton asked curiously though still sounding fearful as he spoke him.

Herobrine shook his head and began to lift up his head slightly as he made a dry humorless laugh, "Unless those imbeciles sent her back to her world! Yes, that would make much more sense and make things for me so much less complicated. Her brat sister was all so anxious to take her back 'home' and try and pretend that things would just so simply go back to the way they were. How incredibly shallow of her. This will work for me." Herobrine chuckled again but winced at his wounds from doing so, that were now cleaned and bandaged under his usual light aqua shirt.

"Are you alright, my highness!?"

Herobrine growled deeply under his breath and leered furiously at the skeleton that shook like a cowering puppy as it shrunk away from it's King. "Of course, I'm alright! Did they honestly think THIS would be enough to stop me?! So they may have hindered me when I was unsuspecting but now they will know nothing but pain far worse than this for what they have done! My dearest little brother will beg for death when I come for him, and if I see Scarlett's sister, Blue… I will not kill her, only for my Scarlett's sake… But I will make her life miserable, she will regret ever meddling in affairs in which she has no power over. I'll show all of them!" Herobrine yelled out while trying his best to ignore the shooting pains that went throughout his entire body but his sheer willpower to fight and receive vengeance was laid heavily on his soul and mind. Herobrine was about to exit out of the hidden base that was deeply underground and connected to a mineshaft, until another skeleton came running in with urgency.

"Your Majesty! I have not so good news! Notch and his men have the black opal portal's location completely guarded by the Rebels. They are planning on destroying the portal for good!"

Herobrine stared blankly at the messenger skeleton and scoffed at his announcement to him. Herobrine staring holes into the skeleton, he smirked and shook his head. "Idiots… You can't destroy a black opal portal that has already been sealed and activated. They'll only be wasting their time. This will only be an annoyance to me as I must reach the portal to bring my Queen back to me. I'll just have to pay the guards a visit and give them all a 'friendly' welcome. I'll even leave one alive to go back and inform Notch and Steve that they cannot kill a god king such as I! I would kill to see their faces once they find out." Herobrine said and with a flick of his wrist, he summoned out his infamous diamond sword in a flash of light. Brushing past the messenger skeleton with a face of vengeance, he was about to walk out the door of the miniature base.

"But what about your wounds, your highness? You are in no condition to fight!" The skeleton that he was talking to before brought up in concern. Herobrine merely chuckled again and shook his head with a wicked smirk pulling up on his lips.

"I was born in condition to fight. These wounds are nothing compared to the ones I will unleash amongst the sorry Rebels that will feel my wrath today." Herobrine opened the wooden doors to the outside where there was a long cave that led into the mineshaft outside. His minions of that base could only watch nervously as he took one step out of the doorway and teleported away in seconds.

* * *

><p>Red sat there now on the floor of the bathroom as she stared at the pregnancy test that she had thrown with all her might against the bathroom wall the second she looked at it. It laid motionlessly on the tile ground in front of her with the '+' sign inquiring what she had never thought could even happen to her. She didn't cry as she felt like she had exhausted all of her tears for the day. She just blankly stared at the test on the ground with a million thoughts blazing through her mind. She was going to be a mother? All because she had lost her mind for only their one moment of pure bliss together? She stayed silent and wasn't aware of the soft knocking on the door.<p>

"Red? Are you okay in there?" Blue asked with a softer tone. Red was completely zoned out and didn't reply nor did she bother to look up as Blue began slowly opening the door open to peek inside. "Red?" she questioned with worry in her eyes.

"It was just one time… I never thought I… that I…-" Red paused shuddering and shook her head. Her wide brown scared eyes looked up to her big sister in fear. "What do I do? I-I don't know what to do!"

Blue glanced down at the pregnancy test that was positive for pregnancy and then back at her sister. "You will have a child…" Blue murmured and then sat down in front of Red on the ground, next to the pregnancy test. "You will have his child… I condemn what you did with that monster but… You must have the child. The child is innocent to what has been done, whether it is his or not."

"Have Herobrine's child?! Herobrine who is dead because of you! My child will be fatherless!" Red hissed viciously and finally felt herself sniffling as she began crying again. Blue flinched at that painful accusation and shook her head with a frown.

"Red, you should know it had to be done. It won't matter though because you have me. I will do whatever I can to take care of you and the child. We can raise him or her together. We can do this."

"That's not okay, Sapphire! Why does this bullshit keep happening to me!?" Red wailed out in sobs and began loudly crying in her hands on the ground. Blue sighed heavily and glanced at the test before gently placing her hands onto Red's shoulders as she sobbed out in heart-wrenching cries of fear.

"Stop feeling bad for yourself! What has been done has been done! Your thoughtless actions are the cause of this and now that this has happened you MUST take a stand and have some responsibility, Scarlett! A child is a serious commitment."

"W-what if I don't want to have a child!?" Red murmured into her hands while Blue scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, then maybe you should have thought about that before screwing Herobrine, Red! For God's sake your own murderous kidnapper… This is ridiculous." Shaking her head, she pulled back her hands and sighed again in frustration.

"Don't fucking treat me like a whore, Blue! He was my very first and certainly my last! I-I just don't want to have a child without a father! I-I'm not ready for this! I want Herobrine back! Its not fair! It's just not fucking fair!" Red sobbing again, Blue could only watch her with a frown.

"Crying is not going to get rid of the baby. You do tend on keeping it right?"

Red paused in her sobs to take her hands off her red swollen eyes from crying so much, "I'm not abandoning my child! Not like mom and dad! I'm better than them! I-I'll be the best fucking mother there ever was! I'm not backing out! Even though I'm scared to death and don't know one single thing about being a parent… A single one at that…" Red stared at the pregnancy test and began to think of Herobrine and how much she wished he was still here with her, to help her take care of their child.

Blue looked down sadly at the mention of their own neglect from their own parents that they only knew for a short time when they were little, until being thrown out into an orphanage and tossed around multiple times into different families until they were old enough to fend for themselves. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly, "Red, you aren't alone. I promise you with everything that I am, that I will be here for you and the child. I am proud of you that you are not backing out of this and not reenacting what our mother and father had done to us. I believe you will be a great mother. Although, I highly disapprove of this happening and with a man I hate none the less… I still care for the child and you. I love you, Red. I would do anything for you… I know you don't always approve of the way I do things but I do all these things in your best interest because I love you dearly." Reopening her eyes, she stared at Red who was looking back at her with unreadable eyes.

"I love you too Sapphire, I do… but I can never forgive you for what you did to Herobrine. He became my everything and you took that away because you were jealous of him. Jealous of him having me all to himself."

Sapphire's eyes narrowed darkly at that as she shook her head, "I am not jealous, Red. I am only looking out for you! He was a cold-blooded killer that was hurting and tormenting everyone around him! I'm sorry it had to be the one you claim to have fallen for, but you just must learn to let go. I let go when I didn't want too! Ya know?" Blue spoke hurtfully as her mind diverted over to the goofy smiling face of Steve. She too felt tears overflowing and softly cascading down her pale face. "I didn't want to leave Minecraftia either. I doubt you would believe me, but I did feel something for Steve. Yet, I know my duty as your older sister who is my flesh and blood, who is much more important to me than some sweet guy that I just so happened to meet."

"I knew it… Yet, you can go on and know that he's alive and well in his world. I get to live here knowing that I am considered an enemy to everyone in Minecraftia and worst of all Herobrine will never be thinking of me at the same time as me because he's gone. If you truly knew how to let go, Blue. You would have let me go but you didn't. Now I'm pregnant and without a Father… What am I going to tell the kid? That your aunt murdered your father, oh but don't worry! She's going to care for you and everything will be hunky-dory!"

"I didn't let go of you because that man didn't deserve you! If you would have just listened to me you wouldn't be pregnant and fatherless in the first place! But you never listen to me, even when you know I'm right-"

"No, Sapphire! You're wrong this time! I might have always gone and been your personal yes-man in the past but this time is different! I'm taking a stand and taking responsibility and making my own decisions, whether you agree to them or not. I'm not condemning myself for anything that I have done. It is my fault for having sex without protection and I will deal with the consequences with an open-mind. I will be a good mother, the best one I can be!. That much I promise to my child more than anything." Red said and gently placed her hand onto her stomach where her baby was growing inside. Smiling sadly, she stood up from the ground with Sapphire following behind as they walked out of the bathroom together.

Scarlett went over and sat down on the bed as Sapphire eyed her with a serious but sorrowful look, "I hope you are a good mother, Scarlett. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible person to you for caring about you with all my heart."

"Don't be sorry for caring about me… be sorry for not caring about who I care for." Red stared down at her stomach as she spoke bluntly. Sapphire glanced off to the side in frustration at her unsatisfactory choice in words and finally sighed in defeat.

"I need some time to think… I'm sure you do too. Also one more thing… Stay off Minecraft. We're done with that world. We belong here." Blue sent a look over at the laptop and then at Red who looked up to see her sister turning away and wandering over to take her leave. Red frowned and watched her open the door before going through it and closing it softly behind her. Red stared at the door in silence before looking back down at her stomach that now held a forming child of her and Herobrine's inside.

"I wish I could tell your father about you. I'm sure he would love you… as I already do…" Red sighed softly and then stared at her laptop before going back into another crying fit on her bed. She missed Herobrine more than ever now. At least, she now had a part of him with her.. or rather inside her. She swore on her life she would make this child's life a happy, successful, and fulfilled one, even without Herobrine at her side.

* * *

><p>Herobrine stood off in the distance where he used to watch Red come and go from her little brick home she had made. He stayed cloaked among the trees and watched as Rebel sentinels were absolutely swarming the area at every direction. Notch had certainly put up a lot of guards for possibly believing someone like him was dead. Then again, he would think Notch wouldn't be as stupid as to actually believe he was out of the picture for good. Herobrine holding onto his sword, he tightened his grip on it and thought hard on Scarlett.<p>

"I'll get you back, Scarlett. I promise." He murmured to himself and glared off at the guards hatefully. "You'll all regret taking my Queen from me and to make her go through the pain of the thought of losing me. I hope you all suffer when I'm finished with you." With that said, Herobrine without hesitation shot forward like a bullet and made a giant telepathic surge that trailed forwards and pushed everything out of it's path, including Rebels. Herobrine clashed with his first Rebel and was going crazy with power blazing around him. They wanted to see the true power of Herobrine? Then let him give them a peek and see how fast he can topple all these guards within minutes.

Many objects around Herobrine were floating up in the air and being thrown at other sentinels that were racing towards him and screaming battle cries at him in horror. They thought he was dead, what fools they were. They should have known Herobrine was of godlike quality that matched Notch's power, if not more powerful. Slashing through about five guards already, they dropped like flies. Hero's eyes were blazing brightly like two burning stars in the night sky. With his other hand he concentrated and suddenly summoned a second diamond sword in his hand.

With a wicked cruel smirk, he cackled loudly as he began gracefully racing through the hordes of Rebels and killing each and every single one off with absolute ease.

"How are you alive!? Impossible!" The captain of the group yelled out as he ran ahead and took position in front of the door to the room that had the black opal portal inside.

Herobrine slashing the head off of one of the opposing Rebels that were foolish enough to approach him. The captain shuddered at his evil doings as he sauntered up to him with his bloodied enchanted diamond swords in hands. "Where is your god now? I will punish you and purge you from my land, my Minecraftia." Herobrine paused at an uncomfortably near distance towards the captain. The captain could only look on in horror as the evil magic that Herobrine possessed was tearing through his men without even him interfering personally. His magic was literally blazing like a wide spread white fire around the forest.

"You'll never take Minecraftia, Herobrine! Minecraftia and it's people will always be free and not under your tyranny! All hail King Notch!"

"You'll regret that." Herobrine warned and suddenly teleported right in front of his face. The captain screamed and tried backing away but Herobrine brought his one sword up to his face, the tip of it nearing the middle of his eyes. "Get down on your knees, infidel!"

"N-never!"

"DO IT!" Herobrine commanded loudly and the captain dropped to his knees by force of the telekinesis that Herobrine had and was excessively using on the unsuspecting group of Rebels that never had a chance. The captain tried struggling but stopped when he found it pointless as he could not move. Herobrine brought his sword to his neck, "Now beg your king, for your life. Beg for it!"

"I-I-" Herobrine took his other sword and jabbed the sharp tip of it into his right shoulder with a fiendish smirk crawling onto his lips.

"What was that?" Herobrine questioned mockingly and laughed at the captain's cry of pain from Herobrine's sword that burnt his flesh with it's enchantment.

"I-I won't- I-"

Jabbing into his other shoulder while the man was still on his knees. Herobrine titled his head, "You won't what?"

"… P-Please! S-stop it! Stop it! You're the king! Please just stop!" The captain begged when the pain escalated as Herobrine willed his power to burn him from the insides. The man was in tears and pleading at the top of his lungs for Herobrine to stop.

"Say it. Say all hail Herobrine! King of Minecraftia!"

"STOP THIS!" A voice suddenly shouted from behind. Herobrine paused with his torture on the captain and turned around to see the shorter but similar looking man standing there and with his sword out.

"I-It can't be… It can't be you! We killed you!"

"Well, you did one awful job at that. Now didn't you little brother? You cannot stop me for I am unstoppable." Taking his sword, Steve could only run forward and scream in protest as Herobrine took the sword and slit the throat of the captain, who began gurgling on the blood before falling over on his side and painfully suffering until he died.

"You are mad man! I should have known it wouldn't have been so easy! Stay away from that portal, Hero! Leave those innocent girls alone! They don't even belong here!" Steve yelled and cautiously approached Herobrine closer but not too close that Hero would take action.

"You're only half right. One of them does belong here and she belongs with me. I will be recollecting my Queen back to me and you certainly will not get in my way this time. I admit I was underestimating you and your little shrew but that won't happen again. Now you either leave here or I'll simply just kill you. I'm rather restless to reclaim my Queen so you better choose quickly or I'll choose for you." Herobrine said and watched his twin with anticipation. Steve glanced around at the destruction around him before taking a step forwards.

"You leave those sisters alone. I won't let you go any further, Herobrine."

"You just never learn do you? Fine, I can indeed fulfill your excessive desire to die by my hand." Pointing his swords at Steve, he glared at him hatefully. "I will bring Scarlett back home."

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Steve then roared out a battle cry and charged forwards. Herobrine smirked arrogantly and waited for his oncoming blow to come. He was ready for their rematch. Unfortunately, for Steve there was no hesitance or mercy left in Herobrine. Herobrine simply wanted fresh blood on his sword, the blood of the one that took his Queen from him and dared oppose him.

"Let's finish what we've started." The two swords clashed against each other, diamond on diamond. The swords were now held into position and the two waged battle as they pushed with all their might on each other's blades to gain control. The sparks of the two rubbing against each other flew. Herobrine smirked as Steve clenched his teeth together and tried to thrust his sword against their deadly hold.

"I'm going to put you down for good, Herobrine! For Minecraftia!" Steve drove forwards but Herobrine parried and shoved forwards and hit his sword against his own.

"Indeed, for Minecraftia! For my soon to be kingdom!" Herobrine replied with a wicked laugh and repeatedly slashed at Steve as the two almost identical brothers began to assault each other to see who would out do the other in a battle to the death.


	24. Worlds Collide

Chapter 24: Worlds Collide

* * *

><p>Dodging the blows that Herobrine was rapidly unleashing forth upon Steve, he was having difficulty blocking each and every one of Herobrine's sporadic attempts to hit him. "They don't belong here, brother! They belong in their own world! Why don't you understand this!?" Steve yelled as he expertly deterred each and every equally skillful lunge at him.<p>

"Because I believe in the truth! Scarlett belongs with me and only me!"

"She's from her own world! Don't you get it? It was doomed from the start! You can't have her! She has a life outside our world!"

"Nonsense! Says the one that fell for Red's brat sister." Herobrine and Steve backed off and began circling each other like two caged animals fighting for their right to be the alpha-male. Steve winced at his words and shook his head with a sad frown.

"So what if I did? I understand that she belongs in her world and not here! At least I have respect for the ones I love." Steve argued back which only made Herobrine laugh mockingly.

"Oh how noble of you, Steve! Unfortunately, we cannot all be as noble as you are. I respect my dear Scarlett but also know that she belongs here. She hates her mundane life back in her world. I know from watching her for as long as I have. She's bored with it and wished to live here before even knowing about me. I only want to give her what she and I both want." Herobrine said as Steve glared him back with hate filled eyes.

"That doesn't give you any right to decide if she belongs here or not! The only reason you want her anyways is to parade her around like some kind of show pony! She's not just some trophy! She's a woman with a life outside here, not here in Minecraftia! You've already done enough by tainting her with that black magic!"

"You are so ignorant. You don't know how I feel for Red. Yes, I do love to show her off but that is what any true Queen deserves. For their overall greatness to be shown to the world and her beauty envied by all. Perhaps, you are just jealous that I have such a delectable Queen all to myself." Herobrine chuckled in amusement as Steve shook his head and paused from circling around, being completely unaware that he was falling right into a trap.

"I am not jealous! I love Sapphire! … I-I mean-"

"Oh? So you 'love' her now do you? Large step from acting so elementary about it earlier ago." Herobrine smirked and was enjoying the fact he had Steve right where he wanted him. He was completely flustered, distracted, and best of all Hero was able to walk himself right up to the portal room's door without him taking notice.

Steve blushed furiously and was pissed off how Herobrine was always able to toy with his emotions so easily. He felt like a puppet being held together by strings and Herobrine was the one doing the pulling. "So what if I love her!? It doesn't make a difference! She isn't here anymore…" Steve's lively spirit dwindled at the end of his words. Each and every day he found himself missing Blue more and more and just when he thought time would make it easier on him. It was only playing him cruelly.

"No and thank goodness she isn't because the only one who needs to be here is her younger sister. Now as much as this has been fun chatting with you, brother. I really ought' to be going, my patience is running thin."

"What?! You're not going anywhere-" Steve was interrupted as he was thrown back by Herobrine's telekinesis. Flying back Steve flew back into a tree and made a loud 'oomph' noise as he fell down onto the grass roughly. Herobrine shook his head and chuckled again.

"Your attempts are so pitiful. Nice try, Steve." Turning to the door, Herobrine waved his hand farewell and then began walking through the door and into the portal room. Steve grumbled under his breath and knew he had to force himself up or Hero would be through that portal really soon. Pulling himself up as quickly as possible, he bolted forwards and slammed the door open. Herobrine was standing in the middle of the room and staring at the portal before glancing back at Steve. "You are persistent as always."

"You're not going through there!" Steve tried running forward to grab onto him but Herobrine slashed his right sword suddenly and made a large gash across his hand. Steve shrieked in pain and pulled back his injured hand that was now excessively bleeding and running down his arm.

"Idiot." Herobrine muttered darkly and with one swoosh of his hand, he slammed Steve against the brick wall and then began running into the portal. Leaving Steve down on the wooden planked ground, moaning in agony at the laceration on his hand and the fact he was being thrown around like a rag-doll by Herobrine.

"Y-you're not going to w-win…" Steve grumbled and tried pulling himself back up, trying his best to ignore the insufferable pain that was racking throughout his whole body. Steve stumbled up and began clumsily making his ways towards the portal's entrance that Herobrine had successfully went through.

Red had gone downstairs to watch some stupid sappy chick flick movie with horrible acting that Blue was watching on Netflix. Oh how far had so fallen to be watching chick flicks and eating a tub full of strawberry ice cream on top of it. It almost seemed to painfully clique to her. "Ugh, why am I watching this again?"

"We always watch what you want. This movie is cute."

"Yeah, hardly. More like gag worthy." Red grumbled as she held the spoon in her mouth and began absent-mindedly twirling it in her mouth. Sighing in boredom, Red was falling asleep next to Blue, who was so absorbed in her film the two didn't notice the presence that was somewhere inside their home.

"Why don't you just go to bed then? Its late anyways." Blue inquired as she briefly glanced at her little sister. Red nodded and gladly got up from the couch and put her bowl and spoon into the sink in the kitchen while putting the rest of the ice cream back in the freezer. Strolling back upstairs, she sighed and looked around her room. Nothing unordinary, so why was she suddenly feeling paranoid? Red shrugged to herself and began taking off her polo shirt and down to her black lacy bra. She was about to pull her short khakis off but was interrupted when she felt two strong arms pull her into an embrace from behind. Red panicked and was about to struggle away and scream but stopped when she heard the deep rich familiar voice speak up.

"You're so beautiful…" The voice murmured and soon she felt warm lips planting soft possessive kisses trailing up her neck. Red was relishing in the kisses but she wasn't so certain what was going on. Forcing to turn herself around in the man's arms. She found herself staring up into the flaming white eyes of Herobrine.

"H-Hero!?" She almost screamed but was quickly silenced when he put a hand to her mouth to muffle her.

"Shh, love. It's me but I don't have much time to explain. Come with me and I will take you back home." Taking his hand away he replaced it as he leaned forwards and placed a kiss onto her lips and savored every touch, taste, and feeling he got from having his Little Red back in his arms.

"How are you?! A-Am I dreaming? I thought you were dead!"

"Now, I thought you would have a little more faith in me than that, Scarlett. I don't have time to explain. It is only a matter of time until he-" Herobrine was cut off as his younger twin materialized from Red's laptop and with his diamond sword out and ready in the hand that wasn't bleeding badly.

Red gasped and quickly grabbed and put her shirt back on as she looked from Herobrine and over to Steve in shock. "W-what is going on!?" She uttered and swiftly hid behind Herobrine from Steve.

"Get away from her, Hero!" Steve shouted and was still a bleeding mess with his hand, he was also pretty cut up from the wounds he had gotten from being thrown around by Hero's telekinesis.

"Steve!?" Red blubbered out with a look of confusion clearly across her face.

Steve looked over to Red with worried filled eyes, "Stay away from him, Red!"

Red narrowed her eyes at Steve and shook her head firmly, "Not on your life, punk! I finally have him back and I'm not going to lose him again. I have no idea what's going on but I know that much!" Red retorted with a heated glare. Steve sighed and pointed his sword at Hero.

"Leave her be and lets go back to Minecraftia. These girls have been put through enough by us."

"As Scarlett said, 'not on your life'." Herobrine replied and smirked as his eyes flashed and he send Steve flying back and hitting harshly against the wall in Red's room. Steve could only shout in pain and fight against the hold that Herobrine had on him. "You're too weak brother. Now that I have my Queen back. I will be returning with her to Minecraftia, where she belongs with me." Herobrine boasted as he eyed Steve who was now laying on the ground and weakly trying to pull himself back up from the collision with the wall.

"You're going to take me back?" Red brought up with hope filling her eyes as she glanced from Steve and over at Herobrine. Hero looked to Red and brushed some stray red hair from her face affectionately while smiling at her and nodding.

"Yes, I am. I had some… drawl backs… but I'm here for you now. I apologize for my delay." Herobrine told her and was still smiling. Red blushed and wanted nothing more than to just embrace him and shower him with kisses but Red was not going to have a repeat of last time. Steve was still there and he had a dangerous sword in his hand and was defiantly not going to keep holding back for much longer. It wasn't until the door slammed open when Blue came rushing in with a look of worry that went quickly to one of horror.

"Oh my God…" Blue uttered out as she stared at the Minecraftian brothers in Red's bedroom.

"Blue!" Steve shouted out and finally found the willpower in him to stand up from seeing the one woman he accidentally fell for and missed with all his heart run into the room.

"Steve? … Herobrine!? What the hell is going on!? And y-you're bleeding, Steve!" Blue put her hands to her mouth and went to rush over to Steve. Blue grabbed onto Steve's arm and analyzed his severely injured hand. "This is awful, Steve! What is going on!? How is he still alive!?" Blue shot a look back at Herobrine, who was standing there with Red still at his side. He looked like he was getting impatient from Steve and Blue's interference once again.

"Don't worry about it, Sapphire. I'm better now that you're here." Steve said with his best reassuring smile, "Unfortunately, Herobrine is not dead. He somehow is still here and he's planning on kidnapping your sister again. He slaughtered all of my Father's men that were guarding the portal. Now he's here and I'm the only one left to stop him."

Herobrine scoffed and shook his head, "Stop me? Your odds are looking rather bleak, little brother. Why don't you give up here before I really do kill you? You're beginning to really aggravate me, like a little fly buzzing around my head. Weak but persistent and highly annoying." Herobrine threatened with a glare of his white wispy eyes.

"I won't let you take Red away from her home! She belongs here in her world!"

"Why don't you people just let me have what I want!? I don't need to be saved for God's sake! I want to be with Hero!" Red butted in with her temper flaring that they were once again telling her what to do and where she belonged.

"Red!" Blue shouted in disbelief. It appeared even during these two weeks together, she still was not above Herobrine. It pained her inside and she wanted nothing but to take Steve's sword and finish Herobrine off but for real this time!

"Blue! You know this is what I want! Remember when you said I should learn to let go? Well that applies to you also! Let go of me! This is what I want!"

"I-I can't do that! Step away from him, Red!"

"No! I love him more than anything and you know very well the other newer reason why I must stay…" Red said and hinted at her pregnancy to her sister. Blue shrunk back at that and frowned as she now was battling in her mind. She has a baby that would be better off with a Father in it's life, but giving Red up to a monster like Herobrine, it just didn't seem right!

"Newer reason?" Herobrine questioned curiously with the raise of his eyebrow. Red blushed furiously and shook her head vigorously at his inquiry.

"… Now is really not a good time. I-I'll tell you later."

"There won't be a later!" Steve suddenly shouted and charged at Herobrine as he finally had enough. Herobrine growled under his breath and clashed swords with Steve. Red gasped and backed away ever so slightly since Herobrine was clashing swords with his pest of a brother again.

"Must I slash both of your hands so you stop these pitiful attempts to attack me? I am beyond your level, Steve. You don't even have magic to protect yourself and without that you will never come close to beating me, because I will always have that over you." Herobrine brought out his hand with his sword and began choking his brother. Blue gasped and ran forwards and was about to shove off Herobrine, but Hero wasn't unsuspecting this time. Using his other free hand he paralyzed Blue and then threw her over harshly onto Red's bed with his power. Blue's head hit against the backboard of Red's bed and she cried out in pain while seeing stars momentarily. Red looked nervous to see her sister being thrown around by Herobrine but she made no notion to stop him.

"Hero, let's go before they do something worse." Red brought up as she watched her disoriented older sister on her bed and Steve wrestling with the magic that was choking him up like that of the 'force' from Star Wars.

"Indeed, this is hardly a place to fight, anyway." Herobrine smirked and with his telekinesis he brought Steve up into the air and threw him onto Blue on the bed. Steve yelled in shock as he was flung right on top of Blue by force. Blue yelped at the sudden weight on her and blushed furiously when she saw Steve on top of her. "Have fun you two." Herobrine laughed at them and took Red into an embrace and suddenly disappeared with her in his arms.

Blue and Steve both panicking from being on each other, they threw themselves off and both were blushing immensely. "I-I'm sorry!" Steve apologized as he pulled himself off of Blue and backed himself away from her to the side of the bed opposite of her. Blue rubbed her sore head and sat up in a sitting position where she was at while still blushing heatedly.

"I-It's okay. Its not your fault." She said and looked at Steve looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay!? Did he hurt you!?"

Blue shook her head and glared him, "I should be asking you that! You're bleeding terribly still! You have to fix yourself up, Steve." Blue reached out and took his injured hand into her own gently.

"I-I can't I have to go stop Herobrine.. I-I-" Steve stopped rambling when he caught himself too infixed watching Blue's pretty light blue eyes inspecting his wounds with care.

"They already got away, Steve. You're more important to me right now. Just let me fix you up." Blue grazed her hands across his arms, making goosebumps appear on Steve's skin from the contact.

His own azure blue colored eyes widen, "But what about your sister, Sapphire?"

"I know… She'll be fine. You won't be though if you keep losing blood. I care about my sister dearly, but chasing after her right now is not going to make a difference with Herobrine just flinging you around with his magic. Let me tend to your wounds then we can go after them." Blue let go of his hand and stood up, "Let me go get my first-aid. I'll be back. Just please wait… I need to talk to you too. Its important." Blue left Steve in nothing but confusion as she walked out of Red's room deafeningly silent, leaving Steve sitting there on the corner of Red's bed to himself.

"… If you say so, Blue. I'll listen. I trust you…" Steve muttered to himself and was disquietly stressing over his older brother's return and once again kidnapping Scarlett Chandler from her own world.

Steve sat there for a couple minutes until Blue came back with her first-aid kit in hand. Sitting back on the bed, she took out the necessary materials she would need to tend to him. Steve watched her take a warm damp towel she had also brought in and begin to take his impaired hand and put pressure down on his wound. Steve winced from the sharp pain from just the contact alone as Blue began cleaning off some of the blood before taking a bottle of hydrogen peroxide into her hands and began drenching it with a piece of cotton.

"You seem calmer about letting your sister go this time." Steve brought up as she began to take the wet cotton ball and was about to dab at Steve's deep laceration on his hand.

"It's not something I want… but right now your life is more important to me than setting off on another possibly deadly goose-chase for Little Red. As much as I hate that man, I don't feel like he will harm her. She'll be fine for now." Blue answered with a rather dry emotionless voice, "This will sting." She added and without another word, she began dabbing at his wounds. Steve not at all ready for that, he hissed through his teeth in pain at the stinging sensation.

"O-Ow! T-that really hurts!"

"I'm sorry…" Blue muttered and carefully cleansed his wound with the hydrogen peroxide's liquid.

Steve nodded and tried to toughen it out but it was proving a little difficult. It probably hurt more now than it actually did when he received the blow, ironically. "S-so uhm what did you need to tell me? Are you okay, Blue? … Um, I just want to say that I really missed you since you've been gone. I couldn't stop worrying about you.. and Red." Steve tried talking to get his mind off of the stinging pain as Blue was extremely precise to make sure she got everything before going on to taking out an antibacterial cream.

Sighing sadly, she took a cotton swab and began squeezing the white cream onto the swab and then spreading the ointment onto where she was working on his hand. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either, I missed you a lot as well. As for Red, she hasn't been herself the past two weeks. She acts like an empty husk of the person she used to be. She used to be so fiery, funny, and full of life but now she just mopes around and hardly speaks to me. She really is in love with your brother. That much I have realized…" Blue said dishearteningly as she finished up rubbing the ointment in, she then pulled out her gauze and stripped bandages from the first-aid kit.

Steve looked dispirited by this claim and sighed, though he was sorta happy Blue had thought of him while they two were apart. The situation was too serious right now to relish on it but it was still a nice passing thought to be on her mind. "I'm sorry, it must be very stressful on you to deal with your little sister pushing away from you so much. She really is ungrateful. She has such a loving amazing sister that she takes for granted. Its unfair to you." Steve said seriously to Blue, who was painfully silent as he talked to her.

Blue unfolding the gauze into her hands, frowned sadly, "She's just confused… She's never had a male role-model in her life to take charge. Our family wasn't around to take care of us. That's one of the reasons why we are so close, we have to fend for each other through the good and bad. I think Hero might just be that replacement male figure that she never had before. Its new and exciting to her and something she missed out on and is now going down the wrong direction with. I don't know how to dissuade her. She seems so adamant about all of this. I don't know how to change her mind, no matter what I try and do." Blue told him with her soft-spoken voice that was calm but deep down she was despairing. Placing the gauze on top his clean wound, she took the strips of the bandage and began wrapping it around his hand firmly.

Steve watched her expertly bandage his hand as he stayed quiet for a moment in thought before replying back to her, "I don't know but you must try, Sapphire. Herobrine is far from a good role-model for her. He doesn't deserve the love of your sister. I also know you want your sister back more than anything and I plan on stopping at nothing to stop my brother and bring back Red to you."

"That's very kind of you but she doesn't want to be saved… and I'm not so sure I should keep chasing after her." Sapphire finished up her bandaging that she was talented with considering she was a nurse in training. Steve looked shocked at her words and shook his head quickly.

"Blue, don't give up! She's your sister!"

"I'm not giving up on her, I just want her to be happy and obviously she isn't happy with me anymore… I just want her to stop resenting me." Blue responded and fought with all her power to fight the urge to begin crying. Rubbing at her eyes, her eyes were brimming with tears. Steve frowned and shook his head again.

"If she isn't happy with you than she is crazy. She's so lucky she gets to be with someone like you. I wish I could take her place!" Steve cut himself off and blushed furiously at his own overly affectionate words. Blue couldn't stop the flow of tears that streamed down her face as she looked at Steve with wide eyes at his words.

"You.. You would do that?"

Steve nervously gulped and nodded and glanced at his newly bandaged hand. He looked back into her icy blue eyes and placed his other hand onto her shoulder softly, "I would." He replied simply with a soft smile. Blue shuddered and soon the calm and always collected wall she had up came crashing down around her. The tears poured down her face as she bounded forwards on the bed and embraced Steve into a tight hug. Steve gasped and glanced down at Blue as she buried her face into his chest and began releasing her pent up worries and sobbing like a child.

"Th-thank you! I wish Red saw things like you do! You're just too kind to me, Steve… A-and I'm a terrible sister! Red hates me a-and I don't know what to do! I-I'm always expected to know what to d-do and I just d-don't! What do I do, Steve!?" Blubbering into his chest and dampening his light aqua blue shirt with her tears. Steve wrapped his arms protectively around Blue and held her close to him.

"Shhh, it's okay, Blue. You're certainly not a terrible sister. Red is being a terrible sister for not seeing how much you care about her and want her to come back home. You are doing everything you can. You are doing everything in your power and that's very benevolent of you. Many others wouldn't do this for their sibling." Steve comfortingly told her in a soothing quiet tone of voice.

"I-I just don't feel like I'm doing e-enough! I don't want Red to hate me! I love Red so much! B-but I just want my Scarlett back! That man stole more than Scarlett away from me that day he kidnapped her! I-I miss my Little Red! I miss her so much!" Blue mourned as Steve began rubbing circles on her back as she confided to him during her much needed breakdown.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. Red doesn't hate you, no matter how much she pushes away from you. She loves you but is just not showing it very well." Steve told her and finally pulled her back to look her in the eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment before Steve used his thumb to brush a tear away from Blue's eyes. "I'm here for you.."

"I love you…" Sapphire suddenly said and then kissed Steve right on his mouth without hesitation. Steve's eyes widen briefly but fluttered closed as soon as he could catch onto what was happening.

"I love you too." Steve spoke breathlessly into the kiss. Blue kissed him much more rough and desperately as Steve brought her in even closer and began exploring her mouth for the first time. He loved every touch, every sensation, every feeling he was experiencing with Sapphire. The two began enraptured in each other and kissed until the two could no longer breath and had to pull apart.

"Stay with me… Just for a while."

"I'm here for you. Just relax." Kissing her forehead, Steve laid next to Blue on Red's bed. Blue brought her face back into his chest and she continued to cry with so many different mixed emotions. Steve did the only thing he could and held her close to him as he whispered sweet-nothings to her. "Shhh, Sapphire. Calm down, I'm here. Just relax."

The two became silent for a seemingly long period of time. Steve eventually thought that Blue had drifted off to sleep from how quiet she had gotten. He was surprised when she looked up from his chest and into his eyes seriously, "I haven't even told you the actual reason I wanted to talk to you."

Steve furrowed his brows in confusion. "What is it?"

Blue stared at him with worried filled eyes and with a deep breath, she finally conceded.

"Scarlett is pregnant…"


	25. No Rest for the Wicked

** Chapter 25: No Rest for the Wicked**

* * *

><p>Red and Herobrine appeared outside the black opal portal in Minecraftia and were still held in a tight loving embrace, neither one making a notion of letting go. "You came back for me. I really thought you were dead." Red spoke softly as she nuzzled her face into his firm chest, enjoying the warmth that he brought to her. Herobrine pulled back enough to kiss her lips but was now holding onto her hands.<p>

"Of course, I am back for my Queen. I told you would not be getting away, didn't I?" Herobrine inquired with an amused smirk.

Red smiled at him and chuckled softly with the shake of her head, "I guess so." Looking into each other's eyes, they continued to hold each others hands and just stayed silent for a moment as they took each other in from being away for so long.

"We must go somewhere safer. It is only a matter of time until my pest of a brother comes back to try and 'save you' again." Herobrine chuckled lowly and lifted his one right hand to brush the palm of his hand against Red's cheek gently. "Hold on to me." He told her as he took his hand back from caressing her.

Red decided not to mess around like she usually would and pretend she didn't want to touch him as he was right about the area not being the safest place for them to stay in. Nodding to him, she obediently grasped onto him, Herobrine wrapped his arm around her and teleported away with her back to his Nether Fortress.

"That teleporting really comes in handy." Red brought up as she blinked a few times and looked around to see she was in the entrance way of the Nether Fortress with Hero.

"Indeed, it does." Hero nodded agreeably and let her go. Red scanned her brown eyes across the room and then set her gaze back on Hero's white glowing eyes who were staring at her silently the whole time in calmness.

"How did you survive? Blue told me there was no chance you would live from all the blood loss. I'm so happy you are okay but I'm kinda sorta confused. I went two whole weeks thinking I would never see you again. Hell, it felt like a lifetime…" Red glanced down at the ground and felt troubled thinking that Herobrine could have actually been dead. Herobrine shook his head and smirked at her confidently.

"It takes a whole lot more than some loss of blood to stop me. Once I had regained conscious when you were absent, I used a healing potion that I had hidden in my room. Unlike your world, we can use such here and they are fast acting."

"A healing potion? … Well, I guess I forgot Minecraftia has that available…" Red chuckled to herself and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Hero nodded and stepped over closer to her and laid a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Scarlett. I cannot tell you what I was going to do to everyone in my path when I found out you were taken from me. I think I actually killed some of my own men. Shame on them for being there at the wrong time." Herobrine sighed and brushed some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I cannot help but sense something is awry with you. Is something wrong?" Herobrine questioned with a more serious look appearing on his face as he looked down at Red.

Red felt suddenly embarrassed as she thought about what was actually troubling her. It was surprising he was able to pick up on it so easily, that or she was just being extremely obvious about it. "Um, yes and no?"

Herobrine rose an eyebrow, "And that means?"

Red found it suddenly hard to swallow as she for once in her life became tongue-tied. She stared at him and was quickly warming up a couple degrees as she thought of a way to announce to him that he was going to be a Father. "I-I.. uh-"

"Scarlett, what is it?" Herobrine pressed on with his all so serious and if not slightly pushy demeanor. Red bit the insides of her gums and shook her head in a panic.

"It… It doesn't matter. It's late and I'm tired so I think I need to rest." Red began mentally kicking herself for not just opening up and just telling him. It's not like she could keep it hidden from him, why should she? She should be overjoyed if anything but she was more worried beyond belief that he would suddenly push her away and abandon her… like so many others had in her life in the past.

"Scarlett…" Herobrine brought up and watched as Red began cowardly walking at a fast pace away from Hero and towards the direction of his room. Herobrine furrowed his brows at her strange behavior, "Scarlett, what is wrong?" He teleported in front of her and startled her, making her stumble backwards at his sudden appearance.

"D-don't do that!" Red uttered as she placed her hand to her chest from the small fright. Herobrine frowned deeply and shook his head.

"Why are you running from me? Scarlett, you should know you can tell me anything. Why are you clamming up on me? Tell me."

Red shook her head again and looked worried, "It r-really doesn't matter, Hero. I'm just really tired. Can I please go to bed now?"

"You can after you tell me what is wrong."

"Please, Hero. Just let it go." Red complained as he kept pressing on the matter and didn't seem like he was going to let up any time soon. Herobrine stood his ground and backed her up into a nether brick wall with a more than serious expression appearing on his face. His glowing eyes even became more vivid and flamed just a bit more fiercely.

"I don't like things being kept from me, Red. What is it?" Herobrine said in a more threatening tone that was beginning to concern her more than actually telling him. She felt conflicted on how to proceed. If she told him it could ruin everything. What if he didn't want a child? She didn't want him abandoning her to be all alone. She hated being alone…

Biting her lip, she shook her head and wanted to cry out in frustration, "Why are you being so pushy? It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me what troubles you. Now I'm losing patience with you. Stop playing this game and just tell me, Scarlett." Herobrine stared deeply into her eyes as he had her trapped against the wall and was intimidating the heck out of her.

"I-I…" Red stumbled on her words and felt heat rise on her cheeks intensely to the point she felt light-headed. "I-… Hero, I'm too scared to tell you." she confessed and brought her hands to her face in shame. Herobrine stood towering over her and looked at her blankly for a moment.

"Why would you be scared to tell me anything? You didn't do something to defy me have you, Scarlett?" Herobrine asked in a low tone that made Red stand on edge. She quickly shook her head at his accusing words.

"N-no! It's not that! It's… It's just that I'm…That I'm-" She huffed and felt tears begin to stream down her face. Herobrine grabbed onto her hands and pulled them away from her crying face. He leaned in to the point their noses were brushing up against each other as he looked her in the eyes searchingly.

"Red… Why are you crying?"

"B-because you'll abandon me! You'll hate me and never want to see my face again! I-I'm so scared! I don't want to lose you!"

"What in the world could possibly make me hate you? I don't think I could hate you if I tried, Red." Herobrine replied and then leaned in even closer and kissed her tears away softly. "Just stop crying and talk to me."

Red shuddered and closed her eyes tightly as she finally just had to say it, he wouldn't let her go if she didn't. "Hero…" She said and with a deep calming breath she finally caved in. "I'm pregnant."

Herobrine tensed up immediately after the shocking two words left her mouth. He backed away ever so slightly and just stared at her with an unreadable expression that was making Red even more on edge. She stared back at him and was visibly shaking on the spot. Her bottom lip quivered while warm fresh tears trailed down her equally warm cheeks and down to her chin. Herobrine finally broke his intense gaze as he looked away from her, seemingly deep in thought.

"… With my child?" He questioned lowly after a painfully long minute or two of awkward silence.

Red gulped and nervously nodded her head, "Yes…" She meekly replied and felt nothing but shameful of herself. He must hate her now. He was probably going to leave her. Thee Herobrine would NEVER tolerate some child! It seemed absolutely absurd. It was absurd but it was absurd enough to actually be Red's unorthodox reality. "I'm sorry…" She murmured and looked down, her red bangs falling in front of her face and covering her brown tearful eyes.

Herobrine didn't say anything as he still was looking off into the distance in deep thought. Red was thinking he was so livid that he was actually speechless. She was shocked he didn't just pin her to the wall again and end her miserable life. Yet, he stayed calm when he finally looked back at her with his white glowing eyes. "Why are you apologizing?" He questioned intensely and reached out and grabbed her chin forcefully.

Red shuttered at his sudden touch and internally panicked when he pulled her head up to look at him face to face. "I-I…" Red stuttered and was trembling even more so than before. She felt sick to her stomach as he stared her down like a hawk eyeing it's prey.

"Why?" He questioned her again and took a step near her, making her pin up against the wall to the point she couldn't move back anymore.

Red shook her head, "Because… You obviously wouldn't want a child." she replied softly and blinked away some more of her tears that would not stop falling. She hated looking so weak and fragile in front of him. She hated crying all the time, it was so unlike her.

Herobrine scoffed at her answer and glared down at her. She flinched at his highly intense heated glare and closed her eyes as he still held her chin hostage. She was waiting for him to slap her roughly or slam her against the wall… but it never came. "Scarlett." Herobrine said her name lowly, "Open your eyes and don't ever tell me what I want or do not want again." Herobrine threatened, which quickly made Red open her eyes back open wide.

"B-but… Don't you?"

"Don't I what?"

"Don't you not want a child? You want me to get rid of it, don't you?" Red said more firmly as she gazed into his unreadable eyes. Herobrine took his hand away and leaned in closer to her face, which slightly made her flinch at his closeness. He looked fixedly on her and scrutinized her entire face that was full of obvious fear of his reaction on the most sudden and urgent situation.

"Don't say something so ridiculous to me. I do not for the life of me know how you think this is a unacceptable concept. I am only taken back it has happened so soon. But I suppose not everything can always work under my agenda." Herobrine replied and to Red's surprise, he smiled at her. It wasn't a crooked or cruel smirk, but a real genuine smile. Red was speechless and could only stare at him with wide eyes and her mouth ever so slightly agape. "I am nothing but truly honored to have a child with you, my dear Scarlett. It was in my future plans but I believe our 'past actions' will only work on their own accord. I do need a heir, after all. So you're apologies and worrying is for naught. I do and always will love you, Scarlett. Truly I do.." Bringing a hand to her cheek, he leaned in and pressed his lips up against hers. Red started crying again but this time it was from nothing but happiness. Pulling herself into the kiss, the two began taking in each other's passion and longing that they both were keeping hidden inside.

"I-I love you too! I love you so much! I was s-so afraid you would abandon m-me!"

"I would never do such a thing. I will never abandon you." He whispered lowly into the kiss before going back to twirling their tongues together in a sweet battle they both were fighting hard to win. Red brought her arms around Herobrine's head as she deepened the kiss even more. Herobrine held her waist and brought her as close to himself as he could. The two star-crossed lovers kissed until they both needed air and had to part away enough that their lips were brushing up against each others.

Red stared at him half-lidded and smiled sweetly at Hero, "You're not like the others… I keep forgetting."

Herobrine breathed out a chuckle and pecked her lips with his own gently before speaking, "Start remembering." He teased her and gently began running his one hand through Red's short rose colored hair. Red leaned her head against his hand and closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in his affectionate side.

"I'll try…" She finally replied also teasingly and opened her eyes back to look into his blank white ones that showed a softness that he only ever would show to his Little Red and maybe perhaps their child one day.

"Why were you so afraid to tell me?" Herobrine questioned her as the two finally backed away slightly from each other or at least enough to not have Red backed into the nether brick wall completely.

Red began wiping away at her eyes to get rid of any tears left and sighed as she looked down in reminiscence."I'm just so used to being rejected by others. Through my whole life I have been let down by so many people who were supposed to care about me. My own two biological parents even let me and my sister down. When I was just a baby and Blue was a toddler, my parents send us away. They didn't want us anymore and to this day I don't even know why." Red frowning, looked back up at his eyes that seemed highly bothered by her words. "We were thrown into different orphanages together and went from family to family. Every single one of them were either scumbags or just wanted to get rid of us for some stupid reason. I know I was a pretty bad kid that would beat up practically anyone in my way other than my big sister. I felt like I had to protect her and myself from everyone, because I knew everyone didn't deserve my trust or love. They took my trust and love and always shattered it in the end. I learned that I could trust no one to care for me and that at any moment I could become a nuisance to abandon at the blink of an eye. Big Blue was and has always been the only one in my life to never betray me. While she was the brains and wit, I was the feisty spit-fire chick, who knew how to punch hard and reaction to worthless people. Blue and I were the perfect team that got through all the shit in life. That's why now it is really hard… I feel like I'm betraying her right now."

Herobrine shook his head and laid a hand onto her shoulder gently, "I'm truly sorry for all your prior plights. But I do see that is had made you a very strong person, even if you weren't respected the way you deserved to be. Your parents don't know the real treasure they had and carelessly tossed away. They didn't deserve you, nor did any other fool who mistreated you. The only thing I can promise to you and hope you do believe completely from me is that I love you. I would rather lose all my chances of reign over Minecraftia or die off in some terrible painful way than abandon you or disrespect the beautiful young woman that you are, Red. You mean so much to me… so much it sometimes bothers me." Herobrine chuckled and softly smiled at Red, who smiled back meaningfully. "Though a weakness it may or may not be… I don't think I mind too much. A weakness can be taken and made into a strength much more powerful than any before it." Herobrine said and continued to smile down at Red, who tried hard not to cry again and hug him to death.

"How can anyone one consider you a monster..? You're so wise, amazing, powerful and just…- There isn't a word suitable enough… I love you so much…"

"As do I, but… I am a monster, Red. At least, when I want to be, I can be. Don't become blind to what I truly am." Herobrine replied darkly with a growing frown and eyes blazing white, rather than their past calm ominous glow.

Red also began frowning as she shook her head immediately in confidence, "No! You're not a monster, Hero! You're a King! A king that will rise above all those brainless idiots who are the real blind ones! You are worthy to be a King, worthy to be King of Minecraftia! Like you said… You only kill because we must as revolutionaries who are fighting for a better good! I don't believe we are the bad guys! Notch and his followers are… Notch is the real monster, him and Steve, not you."

Herobrine stared at her, his eyes going back to their calmer glow. With a smirk rising delicately on his lips, he shook his head, "You truly are talented with your smart remarks and well you are right. I will the king of Minecraftia. My Father has been long overdue to be 'excommunicated' as his spot as King. Unfortunately, my little pest of a brother and Notch's flock of sheep keep getting in my way. Perhaps, they truly are the monsters in their own right. I'm glad you've listened to me and taken my word to heart, Red. It pleases me." Herobrine nodded to her and then took her hand into his own. Red stared at him questionably as he looked down at her and still was smirking.

"Come. You are tired after all." He smirked more if possible which made Red blush.

"Y-You don't have to hold my hand. I'm a big girl." Red brought up and tried to snatch her hand back but Herobrine kept his grip on her and didn't loosen up as he held her there.

"Yes… but you are still my Little Red. You always will be. So let me guide your way." Herobrine tugged her forwards as he began walking her back to his bedroom. Red wondered about his sketchy intentions and had a feeling they weren't as innocent as they defiantly didn't seem to be.

"We're not going to.. uh-? You know… um-."

Herobrine stopped walking for a second and glanced over his shoulder at her while putting a finger to his lips to silence her. With a low menacing chuckle that was far from innocent at her priceless reaction that was completely taken back. He urged her to move on with him as he gave her hand another tug and began walking forwards once more.

….

"Pervert…" Red muttered irritably while blushing furiously the whole way back to his bedroom to probably not get as much rest as she was intending on getting, rather exert much more energy than she had at the moment. 'Guess there ain't no rest for the wicked… Oh boy…" Red thought to herself and wasn't surprised when they both arrived at the door to his room. Herobrine practically threw himself on her and began roughly kissing her through the door and down onto the bed. Modesty went out the window that night.

* * *

><p>Blue stared at Steve as she told him about Scarlett being pregnant. Steve sat up instantly with widening shocked blue eyes, "W-w-what!?" He sputtered and began quickly shaking his head in disbelief, "A-are you serious!?"<p>

Blue gave him one of her infamous serious looks that she was an expert at making, "Do I look serious?" She replied as she too sat back up to face him better on Red's bed.

"W-well, yes but… My brother and Red?! They had to of… They- Oh my God. I think I'm going to be sick." Steve put his hands to his face and kept shaking his head at the repulsive news of his older brother and Red being intimidate with each other, which ultimately led up to her pregnancy.

Blue rolled her eyes at his rather immature reaction and then sighed softly, "I know… But it has happened and now I'm concerned and extremely conflicted as what to do."

Steve put his hands back down and looked at Sapphire in confusion, "Why?"

Blue frowned, "Because I don't want to be the person to keep an innocent child from having a Father in it's life. I'm so worried about Red and want her back home more than anything. don't get me wrong. I even told her we could take care of the child together, but she wasn't okay with that. She wants Herobrine, now more than ever. I've tried every way I can think of to convince her otherwise but she just keeps running back to him. I'm just so done with being a burden to her. I don't want to be the one to keep telling her what to do since she's getting older but I still know this relationship she has gotten herself into is wrong."

"Not to mention my brother would never want to be a Father! Or at least he wouldn't be a good one! Even if he does keep this kid around, all his ideals and personal beliefs are going to be put into this child's head. It literally could be like having a second miniature Herobrine… We have to bring Little Red back. Minecraftia can't afford to have a young child brainwashed into being just like Herobrine. If we don't Minecraftia were surely be doomed in its next generation. They too will have a 'Herobrine' to deal with."

"You think so? You think that Red's child will also become as evil as it's Father? I guess, it would make sense. A child always wants to be like their parents. Red will only encourage the behavior too. I guess, we should bring her back. If not for her sake, but the sake of all the innocent lives that could be destroyed in the future if the child really does take on it's Father's legacy." Blue sighed and ran her hand through her long hair. "This is troublesome."

"Yes it is! But we still have time! I don't know what we can do but we must think of a way to detach Red from Herobrine, somehow." Steve replied and made a thoughtful expression as he was thinking of a way to persuade Red to leave Herobrine willingly.

The two sat there in silence, both plotting a way to sever the two from each other. It wasn't until Blue's eyes widen as a sudden idea flashed in her mind. Grabbing onto Steve's hand, in which making him blush, she looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I think I have an idea!"

"Really?" He replied with excitement building up in his eyes. Steve leaned in closer but not so close to be too awkward. "What is it?"

"If I know Red right, which I hope I do considering we're sisters. I know how much Red can be a hot-head at the simplest of things. If we could figure out a way to make Red angry enough at Herobrine, we could ruin the relationship and get Red back."

Steve's eyes widen in awe as he began to nod vigorously, "That's brilliant! The only thing is we would have to intervene closely. I don't know how we would get close enough without getting killed." Steve looked a little disheartened at his own words but Blue shook her head.

"This might be absolutely crazy but it might just be crazy enough to work." Blue insisted and kept smiling confidently at Steve with her seemingly foolproof plan.

Steve titled his head curiously, "What?"

"It is a risky idea but we can go in and act like we're on a 'secret mission' to get Red back, which we are, but not the way Herobrine and Red will take it. We let Herobrine capture us and we'll be imprisoned BUT we will be in the fortress with Red at the same time. If I know Red correctly and hope she still has some love for me, she won't enjoy the idea of me being imprisoned. This might give us just enough room to worm ourselves in and somehow make up something to get Red pissed off at Herobrine. She isn't listening much lately but I know I can still be pretty conniving to her. What do you think? Too risky?"

Steve pondered her words and shrugged, "Better than anything I'm thinking up. It is a little risky as we don't know if my brother will just want us killed on the spot."

"I don't think so. If anything he's going to want to prolong our 'suffering'. I don't know Herobrine well but I would guess he would do something like that."

"Well, it is worth a try. I'll be honest, Notch might not be crazy about the idea but we don't need to tell him! It'll be our own little secret mission! What do you say?" Steve looked into her eyes with excitement building up inside. Blue sweetly smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him on the lips for a moment.

"I say we do it."

Steve smiled stupidly from her kiss and blushed intensely. Blue slightly giggled at his far-out expression that he soon snapped out of and brought back his usual composure.

"Uh… Y-yeah! Let's go then!" Steve blushed more and jumped off the bed with Blue following behind. Taking her hand into his own, he glanced at her as they stood in front of the laptop. "Ready to go back to Minecraftia?"

Blue smirked and nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good! Here we go!" Steve stepped forward with Blue and in a flash of light the two went through the portal that led them back to Minecraftia.


	26. Mission Impossible

** Chapter 26: Mission Impossible**

_(Author's Note: If you have any ideas for future chapters. Please message me. I really need good ideas!)_

* * *

><p>Steve and Blue rested for a day at one of the many smaller bases for the Rebels that resided around in different places around Minecraftia. They decided they must stay away from Notch for the time, being as they didn't want him finding out about Sapphire's return to Minecraftia, especially Red's. Blue and Steve were getting ready to leave for the Nether in a portal that was connected to the base they were in. "We better have something we can use as a weapon in case things go sour." Blue brought up as Steve was bent over and going through a hefty wooden chest full of different varying objects.<p>

Steve nodded and stood up closing the chest before brushing his hands off. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. We're going to have to manage with something small though, small enough to hide."

"We can hide those daggers over there." Blue replied and pointed to a weapon's rack in the corner of the weapons and storage room they were in. Steve glanced over to where she was pointing and made a thoughtful expression before nodding agreeably.

"They look small enough. I can hide them in a scabbard under my shirt. I doubt my brother will bother to check us that closely. He'll be too thrilled having us in his custody. We just need to make sure we aren't too obvious about 'wanting' to be captured. My brother certainly isn't dumb by any means. He'll figure out that we're up to something."

Blue nodded and looked down as she pondered on what to do. "We should still take swords but swords that we will be fine with handing over. We will just have to put up some acting like we're going to attack but in the end let Hero think he won."

"I don't think that will be hard for Hero. He is rather full of himself, even when we we're kids he was always so arrogant." Steve shook his head with a sigh and walked over towards the rack to grab the two small iron daggers that weren't that unique looking but rather plain. Blue furrowed her brows at this and looked at him curiously as he turned around to look at Blue with the daggers in hand.

"You two knew each other as kids?"

"Well, of course we did. We grew up together as brothers. That was before he got older and changed on us. He didn't always use to be so evil, well his intentions weren't to overtake my Father at a time." Steve explained and began heading over to a different chest that was full of different types of leather scabbards. Scavenging through the chest, Blue looked surprised at the thought of Herobrine being around Steve and the others and not always so anxious to spill their blood. Herobrine seemed nothing short of an evil monster and to think he might have been 'normal' was strange.

"What was he like? I mean before he turned into the person he is now." Blue asked with interest as Steve grabbed a small leather scabbard that would hold and hide the two daggers under his shirt. Steve stood back up from the chest and closed it before once again looking back at Blue. He made a troubled look at the memory of his past experience with Herobrine when they were younger. Steve looked down to the oak wooden floor and shook his head as he replied to Sapphire's question.

"He was… He was a bit of a lone wolf back then. Father told me he was actually really liked by many before I was born. Notch said that when I was born that something in Herobrine changed drastically. People started liking me more than him and I was gaining much more of my Father's attention. I guess, Hero was jealous of me… He never liked me much but we still had occasions where we got along. I still remember those times really well and I miss them a lot. I wish it didn't turn out the way it had. I wish Hero would have just accepted me as his brother and we could have been a normal happy family. Things didn't happen that way though. When we were teenagers that was when Hero really started changing for the worse. He suddenly isolated himself away from others, kept up a wall, and even became an unpleasant person to be around. Anyone would think he was just emotional because of his age but that wasn't it. He began to hate me and my Father, especially when Father decided to have me become the next King of Minecraftia and not Herobrine. Herobrine started getting in trouble a lot with my Father, he would purposely do things to bring chaos and harm to others he came across, many times with his expertise in magic. Of course, he would always deny anything he did wrong, that or he would blame it on the very person he wronged. He became really frustrated with our Father when Father began punishing him for the bad things he would do. He one day just seemed to snap, he told Father he was unfit to be King and that he should be King of Minecraftia instead…" Steve trailed off and stared at a wall with a sad frown. Blue couldn't believe what she was hearing and walked closer to Steve.

"Then what happened?"

Steve sighed and gazed back into Sapphire's eyes with a forlorn look. "When Hero was of age he ran away from the castle. We first thought he was just running away to get attention but he never came back. It wasn't until we heard a village that was under my Father's jurisdiction had been mercilessly attacked and left with only one survivor to tell the grim tale of who did such a deed. He described my twin brother in perfect detail, even said his name. Herobrine had turned into a monster and soon began attacking villages left and right, my Father's own men, and even people from your world. With his time away from us he was already skilled in magic from what my Father had taught him when he was younger. He studied further into the arcane by himself but this time began putting his hand into something much darker, the forbidden occult black magic of Minecraftia. This type of magic was outlawed by my Father but Herobrine still managed to hone himself in it. Now he is probably the strongest magic user in our world and went on to take the Nether and all of the dark creatures under his control. He is now how we know him presently. I tried so many times to try and bring back my old brother who would sometimes get along with me but he is long gone. Herobrine cares nothing for anyone other than himself and ruling over Minecraftia. I wouldn't be surprised if Herobrine was just using your sister for some sick reason. I would not put anything too low past my brother. He's a monster and needs to be stopped." Steve paused and took a deep shaky breath.

Blue looked at him sympathetically, "It must be so difficult to lose your big brother and not be able to do anything to change his mind."

Steve shook his head and shrugged, "It's just how it is, unfortunately. At first I dreaded the thought of killing my big brother but now I know it is for the better. My brother will only keep hurting others and keep causing chaos around Minecraftia as long as he lives. He needs to be put down…"

"I understand, don't feel bad Steve. There was nothing you could do to stop it from happening it sounds like. Sometimes, there are just evil people in the world and unfortunately it had to be your brother. Its his own fault for becoming jealous of you and being presumptuous enough to think him better than everyone else. He should have been happy for you and respected you and your position as the next King of Minecraftia."

Steve smiled lightly and extended his hand to brush some of Blue's hair back and behind her ear. "Thank you, Sapphire. I'm glad to have someone who doesn't think I'm terrible brother for what I must do. But now let's get going. Grab one of the iron swords here and we'll go and save your little sister from Herobrine for good this time." Steve said and tried to pick his confidence back up. Blue smiled back at him and nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, thanks for talking to me about that. I don't mean to bring up bad memories." Blue said as she began walking over to a rack full of plain iron swords with Steve at her side.

Steve grinned and shook his head with an airy wave of his hand, "Don't worry about it, Blue! It actually was nice to talk about it. It's been a long time since I've spoke about it." Steve told her reassuringly as he grabbed two iron swords off the rack, handing one to Blue. Blue nodded in thanks and then began walking with him towards the door to the hallway to head into the portal room. "Are you sure you're ready for this? Its hard to say how this might go…"

"We can do it. Don't you think?"

Steve smiled his trademark goofy smile and took her free hand into his own, "I don't think, I know we can do it!"

Blue smiled back at his refreshing determination and squeezed his hand as the two lovers rushed forward and into the Nether portal that would lead them to the Nether and eventually to Herobrine's Nether Fortress.

* * *

><p>Red was back in her sparkly long flowing red dress that had the diamond tiara that glittered brightly in her short hair. She was sitting on a ledge in an archery training room and laughing at two skeletons that were fighting with each other on who could shoot the best. Apparently, the two kept pleading for the Queen's final decision on who was the better. They also kept trying to impress her for her better opinion by showering her in compliments and showing off their awesome 'moves'. Herobrine apparently was busy dealing with something at the moment that he once again didn't bother to tell Red. She wondered what in the world he was always doing when he said he was 'busy'. She decided it really wasn't her business and kept herself pleasantly entertained with his minions who were surprisingly rather humorous or fascinating to interact with.<p>

"Well, as much as I would love to choose one of you. I think you both are great shooters and shouldn't fight over it! Each one of you are unique in your shooting ability!" Red told them and jumped off the ledge she was on with a smile at the two rival skeletons.

"But my sweet dearest Queen! There is nothing unique about HIS shooting. He couldn't even shoot a full sized Magma Cube even if it was right in front of his face!"

"Lies! You should talk! You missed a shot on that one Iron Golem that time we were raiding our last village! They are bloody huge! How could you miss an Iron Golem!?"

The two skeletons deeply glared at each other and soon began yelling loudly at each other, obviously unsatisfied by Red's answer. Red rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself as she left the two to decide on their own. Walking out of the archery training room that was mainly built for the Wither and normal skeletons that resided in the fortress, she went down the hall and felt sorta queasy again. It wasn't as severe as before but every so often she would feel nauseous, the worst of it was probably the cramps she would get. She could only imagine what she would feel like when her tummy would get a bit larger as the months went by. She smiled nevertheless as she laid a hand on her stomach, she wondered if she would have a boy or a girl. 'I wonder what Herobrine would prefer. I should ask him, that is if he ever gets back from being busy.' Red thought to herself with the mental roll of her eyes. He had been gone for what felt like forever.

"Now what to do?" Red questioned herself out loud while watching random varying minions of Herobrine patrol the hallways at random.

"What would you want to do?" A rich deep voice spoke from behind her. Red breathed out a knowing laugh and looked behind her to see Herobrine smirking at her with crossed arms.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear or should I say white-eyed devil? Where have you been, Mr. busy all the time? I was just supervising a little not so friendly competition between two skeletons. Your henchmen around here can be rather entertaining." Red replied with a half smirk tugging on her red-painted lips.

Herobrine shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "I apologize. I was busy dealing with my, as you say, 'entraining' henchmen. They need a lot of personal direction on my part or they will always manage to screw something up."

"It's hard being the boss-man, huh?" Red replied and grinned as she went over and grabbed onto his hands gently. Herobrine glanced down briefly at their intertwined hands and then back into her eyes that twinkled with amusement.

"Not really hard as much as it can be frustrating at times." Leaning in he kissed her softly on the lips and smiled warmly at her. "I'm glad I have time to see my Red again. I much prefer being with you then dealing with incompetent idiots."

"Really? Wow, I'm so flattered you prefer me over idiots." Red snickered as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course… But now I do want to speak to you about something. Its very important and I've think I've waited long enough to finally feel like this is the right time."

Red titled her head questionably, "What is it?"

Herobrine smiled and shook his head, "Just come with me and I'll show you. Its a surprise." He let go of one of her hands and put his finger to his lips. Red was absolutely curious now as to what he had planned. She squeezed his hand and looked excited.

"Well? I love surprises! Show me!" She chirped and waited for him to begin leading her, which he did with her hand still in his own. She began trailing behind him as he began walking her in a certain direction.

"Wow, you're not just going to teleport? This must be important." Red teased which produced another eye roll from Herobrine.

"It would be much more anti-climatic if we did it that way." Hero replied in amusement to her with a smirk on his handsome face. Red snickered and gladly followed him through a couple confusing hallways until they were in a section she hadn't been in before. It was a dimmer hallway that eventually led to a circling staircase that went up.

"Ooo, a mysterious staircase. I wonder where it goes~?" Red said and giggled as the two began heading up together. Herobrine only kept smirking but didn't say anything back as they headed up for a rather long time. Red was wishing she wasn't wearing heels today as the staircase seemed to never end. "Okay, maybe you should have just teleported me! How far does this thing go?!" Red whined as they kept walking up.

"Just a little more. You'll live." Herobrine teased her which made her go into a pout as they kept ascending upwards until it finally became flat again. There in front of them was merely a wooden door that led outside. "Come." Herobrine tugged her hand and pulled her through the door as he opened it for her.

Stepping outside the door, Red found herself on the highest tower of the entire fortress. Red wow'd in awe as she went up to the railing and peered off into the distance that showed the rest of the fortress and the far distances of the Nether itself. The wind that breezed through the Nether blew through her short locks of hair. She watched down low where the moat of lava surrounded the entire fortress. It truly was a beautifully haunting sight to see. "This is amazing, Hero! How come you haven't took me up here before?!" Red exclaimed excitedly and turned to look at him curiously with a smile.

Herobrine put his hands on the railing next to her and also looked out into the vast landscape. "I don't ever let anyone else up here… Other than myself…" Herobrine trailed off and glimpsed at Red who was grinning ear to ear as she was sight-seeing all that was around her. "This place is… special to me. I enjoy coming here to think or to get away from it all. Its peaceful here."

"I can see why but why would you show me it if you want to keep it solitary?" Red questioned and turned to finally look at Hero. Herobrine looked into her eyes for a moment and then looked down as he replied.

"You are special to me. It only makes this place more special for you to be here with me… together." Herobrine said and finally looked up at her with a small smile tugging on his lips.

Red smiled back softly and went over to give him a meaningful hug. Herobrine wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of her head, he made sure to take in her lovely scent that only could be described as Scarlett. "Thank you for bringing me here." Red said quietly as she hugged him. Herobrine closed his eyes briefly but couldn't help but smile more.

"You're very welcome…"

Red pulled back and looked up at him in the eyes, she didn't get to speak up though as Herobrine spoke before her. "This isn't the only reason I brought you here…" Herobrine said and for once actually was nervous as he placed his right hand into his pocket. Red narrowed her eyes in confusion and titled her head.

"What is it?"

Herobrine tensed up and felt himself actually get so nervous he was finding it hard to proceed. He kept his shaky hand in his pocket and began fumbling around with a black box that he had tucked away. "Scarlett I…-" Herobrine mentally was frustrated with himself for acting in such a unsatisfactory way. It was so unlike him to get nervous about anything.

"Hero?" Red murmured with concern, she never seen him seem so… unsure of himself..

Herobrine clenched the small box tightly in his hand and was about to speak until he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. Hero let go of the box and turned sharply away from Red to look out towards his entrance bridge that was over his lava moat. There he saw the appearance of two figures running across it and they certainly didn't look like his own men.

Red looked highly confused as he turned away from her and was now glaring off into the distance with a deep scowl. "What's wrong?" She asked quizzically as she looked at his back with concern.

"… I need to deal with something… I'll be right back." Red was about to protest for Herobrine to stop but she only got her hand to reach out before he suddenly teleported away from her. Red looked absolutely disheartened as her hand was now extended to nothing but air where he had been.

"Hero … Why do you always leave me in the dark…?" Red said barely above a whisper and looked down lonesomely as she put her arm back to it's side. Turning away, she looked back out in the distance with a frown and deep longing for Herobrine to come back to her side.

* * *

><p>Appearing at the front gate, Herobrine waited at the door's entrance where the intruders would most likely come through. He stood there with the deepest of glowers until he heard the sound of running footsteps nearing his location. He hid in the shadows and had eyes widen as he saw his younger brother and his pet girlfriend and brat sister of Red come rushing forward with pitifully weak swords at the ready. "What are these fools doing back here? Do they have a death wish?" Herobrine growled to himself and teleported right in front of them. Blue and Steve gasped and went to a screeching halt as the one and only Herobrine was standing there menacingly in front of them with bright white eyes blazing like wild fires.<p>

"Do you two honestly think you can waltz right into my fortress at any given time and any time you feel like it? It's insulting if not absolutely extremely stupid on your part." Herobrine summoned out his highly enchanted diamond sword and began pacing towards them like a prowling lion ready for the kill. Blue and Steve began backing away nervously as he prowled forwards.

"I just want my sister back!" Blue cried out as she kept backing up from Hero.

"You're not having her. Learn that she has moved on and is done taking orders from a pitiful sniveling brat like you." Herobrine raised his sword while Steve narrowed his blue eyes and shot in front of Blue protectively.

"Leave Blue alone, Hero! You also don't own Scarlett! She must go home!"

"She is home…" Herobrine swung at Steve and Steve gasped as with one heavy swing he tossed his flimsy iron sword right out of his hands. Herobrine glanced as the weak sword rattled on the ground on the side before chuckling darkly. "What kind of blade is that? Do you come here just to insult me? I should kill you right now." Herobrine brought up his blade's tip to Steve's chin. Steve stayed still and brought out his hands in front of Blue. Blue looked horrified as Steve stood his ground to keep her safe.

"I'm not going to back down…"

"Ah, Steve…Do you never change? Daft even in the face of death."

"Leave him alone!" Blue brought up her iron sword which only made Herobrine roll his eyes as he used his telekinesis to grab onto her sword and throw it out of her hands with the other iron sword. Blue glanced over at the sword and was worried that their plans might actually be the death of them. Herobrine hardly seemed merciful this time around, not that he ever was to begin with.

"Now what? Looks like you two didn't plan this little assault very well. Getting desperate?" Herobrine chuckled and pushed his sword into Steve more, making his chin begin to bleed. Steve could literally feel the magic generating raw power through it's very blade, it was clearly black magic as it even felt dark and heavy.

"We w-will.. We'll…" Steve stuttered and then sighed, "I don't know…"

"You don't know?" Herobrine snorted a laugh and shook his head in disbelief, "This couldn't be a more brilliant idea. Come blindly running into my fortress and think you can just painlessly slip your way in and take Red from me? I must applaud you Steve, this must be your best plan as of yet."

"What are you going to do with us?" Blue questioned unsurely and was genuinely fearful to what he might say.

Herobrine swiped his sword across his chin and across his cheek, leaving a fine line of blood dripping down his face. Steve hissed and shuttered at the stinging and burning pain that was caused by the heavy enchantment of the sword. "I should very well kill you right where you stand but I think it would be much more appropriate to punish you first for your many crimes against me. I am after all a 'kind and compassionate' king." Herobrine chuckled cruelly as a group of Wither skeletons came rushing over from behind Blue and Steve with their swords out and pointed at their backs.

Herobrine turned sharply and laughed arrogantly, "This was too simple. It actually bores me. Let us welcome our 'guests' to their new home in my personal dungeons. I'm sure, they'll have a wonderful time for what I have planned for the two of them." Herobrine said and was always having a grand ol' time having them under his thumb. The wither skeletons from behind began prodding their swords forwards from behind to make them begin walking. Blue and Steve did just as they wanted since neither wanted a sword rammed into their back.

Herobrine walked through the entrance door first and then watched as his minions began walking them towards the direction of the torture chambers where he kept all of his 'guests' that he captured. Blue looked over at Steve uneasily but when Herobrine and the minions were paying attention he gave her a reassuring smile and a blown kiss with just his lips to say, 'It'll be okay'.

All of them walked silently through the halls until they came upon the dungeons entrance. Herobrine waved them to proceed forwards that was until the loud sound of heels clacking on the nether brick floor was heard rushing forward towards them. "Hero! There you are! What is going on-" Red wavered when she caught a glimpse of Blue and Steve standing in the front of a group of wither skeletons. Gasping she stared wordlessly as Blue turned to catch the gaze of her sister's. "Blue? Steve…? What?" Red shook her head in disbelief.

Herobrine cut in and began walking swiftly over towards Red, "I told you to stay put. Why are you here?" Hero questioned her with an irritable expression appearing on his face. He really didn't need his Red even being aware of the presence of these two. He would have taken care of them himself and it would have kept Red from worrying about her older sister. Unfortunately, Red has a bad habit of not following directions very well.

"Because I was worried about you." She replied and watched as the wither skeletons began ushering Blue and Steve forwards once more. Herobrine frowned lightly and shook his head.

"You have no need to worry about me. Now go, I need to deal with this 'sudden' intrusion."

"Why are they here?" Red cut in with a concerned look rising on her face. Herobrine sighed in frustration and places his hands onto Red's shoulders.

"They came back to take you from me… In which they of course failed." He told her and ran his hands down her arms, causing Red to have goosebumps from the softness of his touch. She stared into his eyes and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Again? And so soon?"

He glumly nodded and glanced behind him for a moment before looking back at her, "Don't stress yourself about this, Red. I will deal with it. It will only distress you further to see your sister. Just go entertain yourself for now. I will come back to you when I'm finished." Herobrine tried to steer her away as quickly as possible but she didn't seem so willing.

"What are you going to do to my sister and Steve?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go. Please, Scarlett." Herobrine looked at her imploringly and tried to get her to walk away. Red continued to frown and with much reluctance, she glanced away from his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Just... don't kill her... please." Red pleaded and turned around to finally walk away with a troubled expression on her facade. Herobrine just stared at her back seriously and didn't reply. He wasn't going to kill Blue, no, but he certainly was going to make her life as miserable as can be. Steve on the other hand, he was sure going to punish and torment severely and just maybe he would also end his little feeble and sorry existence for good. He couldn't help but relish in the thought of how Notch would react to hearing the gruseome death of his youngest and most perfect little bootlicker son, Steve.

Herobrine watched Red until she was no longer in sight and then turned to walk into the torture chambers where his wither skeletons would surely have Blue and Steve ready to be caged into a tight cozy little cell together. The only thought that painfully nipped occasionally in the back of his mind was the fact that it just seemed too easy, too fast. Herobrine shook his head of his thoughts and closed the dungeons doors behind him with a loud ominous creak.


	27. The Great Deception

**Chapter 27: The Great Deception **

* * *

><p>Steve and Blue stood awaited Herobrine as he walked down some steps and approached them from affront with his hands behind his back. "Well, well, what a shame. Not such a fairytale ending for the hero and heroine of our story. They run blindly into battle and captured as soon as the said 'villain' appears. Now they are locked away forever in my personal dungeons to be forever forgotten from everyone that once said to care." Herobrine shook his head with a cruel taunting smirk as Blue and Steve glared him down silently. "How should I punish you first? Placing you in a cage right away just doesn't seem adequate for all your distasteful crimes against me and my supreme rule."<p>

"Where is my sister?" Blue spoke up boldly, uncaring of Herobrine's irritating monologuing. Herobrine narrowed his white wispy eyes and glared straight at Sapphire in annoyance.

"That hardly is any of your concern." He replied and took steps forward, nearly very close to Blue's face.

"It is! Where is she!?" She yelled in his face with seething anger.

"Here with me, where she belongs. That is all you need to know. Why you keep trying to 'save' someone who doesn't want to be 'saved' is beyond me. Why don't you just give up? Look where it has gotten you doing what you have." Herobrine didn't waver from her outburst to his face. He only remained calm and unmoving from his spot as he stood face to face with Red's furious eldest sister.

"She doesn't belong here! She never did. You only keep filling her head with your lies! You're a monster…" Blue growled and was shaking in anger, trying to will herself not to throw a punch at the arrogant man's face. He only made it more difficult as he smirked at her with that look the said, 'I'm better than you'.

"Am I? Is that what you think? Very well then." Herobrine nodded and backed away from Blue, "I'll show you just how much of a monster I really can be." Turning on his heel, he began speaking in an ancient foreign tongue that only the dark monsters he domineered over knew. A wither skeleton nodded and went over towards Blue and shoved her down onto her knees. Steve rushed forward to help Blue but two wither skeletons grabbed him from behind and began tugging him away from getting near Blue. Herobrine chuckled at Steve's reaction and with the flick of his wrist he summoned out a leather whip. "See this? This is what I'm going to do to you." Herobrine told Blue with a dark gleam in his eyes as he brought his arm up and with a loud crack, the end of the whip hit the nether brick ground as he whipped it forward near Blue. Blue winced at the loud noise and thought that Herobrine was actually going to torture them. She didn't actually expect him to do this!

"Do it. Just prove to me how you don't deserve my sister." Blue though terrified of the merciless monster of a man before her, she had to stay strong, even in the face of horrible bloody torture.

"I don't think I have to prove anything to you, wench!" Herobrine hissed while Steve cried out Blue's name and struggled against the wither skeletons as Blue was lashed at with a loud sickening crack of the whip. Blue screamed at the top of her lungs as the whip sliced through her back and left a fine trail of blood where it hit. "Taunt me again! I dare you! It seems you need to be taught some respect!" Herobrine whipped her again and finally Steve broke through the skeletons' grip and threw himself on top of Blue as Hero's whip came down and shredded right through Steve's back.

Herobrine rolled his eyes as Steve flinched at the pain but didn't make one notion of moving away from Blue, who was staring into his eyes wide and full of fear for him. "Steve…" Blue whispered to him softly in concern. Steve only smiled at her even through the terrible pain.

"I'll protect you, Sapphire." Steve whispered back with his smile never fading from his face.

"How sweet… but pointless. If you were so anxious to join in Steve. You should have just asked." Herobrine chuckled and lashed the whip again and again and repeatedly began violently whipping Steve's back. Blue gasped and watched in absolute horror from under Steve as he was continuously lashed at by his own big brother.

"STOP IT!" Blue screamed at Herobrine but he only continued to whip and even harder as she kept screaming at him to stop. Steve closed his eyes tightly and with every snap of the whip, he seethed and cringed at the pain but never once moved off of Blue.

"Oh really this is too pitiful. Move over!" Herobrine hollered at Steve and whisked his free hand and threw him off and away from Blue. He tumbled to the side and screamed at the pain from being thrown and on top of that his bloodied wounds on his back. Blue's eyes widen and she began crawling backwards and away from Herobrine as he prowled forwards near her. He cracked the whip beside her to purposely scare her and he laughed while doing so.

"Y-Y-You're a m-monster!"

"Yes, yes I am." Herobrine grinned widely with his sharply pointed teeth as he brought back his whip and now began whipping Blue from on the ground, hitting across her torso, her black tank top began ripping at every strike of the whip. Blue could only lay on the ground in a fetal position and scream and cry as Herobrine went into a steady rhythm of hard and heavy lashes on the eldest Chandler sister. It wasn't until Herobrine felt Steve charge into his back and begin aimlessly punching Herobrine with all his strength.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, HEROBRINE!" He hollered in an enraged fury as he began throwing punches right at Herobrine's face. Herobrine growled deeply like a vicious animal and grabbed onto his little brother and began wrestling him on the ground.

"Get off me this instant!" Herobrine hissed back and blocked some of his punches but some of them got through his hold and were able to leave some damage across his face. Steve wildly as if he was seeing red just continued to bash on Herobrine, until Hero had enough and intervened with magic. Holding his hand up from under Steve, he began choking the twin miner. "I'll kill you now!" He tightened his hold and made Steve begin to sputter as he was choking more than Hero had ever choked him before with his telekinesis.

"P-please! Don't kill him!" Blue sobbed so hard her tears were making the all too terrifying scene blurry to her. Steve twitched and was struggling very hard to breath under the magic hold on him. The side of Herobrine's face was swollen red from Steve's assault on him. He suddenly released his choke hold but threw him backwards, making him slam up against the wall so hard he fell into unconsciousness. "STEVE!" Blue wailed miserably and began only wailing harder as Herobrine stood up and rushed over and grabbed a fist full of her long pale blue hair, dragging her with her hair, and then suddenly threw her into he closest dungeon prison cell.

"YOU STAY HERE!" He roared in a blind rage as he slammed the barred cell door closed right as he had threw her inside. He stormed over to Steve and extended his hand to lift him up with the telekinesis. Whisking his hand in the other direction, he flung Steve like a limp lifeless rag-doll straight into the prison cell that was adjacent from Blue's cell. "AND YOU HERE! NOW BOTH OF YOU CAN REFLECT ON WHY YOU'RE HERE TO BEGIN WITH! ENJOY YOUR STAY!" With one more tremendously loud slam of Steve's barred cell door. Herobrine gave Blue the deadliest of glares from his blazing white eyes before teleporting away in the blink of an eye.

Blue weakly from the ground crawled over to the bars of the cell and extended her hand through the bar's small opening. "Steve!" She cried but there was no response as he laid there in his cell completely unconscious. "I-I'm so sorry! T-this is all my fault! I should have never planned this! I-I'm so s-sorry! Please wake up, Steve!" Blue wept as she pulled her hand back and instead put her hands to her face and began loudly sobbing to herself in the tiny dimly lit cell room.

* * *

><p>Red stood in the hallway where she had left Herobrine to 'deal' with her sister and Steve. She reflected on what Herobrine would do to the two with her away from them. What would be the one logical reason Herobrine was keeping her away? She figured it was to keep her away from seeing something gruesome. Red shuttered at the thought of her big sister being relentlessly tormented by the very person she loved with every part of her being. But it wasn't right… Nothing seemed equitable about what Herobrine could possibly be doing to Blue and Steve. She attempted to ignore her badgering thoughts of right and wrong as she started walking down the quiet red-stone lit hallway by herself, the only sound in the hall was the sound of her heels on the ground.<p>

"I'm sorry, Sapphire." Red whispered to herself, feeling nothing but guilt expand within her. She went to a library that she had found on one of her many explorations around the colossal fortress. She stepped inside and found it empty of any of Herobrine's mobs. The room was dead silent and nothing but books as expected surrounded her. Sighing she went over to the many aisles of bookcases and began absent-mindedly browsing though its selections. All the books were rather dusty and she would occasionally have to blow off a few of them to see the title. "I can see Herobrine does a lot of reading…" Red tried joking to herself but it did nothing to lighten her bleak mood she had unfortunately fallen into.

Taking a random lengthy book into her hands, she didn't even bother to look at the title this time as she went over and sat down on an armchair nearby. Setting the heavy leather bound book down on her lap, she stared at the dust ridden novel blankly before finally blowing on it. The dust particles glided swiftly into the air, which made Red slightly choke up and cough from it. Swishing her hand back and forth to scatter the dust away from her while coughing. She dispelled enough of it to finally look down at the title of the book that wasn't even in English. "Seriously?" Red grumbled and opened it anyways, just to not be surprised by the endless paragraphs of text that were all in a strange foreign looking language she had never seen before.

"No wonder Hero doesn't read much. He needs some better books. I know Blue has a ton of good ones at home that maybe he would like…-" Red cut herself off as she brought up her sister again. 'Damn it, stop thinking about Sapphire. She's probably fine!' Red thought to herself irritably. 'Then again this is Herobrine we're talking about. Blue could be in a lot of danger right now and you will be to blame for not stopping it.' Red quarreled in her mind with herself. 'But it is her fault for coming back to kidnap me from the man I said I clearly love and want to stay with!'

'But she doesn't deserve to be tormented or maybe even killed by Hero. She is still your big sister, who you also love!'

'She's smart though, she can save herself!'

'No! You promised to be there for her and the last thing you would want is to see your sister harmed in anyway!'

Red growled under her breath from her waging thoughts and taking the heavy book into her hands, she tossed it across the room or at least as far as she could throw it. It slammed against another bookcase and made the whole thing rock back and forth slightly from the hefty impact. "Just stop thinking! It's their own fault! I told them to leave me alone! I-I…" Red dawdled off and stared hard at the fallen book with stirring opposing thoughts that wouldn't stop running though her mind. "I-I just wish you would listen to me for once, Blue… Just accept that I want this more than anything. I know what I'm doing. He's going to be the Father of my child for God-sakes and… I can't leave. I don't want too, but I don't want him to hurt you either. I can't stop him… But I can stop you. I have too." Red stood back up from her spot on the armchair and rushed out of the room as quickly as possible. She didn't spare a glance at any of the zombies or wither skeletons she passed as she beelined straight for the torture chambers. She didn't care if Herobrine would be livid at her, she couldn't let her big sister be tortured for her own misunderstanding. Red would just have to try and convince her once again that she belongs here with Hero. She just had to try…

* * *

><p>Opening the creaky door that lead down into the fortress's dungeons. She could hear the distant pained wails and cries of the prisoners that were kept within the torture chamber's dominion. Red shuddered at the unpleasant noise as she carefully made her way down some stairs and finally down in the first sector of the chambers where she had first met Wolfgang. She could hear the mad outcry of some prisoners when they had taken sight of her. They rushed to the front of their cage and rattled the bars with their hands, while shouting out profanities and obscenity at the Queen of the Nether and soon to be Minecraftia. She tensed up and looked on at the prisoners with wariness, that was until she saw Blue sitting on the ground of a cell by herself. She had her knees up to he chin and was staring with a broken look in her eyes. The most disturbing part was the fact she was covered with long deep cuts and was still bleeding from them.<p>

"S-Sapphire!?" Red uttered in bewilderment as she looked down on her beaten sister with terrified eyes. Blue's cut up face, glanced up from the nether brick flooring and up at Red with tear-strained blue eyes.

"S-Scarlett?" Blue murmured and stared at her sister with widening eyes. Red rushed over to the front of her cell and kneeled down to Blue's level on the ground. Placing a hand to her mouth, she inspected her older sister from top to bottom. Shaking her head with her own tears wanting to escape, she looked through the bars at her sister seriously.

"What happened, Blue!?"

Blue looked down at her beaten body and shook her head grievingly, "Herobrine happened. He took out a whip and lashed at us for a good while. Steve got angry and attacked Herobrine, which only made him furious and slam Steve into a wall with his telekinesis, making him go unconscious." Blue told her solemnly and then pointed over at Steve in the neighboring cell in front of hers. Red furrowed her brows and looked back behind her at Steve who was laying there on the ground looking almost lifeless as he laid there without moving. You could still tell he was alive though because of his leveled breathing. Blue stared at the ground and didn't bother to look up into her sister's eyes. She felt absolutely crushed and humiliated to even look so weak in front of her little sister. Red stared back down at her and frowned sadly.

"Herobrine did this to you?" Red murmured and glanced down in thought.

"Yes, he did." Blue replied in answer and then finally looked back up at her through serious eyes, "He did this to us and would have went further if Steve hadn't intervened. He was going to murder me in cold-blood." Blue told her and watched her reactions closely. Red frowned even more and shook her head quickly.

"I told him not to kill you!"

"Well, that's thoughtful of you but I don't think a monster like him gets that concept very well." Blue replied and scoffed at the imagery of Herobrine in her mind. Red kept shaking her head in disbelief.

"He wouldn't of! I made sure of it! This is wrong too but…-"

"But what? You're going to flock over to his side and somehow justify this as 'okay'… Because you love him, of course." Blue retorted sarcastically with a scowl and rolled her eyes. Holding onto herself with her hands, she tried everything in her to not bare mind of the pain she was feeling.

Red looked very conflicted and didn't know what to say to that. All she could do was keep shaking her head, "I-I do love him but doing this to you is not okay! He could have killed you with these wounds!" Blue was about to respond until another familiar voice spoke up before her.

"He also said he was going to do you off after he was done with us. Saying something about you out-living your usefulness to him." Steve spoke rather darkly from the other cell. Red tensed up and looked over at him in shock. Blue also looked at him weirdly but soon caught on to what he was attempting and went with it.

"He would never say something like that!" Red turned sharply to glare at Steve, though part of her was feeling somewhat insecure at this allegation.

"Whether you believe it or not doesn't matter. He did and that is the number one reason Blue and I are trying to get you away from him. He's used you, you were nothing but a sexual object for him to toy with until he got bored. Now that you have a child he wants to get rid of you as soon as possible. Do you really think my brother would want to deal with some child? No, he wants to rule and rule for himself and himself only. You were only a mere pastime to go to for his sick enjoyment but now that time has passed. He wants you gone, he doesn't want a Queen to get in his way. When Herobrine says he wants to rule he means by himself. Don't you see, Red?! We're trying to save you before its too late. Keep stalling and Herobrine will kill you and your unborn child."

"N-No! He… He wouldn't! He loves me! He's told me he would never abandon me! He even told me that having my child will be an acceptable thing! He loves me! He would never dare kill me!" Red shook her head and felt tears stream down her face. Steve shook his head and sighed at her words.

"He doesn't love you, Red. He's deceiving you, its all a big deception! That is what my brother is good at, using others to get what he wants. What he wants is all that matters to him and you are not part of that. All he wants is Minecraftia! You have to know that is what he cares for most! He'll say anything to you to make you believe him. I'm sorry, Red… but this whole love story he's fabricating for you is nothing but a farce. I don't want him to murder you and I certainly don't want him to keep treating you like a piece of meat he can go to when he feels like it. You must listen to us. We want the better for you!" Steve tried to break Red who actually didn't look that far from breaking. She shook and was once again battling her constant conflicting thoughts. Was this man Steve right? Was her sister right for trying to save her? Had she been wrong this whole time?

Red was sitting there crying next to Blue's cell. Blue reached out of the bar's opening and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Red. This is not over. We can still take you back home before this man kills you. You just have to trust us. He's a bad man, Red. I'm not just saying this to try and control you or something. I'm saying this as your sister who loves and cares about you more than anything. You have to listen to us, you must. I won't be able to live with myself if I find out your dead because of him."

Red tore herself away from Blue's arm and stood up suddenly. Steve and Blue looked at her in shock as she began rubbing her eyes with her hands. "I'm only doing this for my child. I don't want to be killed, tortured, or just used. I don't know if what you are saying is true but I have to put my baby first. It absolutely kills me on the inside at the thought of leaving Hero… But I don't know if what you're telling me is true or not but it does scare me. So…" Red paused and began quickly walking over towards a wall that held prison keys to this sector of the dungeons, that Herobrine had carelessly left when he had fled away in a rage. Taking the keys into her hands, she most silently walked over to Blue's cell and put the right key into the lock. Twisting it open, she backed away as the cell door creaked open. She headed over and did the same for Steve until both of them were free to go.

Blue looked surprised by Red's actions as she stood up from her spot on the floor. Steve too stood up but much more shakily from his wounds that deterred him. "You believe us?" Blue asked hopefully. Red shrugged and shook her head as she took a brief glance down at the ground.

"I'm not sure… I don't know if I should leave or not. I'm going to let you go but I know Hero will only find me if I actually did try to run away." Red replied with the shrug of her shoulders. Blue shook her head and grabbed onto her little sister's shoulders.

"We'll go home and that man will never bother us again."

"I'll make sure of it!" Steve added with a weak smile as he stumbled on over to the two girls. Red glanced from Blue and Steve and had a feeling of doubt. Every part of her screamed to stay where she was with Hero but the uncertainty of what Hero might have actually said worried her. What if Hero had found her to be nothing but a mere toy to play with until he got bored and killed her? He told her differently but still seeing her sister and Steve in such a bloody state, in made her doubt. She had to protect her child no matter how much she wanted to stay with Herobrine. She couldn't put her child in jeopardy, she already fell in love with her unborn child and she certainly wasn't going to gamble her son or daughter's life. Maybe, she should just go… Herobrine could live without her, right?

Red stood there conflicted with what she should do. Blue brought Red into a tight hug and didn't break away for a couple of moments. Steve watched the two and then glanced over at the exit of the dungeons. "We better get going. If Herobrine finds out we have Red with us, he'll defiantly get much more riled up than he already is." Steve warned the two embracing sisters. Blue let go and smiled lightly at her little sister before glancing over at Steve and nodding.

"You're right. Are you ready to leave, Red?" Blue asked anxiously.

Red looked down at her feet and furrowed her brows, "I love him so much though… Its so hard to believe he would want me dead… What if I'm making the wrong decision?"

"Scarlett, you are making the smartest decision of your life by not putting your child in harms way. Herobrine is too unpredictable and its only a matter of time until he has enough and does away with you. Steve is right. Herobrine said those things to us when he was torturing us. He wants you dead, Red. His rule is much more important to him than you. I'm sorry…" Blue continued relaying the misleading information that Herobrine had never uttered once from his mouth. It seemed like her child was Red's most of impotence and thankfully she was able to see through her love for Herobrine that her child's life was much more far-reaching than her love for Hero.

"Like I said… I'm just doing it for my child. Let's go." Red stated solemnly and began walking towards the exit, leaving the keys tucked back into its place on the wall. Blue and Steve glanced at each other in concern but didn't waste anymore time as they sped forwards to Red's side and began walking alongside her.

* * *

><p>Hastening through the maze like halls of Herobrine's fortress. Red led them as she was more familiar with the fortress than Steve and Blue were. "We have to hurry." Red said quietly as they stopped at a corner when Little Red saw a patrol of armored zombies and wither skeletons walking on by. "Its going to be difficult to leave without any of the mobs seeing us." Red told them in a whisper as she watched the patrol head off into a different room.<p>

"We can do it! I have this to protect us!" Steve replied and reached under his shirt with both hands to unsheathe the daggers that he still had on him. Red glanced back at him and the weapons and nodded.

"I'm not going to ask how you got that but come on." Red waved them on and began hurriedly heading in the one direction she knew the exit of the fortress was. The three of them hustled through the fortress without being seen until they got to the castle's exit. "There's bound to be guards. Get ready." Red said and then opened the door open and ran out with Steve and Blue behind her. Steve took his daggers and bolted at the two zombie guards from behind like a ninja. Stabbing his two daggers into each zombie, they groaned and fell down face forwards as Steve took the blades out of them.

"Good job, Steve." Blue complimented which earned a sheepish smile and blush from the miner. Red glanced down at the zombies and could hear them talking to her through her mind.

"H-help us!'

"W-why?'

Red shuttered and looked away from them with closed eyes. This was harder than she thought it was going to be. Red didn't waste any time to keep advancing forwards and away from the zombies, she was rushing until she came in front of the bridge and suddenly froze. Blue and Steve almost ran into her back and looked questionably at her when she stopped. "What's wrong?" Blue asked with worry.

"I-I'm … I'm scared." Red said and suddenly doubled over in pain. Blue and Steve gasped and ran forward to hold onto her from each side. Steve momentarily saw Red's eyes turn black which made him instantly worry. "I… I don't feel so good." Red groaned and suddenly fell down to her knees. Steve and Blue looked at each other in alarm as Red fell in front of them.

"Not now, Red! What's wrong!?" Blue questioned urgently and tried to bring her back up to her feet but she wasn't budging.

"H-he.. He knows… He knows I'm here. The black magic it… JUST RUN!" Red yelled at them to flee but they both wouldn't budge.

"No! The point of coming here was to save you! Get up! He can't stop you!" Blue tried with all her strength to get Red to move but Red only shoved her off and glared her, her eyes once again momentarily turning completely black.

"GO!"

"NO!" Blue yelled furiously back.

"I-I can't leave… Just go before he-" Red yelped in pain and began holding her head, her veins could be seen turning to a black color again. Steve noticed this and grabbed onto Blue to pull her back out of harms way.

"Be careful, Blue! She's being affected by the black magic! Herobrine must be purposely releasing it!" Steve told Blue urgently and wouldn't let her get near her sister even though she tried breaking from Steve's grip on her.

"She's my little sister and I'm not giving up on her! I will protect my sister! I WILL!" Blue broke out of Steve's hold and ran over to Red and down onto her knees to hug her as tightly as possible.

"Fight it, Red! Fight it! You can do this! All my life you have been so strong, so show me now that you can fight this! This is nothing to you! You can do it!"

"I-I can't… I can't! It h-hurts… I-I..." Red sputtered as Blue kept hugging her and trying to get her to fight off the black magic that was corrupting her as they spoke. Red clenched her teeth in agony for trying to fight it but it was a loss cause.

"Yes, you can! Just fight it! Come on, Little Red!"

"… No… I c-can't… I-I don't w-want too." Red muttered as her hands began to start glowing the ominous eerie black aura that had appeared before. Blue's eyes widen as she saw the scary black shadow that was radiating from her hands. Red turned her head to look at Sapphire in the face and Blue almost screamed when she saw her sister's eyes pitch black.

"Get off of me." She growled deeply and suddenly Blue somehow was lunged backwards and right into Steve. Steve gasped and caught onto Blue as she flung right into him at a great force. He was able to hold onto her but stumbled a bit from the impact. Red chuckled darkly from on the ground and continued to sit there as a strange black shadow surrounded her body.

"RED!" Sapphire cried out and quickly regained her composure in Steve's arms. She tried running back at Red but Steve caught onto her arm.

"No! That black magic will kill you, Blue! I'm not letting you go near her!" Steve shouted as Blue kept trying to break away again.

"Come here, big sister. Don't you want me? I'm so alone over here." Red said in a eerie dark tone that was on the verge of laughing wickedly. Blue did everything in her power to break out of Steve's hold but this time he had her gripped on much more tightly than before.

"She's lost her mind again, Blue. She wants to kill you! That black magic is absolutely pouring off of her! If you touch it, it will kill you! I'm not going to let that happen!" Steve tried to get Blue back to her senses, which she did with much reluctance.

"I-I just want my sister back." Blue whimpered and looked at her sister in defeat.

"I'm right here, dearest big sister." Red stood up from her spot and turned sharply to stare at Blue with blackened eyes that weren't turning back to its original normal colors. "Come here and let us go back home, together." Red smirked cruelly and extended a black glowing hand to her older sister. Steve glared Red and pulled Sapphire closer to himself.

"She's not going near you like this, Scarlett! Get a hold of yourself!" Steve hollered which only received a snigger from the magically corrupted woman. Red pretended to hug herself mockingly.

"I am a hold of myself!" She cackled and then brought out her hand again to throw a blast of black magic right at Steve and Blue. Steve gasped and roughly held onto Blue as he threw themselves out of the way of the pulsing black magic that shot at him like a blast of inky blackness. "Oops, did I do that?" Red feigned a gasp and worried expression as she watched the two now laying on the ground from the dodge. Steve painfully looked up at Red who stepped over and smirked down at them. "Nice dodge." She complimented and then smirked wider as she reached out to place her hand onto him with her blackened hand.

Steve panicked and grabbed onto Blue again and made them roll away from Red, making Red pout. "What do I have cooties or something? Give me a hand! I thought you were here to help me?" Red said and laughed again as Steve began pulling himself up along side his companion Blue.

"Red! Snap out of it!" Blue begged her sister who merely rolled her black colored eyes.

"I LOVE this! Why would I ever want to snap out of it?! I feels fucking amazing, Big Blue! I'm so glad Hero let me have this- this POWER! Its better than anything I've ever experienced or could ever imagine! All I want to do is let myself give into it! Of course, you wouldn't understand! You never do!" Red replied mockingly and shook her head as she began prowling forward with a menacing look shining in her black voids that were her eyes.

"Stop this, Red! We don't want to hurt you! You're pregnant after all…" Blue tried to convince her sister but obviously there was not talking to her in this state of delirium she was wrapped up in.

Red snorted out a scoff, "So!? I can't wait to have my child and let him or her also savor in this raw ultimate dark power! Which, I'm sure we both share. After all, my child is inside me and so is this magic I own. I hope he or she gets to experience this damn well amazing power like I do! Plus, honestly what are you going to do to me? You're weak! This power will over come you in seconds!" Red boasted and giggled like a maniac. Steve glared Red and ran at her with his daggers out. Blue looked aghast as he ran to assault her pregnant sister with the sharp daggers.

Red stopped giggling and soon smirked at Steve as she at last minute blocked the blow of the daggers with her sword the Starless Gale that summoned within her right dominant hand. "Pitiful!" She spat out and with deep concentration she intensified her power into her blade and tried to break through his daggers completely. Steve did notice this and soon pushed off the sword and stepped away from the evil Scarlett.

"Be careful Steve! She's pregnant you could hurt the child!"

"I'm not trying to hurt her. I'm just trying to make her go unconscious!" Steve yelled back to Blue. Red stared at him and shook her head and began making 'tsking' noises with her tongue.

"Good luck with that. You can't even get near me, blockhead." Red insulted and chuckled darkly before slashing her sword and making a wave of black magic go forth towards the two. Steve gasped and backed away quickly and with just enough luck he was able to shove Blue out of the way and just barely make it out of the wave's proximity. Red rolled her eyes and frowned as the two were able to once again dodge her attack.

"Scarlett! Look what you are doing you're trying to kill us! You don't want that, wake up Red!" Blue once again tried to talk to Red's normal self rather than the monster she had turned into because of the black magic's corruption.

"There you go again! Telling me what to do or not to do! You know what?! Fuck you, Sapphire and your pathetic boyfriend! I've never felt better and if I have to kill you than so be it! I think I'll actually enjoy it!" Red suddenly rushed forwards with her sword at the ready. She was just about to slash through Blue when Steve put himself in front of her and blocked the heavy blow with his daggers in a 'X' position as the black opal sword was trying to break his hold.

"You won't touch her!" Steve hissed and stared at Red's crazed black eyes.

"You're right! I won't touch her! Just kill her!" Red began madly cackling but this was just enough distraction for Steve to push her sword off and make a clean cut right across her right shoulder. Red's wound oozed black blood that poured from the deep cut. She howled in pain and her black eyes actually began to glow black. She stumbled backwards and was infuriated. Steve was about to slash at her again but his daggers came clashing with another extremely powerful sword.

Steve gawked in confusion as Herobrine had teleported right in front of him and had his sword out. Herobrine shoved his sword off of their hold and made two good slashes across Steve's chest. Blue screamed in horror as Steve stumbled backwards and was groaning loudly from the wicked pain of his wounds. "S-Steve!" Blue cried out and held onto him from behind. Steve only glared into Herobrine's white enraged eyes that were flaming white wisps brightly in the dimness of the Nether's atmosphere.

"I don't know how you dare escape and try to kidnap Scarlett from me, but just know that each feeble attempt on your part will always end in this tragic way. I've had plenty of your interference, especially yours, brat." Herobrine said furiously glaring both Steve and Blue down. Steve was so disoriented he was practically limp in Blue's embrace from behind that was basically the only thing keeping him held upwards.

Red silently glared them all from behind, her tainted mind thinking of many thoughts at once, most of it with violent intent. Herobrine stepped forwards, the side of his face was clearly slightly bruised from Steve's punches that he assaulted him with. Herobrine paced forwards with his sword out, "Time to die by my hand. Both of you. I will have Scarlett to myself!"

"Says who?!" Red shouted from behind him and totally brought him off guard as she placed the tip of her sword to Herobrine's back. Herobrine's eyes flashed as he glanced back with his eyes at Red who was deeply glaring him with her frightening blacken eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing, Scarlett!?" Herobrine ordered with a look of betrayal as she held the blade firmly into his back, just close enough if she were to go any further he would bleed.

Steve and Blue gasped at the situation that was forming in front of them. Red had actually turned on Herobrine! Was her mind truly that corrupted!? Or had her heart truly changed to show no loyalty to him from the fear of him killing her and her child?! "What does it look like, Hero? The tables have turned! I'm so done with playing the puppet to your little degrading sick schemes! I don't belong to anyone but myself! You won't kill me because I have the power to destroy you and your rule all together, right now. All I have to do is push this sword a little closer and its all over!" Red threatened, the crazed look in her eyes never once ceasing from her glowing black eyes.

Herobrine lowered his sword from Blue and Steve and began to focus only on Red. "What is this!? Where have you gotten such daft ideals? I know that magic I have dwelling within you is not blinding you that much! Have you actually listened to these fools?!" Herobrine retorted while he kept his gaze over his shoulder and straight on Red very carefully.

Red kept her sword firmly in its place, "These 'fools' told me you are out to kill me and our child. That I have lost my usefulness to you now that you've had your way with me. I should have known you were to abandon me like everyone else! You even assaulted my sister to the brink of death when I told you to keep her alive! Just how trusting are you!? I should've known I was nothing but some kind of fucking pawn to you! Well, I'm not going to let you get me first. I-I thought you loved me… I guess I was wrong."

"Scarlett! I do love you! For God-sakes listen to yourself! I would never harm our child! I've told you plenty of times that I love you and would never in my life put a hand on you with ill intent! I would never use you as some pawn because I love you! And I certainly did not say any of this bullshit that these two have falsely formulated to deceive you! Clearly, this is all a deception to turn you away from me! Scarlett, don't listen to them. You know whose side you are truly on."

Red shook her head as her eyes flickered from normal and back to black. Herobrine was trying to conceal her powers to help her think more clearly without the afflicting effects of the black magic that he had first used to stall Blue and Steve when he found out she was missing from the castle.

"No! You just keep spewing sweet lies to me! You're nothing but a dirty disgusting liar! You don't love me, you never did! You abandoned me just like everyone else in my life has! I won't be wronged again!" Red shouted and shakily began very slowly moving the sword closer to piercing through his back. Hero tensed up when he felt the blade edging closer to the point it was causing pain. "Its over Herobrine… I wish it didn't have to end like this! I wish I didn't love you so much… Goodbye." Red's eyes flickered normal one last time with genuine sadness before she plunged forwards with the Starless Gale, right into Herobrine's back.


	28. Breakaway

**Chapter 28: Breakaway **

* * *

><p>Red lunged forward with all her might but came in contact with nothing at all. Red stumbled forwards and almost fell to the ground until something grabbed her from behind to halt her from falling. Herobrine stood behind her, his eyes were blazing wildly as he was fuming in anger and betrayal. "Scarlett…" He growled deeply and turned her around to look at him. Her black eyes momentarily went back to normal but persistently remained completely black. He saw this and suddenly put his hand to her forehead. Red was about to struggle to get away from him but he immediately grabbed onto her with his other hand and kept her in place. The hand that laid on her forehead began glowing white in color that matched the blazing fires that were Herobrine's eyes.<p>

"L-let go of me!" Red hollered and kept struggling to get away but Herobrine wouldn't let her move. A few seconds later Red began to wildly thrash as the glowing got brighter and her black veins began to revert back to normal.

"I'm calming you down! The magic obviously doesn't have you thinking correctly to actually assault me. I won't stand for that." Herobrine kept his hand pressed firmly on her forehead as she kept thrashing like a furious crocodile in his grip. Herobrine frowned deeply and watched as his magic glowed brighter and suddenly Scarlett gasped and froze on to spot. Her eyes flickered again from black to normal before she closed her eyes and finally stopped resisting against him as she just stood there in place.

"What are you doing to her?" Blue questioned with a glare as Herobrine brought her closer to himself to finish what he was doing. Herobrine merely glanced over at Blue and then back at Red whose breathing calmed down and wasn't as battered as before.

"I just said I was calming her down. Then I will deal with you and Steve. You will pay greatly for this deception you have brought into my Red's head. You almost force me to defend myself against the very woman I love, who is also not fit to be fighting in her state. Am I truly the monster? You are the one attempting to break apart a family."

Blue growled and snapped furiously at that, "NO! YOU WERE THE ONE TO BREAK APART A FAMILY! YOU TOOK SCARLETT AWAY FROM ME FIRST! SHE'S MY FAMILY!"

"This is what she wants. She is a grown-woman who can decide for herself what she wants. I would hate to go back on a promise but I don't know if I can go on and not kill you. If you keep persisting to do this to us then I will have to go back on my promise and do you and my little brother off. Then finally Scarlett and I will have some peace from you interlopers." Herobrine replied to Blue and then glanced back at Red as she groaned and began to reopen her normal looking brown eyes.

"You'll never get peace! I will fight to the very end to get my sister back!-" Blue cut herself off when she saw Red blink a few times and look straight into Herobrine's eyes. Her confused daze soon passed as she realized what was going on as Herobrine brought his hand away from Red's forehead as he was finished with the spell to calm her black magic down. Her eyes immediately went to a glare and she tried pulling away from Herobrine much more weakly than before.

"Stop it, Red." Herobrine sternly ordered her but she wouldn't stop wrestling to get away from him.

"NO! Let me go! You're nothing but a damn liar! I-I'm not going to let you kill my child!" Red cried out loudly and began pitifully hitting his chest to be let go. Herobrine hardly flinched at her sorry attempts to hit him and let her go. He growled and grabbed onto her wrists to make her stop beating at him as he looked into her eyes intensely.

"Correction, its OUR child, Red, and I certainly don't plan to let you go! Whatever these fools have told you are the actual lies! I never uttered the words that I would ever harm you or our child in anyway. They only attempt to plant lies into your head to turn you against me. Why would I tell you I love you if I didn't mean it? You would be dead by now if I didn't care about you! I would have never gone to these lengths if I didn't care! I know you love me Scarlett and I know without a doubt that I love you. I've never loved another until you! I could have slaughtered you right now for attempting to kill me but I still didn't lay one ill hand on you! Listen to me!"

"Don't listen to him, Red!" Steve shouted from Blue, "He's only trying to continue to deceive you! Don't let him have that power over you! He will tell you anything to get you to trust him! He doesn't care about you or the child! He only cares about himself and his rule!" Steve yelled and finally but very weakly pulled himself away from Sapphire, even though he was severely hurt from all that he has endured so far. Blue looked at him nervously and was surprised he was still fighting back even though he was in not condition to do so anymore.

Herobrine growled deeply like a predatory animal and held onto Red even tighter as he brought her closer to himself possessively. Red tensed up and tried to tear herself away but he certainly was not letting her go. "Scarlett, I've told you before I would rather lose my changes to rule then lose you! My little brother doesn't know how I feel! He never has, not even when we were children! They all are quick to call me a monster because of what I must do to become the King of Minecraftia. I only say it is mere justice by what I do. I kill because I must. But my rule would never be the way I envision without you Red. I cannot imagine my life without you in it."

"Just more sweet honeyed words that are just to manipulate you! He is a monster because he kills not for justice but because he's thinks himself a god and is nothing but power-hungry! He doesn't love you! He is incapable of love!" Steve yelled back in retort.

"SHUT UP, STEVE! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOW I FEEL!" Herobrine roared back and was so in the moment, he didn't have time to grab Red back as she broke away from him and ran in the middle of the two opposing parties. "RED! Come back here RIGHT now!" Herobrine demanded as he watched her swiftly dart away from him. Steve extended his hand towards Red for her to take, but she only glared him in response before glancing back over at Herobrine, who was looking far from happy.

"RED!"

"No, Hero! Like you said I can choose what I want! I'm a big girl! I'm tired of people telling me what to do! Let me decide for fucking once and just accept it!" Red hollered back as she stomped her foot in rage. "I don't know who is lying to me and I'm so confused! I want to believe you Hero… I do but what if Steve and Blue are right!? How do I know you are not going to hurt me or abandon me!?"

Herobrine stood there with furrowed brows and the most intimidating serious looks that went right through Red and almost looked to peer into her very soul. "I cannot prove to you that I will not put you in harms way but I can prove it to you through my past actions. I have not once hurt you on purpose nor have I abandoned you, for I would not be here right now if that was the case. I can only hope you believe me that I love you and our child through words alone. I cannot prove it to you in any other way then when I tell you I love you. Those three words do not take for granted or lightly. They are only spoken to you and have meaning for you only. I might have talent in deception but this I promise with my life is not in anyway deceitful." Herobrine said with a softer voice that would take a fool not to see it was from the heart. Red stared at him and began to slightly tremble as her heart felt like it was aching in her very chest.

Steve looked annoyed that he obviously was losing Red's slight trust and Blue could see she needed to step in and help. "Scarlett, he also was the same one to deceive you in the very beginning! He lied to you to bring you here to Minecraftia! He says to look at his past actions and just because he hasn't harmed you yet doesn't mean he won't! He has already lied to you once, why wouldn't he do it again?!" Blue pleaded which earned a confused and extremely conflicted look from Red. She just didn't know what to believe, each side was sounding convincing in their own way.

Herobrine took a step forward and wanted to go over and kill Blue right on the spot. Red noticed him stepping forwards and had to make herself step back towards Blue and Steve from him nearing her. "I never lied to you! The situation was, yes, manipulative in nature but I did not lie to you! I told you who I was and you accepted to follow through. I never once lied!" Herobrine tried defending himself. Red growled and brought her hands to her ears.

"J-Just shut up all of you! I don't know! J-just stop talking!"

"Red, just listen to us…" Blue and Steve spoke up at the same time. Red flashed a glare at them and backed away from them as they took a step near her. Herobrine seeing them advance forwards towards Red, he quickly began rushing forwards to grab Red into his arms. Blue and Steve both gasped and began also chasing forwards after Red, who stood in the very middle. Red had no where to run as Herobrine grabbed onto her one arm and Steve and Blue grabbed onto her other. The two began pulling her arms back and forth like a twisted game of tug-a-war. Red's eyes widen as she stumbled from side to side as each party kept tugging her towards them, each one glaring daggers at each other.

"She's mine! BACK AWAY FROM HER!" Herobrine roared and tugged her roughly towards himself.

"She doesn't belong to you, asshole! She belongs home with me!" Blue retorted back with a vicious yell as she and Steve also tugged her back towards them. Red was at loss for words that she was actually being fought over in a rather childish way. She didn't know whose side to take. She loved Herobrine with all her heart, she couldn't deny that, but she also loved Blue with all her heart in a sisterly way. She wished she could just be with both of them and be safe and happy. Red let them tug her back and forth for a minute or two as they continued to banter back and forth before she finally had enough.

"STOPPP IT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and ripped both of her arms away from Steve, Blue, and Herobrine. Speeding and shoving past Herobrine in a blur, she began running as fast as she could away from the three and across the bridge to the Nether's rough netherrack landscape. Herobrine turned sharply and watched Red sprint away from them as fast as her heeled feet would let her run.

"Scarlett!" Herobrine called out to her and was about to chase after her but Steve ran forwards with all the power he had left and slashed at Herobrine with his daggers while he wasn't paying attention. Herobrine felt a painful rip go through his back and he hollered in pain as Steve was able to get a decent gash across his back. Herobrine quickly summoned out his diamond sword and turned to block another incoming blow from Steve's daggers. "HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, STEVE!" Herobrine boomed like a low rumble of thunder and began fighting back and forth with Steve with very fast combat that was hard to keep up with. Blue watched in horror as the two began fighting with daggers and sword alone, the sparks could be seen flying from each weapon. Blue looked from them and back over to Red to see she already made it down the whole bridge and was now running across the netherrack aimlessly, all to get away from them.

"This is all going horribly…" Blue murmured and looked back in concern to Steve as he was somehow still managing to fight with his older brother. The two twin brothers relentlessly kept loudly attacking and blocking each other's onslaught. Herobrine and Steve both appeared like they weren't going to back down until someone was either dead or close to it. Blue was worried because Steve was in no shape to be fighting anymore. Blue could only watch in dreadful silence and anxiousness as the rival siblings battled it out without mercy to spare.

* * *

><p>Red stumbled around the Nether, looking for any sign of a Nether portal that might be out and about. It wasn't until she found a small cave network that just so happened to be one of Herobrine's secret ones that had a portal inside. Rushing through the cave, she frantically looked around and was overjoyed to find the portal in front of her. She took no time hesitating to rush through it and end up on the other side of it. Stepping on the outside, she was now in the Overworld and standing in the middle of a cold snow biome. Red shuddered at the icy wind that blew by and send chills down her spine. She didn't dare go back into the portal though, even if she ended up in the most uncomfortable of places for someone who was only wearing a sleeveless dress. She couldn't go back now, she had to keep moving forwards, just to get away from all of them.<p>

Putting her arms around herself, she began trudging through the heavy chilly snow while shaking as her teeth slightly chattered. She hoped that maybe she could find a way out of this biome, hopefully somewhere much warmer. Red floundered throughout the snow for a while until she came upon a cave in the distance. She took no time to head over to it to see if she could warm up and possibly try to figure out where to go to from where she was at. Rubbing her hands together for heat, she sat down beside some stone rocks that she could tell had coal inside them. "If I had a pickaxe then maybe I could get myself warm with that coal…" Red muttered and made sure to wrap arms around herself as she sat there with a troubled expression as she tried to keep warm.

"I don't know what to do…" Red placed her head down onto her arms that were wrapped around her, her knees up and keeping her arms propped up. "I want to listen to Herobrine but what if Blue and Steve are right about him? He has been somewhat deceitful with me in the past but does that make him that way now? When he tells me he loves me he seems so genuine. It would make sense if Blue and Steve were just trying to fool me though… But what if they're right? Oh God, I can't figure this one out! Its so fucking cold… I just want to hold Herobrine and cry… but he's not here and I don't know if he is for me or against me. So now I'm alone… Except for my baby… You're on my side, right?" Red whispered as she unwrapped her arms and placed one hand onto her tummy. She tried smiling weakly but only ended up breaking up into an outburst of tears.

"I don't know what to do! I'm so confused." Red sobbed into her hands and kept shuttering from the freezing draft of wind that breezed inside the cave from the outside. She sat there and cried until she accidentally fell asleep next to the stone of coal.

It was the next morning when Red woke up but found herself not in the same spot as before. She was now lying on a stone slab in a dimly lit room that was only lit up by the many candles that filled the room. Making a strange expression, Red pulled herself up in a sitting position and looked around. She was in a small dark slightly mossy stone-brick room that was covered with small lit candles. She appeared like she was sitting on some kind of shrine from all the small gifts like flowers, coins, precious stones, and food that were left at the front of it. "What the hell?" Red murmured and stood up from her spot. She glanced back at where she had been lying and shook her head, officially creeped out. 'This looks like some kind of shrine or place they would have some creepy-as-shit ritual.' Red thought to herself and soon began heading out of the room to only step into a much larger temple like room.

"Holy.. shit…" Red uttered in bewilderment as a whole gigantic mass of witches stopped what they were doing to look over at Red as she stepped out of the bizarre shrine room. They didn't all appear to look like the typical witch from Minecraft as they all had different appearances but one could defiantly tell they were witches. Red stood frozen in her spot and made a sheepish wave, "Hi?"

The second she spoke every single witch fell to the ground on their knees as if they were worshipping her. "The Black Queen has awoken! Praise the Black Queen! She is the beginning of our uprising, my brothers and sisters! Her black magic shall enlighten us to forbidden arcane energies past our understanding! Praise the Black Queen!" One of the witches that was knelt down in front of all the others hollered out loudly to the other witches in the temple room. Red stood there with an oddball expression and a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on now?" Red questioned with furrowed brows. The witches in the room began chanting in some different language as the one who had spoken stood up. She was unhealthily pale and had wispy black haired witch with smiling bright green eyes, who was clothed in a long black dress and had the stereotypical black witch hat placed on her head.

"You are the blessed Black Queen! Praise the Minecraftian divinities for your arrival! We thought we would never come to find the one with the black magic of the most revered Black Opal stone. We welcome you to our humble temple, my Queen! As this is now you're new home with us! My name is Maud Sybil and I am the leading witch here at this temple." The witch named Maud exclaimed with obvious excitement as she clasped her hands in front of her and then bowed her head to Little Red in respect.

"Uhh, I don't know about that but uh… how did you find me?" Red asked awkwardly and was kicking herself at the thought of now being kidnapped by a horde of witches that basically considered her their new goddess. Wonderful…

Maud listened very intently and frowned sadly, "A group of my witches found you sleeping in a cave in the winter lands all by yourself. You were practically freezing to death. Sensing your black magic from the stone we brought you back here where you belong."

"Greaat, more people telling me where I belong and what to do. Can't I just be left alone?" Red sighed heavily and thought back on Herobrine with sadness. Her heart felt like it ached for him even though she knew she couldn't be sure of his intentions. It was only a matter of time until Herobrine would find her, anyway, right? Unfortunately, she was still connected to him through this black magic and it the perfect tracking device to always find her. It also apparently was the perfect way to keep getting her into these strange scenarios, like she was in now.

"Of course, not! We will be here to tend and care to your every whim until the ceremony commences!" Maud clapped her hands loudly and seemed very excited by this 'ceremony' she was talking about. Red gave her a questioning look and didn't know if asking about the ceremony was a good idea but did so anyway.

"And this ceremony is…?"

"Oh, you don't know?!" Maud gasped and chuckled like it was the funniest thing she ever heard, "Well! It is when we let your spirit out of your mortal body! Then finally you can break away from such an awful small weak mortal prison and rule over us spiritually as our Black Queen till now and forever! Isn't that exciting!? You'll be free!"

Red's eyes widen at this and she couldn't help but gulp nervously, "Free me from my moral body? Um, really I don't think that is necessary! I kinda like my mortal body, actually!" Red replied sheepishly and backed away slightly from the overly cheerfully grinning witch.

"Oh you're too funny, my dear Queen! I just can't wait to prepare you for the ceremony's ritual! The rest of the witches and I have been waiting for far too long! But now you're here! Happy days, indeed!" Maud giggled airily and kept grinning in a way that was terrifying Red.

"Um, really I'm not kidding! I don't want to be separated from my body!"

"Oh, you crack me up, my Queen! Hear that everyone!? Our Queen is a real funny one! She said she didn't want to be separated from her pitiful fragile mortal body!" Maud said to the other witches nearby, who looked at her and all began cracking up all at once in loud hollers of laughter that echoed off the walls. Red looked at them all in dumbfounded by how they actually found this funny.

'This can't be happening to me!' Red thought in exasperation as the witches were all hollering with cackles and laughter, some were even in tears. Maud smiled warmly and turned back to look at Red. "Now what do you want to do first, my Queen?" Maud asked with her unnerving smile that never seemed to go away.

"Leave?"

Maud burst out in laughter again and put a hand onto Red's shoulder for support as she laughed ridiculously hard. "Hahaha, who knew the Minecraftian divinities could let us have such a hilarious goddess Queen! Oh, the good times we will all share! You're just too funny, ahahaha!"

'Well shit…' Red thought and looked absolutely aggravated by her situation. 'I should have stayed with Herobrine…"


	29. Bewitched

**Chapter 29: Bewitched  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Steve and Blue had to end up retreating the day before once Herobrine had took over the fight and was beginning to best Steve. Herobrine only let them run away as his only concern was on Scarlett at the moment. He knew they would be back and then he could do what he willed with them later. For now he had to find Red before they did. He would make sure when he found them again to make their punishment 10x worse for convincing or rather lying to HIS Little Red that he was not to be trusted. Red was many things to Herobrine but sometimes she was rather gullible and her big sister knew this was an advantage they could use over her. Herobrine had taken another healing potion for his wounds that he recieved from his little brother and their fight together. He was still bothered he let them off free but he knew he'd get his vendetta soon enough.<p>

He tried concentrating on his magical connection to see if he could track Red, a little advantage he had over Steve and Blue. He could find Red easily with his magic or so he hoped. He was not sensing her within the Nether, she must have found a portal and left through it. Herobrine scowled and teleported to one of his portal rooms that had an obsidian portal that would lead him to the Overworld. Walking into it he appeared at the other end and was in one of his hidden bases throughout the Overworld of Minecraftia. Some of his minions watched him nervously as he skulked out of the portal and had a deadly look in his eyes. He merely glanced at his mobs who stepped away as he stepped near. He went directly for the door but paused before he opened it.

"Tell all my men that if they see Scarlett. I want them to retrieve her by any means except anything harmful towards her. I want her back with me in the Nether, understood?" He told the mobs in the room with an ominous tone that was defiantly threatening. They all nodded quickly at the same time and continued to watch restlessly as Herobrine finally opened the door to the outside where he was in a jungle biome.

Closing his eyes, he focused again and tried to feel around for Red's presence. It was more difficult to do this in the Overworld considering it was such a gigantic place and there was forms of other magic around in the world that could tamper his hunt for Red. He felt like he was getting some sense of where she was but was somewhat confused by how it wasn't giving him a direct location. "Damn it. Why can't I pick her up?" Herobrine teleported to a location that seemed closer to her own but he still didn't feel like he was close enough to find her. "What keeps blocking me? She has to be around some kind of magic but how?" Herobrine began aimlessly walking forward in the snowy biome he was now in.

"I will find you, Scarlett… If I have to look throughout all of Minecraftia. I will…" Herobrine frowned as he walked and swore he felt some sense that Red had been in a cave nearby at some point but no longer.

* * *

><p>Hours went by and Red was surrounded by these brainless witches that just wouldn't leave her alone. They apparently considered her ultimately sacred because she had the black magic from the black opal portal dwelling inside of her veins. She was beginning to think going nuts on them with the black magic wouldn't be a terrible thing. Typically, one probably would be thrilled to have a horde of witches to do practically anything you asked of them. Just not when they are this damn annoying! Hell, Red even got pissed and told one to jump off a cliff which she thinks that one witch actually did. They chanted creepy spells and incantations around her and some other stuff in a language she didn't know. All she could do was sit there cross legged on some stupid rock slab and let them kneel down and basically worship her. If only, she could tell Herobrine the freaky situation she was in. He'd never believe it…<p>

'… Hero…" Red thought glumly and sighed as she looked away from the chanting and praying witches to stare at a moss covered rock wall blankly. It wasn't until Maud walked over from behind and began pouring some strange liquid onto her head, "What the hell are you doing?!" Red snapped irritably and looked up at Maud as she began rubbing and lathering in that strange smelling liquid into her short red hair.

"Its a special blessed scent made specially by me for when the Black Queen separates from her mortal body! All things must be made to absolute perfection for when you descend into your spirit Goddess form to rule over Minecraftia with all your mighty black magic powers from the stone!"

"For the millionth time I don't have a spirit Goddess form! How many times do I have to tell you, idiots!? Get that gross weird shit out of my hair!" Red hissed aggitatedly but the green eyed witch only smiled as she always seemed to do.

"Oh, a funny one you are! Always with the jokes! Let me go get the other supplies and things I will need to prep you for the grand ceremony! You will look absolutely gorgeous when you pass on and transcend! I get to be so lucky to be the one to sacrifice your petty mortal body!" Maud sighed dreamily and went off down a nearby hallway she had been to get more bizarre materials that she deemed worthy for the ritual.

'I'm not being scarified, not a chance in hell! I gotta get out of here.' Red thought to herself and was tempted to stand up and dart for the exit. Unfortunately, these witches could fly as she has seen and that would never give her the opportune moment to escape. They would always catch up to her before she could actually get away. She only hoped Herobrine would find her or she could somehow find another way of escape from these crazy ritual obsessed witches. Red was about to stand up but she was shocked when some more witches flocked up to her and had all different types of things in their hands. Red was dragged upwards by the witches and suddenly taken to down the hallway and into a different room where Maud was.

"Sorry, I just thought it would be easier if you were here with me! Now let's get to work!" Maud chirped joyfully and adjusted her witch hat on her head before walking over to grab a giant gaudy light pink ball-room styled dress that was decorated in many different flowers and unfamiliar plant herbs.

"You don't expect me to wear that right?" Red cringed and didn't quite understand why they would call her the Black Queen when they planned to dress her in a humiliating frumpy pink dress that was rather puffy and smelled odd from more of those 'special scents' Maud probably had drenched in it.

"I call it the dress of transcendence! We have blessed this dress with our most blessed and special incantations for the ceremony! Once you leave your old frail human body behind, this dress will look nicely on what remains. Then again… there probably won't be much that remains but it will make you look pretty before you become our spirit Goddess!" Maud merely shrugged and grinned with a airy giggle before going over and practically reaching out and ripping off her red dress that she had on.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing!?" Red yelped in embarrassment and was highly disturbed by this witch's nerve to just go over and tear at her clothes!

"We must get rid of this old unworthy to pass on and transcend dress you are wearing. Please let me change you!" Maud begged and looked at Red hopefully.

"Oh no! I can do it myself! Just don't get near me! AND no peeking!" Red snatched the hideous dress away and as much as she despised the thought of wearing it. She would only comply because she literally ripped a giant tear in her red dress that was highly immodest. She never thought she would be hoping Herobrine would pop out of nowhere and save her from these idiots that were going to sacrifice her and undeniably kill her in the end!

"Uh well… We could do that for you but if you say so…" Maud shrugged and waited for her to change as she turned away with the other female witches in the room. Red sighed heavily and tore off the rest of the remains of her dress and changed into the other disgusting pink dress that smelled of so many different unexplainable fragrances it was reeking with.

"I'm done now what-" Maud cut her off as she sped over and began inspecting her from head to toe in excitement.

"You look wonderful, my Queen! Let me just take that-" Maud tried to take the diamond tiara out of her hair but Red slapped her hand away immediately.

"No! I'm keeping that." Red stated firmly, she wasn't going to let go of something so special that Herobrine had given her. Maud put her hands on her hips and sighed heavily.

"Well er… Its not blessed by us.. So um it really shouldn't be there, my Queen…"

"Its not going anywhere." Red retorted irritably to the eccentric witch, who only very hesitantly nodded.

"I suppose so… but uh- we're going to need some more blessed scents then." Maud said and took out her stinking concoction in a bottle and began pouring it over her head again. Red growled as the other witches began parading around her and putting more colorful flowers around her and on top of her head like a crown of flowers.

'If these witches don't get away from me, I will show them the true wrath of a goddess… if that's what they want to consider me.' Red grumbled mentally in her mind and looked far from thrilled as the witches continued to adorn her with whatever this strange ritual called for. Somehow, Red imagined this Maud character just made up this ritual up at the top of her head. Transcending from her human body to a spirit goddess? What a joke…

* * *

><p>Blue and Steve had taken shelter back at the Rebel base from where they had first gone through the portal to the Nether. The rest of the day before they had spend tending to the critical damage they had been inflicted by Herobrine and his torture and fight against Steve. Steve in which took the most harm from the two since he had to go and fight Herobrine when he was already in poor condition. They were more than damn lucky that Herobrine let them off but it also confused them as to why he did. He was obviously with murderous intent but something kept him back from pulling the finishing blow on each of them. Blue chalked it up to his mind being more on Red as much as it bothered her to admit it. Even so, it saved them in the end when they had to retreat. Their plan didn't completely go the way they had first imagined it would. Scarlett was now doubtful of Herobrine's intentions and she had runoff on him but she still didn't trust her or Steve fully either. So now she could be out in the Minecraftian wilderness by herself and possibly in even more danger from being alone by herself and pregnant on top of it. Defiantly, not how Sapphire intended this to go…<p>

"We need to get going as soon as possible. Herobrine is most defiantly looking for Red as we speak… He could find her faster than us too because of his magic aiding him." Steve brought up as Blue was kneeling in front of him and replacing his bandage dressings with brand new clean ones. Tying the bandages around adeptly, she made a soft sigh and nodded dully in agreement.

"I know… but where will we begin? She could be anywhere." Blue answered with a grim look in her eyes as she looked up into Steve's eyes. Steve made a thoughtful expression and then frowned in confusion.

"I'm not entirely sure but we better start somewhere rather than not looking at all."

"Do you think she is still in the Nether?"

"I doubt it. Herobrine would have her by now if that was the case." Steve replied and then examined his bandaged arm gratefully as Blue finished her work on it. "Thank you, Sapphire."

"No problem, just be more careful next time, Steve. We can't go charging at Herobrine the way you had before. We're more than fortunate we had him distracted enough over Red to let us go alive when we retreated." Blue said in her chiding parent voice that she typically would use with her younger sister. Steve nodded sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess I was a little over my head. I can't think straight when I see his face. All I do is want to stop him dead in his tracks. He's caused everyone so much pain and hardship. Its difficult to just stand in front of him and stand idle. Everyone would be better off if he was gone…" Steve said and glanced down briefly as he thought about his older brother and all the gruesome things he had done in the past for his own selfish reasons.

"I know its hard to keep your self-control. I want to do more than nothing than run up to him and punch him across the face but I know better. He's powerful and I'm beginning to think we need to something about that magic of his. As long as he has his proficiency in magic, we will never have a chance. You truly were never taught any magic, Steve?"

Steve sighed and stood up from where he was sitting with Blue also standing up and looking at him with curiousness. "I never was any good with magic like my brother is. My Father had attempted to try and teach me it but I think I'm more of a danger to everyone around me then anything. I don't know why I just can't get a hang of it. I even managed to almost set the village on fire one time. It was horrible, if not extremely embarrassing on top of it."

"But you do know some of it?" Blue asked on as Steve began walking over to reclaim their good weapons that they left at the base, so they wouldn't have been taken by Hero. Steve made a face of uneasiness as he passed over Blue's decorated lapis lazuli sword into her hands.

"Well… I guess I do know some of it. I just told myself I was never going to use it because of how destructive I tend to be with it. I don't want to accidentally hurt someone with it, especially you." Steve said as he took his own diamond sword and then looked at Blue with concerned eyes.

Blue smiled lightly at his words and glanced down with a slight blush, "Thank you for your concern but maybe you could try using your magic again? I know you say you're not very good at it but if you could perhaps hone yourself in it and give it another try. You could maybe try and use it against Herobrine, especially when he is using it against you. You do have some kind of warding spells, right? Maybe, you could figure out a way to ward off his telekinesis or paralysis spells."

Blue and Steve were heading for the exit of the base to begin looking for Red. Steve remained quiet from thinking for awhile before speaking again to Blue, "… I-I guess, I could… But Herobrine is so much more powerful than I would ever be when it comes to magic. He could easily find a way around any ward spells I could conjure up."

"You don't know that! It could possibly give us an advantage!" Blue encouraged, her fully thinking that using magic against magic would be a much smarter approach than magic verses sword, which obviously has not been working for them in the past.

"I don't know, Sapphire. You really don't know how bad I am when it comes to magic…" Steve drawled out and made a squeamish look from his own lack of ability. Blue shook her head as they arrived outside and paused as they looked at each other.

"I believe you can do it, Steve. You just have to believe in yourself. If Herobrine can do it, I certainly think you can too. You are his brother after all." Blue implied and tried her best to gather back his usual confidence that defiantly sunk at the mention of magic wielding. Steve smiled nervously at Blue's attempts to make him feel better about the concept but he still felt highly unconvinced by the whole thing, but still he didn't want to damper on Blue's belief in him. So he tried to smile more and give a reply back that still wasn't the most certain sounding.

"I suppose you're right…" He nodded slightly and then decided to change the topic, not wanting to talk about his humiliating inadequacy with his abilities in the arcane anymore. "So we should start looking for your sister…"

"Yeah, before Herobrine does." Blue nodded and grimaced at the mentioning of the white eyed man that has been a rather big thorn in their side through all of this. Steve nodded and made a sheepish expression as he looked around him.

"So where to begin?"

"…."

Blue paused and also looked around and shrugged with a frown, "I have no idea… like I said she could be anywhere…- Wait!" Blue turned to look straight at Steve as if a light bulb flicked on inside her mind. "Who says Herobrine is the only one who can track her with magic? Maybe, you can too!"

Steve instantly looked uncomfortable at this and smiled sheepishly at his anxious looking girlfriend, "Uhm… Blue, really I don't think I can-"

"Just try it! What's the worst that could happen?" Blue clasped her hands in front of her and gave him her best puppy eyes, which wasn't something she would usually do. Unless, she absolutely was certain of something like she was now.

Steve not being at all capable of escaping the pleading eyes of Sapphire's big light blue eyes. He sighed uneasily and shrugged his shoulders, "I-I guess I could try… Just.. uh stand back a little."

"Great!" Sapphire nodded eagerly and did as he asked of her. Steve looked truly nervous as he took a couple deep breathes and closed his eyes to attempt taping into the arcane, which he hadn't done in years.

"This might not work, Blue." Steve murmured in warning as he tried his best focusing on Red's whereabouts. Blue shook her head and made a reassuring smile towards him that he didn't see because he still had his eyes closed and was concentrating.

"You can do it! I know you can!"

Steve was enjoying her confident praise toward him but still couldn't shake off the shadow of doubt that was in his mind. He tried with everything he had and wasn't getting anything but a slight headache. 'Come on, just give me something…' Steve thought and clenched his fists tightly as he kept trying very hard, mostly not to disappoint Sapphire. 'Anything… This can't be that hard…' Steve finally just let his mind clear and with just a spark of hope. He actually began picking up on something, like a gut feeling almost.

The more he focused the worse his headache became but he was actually picking up on something! He just hoped this something was actually Red and not something else that they weren't even looking for. Steve started putting up his hand and pointing it in a certain random direction with his eyes closed. Blue grinned and watched as his hand moved just slightly to the left before remaining in place.

"I-I think… I think it might be in this direction." Steve said unsurely and then opened his eyes as his mind began to fuzz up and his concentration quickly was lost after he picked up the very slight possible whereabouts of Scarlett.

"Are you sure?" Blue questioned as he put his hand down back to his side. Steve shrugged and made another sheepish look towards Blue.

"Its the best I'm going to get."

"Well, I think its better than nothing. Let's go." Blue rushed forward in the direction he had been pointing. Steve sighed shakily and prayed in his mind that he wasn't wrong about what he had merely felt was right. Steve nodded uncertainly and rushed to her side and began traveling with her while repeatedly trying his best to sometimes reconnect back with his magic to figure out Little Red's location.

* * *

><p>Many hours went by and the sun was setting in the distance. Red was now outside with the witches enclosing her from every direction, leaving her just a small aisle to walk along in. "Where are we going?" Red questioned for the trillionth time as they were heading through a dark eerie forest that was surrounded by many mountains in the distance.<p>

Maud was ahead of the group and holding a magically lit torch in her hand that glowed green instead of a normal glow that came from fire. "We are nearly at the location of the great passing on! There you will pass on from your weak mortal body and transcend into your all mighty goddess form, my dear Queen. You should be so very excited! I know I am!" Maud finally replied in an overly chirpy and dreamy tone of voice that was bordering on obnoxious.

"What!? I'm not ready for this! How about we wait a while?! I'm sure I can uh transcend later? I'm not in the passing on into a goddess form kinda mood today! Or ever…" Red muttered the last part and was wishing more than ever she could make a run for it. There was not a chance in hell she was going to let these witches sacrifice her to who only knows what!? She didn't care! She just knew she had to get away and soon!

"Of course, you're ready! You have come upon us which means you are ready for the great passing on! Such a silly Queen you are." Maud 'tsked' as she began to start walking up a pathway that led up towards what appeared to be a small mountain. Red wasn't too sure it was just a normal mountain though as they got closer, she swore it was getting hotter which was not common when one goes up.

It was a couple minutes until Red noticed ash and the scenery of the mountain was beginning to look blacker as the scent of sulfur was everywhere. It finally occurred to her they were walking up a volcano when she saw the black smoke rising into the even blacker sky that held many stars. 'Oh shit, they're going to toss me into a volcano aren't they!?' Red reasoned not so calmly in her head. Red finally halted in her step and shook her head, the witches behind her almost running into her from the sudden stop.

Maud noticed the witches asking her why she stopped from behind and turned around to look at Red. "Whatever is wrong?" she asked.

"That's it! I'm done! You're all are bat-shit insane! I'm not going any further! I'm not being sacrificed while tossed into a volcano for your stupid ass beliefs! Forget it!" Red finally worked up the guts to try and dart backwards and roughly push through the hordes of witches but they kept her crowded tightly in her tiny little spot in the middle. Maud frowned and adjusted her hat on her head.

"There is no need to be frightened! You won't even notice the pain! The second you die you will be reborn anew in your true form!"

"Fuck you all! Not happening!" Red spat out venomously and tried pushing through again like a terrible game of Red Rover, that she was not winning. Maud crossed her arms and was actually beginning to look agitated with Red's attempts to get away from them.

"She is frightened, my fellow witches. Make sure she does not escape. Her human body is crying out in rebellion but it won't be long until that all changes." Maud brought up her hand and flickered her wrist at Red. A surge of green and purple energy shot from her hand and enveloped Red entirely. Red only had the chance to scream as she fell down and was paralyzed. "I do apologize my Queen but I cannot have you run away." Maud said and then gestured for the witches to pick her up. Red could only stare with wide eyes and not even speak as they picked her up by each limp and began carrying her up the smoking volcano instead.

'This cannot be happening! It can't end like this! I have a baby!' Red thought in terror from within her mind. The witches finally carried her up to the very top of the volcano where in the middle was the large crater that held the cracking scorching hot lava down deep in its depths.

"Ah, we're finally here everyone! Let the great passing on begin!" Maud inspired as she lifted up her arms in praise. The witches started cheering on this announcement which made Red begin to panic even more inside her mind. She had no way to get out of this now! She didn't want to be thrown into a volcano and burnt to death! This was all too insane!

The witches set down Red into a sitting position and began all murmuring incantations or prayers around her again. All Red could do was sit there still as a statue and pitifully watch while she began to feel strange this time from the muttered incantations. Her eyes momentarily turned black and her veins began to change back to black and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 'Shit not this again!' Red thought miserably as her black magic was back to attempting to overtake her body and mind. This was unfortunate for Red but little did her and the the witches know, it was also a beaconing for Herobrine as he would feel her dark magic stirring inside of her, especially without his consent.

Red struggled inside her mind but the struggle was fruitless. Her mind began to quickly unravel from the insertion of spells that were purposely trying to stir her magic up inside. Red fell victim to her own power and soon her eyes turned completely solid black as she sat there for them to toy with until the actual ritual of the great passing on commenced.

* * *

><p>Herobrine growled lowly to himself and had already lost his patience. He had been searching for Red for hours and had still not found her. This was so unlike him to be unable to grasp on to where she was. He kept getting bits and pieces but not fully getting a location. He had come across a temple and had gone inside but found no one within. There appeared to be people living here though and Herobrine was smart enough to know these people were witches by the vast amount of arcane energy and objects around him. "Red was here…" Herobrine muttered to himself as he glanced around himself with a glower. "Witches… No wonder I cannot pick up on her. They're probably imbuing her with warding magic if they have her…" Herobrine ran his hand across a stone slab where he could feel Red's presence once was. "I'll find you, Red. Now that I know what I'm dealing with." Herobrine closed his eyes and concentrated and began muttering under his breath spells in a different language that he knew could bypass through weaker warding magic that most likely was cast upon his Scarlett.<p>

His mind focused on her location, which was becoming more distinguishable to him. It wasn't until he felt another unexpected and sudden rush of Red's black magic surge through his own body when his eyes snapped open wide. He knew where she was now and he wasn't liking it one bit. "They're doing something to her… I have to get there now." Herobrine began rushing out of the temple and suddenly disappearing into thin air as he teleported to Red's now unmistakable location.

Herobrine appeared not far from Red's location. He was standing on top of a volcano and on a pathway that led up to its very top. There he could see a whole mass of black cloaked witches standing near the mouth of the volcano, where its lava resided in its depths. He could see his Red finally but wasn't at all pleased by the sight. She was being held at the side of the volcano and he could tell she was paralyzed by magic from the witches from sensing it all around her. He was about to dart forwards when a witch with wispy black hair and green eyes spoke from the front of them. She appeared to be the leader of them.

"My dear brothers and sisters! On this sacred day I bring you here to where the Black Queen shall take on the great passing on where she will arise from this weak husk of a mortal human body and rise on as our transcended spirit goddess from the sacred black opal stone! Let us sacrifice this old body and let our goddess free to rule us and all of Minecraftia with her great almighty power! Blessed is the Black Queen! Blessed be this day of the great passing! Now let us begin the rite!" Maud shouted in near ecstasy at the sacrificial ceremony that they were about to perform on Red. Herobrine was not going to lose Red and his child to some insane witches that thought Scarlett as one of their divinities.

He didn't wait for them to proceed any further as he teleported in front of the crowd of witches and grabbed on to Scarlett's arm tightly as Maud was about to push her off and into the smoking pit of lava below. Maud gasped in horror at the sight of the white-eyed devil that anyone who lived in Minecraftia couldn't help but know very well. "By the great divines, it's Herobrine!" Maud uttered in shock and then glared deeply, "Get away from our goddess, unclean devil!"

"That won't be happening nor will this whole deranged ritual." Herobrine replied intensely with a deeper glare that was blazing wildly from the white wisps that came from his eyes.

Maud's bright electric green eyes flashed at the man in front of her as she took our her wand and pointed it at Hero threateningly. "Unhand her now!"

"You dare fight me? Don't you know who I am, witch? My power succeeds yours and every one of your followers combined. This ritual will not be taking place. Scarlett is not one of your pathetic divines."

"How dare you delay the great passing and insult the divines! I don't care who you are! Die devil!" Maud unleashed a blast of her purple and green magic that soared straight at Herobrine. Hero grabbed onto Red's waist and dodged his way from the incoming blast of harmful magic. Maud was about to send another wave of magic while the other witches took our their wands to help their leader.

Herobrine would never do this under any other circumstance but knew it would deter them if he did it this once. Herobrine brought Scarlett in front of him and Maud screeched at this and waved her hand to dispel her magic from hitting Red. All the witches held their wands out and ready for the attack but wouldn't cast out a spell with Red in possible harm's way. "LET HER GO, DEVIL! YOU ARE RUINING THE RITUAL!" Maud screamed and flew forwards, trying to grab onto Red. Herobrine put Red back to his side, who was still paralyzed during all of this. He brought out his hand and send off a blast of white magic that collided with her own as she flew forwards. Their magic began pushing on each other but Herobrine's was much more powerful and pushed all the way through, ripping right through Maud in collsion.

The head witch hollered out in pain and stumbled backwards in the air. The other witches saw this and began sending blasts of their own magic towards Herobrine. Hero in reaction waved his hand out and summoned up a wall of white wispy magic that shielded him and Red as the other offending magic clashed into the wall loudly. Herobrine took this time short time to break through Red's imbued spell that had been casted on her to restore her back to normal or at least back to being mobile. Red gasped and stumbled forwards as she began blinking quickly, her eyes going back from normal to black repeatedly. Herobrine was trying his best to keep the witches under control while also keeping Red under control with her black magic. It was working better than before and Red's eyes went back to normal as did her veins. She turned to Herobrine and looked at him with wide eyes as he kept holding up a shielding wall of magic to block incoming magic.

"Hero!?" Red uttered and didn't care much about what she thought or said before about Herobrine as she clung onto him for a prolonged amount of time. Hero briefly glanced at her and couldn't help but smile faintly to see her back to normal and not appearing angry at him. Herobrine took the giant shielded wall and pushed it forwards at the witches. All the witches gasped as the giant wall sped forward and crashed into all of them, making some fall over dead and others fall back to the ground but still alive.

Maud recovered from the spell that had burst on her, blood now running down her mouth, she flew back up in the air and swooped down at Red in a crazed outrage. Scarlett gasped again as she looked at Maud, "Hero! Witch!" Red yelled and pointed at Maud who was hollering in a fury as she came rushing down towards her. Herobrine turned immediately to where she was and formed a large fireball in his hand. Pulling back his hand and tossing it forward, the witch was so busy targeting Red that she wasn't expecting the fireball that crashed into her and threw her backwards. Herobrine and Red could only watch as Maud flew backwards and became shaky in the air. She soon began screaming and falling straight down and into the volcano's pit as she already was burning in midair from the fireball. The remaining witches screamed at the fall of the leader that kept plummeting down until she hit the lava with a splash from below and sunk into its fiery abyss.

The witches began instantly mourning and quickly backed down to Herobrine once Maud was burnt to death in the volcano's lava. "You filthy devil!" They cried and all began sobbing at their leader's untimely demise. Herobrine stared hard at them and then turned to Red, uncaring of the rest of the witches who were obviously triumphed over by him and weren't going to attempt to outdo him any longer. Red stared at the witches before turning to look at Hero's stare that was somewhat unreadable. He didn't say anything as he brought out his hand towards her for her to accept. She stared at his hand unsurely and then back up into his calmer white glowing eyes. She should she trust him? Anything seemed better than where she was at, he also just saved her life…

Extending her hand slowly and somewhat hesitantly, she placed her hand into his own. Herobrine glanced down at their intertwined hands and then brought Red into a tight loving embrace. "I love you…" was all he softly whispered to her until he teleported away from the smoking volcano and weeping witches with her in his arms, where she truly belonged.

* * *

><p><strong><em> (Author's Note: Still looking for ideas, I'd rather not end this too soon but I'm having idea issues as of late. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.)<em>**


	30. Truth Hurts

**Chapter 30: Truth Hurts**

_Author's Note: Thank you everyone for sharing your ideas if you had. I really appreciate them! I hope you still enjoy my story as I enjoy writing it for you all. :)_

_Cheers to my 30th chapter! _

* * *

><p>Back in the Nether once again, Hero had teleported them on top of his highest tower of the fortress. Mostly, because he wanted to talk to Red about some serious matters that they needed to speak about. Red letting go of Hero, she watched him closely as he stared back at her in gathering silence. Red was the first to break the rather uncomfortable silence that the two had produced after a few moments. "You saved me…" Red murmured softly and glanced down at her hands that were in front of her as she spoke. Herobrine nodded his head and took a step towards the nether brick railings to look out into the distance of the Nether's volcanic terrain.<p>

"Yes, I did…" He replied and sighed after another moment of some more awkward silence between the two. "Scarlett…" Herobrine brought up her real name and turned back from the railings to look at her as she stared back at him wordlessly. "We need to talk."

"Hero.. I am more than appreciative you saved me but there is nothing to say-" Red began to reply but was immediately cut off by Herobrine's slight raising of voice at her unsatisfactory response he was getting from her.

"No, there is and it must be said. You have been deceived by your own sister and I must make this understood by you. All those things they said about me harming you or our child is nothing but false slandering on my name to make you turn against me. This is what they want to happen, they want you turn away from me like this. I would NEVER hurt you on purpose, Scarlett, and to hurt our child is even more absurd. You should know this." Herobrine exclaimed to her and scoffed at the very thought of hurting either her or his own child. The whole great made up deception was nothing far from outright cruel, to not just himself, but for her own older sister to attempt to put the wool over the eyes of Red like that.

Red crossed her arms and looked eminently insecure as she shook her head, "How am I supposed to know you are not lying to me?"

"Because I would have killed you a long time ago if that were true. I would have not wasted my time bothering to save you. I would not be bothering to waste my time trying to convince you that I care. I don't ever act desperate about anything because its weak but here I am acting in such a way because I do care about something important to me. I just want you to understand that you can trust me with your life, Scarlett. I don't have any prove but by the way I've been treating you from the past and up until now."

"But Blue was right! You were deceptive towards me when you first brought me here!" Red argued back.

"And I admitted already my actions were deceptive in nature! I only did it so I could have you here with me because there was no other way! You would have ran away from me if I told you my true intentions at the time. I couldn't bare to have you run away! Especially now… even before these feelings I have for you weren't as painfully evident as they are now. Please Scarlett, you are making me beg and I really hate that." Herobrine reached out for her with his hand extended towards her. He was so frustrated this was even happening in the first place. If only, those two interfering idiots were not in the picture, things would be so much simpler. Even Notch seemed less intrusive than Blue and Steve right now and that was saying a lot.

Red stared at him hard and kept her arms crossed. She felt teary eyed again and it was bothering her to no end. He might of really hated begging but she really hated crying so much! Yet, there she was almost in tears and every part of her was screaming for her to just give in, hug him, kiss him, and let it all be okay again. She seemed physically unable to stop herself from reaching out back towards him and taking his hand into her own. Was she making the right choice? Would this be not just the end of her but the end of her precious child? What reason would Big Blue have to deceive her like this? It hurt her so much!

Red in mere seconds found her tearful face buried straight into his firm chest, breaking down into raking loud sobs. She was so confused and wanted nothing more than for it to go away. Herobrine wrapped her protectively enraptured in his strong arms, she could feel him gently place a kiss on the top of her head as he always had a habit of doing. "Trust me, Scarlett. I'm not abandoning you. Remember what I promised?"

"I remember… I'm sorry, Hero! I'm sorry for everything!" Red cried and comforted herself in his warm presence that held her so close, so snug, and safe.

"You have no need to apologize. You've just been wrongly misled is all…"

"Why would my sister do this to me!? I thought she loved me, Hero! I thought she could just give one single damn that I love something deeply and I don't want to let go of it! I want you, Hero. I do… I'm so sorry for doubting you." Red shuttered as he hushed her in her despair.

"Shhh…" He whispered to her and kissed the right side of her jaw before laying a kiss onto her soft lips gently. Placing a hand on the side of her face and looking her straight into her deep chestnut brown eyes, he replied back. "Your sister believes what my brother Steve and the rebels have fed to her to believe. She believes me a monster as many others do, but I say let them. I will not change who I am for the pleasure of others. Once I rule those who claim me a monster will have to live with whatever they believe me to be. I do what I must because it is what must be done for 'our' rule, together."

"But is your… or even our rule above me?" Red questioned him with complete seriousness as her eyes looked up at him from under her black eyelashes.

Herobrine listened and remained quiet for a short moment and thought intently on what Red had asked.

…..

Red kept staring at up into his calm faint glowing white eyes searching for an answer to her question, until he soon began to gradually shake his head slowly while in thought, "No… It's not."

Red's lips tugged upwards with meaningfulness at his sincere answer. She instantly leaned upwards towards his face and while titling her head slightly sideways, she kissed him deeply. The moment her delicate soft lips brushed up against his own, he kissed her back hungrily, sliding his tongue into her own mouth. He tasted every inch of the insides of her mouth with his own tongue, loving every taste that was his Scarlett's own sweet honeyed flavor. Herobrine's hands now resting behind Red's neck, he began to raise them to run through her soft short locks of bright red hair. They continued to kiss, breaking away a few times for quick breathes of air before kissing back even more fervidly than before.

The two remained holding one another for the longest of times once they both pulled away from kissing. Red had the side of her head rested against his chest where she listened to the steady rhythmic sound of his heartbeat, a sound Red favored amongst others. Herobrine kept his chin rested on the top of her head and took a deep breath of her hair only to take in a scent that was far from Scarlett's usual aroma. Making a strange face, he took one more inhale of her hair and tried to distinguishing what the odd smell was from. It was a flowery scent but it had other unfamiliar earthly scents mixed within, it didn't smell horrible but it wasn't delectable either.

"New shampoo?" Herobrine muttered strangely which made Red back away from the hug, enough to look at him peculiarly at his rather random inquiry. Red then remembered the witches, mostly Maud, who had lathered in that vile 'blessed' potion she had dumped onto her head.

"Ah shit, I forgot all about that." Red replied and rolled her eyes with a frown, "No, not shampoo. More like nasty stank ass potions that were supposedly blessed by the witches. Sorry, I must smell awful… and look awful. I mean! Can you believe they put me in this fashion disaster?" Red exclaimed dramatically as she spread her arms out and looked down at herself in disgust from not just the odd fragrance of her hair but the unsightly frumpy light pink dress she was forced to wear for the ritual. Herobrine couldn't help but smirk and bring a hand up to his lips to stifle a laugh from escaping.

"Darling, I didn't even notice until you pointed it out… but now that you did. You probably should go change." Herobrine inquired and couldn't help the slight amused chuckle from escaping this time. Red playfully glared him down as she put her hands to her hips in mock defense.

"Didn't notice? Yeah right! I'll believe that one once Creepers stop being sneaky explosive assholes. Which is NEVER." Red stormed passed him and swung the door open to reveal the stairwell that had literally thousands of steps all the way down to the very bottom. She groaned in laziness and glanced back at Hero, "Okay, I was going to storm off like a badass but I change my mind. I'm not going down ALL those stairs. Could you teleport me?" Red asked with a sheepish smile rising on her lips. Herobrine who was staring at her the whole time, shook his head with a teasing roll of his eyes.

"I might need some form of persuasion." Herobrine answered back with a taunting naughty smirk. Red's eye momentarily twitched as she began heatedly glaring him again.

"To get me out of this horrid dress should be persuasion enough." Red insisted but Hero wasn't buying in, just yet anyways.

"Really? I think its actually rather amusing." He replied with a uncaring shrug and turned away from her with his impish smirk never going away. Red growled under her breath in aggravation and began clomping her shoes on her way over to his back.

"Hero!"

"Its a rather pleasant evening in the Nether is it not?"

"Don't you ignore me, jerk!"

"Hm, did you say something?" Herobrine merely glanced at her from the side of his eyes as he pretended to be fully occupied with staring out into the Nether's scenery once more. Red wasn't having it as she prodded her pointer finger into his back roughly.

"Yes, I did! Come on, Herooo! I wanna get out of this stupid dress and take a well needed shower! Stop tormenting me!"

"Tormenting you? Is that what I'm doing?" Herobrine said thoughtfully as he brought a hand to his chin as if he was thinking hard on what she was accusing him of. Red stomped her foot and nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Now would you-" She cut herself off when she noticed Hero disappeared from in front of her, "OH NO, YOU FUCKING DID NOT! HEROBRINE!" Red squealed in anger and pretended to kick him from where he was at. "Prick! How dare you leave me to walk down tons of stairs! I'm too pregnant for this for goodness sakes!"

"Is that your excuse?" Herobrine who was now leaning up against the wall behind her next to the door quipped with that impish smirk still evidently lingering on his face. Red growled and sighed in annoyance as she turned herself around to glare at him.

"Not funny." Red pouted

"You know it is." Herobrine let out a low chuckle and walked over to embrace his pouting Queen. "Stop sulking, I was just teasing you."

"I was just kidnapped by a bunch of insane witches that wanted to sacrifice me to be their spirit goddess. I'm hardly in the mood for jokes." Red grumbled as she held onto Hero who finally got around to teleporting her and himself from the top of the tower and back to his room.

"Happy now?"

Red nodded and let go of Herobrine once they were back in his chambers. "Not until I get a shower and new clothes!" Red said and made a beeline right for the shower in the bathroom. Herobrine shook his head in amusement and was more than elated to have his good old Little Red back home where she belongs. Now if only, he could determine a way to keep it that way without anymore interruptions by Steve or Blue and even Notch. He has been quiet for some time now and that made Herobrine wonder if he was planning on something. He knew for sure he had to hear of Herobrine's recovery and that he was never actually dead to begin with. He could only mentally smile in delight at the look on his Father's face at the thought of him hearing that all so 'grim' news. Herobrine breathed out a chuckle and sat on the side of his bed as he listened to the sound of the shower's running water and Red's constant grumbling on how 'hard it is to get this shit out of my hair' speech throughout the entire bathing period. It seemed things were back to normal for a time. Herobrine only hoped it would stay that way for a good while.

* * *

><p>"Steve, we've been looking forever…" Blue sighed heavily and paused in her step from becoming tired of walking for literally hours around for Red. Steve's brows furrowed as he scratched the the back of his head and also sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry, Blue. I really did try. I told you I'm awful when it comes to magic."

"Its okay, Steve. Have you tried seeing if you could catch another glimpse of the way we should go?" Blue questioned as she leaned up against an oak tree with her arms crossed as she stared at Steve questionably. Steve shrugged and tried concentrating to see if he could pick up just another tiny glimpse of where they should be heading. Unfortunately, now it seemed he wasn't getting any kind of read, like she had completely disappeared. At least before he was getting some kind of an idea but now he kept getting nothing.

"I'm having a bad feeling. I can't pick up anything, its like she's not even in the Overworld…"

"You don't think Herobrine already found her?" Blue brought up and sighed at Steve's forthcoming frown on his face. Blue ran her hand through her long hair and glanced up at the dark evening sky, she was about to speak up until suddenly a small band of Rebels ran up from out of nowhere from within the forest.

"Prince Steve your presence has been requested by King Notch. He also requested you bring the woman named Sapphire along."

"What!?" Steve blurted out in shock at the head young male Rebel that was cloaked in gold and red tight fitting armor that covered his mouth with a red mask, showing only his narrow light green eyes in the light of their torches. "My Father knows about Sapphire being here!? How?"

The head Rebel of the group got down on to his one knee and bowed his head in respect to his Prince. "Our Scouts have informed the King of her presence when you were sighted at the Northern base with her. He demands your presence at once alongside her."

"Oh boy, my Father is not going to be happy." Steve sighed and turned to look at Sapphire who was looking on at him with concern. "My Father found out about you and probably about our… mission. He's probably not going to be thrilled to find out your back, especially with your sister."

"Well, if he knows, he knows. Let's just go and see what he has to say."

Steve nodded glumly and looked back to the other Rebels, "We'll be on our ways."

The head Rebel nodded as he stood back up to his full height, "Indeed, the King awaits. Do not be late, my Prince. Farewell." With that said the Rebel bowed his head in respect to Steve once more and then rushed back off into the woods with his scouting squad members running silently behind him.

"I didn't think they would report your presence at the base. I guess, I misjudged. My Father tend to keeps tight reins on our bases and has swarms of his men snooping around them."

"Lets just go see him and see what he wants. I don't want him to be any more angry with us. Plus, I'm not believing we're going to find Red tonight. We might as well go back to your Father." Blue replied as she stared with a blank expression at Steve, who was staring back at her.

"Good thinking." Steve nodded agreeably and began walking off in a direction that was much more familiar to him.

* * *

><p>Upon appearing back at Notch's kingdom, Steve walked down the throne room with Blue walking beside him as they approached Notch who was sitting on his throne awaiting them. "Steve…" Notch brought up first as he eyed the two like a hawk as they now stood in front of him.<p>

"Father, I can explain…"

Notch put up his hand to silence him, which Steve did so very begrudgingly. "There is nothing to explain I already heard. I just wonder why you bring Sapphire back into this? She does not belong here, Steve."

"She just wants her sister back! You must have heard of Herobrine's return!"

"Yes, I have. I should have known it wouldn't have been so simple. It never is when it comes to Hero."

"Sir, please do not take Steve into blame. If anyone it should be me. I wanted to come back for my sister. Once Herobrine had come back to my world and kidnapped her again, I had to have Steve bring me back to Minecraftia. I just wanted to save my sister." Blue spoke up and tried to level out the situation as she typically tried to do during stressful scenarios.

Notch shook his head and sighed as he began to repeatedly stroke his black beard thoughtfully, "Have you considered that your sister might be too long gone now, Blue? Was she willing to go back with him?"

Blue tighten her fists into two tight white balls and glared Notch. How dare he imply that her sister is too long gone to be saved! Yet, it worried her that it might have rang true. What if Red WAS too far into this to back out now? What if she never changed back to the Little Red she once knew? That pained Blue more than anything to think she would never have her little sister back.

"So you are saying, sir, I should just let my sister remain under the clutches of Herobrine? I-I can't do that… My sister she's… she's pregnant. I can't leave her..."

Notch's brown eyes widen at this in bewilderment and quickly he stops stroking his beard as he sits up straighter on his throne. "What!? Your sister is of child? With my son?!"

Steve glanced at Blue nervously as she nodded back to the King with a worried gleam in her crystal blue eyes. "I'm afraid she is, sir."

"… I see…" Slumping back into his seat, he looks past them in pondering of the situation. "I never would have expected this."

"You can see why I want my sister back then. If she has a child with Herobrine that child could be in intimidate danger. That or the child could become a danger in the future if kept under the ideals and beliefs that Herobrine carries. I'm trying to have the better of both sides, having my sister back and keeping Minecraftia safe from another possible tyrant." Blue explained which caught the look of Notch staring back at her from pondering about the urgent situation at hand.

"Indeed, this would be appalling. Almost as appalling as your two decision to partake on a suicide mission without my consent. Do you know you could have gotten yourselves both killed in the process by what the two of you did? I understand you want your sister back but to take such lengths… You should be happy to still be alive. I am disappointed with the both of you, I am glad you are safe but I am also frustrated by your actions."

"Father! We knew you would protest to it but we truly believed it would work-"

"And did it?" Notch sternly cut off Steve with a disheartening glance in his direction.

Steve shut up and looked down shamefully as he shook his head as Notch stared down at him with piercing eyes. "N-no … not exactly."

"We were successful to make Red angry with Herobrine but still she doesn't have enough trust for us. She ended up running off and away from all of us. I don't know where she is right now… I'm worried Herobrine has her again." Blue spoke up to Notch as she thought hard on where Red could possibly be. She hoped more than anything it wasn't with Herobrine but now she wasn't so sure. Especially, when Steve wasn't able to pick up on anything of her whereabouts when they were searching for her.

"I know more on what is happening than I let on. I can tell you that Red is no where in the Overworld with us currently. Her black magic presence is still presently strong and can be traced by me almost as well as Herobrine can. I knew of Red's presence back here the moment she arrived, I could sense that dark power emitting from somewhere in Minecraftia. That's when I knew she was back and Herobrine was not defeated. Herobrine I knew about once I heard the base had been gruesomely assaulted by him from my informants. I have never seen Herobrine so ardent about another. I ask you again was Scarlett willing to come back?"

Blue and Steve glanced worriedly at each other before looking back at Notch and both nodding solemnly. Notch frowned and shook his head, "She has chosen her path, Blue. It pains me to admit it but I do not believe you will ever retrieve your little sister back or at least the way she once was. The darkness has consumed her and Herobrine is only bringing her further down with him into that blackness as we speak. The only thing we can do now is stop Herobrine's reign. Bringing down my son will in the end leave Red alone and she will have no choice than to come back to you."

"So Herobrine must die or it'll all be pointless…?"

"I wouldn't say pointless but yes his death is necessary for the good of my people and for the retrieval of what if left of your sister. You should never expect to have the same sister you once knew. Herobrine has left his mark on her and it certainly won't simply go away. It will take time…"

Blue looked down and fought the urge to cry at this. Even Notch was basically telling her that her efforts were all for naught. Steve placed a comforting hand on her shoulder from behind as she laid her hands on her face and tried to control her emotions. Steve tried whispering to her telling her it would be okay but would it? Blue didn't want to be alone… She just wanted her little sister back. Was that too much to ask?

"Then please Notch, I ask that you let me stay here in Minecraftia until Herobrine's rule is taken down and I am able to have Red back. I will do anything you ask of me, just please let me stay."

Notch sighed again and thought hard on what Blue was asking of him. He stared over at Steve who was giving him the most pleading of looks. He could tell his youngest son was also smitten by the oldest of these two Chandler sisters that have been running around in their world causing quite the commotion. If if wasn't for these two sisters from the Otherworld, things would be a lot more normal than they were now. Notch supposed there was no changing the situation though, he closed his eyes briefly and made a hesitant nod to Blue.

"Fine… You may stay for now but only until Herobrine has been vanquished from our lands. I just ask you to be a willing contender into all of this, to go by my rule only, and to not fall victim to Herobrine's rising tyranny."

"I promise. If anything I want him dead more than anything else." Blue replied with clear seriousness in her eyes as she stared back at the older King in front of her. Notch nodded to Blue and glanced at Steve.

"Alright then… Steve I want you to show her our ways around here and keep her safe. I'm sure this won't be too much to ask of you."

"Of course, Father." Steve quickly replied without skipping a beat. He glanced over at Blue and smiled brightly. He was absolutely overjoyed at the thought of having Sapphire with him for such a long period of time. Even, if there was a possibility in her leaving, now he would at least have a certified longer amount of time with the woman he accidentally fell for through all of this.

While Blue, Steve, and Notch were speaking to each other a man cloaked in dark violet robes with a hood covering his face, listened to the whole conversation from in the shadows, sneering to himself. He readjusted the many heavy books of the arcane he was carrying in his arms and began heading away once the conversation between them began to lose his interest. 'So my little pupil has reconciled with some mere pitiful human from the Otherworld. Oh, how I thought I taught him better than this.' The man thought to himself as he rushed down into the dark corridors that led down into the lower sectors of the castle where his research laboratory was stationed at. Setting down his lengthy arcane books down onto a dark wooden desk that was covered with many hand written papers.

The hooded man who was known as the castle's personal chief sorcerer, took phials of different strange colored concoctions and began mixing them within a basin that began to send of smoke as he added the ingredients. Mixing occasionally and emptying the last ominous looking phial into the basin, he finished up the catalyst of varieties of potions and watched as the liquid inside the basin began to swirl and form a clear picture. There in the liquid he could see Herobrine and his pitiful human that he had snatched away for his own. They appeared to be talking happily about something together as they laid there in bed, it was when Herobrine put a chase kiss onto her lips when the hooded man growled under his breath.

"When did you succumb to something so weak like love, child? I taught you better! Where is this part of our agreement!?" Slamming his fists into the liquid that showed the present picture of Herobrine and Red, it rippled faintly but continued to show them together in bed. The sorcerer growled under his breath and began pacing back and forth, "You knew our deal and a Queen was never part of it. She is an interference to our plans! She must be rid of… Maybe, I should have a little chat with him to refreshen the brat's mind. This is an outrage!"

Brandishing his arm outwards and with a high pitched whistle of his lips. A pure white owl flew down from outside the wide barred windows of his laboratory and onto his arm. Magically summoning out a rolled up piece of parchment that was branded in his name, he placed the paper into the owl's talons. "Take this to Herobrine of the Nether. We have some urgent matters to discuss about his reign over Minecraftia and how he's screwing it all up as we speak." The owl hooted in reply and flapped its wings as it took off from on the sorcerer's arm and flew back into the air and through the barred window.

The sorcerer only watched his owl take flight before angrily going over and sending a blast of a small fireball into his fireplace, which he did a lot when frustrated. Pacing back and forth in front of it, he held his chin with his hand and thought intently on the situation at hand. 'Not only in love with some woman from the Otherworld but now with a child. They both must be quickly removed at once. Just when I thought you were a true disciple of the dark arts, Herobrine. You sicken me with your moment of perpetuating weakness. I will make sure to cut off this affair and make you remember your place and who has brought you as far as you have come. Even if I have to rid of the woman and child myself." The hooded man glared into the crackling fire inside his fireplace, his narrowed burnt golden colored eyes reflecting back the bright flames from within with a fiendishly wicked looking gleam.

* * *

><p>Three days went by and everything seemed to remain calm throughout the Nether. There was no trace of Steve, Blue, or even Notch meddling in their own affairs. Everything was just the way Herobrine preferred it, with him being with his Red when ever he could. The two currently were strolling alongside each other outside down a very long nether brick bridge that led up to another part of the fortress. It was very high up where they were and occasionally the bridge would have openings where the blazes would be resting and waiting for intruders to scotch with their fire.<p>

Red was now wearing a stunning long black dress that fit every curve of her body in just the right place. She also had her diamond tiara still placed delicately in her hair that finally smelled back to its normal scent and also didn't have a crown of flowers sitting awkwardly on her head. Red was smiling to herself as they kept walking in a comfortable silence. It wasn't until Red got bored of the silence and decided to dive more into Herobrine's personal life, which she honestly didn't get to hear much of.

"So Herobrine…"

Herobrine briefly glanced at her and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"So I was just thinking. I know you know a lot about me, but now that I think of it. I don't really know that much about you. Care to elaborate a little?"

Herobrine's lip twitched with disfavor to the topic choice. He merely shrugged and paused as Red did in their walk. "It is not a tale much worth speaking of. What matters is now…" He tried to avoid the topic but Red wasn't giving in that easily.

"The past matters, Hero. It is what brings us to the now. I care enough to want to know about you. You can open up a little, I promise I won't tell a soul." Red pleaded with a gentle smile which made Herobrine scoff and shake his head distastefully.

"What would you want to know?" Herobrine asked even though he wasn't certain he was going to answer her at all. His past he didn't talk about with anyone for good reason. He'd rather never talk about it if it were up to him.

"What was life like growing up?"

"Poor…" He murmured and glared off into the distance, seemingly in deep thought. His calm glowing eyes were brighter now and more fierce than before. Obviously, he was uncomfortable but Red really wanted to hear what he had to say, so she pressed on.

"Poor? How so?"

Sighing, he ran a hand through his short brunette hair that was slightly hanging in his face. He knew Red wouldn't give up on the topic now that she was on it and fully curious as to what he had to reveal. He wanted to just ignore her and it was a temptation to do so. "Poor as in it's not worth bringing up, Red." He tried to finalize as he glanced down at her pleading eyes that bothered him to no end. Backing up and grabbing onto the nether brick railings from the bridge, he stared at Scarlett and sighed again. "You're not making this easy."

"Its okay, Hero. You can tell me anything! I just want to know more about you. Can't I least know? Its just me.. Please?"

Herobrine remained quiet before staring at the ground intensely, "I know… its just not a favored topic of mine. I was weak and pathetic back then, especially as a child. Before Steve was born things were different…"

"How so?"

"I was anointed to be King of Minecraftia then… when I lived with my Father. I was revered by others as this great and almighty king to come, which of course never happened. My Father had taught me everything he knew, especially magic since I was so interested in it even at a young age. Once, Steve was born that all began to change. The people I thought once cared about me and praised me, suddenly left, and turned over to Steve. Even my own Father treated Steve like the better one… I was… forgotten. I tried getting along with my brother and I suppose sometimes we did, but most times we didn't. I couldn't see what everyone saw in my younger brother that I didn't already possesses. Once my Father decided to change his mind one day and reassign Steve as the new official heir to the throne. I was livid, it was supposed to be MY birth rite as the older son. No, Notch didn't think I was worthy of it. He considered me lower than dirt and repeatedly would tell me why I wasn't fit to be the king of Minecraftia. I would try SO hard to prove I was better than my younger brother but I always failed and he always came out on top. It was a lost cause from the beginning. I was a lost cause…" Herobrine shook his head and chuckled lowly, "Or so my 'Father' thought I was. Too bad he didn't expect me to be the one to figure out that he was the truly the weak and pathetic one. I told him he was not fit to be king and on my eighteenth birthday I ran away. I ran away to soon become the king that truly deserves the throne, not my dimwitted brother, but me! And I wouldn't let anything stop from getting in my way." Herobrine was glaring at the ground furiously by the end of his speech.

Red stared at him with wide eyes as she took in all that she was now hearing from him. She should have seen him as evil and selfish for his actions but she could only look at him with pity, that she was sure he didn't want. He was very faintly shaking, glaring down at the ground as he had reopened wounds from the past. It made Red feel slightly bad for pushing him to bring it up. She walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder that she could feel the trembling from. He was angry and if she wasn't mistaken he was also somewhat grieved.

"So you ran away to become who you are now. You are the King of the Nether and some day Minecraftia. I just don't understand how I fit in the picture. If gaining the throne was so important to you. Why would you have needed me?"

"I don't need you to be King of Minecraftia. I need you in a different way. When I first saw you I had every intent to kill you as I did with any other person from your world that intruded onto our world without a second thought. The only problem was I became fascinated with you, which I had never felt for another. I did what I told myself I would not do and hesitated to kill you. That was my downfall and I waited too long, I fell more intrigued by you, until I needed you. I can't explain it or fathom why. Love is a strange and cruel thing and will happen upon anyone. I'd never think I would be where I am now with you but that is what happened and here we are." Herobrine inquired and reached out to grab onto her hands. Red glanced down at their hands and then back into his calm white eyes.

"So you stalked me?"

"… Must you call it that?"

"… Well, that's what you did, Mr. Stalkerbrine." Red pointed out with a bit of a toothy smirk. Herobrine looked annoyed and rolled his eyes. Red's smirk pulled into a smile as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips with a peck. "That's okay, I prefer you over a Creeper any day."

"How sweet…? " Herobrine replied sarcastically and glowered playfully at Red's laughing face that he so honestly loved to see.

"But really… thank you for opening up to me. It wasn't that hard now was it?"

"Not hard, just bitter. I don't like recalling my childhood." Herobrine said as he stared into Red's warm brown eyes.

"I'm sorry.." Red replied with a sad smile that was interrupted when an unfamiliar white object in the sky came swooping at them. Red and Hero turned from each other to look up at what appeared to be a white owl that had a violet ribbon tied around it's neck. "An owl?" Red muttered and looked at the animal strangely as it landed on a railing in front of them. Herobrine appeared to tense up at the sight of it, as if it would fly at him and try to attack. "What's an owl doing here in the Nether?" Red questioned as stared at the beautiful white feathered animal in front of them, who was staring back at them with wide golden eyes and a slightly titled head.

Herobrine noticed the message the owl was holding in its talons and swiftly went over to grab it from the bird, "I don't know but it must go." Herobrine said in a rather hurried voice as he began stuffing the message into his pockets as quickly as possible. Red noticed this but didn't think much of it as she was too busy staring at the odd appearance of an owl. She cautiously strolls up to it and extends a hand over to pet it. The owl in reaction hoots loudly and flares up it wings, startling Red as it flew back up into the Nether's sky and away from her. Red watched as it flew a circle around them before flying away into the distance just as quickly as it had come.

"That was strange…" Red inquired while scratching the back of her head in confusion. Herobrine only nodded faintly and was looking fidgety all of a sudden. He glanced away from Red and spoke up.

"I must deal with something. I'll be right back."

Red turned from the owl in the sky to look back at Herobrine, only to find that he already vanished from sight. "Hero…?" Red murmured and brought her hands together in front of her and stared in puzzlement at the spot Herobrine once was standing. "Well… see ya later then, I guess." Red muttered unsurely and felt very lonesome the very moment he had left her side so abruptly.


	31. Caught in the Web

**Chapter 31: Caught in the Web**

* * *

><p>Herobrine reappeared inside his personal studies after departing away from Red. Stuffing his hand inside his pocket, he took out the rolled up sealed message that had been delivered through the white owl that he knew all too well. "Why is he contacting me now out of all times?" Herobrine glared heavily at the seal on the message before opening it up to reveal the contents of it. There in black heavily curly cursive writing was the message from a man that Herobrine knew from a long time ago. His name was Nicholas Haysenworth and he had been an important person within Herobrine's past life when growing up. He was the chief sorcerer of Notch's kingdom, that had been the one to not just develop his skill in the arcane, but he was also the one to show him glimpses of the art of forbidden magic. It was all kept under lock and key, of course. Notch was always none the wiser about Herobrine's first place of knowledge when it came to black magic. It doesn't surprise him that he was still working under Notch while still practicing the dark arts at the same time. If only, Notch knew of this, he would have exiled Nicholas a long time ago.<p>

_'Dear Herobrine, it has been ages since we have last spoken but that does not mean I am negligent to what is happening in this present time. I am sure you are still cognizant of our dealing even after all this time. However, I'm not so certain you are still devolving on its finer details, as I have noticed something that deeply concerns me. As a fellow disciple of the dark arts, we both know that our main interest must remain well intact. We both devoted ourselves to this dark practice and both pledged that we would rise above with such a forbidden art over our parallel point of argument, which is King Notch, if you have forgotten. The issue which is of concern to me is the one that has been quite a topic of gossip around all of Minecraftia and its people. This topic is of the one you have been calling your Queen. I do not recall us in our dealings ever fitting in such a person. My concern is that you might have found yourself much too enthralled with this 'Queen' and have forgotten your true standings as a fellow of the dark arts. Herobrine, this is of much importance and it must be dealt with as soon as possible. I request that for our future goals to be fulfilled one day for you to be rightful King of Minecraftia and for my part for the forbidden magic to be once again authorized to practice openly. I simply request you eliminate this 'Queen' you have gathered from the Otherworld. She will be nothing but a future menace in our ongoing plans. Please, dispose of her swiftly or I am afraid I might have to step in and take action. I hope this is not an issue. - Of sincerest regard, Chief Sorcerer Nicholas Haysenworth_

Herobrine's grip on the message became more rigid as he read through the letter. How dare he make this an issue! Having Scarlett as his Queen would produce no complications in him becoming King of Minecraftia what's so ever. That dried out sorcerer had some real nerve to contact him after all this time! Herobrine's hand that held the message grew hot as he began burning the message right in his hands with a blaze of fire from being infuriated.

"That fool! It is none of his damn business what I choose to do! Why does he come out of the shadows right when he finds something unfitting in his eyes that I choose to do? I am to be King not him! My decisions are final! Just because I agreed to let the practice of the forbidden arcane black magic become legal once more does not mean he can dictate other factors. He is not my supervisor nor is he going to tell me what to do. I will have Scarlett here as I do and he can resent me for it all he likes! My rule goes and no one else's!" Herobrine growled and snatched his own piece of parchment from his desk before sitting down and beginning to write a letter back to Nicholas.

Herobrine deeply glared the letter hatefully as he wrote furiously on it, so much that it could have ripped from the pressure he was putting on it. Writing clearly that he was not going to give up Red for the sorcerer's pitiful and pointless demands. It was not very long but very to the point and somewhat hostile. Nicholas would defiantly get the point across that Hero was not playing games with him. Finishing up the letter, Herobrine signed his name in elegant cursive handwriting before sealing it up with his own sealing. Standing back up and gripping the sealed letter ever so tightly in his fist, he made it magically disappear in a flash of white wispy magic. There it should arrive at Nicholas' in not time flat.

"You're not in charge of me any longer. We have our dealings but Red has nothing to do with this." Herobrine grumbled under his breath and glared in front of him at a random wall in deep thought. He hoped that what he said would scare Nicholas away from actually taking action and doing something. Unlike, many others he actually could be a foe worth noting unlike others before him. He had powerful magic that Herobrine would not compare to his own but it still was powerful enough to do something horrible to Red. He was a tricky one that sorcerer and Herobrine would be damned if he let him do something to hurt Red or their unborn child.

Herobrine stood silently in the room and looked over to a picture he had on his desk of Red's smiling face. He couldn't tell her about Nicholas, no, it would cause more unneeded stress for her. She already has gone through so much and she hasn't been pregnant that long. She didn't need to have any difficulties with the child from stress. Herobrine would deal with this and make sure that Nicholas stayed far away from Scarlett. For now, he just had to hope his ex-tutor would get the point across and leave him and his Queen alone. Scarlett wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>Walking back into his personal research laboratory, Nicholas noted that his white owl Athena was back perched on her wooden stand and there was a newfound sealed message found on his desk. Nicholas strolled over to the desk and picked up the message into his hand. Observing that the message was from Herobrine, he quickly took the letter and opened up the sealing on it so he could read it. His deep golden eyes scanned over the letter and soon began narrowing darkly at its reply.<p>

"CURSES! You fool!" Nicholas yelled out in a rage and threw the letter across the room. Athena titled her head at her master as he began pacing back and forth in the large room in a heated fury. He took a fireball into his hand and pulled back his arm to throw the fireball right at the message from Herobrine that was lying on the cobblestone ground. He watched as the fire crackled and began burning the edges of the message on the ground. He stared with enraged narrowed eyes and cursed its very existence.

"What a weak pathetic fool he has become, blinded by his own irrational desires! This little insignificant 'Queen' will only be a hindrance in our plans! How does he not see this? Fine, then if he wants to defy me and our agreement then I will just take matters into my own hands. Everyone wants this Queen gone anyways, I will only look like the noble hero for ridding of her and I know exactly how I am going to do it." Nicholas stormed over past Athena and went over to go open a dusty closet, in which he hadn't gone through in forever. Coughing and whisking the dust away with the wave of his hand, he began scavenging through the old closet. Running his finger along different labeled phials of different ingredients he would use for his potions. He found the one that he was looking for that held an Eye of Ender inside. He would need a few more of these to finish a summoning ritual that he was going to perform. Of course, he would need that and the Queen herself.

"Herobrine can't keep a constant eye on her but I can." Nicholas chuckled darkly to himself as he took the glass phial with the Eye of Ender inside and placed it on a table next to Athena's perch. Going back over to his basin in the middle of the room, he projected a picture of where Red was in its liquid. There in the liquid's picture he could see Red walking alone down a hallway in Herobrine's Nether fortress with a somber look about her. "Just wait dear Queen of Herobrine's, I will give you something truly to frown about once I find just enough Eyes of Ender. You and your precious baby will be locked away forever in the End and out of my way of bringing the forbidden dark art back out into the open. Your little insolent King just needs a little wake up call and then you'll see how fast he'll choose his reign over you. And you'll be GONE FOREVER!" Nicholas cackled wickedly to himself as he ran his extremely thin fingers through the liquid's picture of Scarlett, making it ripple and swirl into a pool full of blackness.

Taking out some potions from a pouch at his side. The dark sorcerer threw the colorful concoctions into the basin. Bright colors flashed vividly from the basin in the room as a black cloud of smoke swirled upwards from the mixture of potions and into the air. Nicholas continued to cackle maniacally, causing Athena to cry loudly in the room as she flailed her wings from on the perch. "Its the end of the line, my dear! Come my minions, rise for your master! Find her now! Yes, find her an bring her to me! She'll be all mine!" Nicholas rose his hands into the air in a fit of laughter as abnormally gigantic poisonous black spiders began appearing in puffs of black smoke from the basin in the middle of the room.

They crawled around the room and soon started crawling outside the barred windows to the outside where they would go searching for Red in the Nether to bring back to their master. Nicholas grinned widely as he watched his personal spider thralls that appeared the same as cave spiders, begin making their ways throughout his research laboratory and out to go and do his dirty deeds.

"See you soon, dear Queen." Nicholas smirked from ear to ear as he waved his spiders farewell before swooshing the dark violet cape of his cloak behind him and rushing out of the laboratory so he could find more Eyes of Ender for his nefarious scheme to do away with Red her child forever.

* * *

><p>That night Red had gone to bed early without Herobrine. She was slightly confused by his actions earlier that day, ever since then he had been acting funny. He had come back to her not to long after he said he had to leave, but his mood seemed volatile, almost like he was teetering on the edge of snapping furiously at any moment. She had tried asking him what was wrong but he wasn't giving her the answer she was looking for. Rather, he would keep denying anything was wrong in the first place. Now he was out dealing with personal affairs again that he, of course, never bothered to tell her of.<p>

Feeling somewhat depressed and ill from her pregnancy, she laid in the dark of the room by herself in bed. She traced shapes with her fingers onto the bed's soft sheets as she laid there in thought. Her mind was fully on Herobrine and whatever he was currently doing at the moment. Something about that owl had really put him off and she was beginning to wonder if it had to do something with the message the owl had in its talons. Who would message someone like Herobrine though? She couldn't quite think of anyone he associated with kindly other than herself. Were the messages from Notch?

Red frowned to herself and sighed heavily as she attempted to rest her eyes closed for the night. Her thoughts only seemed to be making things worse. 'Just stop thinking about it, Red. Its probably not worth getting all worked up over anyways. You worry too much. You're acting like Sapphire…' She tried chiding to herself. Red frowned and tried remaining quiet and blocking out her thoughts. It took some time until her breathing leveled out and she was finally asleep in the comfortable bed that she usually shared with Herobrine.

Unknowing to Red, there were spiders crawling on the sides of Herobrine's fortress's nether brick walls. Every one of them were undetected as they made their move across the walls of the castle. Red shifted her body in her sleep and was dreaming of herself with Herobrine in a quiet tranquil meadow in the Overworld. The sweet dreams continued even as the eight legged venomous arachnids creeped their ways towards the window that was connected to the bedroom that Scarlett was sleeping in. Her sleeping form smiled blissfully as she dreamt of laying in the meadow's lush green grass next to Herobrine, there he was holding onto her tightly and kissing her with such a deep fervidness. She felt wanted, protected, and secure as he trailed the kisses up her neck, up to her jaw, and then finally her red-painted lips. Sighing softly in content, she was unaware of the arachnids that crept through the open windows that she had left open that night.

The horde of them began crawling around the room and positioning themselves all around her as she slept. They made hissing noises as they watched with their beady glowing red eyes that covered their faces. The largest black spider made its way into the room and inched its way across the room and onto the bed until it was merely inches from Red's face. Its jaws snapped a few times as it watched its victim laying so still in front of it. Once the spider was ready in position with the other smaller ones. It hissed and Red was beginning to become aware of her physical surroundings as she was being torn away from her sweet dream. Red's eyes tighten as they were closed as she fought to keep her wonderful dream going but it was already long gone. Red's face scrunched up and she gradually began to wake up as her eyes began to flutter open in the darkness of her room.

A hiss from the spider in front of her was all she had to hear for her brown eyes to finally snap open fully wide. She could only scream at the top of her lungs as the massive fat spider in front of her hissed much more loudly and turned around to have its spinnerets pointed at her. Red panicked and tried ripping her sheets and blankets off of her as she attempted throwing herself out of the bed. The blankets and sheets were still wrapped around her legs as she fell and soon she came face to face with the other smaller spiders that were on the ground waiting for her. Her eyes were still wide as can be as she screamed again as loud as possible, "HERO!"

The spiders all hissed and all began turning around pointing their spinnerets at her as they soon began shooting their sticky cobweb at her. Red flailed her arms and legs as she tried to escape the webbing and blankets she had been trapped within. The largest spider crawled down and began aiding its fellow arachnids as it shot an even heavier stream of cobweb at her. Red's twisting and turning was only making it worse as she was wrapping the cobwebs around her even tighter as she did. "HELP! OH MY GOD! FUCKING SPIDERS!" Red hollered but was soon silenced as the cobweb went to cover over her mouth like a gag. She continued to severely panic and try ripping it off of her as she screamed out in muffled shouts of terror.

The massive poisonous spider crept over and crawled on top of her which made Red scream even louder if possible. She squirmed with all her might as the webbing around her began cocooning her in a tight snug encasement of cobweb. 'GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?' Red thought in her mind as the spider on top of her began carefully taking her and rolling her on top of its giant abdomen to take with it. Red tried struggling in the entanglement but it was too late, she was too heavily stuck within the sticky substance that they had encased her in. The hulking fat spider that held her soon began crawling back towards the window with her on top of it. Red tried screaming for Herobrine but her cries were muffled, she could feel tears prick in her eyes as she was actually being kidnapped by overgrown spiders.

It wasn't until the door slammed opened even after it was held shut by cobwebbing that the smaller spiders had try to put up for defense. Herobrine came running into the room and was left in shock by all the spiders that were gathered inside. "Scarlett!?" Herobrine shouted for her and looked frantically for her as he summoned out his diamond sword within seconds. He only caught a glimpse of Red's short bright red hair from out the window as the massive spider was taking her through it. "SCARLETT!" Herobrine yelled furiously and soon began slashing at the spiders in the room. They hissed and tried biting back at Herobrine but he was able to smite through the incoming leers at him with their tiny jaws without getting bit. The ones that were killed puffed up into clouds of black smoke which indicated that these spiders were certainly no normal spiders from the Overworld. Herobrine gritted his teeth and took his sword and jammed his sword through heads of the spiders as he raced to the window. Reaching it, he looked out from outside it and up to see the giant spider that had Red was crawling on the sides of his castle's walls.

Herobrine formed a large blazing fireball in his hand and threw the fireball at the spider, while being careful not to hit Red in the process. The fireball sped forwards towards the kidnapping spider but the smaller ones quickly jumped in the way of it to take the blow. They burned and fell off the sides of the castle as the one that had Red was able to crawl out of view. "Shit!" Herobrine cursed and teleported to the outside of his fortress's hold to see if he could get a better look at the spiders location from the outside and stop them before they found an Obsidian portal to the Overworld.

He could see from a distance that the spiders were making a beeline towards another section of his castle that held his portal rooms. 'These spiders are too intelligent. They must be thralls being commanded by something… or rather someone.' Herobrine thought and glowered when he realized this was most defiantly the doings of Nicholas. 'He will pay dearly for this. I'm coming for you Red, hold on.' Herobrine commanded his mobs to take out any spider in sight inside the fortress while he tried desperately trying to search through the smaller spiders to find the one that had Red.

He figured the best way to find the one that had Red was to meet it at its destination. Teleporting to his portal room, he slaughtered some more spiders that came swiftly upon him the second he appeared. He lashed his sword through their bodies and made them turn into puffs of black smoke that dispersed away quickly after it appeared. It didn't take that long until the abducting spider with Red came crawling through the doorway from the hall. Herobrine lifted up his sword and pointed it towards the spider and cast out an energy blast of white light that charged at the spider the moment in appeared. Like before, the smaller spiders that remained in the room in clusters jumped in front of the blasts, killing them off instead of the lead one that had Red.

"Damn it!" Herobrine rushed towards the spider but was suddenly halted when the remaining smaller thrall spiders began shooting cobwebs at his arms to deter him from movement. Herobrine struggled in the confinements of the sticky web and could clearly see Red also fiercely fidgeting in the gigantic cobweb cocoon she was unfortunately entangled in on the top of the abdomen of the spider.

"LET GO NOW!" Herobrine roared as his eyes flared wild white fires from his eyes. He tightened his arms against the web and tried pulling through but it was becoming harder and harder as more web was shot at him and encasing him. The large spider took not time to proceed to the active Obsidian portal that was just merely feet in front of it. It hissed tauntingly at Herobrine as it passed by and before Herobrine could yell for Red. The spider speedily crawled through the portal and ended up on the other side in the Overworld. Herobrine's eyes burst even brighter in white flame as he shouted enraged to the wind. He began pulling his arms from the web with all his power and within seconds Herobrine cast a spell that began to rain fire down onto the spiders that were holding him down.

The spiders hissed and were ignited in scorching hot flame as it rained down only on the spiders that were there in the room with him. Herobrine also burnt through the cobweb that was holding him and took no time to run past the hordes of sizzling dying thrall spiders and through the ominous shimmering violet portal. It wasn't a surprise when he got to the Overworld to be greeted with more bands of arachnids waiting for him as the largest one was much further away. They were in one of Herobrine's hidden bases in the Overworld and his mobs were fighting off some of the ones that were inside. Herobrine let his mobs stay a distraction as he charged through the base's hold and outside to see the spider with Red crawling out one of the windows since the doorway had been heavily guarded with zombies that held golden swords and armor.

"Nicholas! I will kill you for this!" Herobrine bellowed deeply and like a game of cat and mouse, he chased after the large spider that was quicker than one would expect it to be for its size. Herobrine attempting throwing balls of fire at the spider that was using the trees to maneuver back and forth through to make it tougher to keep up with. The trees in the forest lit up in fire as Herobrine ran past them and soon a whole trail of flaming trees could be seen left in his wake as he continued the wild chase for his Red and the spider.

The lesser spiders that were left guarding the large spider, began to slow down and soon go straight after Hero. They leapt at him with their fangs bared and ready to bite down on Herobrine. Hero threw some away from himself with his telekinesis but there was unfairly a large amount of them, making it too difficult to control all of them at once. In a panic to kill them all at once, Herobrine was so focused on the ones in front of him, he didn't notice one zip down on a line of web from above him. It jumped on him and made him tumble to the ground with it on top of him. Herobrine cringed from the impact to the ground and began wrestling the spider on top of him with his diamond sword to its fangs. He couldn't let it bite him or it would poison him instantly!

"I don't have time for this!" He shouted and roughly struggled with the spider on top of him. Unfortunately, there we're still many other spiders around him that began to group up on him and crawl all over him in a giant dog-pile of the crawling eight-legged creatures. Herobrine could only stare at the blackness of the spiders before suddenly he felt a sharp painful nip bite him in his right arm that held his sword. He screamed from the pain as blood began seeping down his arm that was tainted by the venomous spiders. Herobrine felt overwhelmed by all of them that were on top of him. He could feel the poison running through his bloodstream and contaminating everything it touched. He closed his flaring white eyes for a moment and concentrated to stay focused but the venom was extremely fast acting. His vision was already blurring and he could see nothing but the faint blurs of black spiders that ran all over on top of him.

Herobrine weakly took his sword even through the overbearing pain, with one heavy slice of his blade, the sword cut straight through a few of the spiders but it wasn't enough. His free hand extended out of the pile of spiders and scratched at the dirt of the ground towards the direction where Red was carried off. Herobrine coughed painfully and felt like he was losing consciousness as he laid there under the overwhelming horde of poisonous spiders.

'I won't… lose… N-not now. I-I'll save you… Red…" Herobrine thought as he was slipping away into true blackness from the venom's diseased ill afflictions on his entire body.

* * *

><p>The Sorcerer Nicholas was back inside his research laboratory with phials full of Ender pearls that he had collected from Endermen around Minecraftia. Hunched over his desk with a wooden bowl full of blaze powder that he was crushing up more finely to coat over the Ender pearls. He prepared the blaze powder and soon commenced taking the Ender pearls and layering them into the yellowish orange powder once he was finish crushing it up. Nicholas watched as the Ender pearls he blanketed with the blaze powder began to shine a brighter green color and the pupils in the pearls began to dilate at the same time. They started changing into Eyes of Ender, which was just what Nicholas would need for his upcoming plans.<p>

The man smirked arrogantly to himself as he busied himself with the Ender eyes. It wasn't until his owl Athena began crying out loud screeches as she flapped her wings harshly while still on her perch to alert her master of the incoming spiders that were crawling back into the laboratory. "Ah, so they return!" Nicholas says aloud as he dramatically turns from his work on the Ender eyes to look over at his eight-legged thralls. "And at the perfect time! Good, I expect you have her with you." Nicholas inquires as he watches the smaller spiders spread throughout the room, their beady little red eyes all staring at him at once. Nicholas' deep golden eyes widen in delight at the sight of the Queen of the spiders finally creeping carefully through the wide barred windows, that were just big enough to let her squeeze through. On the top of her abdomen, he could see the giant cobweb cocoon that entangled Red within its sticky base. Her small thin body was wrapped around in web as her mouth was also covered with the sticky substance, keeping her from making too loud of noises as it acted as a gag.

"So we finally meet in person, dear Queen of Herobrine. Our meeting has been long over due." Nicholas walks over to the Queen spider as she not so gracefully throws Red off of her back and down onto the cobblestone ground roughly. Red could barely look up from her cobweb prison to see the violet cloaked sorcerer standing right in front of her with his hands on his hips. She glared up at him viciously and yelled out incomprehensible curses at the man in front of her to be freed. Nicholas merely chuckled and kneeled down to her level while extending his hand to reach out and grab her chin to look him straight in his golden eyes. "I can see why Herobrine has picked you. What a pretty pitiful little thing you are." The man chuckled some more as she shook her head and glared him even more darkly if possible.

"Ah, don't look at me so indigently. You don't even know who I am, my dear." Nicholas let go of Red's chin and brought back his arm to his side as he stared at her in amusement. "My name is Nicholas Haysenworth, chief sorcerer of King Notch's fair little kingdom here in Minecraftia. I welcome you to my humble abode here in the lower chambers of the castle. The only place where I can work in peace and, of course, with my knack in the dark arts. I sense you are tainted with such splendid magic. My sorry excuse of a pupil must have done this to you. What a shame to waste such a glorious and powerful dark magic on such a weakling human girl… and from the Otherworld nonetheless. See my dear, we see your people as a nuisance coming into our lands and doing as you please. That is why we exterminate your kind, not let you actually come freely into our world to play a game of royalty like you are doing now. You Otherworld types just have this mysteriousness about you and just so happened you were the one to captivate my student who had so much going for him. It saddens me to see he would throw it all a way for some lost little girl. A waste of such true talent…" Shaking his head, Nicholas stood back up and smirked down at her as Red continued to glower up at him.

"I'm sure you have much to say, child. Your intense glaring eyes penetrate into my very soul. Though, I could let you speak, I do not want to hear your shrills of protest. I detest having a headache on such a glorious day, like today. So if I let you speak… will you be a good little girl and not scream?" Nicholas awaited her not so surprising reply back which was silence. She could only convey it through her face that she wanted release from her cobweb gag. Nicholas chuckled breathlessly and bend over and tore the cobweb away from her mouth. It hurt like tearing off a bandaid that was sticking to your skin for a long amount of time. Red hissed from the suddenness of it and never stopped glaring at the magician in front of her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!? Let go of me, you asshole!" Red spat out hatefully and struggled again under her confines.

Shaking his head, Nicholas rolled eyes eyes, "Language fit for such a vexing little vixen. I think your answer is quite obvious. I do not plan on letting you go so soon, my dear. I will in time but not here. No, I plan on dropping you off where you will never be a nuisance ever again." Nicholas told her with a mocking expression as he began walking back over to his Eyes of Enders that were waiting for him to use for his own deeds.

Red shook her head and glared him, "Why not!? Who the hell are you? What do you want with me!?"

"I told you who I am already. We're far fast that discussion. I'm not at all surprised though if you hadn't heard of me before this. Your insufferable 'King' tends to leave out the finer important details, I'm sure you've noticed. I was Herobrine's tutor when the boy was much younger than he is now. I taught him not only magic but the basics of any normal education. If you were led on to believe Notch was the only one who taught him, you are very much misinformed. I was the one who taught Herobrine much of what he knows. I am the one who has gifted him with the knowledge of not just the fundamentals of the arcane but I taught him the forbidden part of it too. The boy hungered for endless knowledge, much greater and farther than his foolish younger brother Steve. I only did my part and taught him what he wanted to know. He had such potential… Its a shame he threw it all away for something as fickle and weak as an affectionate petty emotion as love. Honestly, I never thought the boy would ever be taken by such a concept. It seems his lack of it in his life has brought him reaching out and clinging to it when he first finds himself coming upon it. Such a true shame but I will not be hindered by such. I will get what I want, even if I must work for it!"

Red's eyes widen at this sudden new awareness. Why would Herobrine keep something like that from her? Red frowned and thought hard on what he had said before speaking up again. "Wonderful but that didn't answer my other question, old man."

"Hmph, old…" He scoffed and began pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back as he stared at Red on the ground. "I have you here because I want one thing and one thing only. I want the dark arts to be once again acknowledged through the lands of Minecraftia as a valid legal study."

"What does that have to do with me!?"

"Very much! Such a thing would never be allowed by Notch! He is the one to banish it from open practice in our world! That is why before Herobrine had left the kingdom on his eighteenth, we both had made an agreement together. I pledged I would do everything in my power as the chief sorcerer under Notch's reign to bring Herobrine into power as the true King of Minecraftia. On his part, he promised once he was in power he would rid of this ridiculous ban on the dark arts and let me once again study freely into the forbidden magic! We were working so well together until YOU came into the picture! Suddenly, the focus of Herobrine's was not on our arrangement and goal but instead he found himself enchanted with you as if he was under some uncanny powerful love spell! I thought it would be a passing weakness for him but it only grew worse when he decided to bring you back with him from your world! His focus was no longer fully on becoming King but now has been contaminated with this of you being his 'Queen'. Absurdity! I don't even want to bring up the fact he had willingly tainted himself and is now expecting a child from you! There will be no child and there will certainly be no Queen of Minecraftia… I must purge you from OUR world! You will be banished and left to the End!"

"You're going to kill me and an innocent baby because you are SO stuck up with this stupid agreement to practice dark magic that you think I'm going to somehow complicate your agreement with him!? You are the one that's out of your fucking mind! Its not like I even asked to be here in the first place! I want to be here now because I love Herobrine, but before this even happened, I was the one who was kidnapped by force! This isn't my fault!"

"Silence! It is entirely your fault! Whether you were forced here or not! You came to our world daily and were the cause of his attention to be drawn away from what really matters to us!"

"Oh okay…I get it… So you're mad at me because I played Minecraft too much?" Red replied in a deadpan kind of voice. The sorcerer's eyebrow twitched as he glared down at her, not quite understanding what she meant by 'playing' Minecraft.

"Now you're not even making sense. I've had enough of this senseless chattering, anyway. Its time to take you to your final resting place, dear girl. There you can speak as much nonsense to yourself as you wish." Nicholas said and went over to grab onto the rest of his phials that now all held Eyes of Ender. Red watched him in annoyance as he began putting the phials into a rucksack that he carried at his side.

"You're not going to get away with this. Herobrine will stop you." Red warned as he turned from the desk and put out his arm for Athena to fly over and swoop down to perch on his arm. The white owl crawled up to his shoulder to sit as he placed his arm back down and looked over at Red again as she spoke.

"Herobrine should know I'm the stronger one, no matter what he claims. I've been studying much longer than he has and to be truthful with you, my dear. Not to sever your hopes but your little King has already fallen. Of course, I will not kill him because I need him... but he will not come to save you."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU BASTARD!" Red hollered and only got a 'tsking' noise from Nicholas as he gestured for the massive Queen spider to put Red back on the top of her abdomen.

"Hush, child. He has been poisoned by my minions. The poison will not kill him. It will only prevent him from ruining my plans for a time. He lays now in the forest, poisoned, and alone. You could say this is your fault." Nicholas chuckled which earned the nastiest of scowls from Red.

"NO! ITS NOT MY FAULT, YOU DIRTY MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU! Even if you get rid of me, you'll never persuade him to work willingly with you ever again!"

"You'd be surprised, child. Herobrine still wants the throne more than anything but when you're out of the picture. He won't have anything obstructing his view." Nicholas chuckled menacingly again as he took out a single phial with an Eye of Ender. Taking off the cork of the phial and putting the eye into his hand. The man muttered a spell under his breath and the Eye of Ender came to life. It started to magically hover above in his hand and zip into a certain direction. Nicholas watched the Eye fly by and then glanced at his Spider Queen minion.

"Follow me and keep her still. I don't want her getting away. The fun has only just begun." Nicholas cracked a wide wicked smile and began to follow after the floating Eye of Ender that waited for him to follow after. Red gasped and began screaming at the top of her lungs as the Queen Spider had her lifted back up on her and began to crawl back out of the laboratory to follow after her master Nicholas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I'm going to admit Nicholas' character is heavily inspired by the character Rasputin from the animated movie, 'Anastasia'. You might even notice I used a few words quoted from the song, 'Dark of the Night'.<strong>_

_**Now will our Herobrine make it out of the clutches of the many spiders' poison and webs!? What exactly does the evil sorcerer Nicholas have in store for our Little Red? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading as always, loves! :D**_


	32. The End of all Hope

**Chapter 32: The End of all Hope**

* * *

><p>With the Eye of Ender soaring through the air in front of Nicholas, everyone in Notch's kingdom was none the wiser as the unethical sorcerer began making his way through a giant forest with the Ender eye guiding him in the right direction. Deeper in the forest, the spider queen was able to make her ways back to the side of Nicholas as they trudged through the vast woodlands. Red was still struggling with all her might to free herself from her entanglement in the cobweb cocoon she had been placed inside. She was worried what this evil hooded man had in store for her and her child as they progressed forwards. Her mind also trailed off to Herobrine's apparent situation with the poisonous spiders that had infected him with their venom. Nicholas had said that Herobrine was not dead but rather probably lying somewhere close to it. Red clenched her teeth tightly together as she thought about how she was practically useless as of now while encased in this sticky cobweb.<p>

'I have to get out of here…' Red thought worriedly to herself while feeling a wave of depression wash over her. How she wish she could just gain the strength of Hercules and tear herself away from her prison so she didn't have to keep playing the damsel in distress. Herobrine has had so much patience keeping someone like her around, she seemed to be like a magnet when it came to stressful situations. Red could only watch the back of Nicholas as he followed the eye that was held up in the sky. 'He's using that to find the End portal. Is he going to dump me off there? Oh my God, the Ender Dragon is there! That thing will tear me to shreds!' Red panicked in her mind and unconsciously struggled even more in her grips. 'I can't die. I have a child to protect…' Red wiggled some more and was concentrating on anything she had inside her to get free but nothing seemed to help.

"You're being awful quiet. Not like that is an unsatisfactory thing but it is concerning. What is going on in that little fragile mind of yours?" Nicholas spoke up as he glanced over his shoulder at Red who was staring blankly at him. Breaking from her thoughts and concentration, she glared at him and scoffed.

"I should be screaming my lungs out or until they bleed but I don't think I will give you that satisfaction. Whatever you do to me, I will make it out just fine." Red told him with some confidence she had left deep inside. Nicholas snorted at her response and rolled his golden eyes.

"I have more satisfaction with you staying quiet. As for if you will make it out… I highly doubt it." Nicholas replied as he kept walking forward and talking to Red as they continued forwards.

"You are taking me to the End?" Red questioned with a hard glower that penetrated the back of the sorcerer.

Nicholas paused briefly in his step and glanced back at Red with narrowed eyes that had a terrifying gleam to them that held nothing but pure hatred. "So you've caught on. You do know a little of the arcane of Minecraftia."

"I've played Minecraft enough to know about the End. You are going to leave me to the Ender Dragon aren't you?" Red accused which baffled the sorcerer at her knowledge of the beast.

"How do you…? … Never mind its not important. Yes, I will be leaving you with the dragon that dwells within the End. There you will be most probably be devoured by the creature. Not quite your fairytale ending is it, dear Queen?" Nicholas chuckled to himself as Red glared from her spot on top of the spider queen.

"It won't be my end. I will fight." Red stated firmly which made the sorcerer sneer at her bold comment.

"Fight with what? Nothing can stop the Ender Dragon! It is practically immortal! Your self-assured statements are nothing but a front you are putting up to try and reassure yourself. Once you arrive at the End you will cower like a little pathetic pup."

"Don't you have any shame? You do realize if you have me killed, you are also killing an innocent baby!" Red snapped furiously.

"More like an abomination. There is nothing innocent about that child of darkness."

"How could you say that, asshole!? For someone who 'supposedly' takes Herobrine's side you sure don't even seem like you respect him very much!"

"We are strictly business, not friends, nor acquaintances, not even teacher and student any longer. I could care less about the actual reign of Herobrine as I care less about politics. The only importance to me is that I can study the dark arts freely without consequence. Herobrine used to be a respected potential prodigy of the dark arts in my eyes but no longer. His true weakness has clearly shown,. His own emotions have overruled him and everything he is. He thinks having a Queen and an heir will make him strong but it will only be his downfall. You girl are Herobrine's downfall. When he becomes King of Minecraftia he only needs to focus on our goals, not the likes of his precious Queen from the Otherworld or a pathetic weak child that is nothing but a distraction and abomination."

"Fuck you, old man! Don't you dare call my child an abomination! You clearly don't know anything about love or goodness! You only have your own selfish desires in front of you and that's all you see or care about!"

"Perhaps, it is. Call it what you will, I take no offense. I will get what I want in the end. Unlike some people I fight for what I want, even if I have to play dirty." Nicholas said to Red in finalization. Red growled under her breath and couldn't get over the nerve of this vile man. The air became thick with silence as Red brooded to herself and Nicholas kept following after the flying Eye of Ender that would soon lead him down to the underground temple where the End portal resided.

* * *

><p>Hours went by and Red had grown bored as she stared up into the bright blue sky, wishing more than anything that Herobrine was still okay. Nicholas hadn't spoken to her much after they got into a tiff with each other. It was only to be expected though when talking to someone's prisoner. Nicholas watched as his Eye of Ender that was there special travel guide, suddenly fell down to the ground in front of a cave opening. The caves looked much more ominous than they did in the actual game. Red gulped nervously as Nicholas started heading forth into the mouth of the cave and down lower and lower with her and the spider. It was when they came upon stone brick stairs that led ever further down when they knew they were in the correct location.<p>

"Its only a matter of time, child." Nicholas spoke, his voice ever so slightly echoing off of the stone walls that surrounded them. They began making their ways through the maze that was the Temple of Ender. Nicholas went through many doors and soon they came across four zombies that were coming towards them. Red's brown eyes widen and she hoped more than anything that these four zombies were of Herobrine's control. They growled loudly and shuffled their feet as they came forwards. Red's hope seemed to be crushed once again when Nicholas immediately cast a spell that froze the zombies on the spot in thick layers of ice. "That should teach them." Nicholas boasted and proudly walked past them like they were nothing but a mere distraction.

Fighting a couple more weak zombies through the maze network of the temple. Nicholas finally came upon what he was looking for that was held downstairs on the lowest sector of the temple and into a small rectangular room that held the inactive portal. The End Portal's frame was in a square in the middle of the room. Only two of the slots that were held all around the frame of the End Portal were filled with Eyes of Ender. Looking at the slots, there only needed to be ten more Eyes of Ender to be put into the remaining slots for the portal to be active. Entering the room with the queen spider that held Red still beside him, Nicholas was completely oblivious that his steps into the room had disrupted some overgrown SIlverfish from inside the stones. Red didn't want to mention it in case these Silverfish were somehow capable of overpowering the sorcerer. She somewhat doubted they would though, even if their high number of them could be a pain the ass to deal with. They weren't exactly strong.

Nicholas gasped in alarm as the Silverfish began making their odd 'screeing' noises as they started popping out of the stonework. Nicholas rose his hand back up and it began to glow with scorching fire as he extended his hand and began blazing out the fire like a flame-thrower. He kept backing up as he burnt up the Silverfish that were attacking him and eventually curling up and dying in a fetal position as they were crisped to death. "Woo." Red said sarcastically as he killed off the rest of the Silverfish without too much effort. He was only nipped about five times and it hardly did any damage to him.

"That's the last of them!" He said and then looked at Red through narrow eyes, "You knew about these things being here didn't you?"

"Maybe, I did. Maybe, I didn't. Don't expect me to help the likes of you." Red spat out at him and glared him intensely from her snug little cocoon on the spider. Nicholas rolled his eyes and brought his attention back on the inactive portal in front of him. "At last! The End Portal!" He beamed brightly and began excitedly pulling out his phials of Ender Eyes that he would use to finish the portal. Uncorking them, he took each hand by hand and carefully began placing them within their rightful empty slots. Red tried struggling again even though she knew it was pointless. Her time was about up with the whole getting away arrangement she had in her head. If she was placed into the End it literally could spell THE END for her. She wished Herobrine was around so he could save her, just at least this one last time. Being killed by an enraged dragon was on one of the last ways of wanting to die on her list of ways to die.

Placing in the twelfth Eye of Ender into its slot on the frame of the portal. Nicholas and Red watched as the portal began to activate, they could hear a strange noise being produced from it. Nicholas' golden eyes widen considerably as the portal's entrance began to flicker and alter into a vast black opening that looked like a starry night sky. "It has opened." He said with admiration for his work well paid off. Red's eyes were narrowed as she glared at the sorcerer who was planning on dumping her into the portal and leaving her for dead.

"So it has. Now what? Are you really going to do this to me? Also do this to an innocent unborn child I have inside me?" Red questioned the seemingly unashamed man who turned his wide eyes that were staring at the portal to look back at her. His lips twitched downwards to a deep scowl as he eyed her from in her webbed cocoon.

"Don't try to retrieve any pity from me, dear girl. I will be doing the world of Minecraftia a service by ridding it of a child abomination and a Queen who doesn't belong. You have a dark power inside you that I cannot even begin to fathom why Herobrine would waste in someone like you. You will never do that dark gift any justice. So let it be released so it can be free into the world again." Stepping over to Red, he pulled her off of the spider and took a dagger from his hip and sliced through the webbing. Red was surprised he let her have some freedom but it was short lasted as he within seconds used a spell much like Herobrine's paralysis to freeze her legs from running off.

"I'm so tried of people confining me of movement!" Red complained as she glared down at her unmoving legs. Nicholas merely chuckled and then grabbed onto her right arm tightly. Red gasped and glared up at him as he began forcefully leading her in front of the End portal.

"Just one push, my dear. Any last words before I do the honor?"

"I will get out of this alive and Herobrine will have your head." Red replied to him darkly as she looked down into the End's portal that looked like a starry abyss. Nicholas shook his head and laughed.

"We'll see about that. If anything he'll be relived to have such a burden lifted off of him. Then he'll have all the time he needs to focus on the real matter at hand." Nicholas leaned in towards her face from the side and smiled cruelly at her. Red glanced glared at him and then stared down into the void she would be pushed into. Nicholas didn't take any more time stalling as he grabbed both of her arms from behind and whispered into her ear.

"Have fun with the dragon, dear Queen and have a nice fall!" Nicholas began lapsing into a fit of loud wicked laughter as he commenced in shoving her forward. Red's eyes widen fully as she stumbled forwards and felt herself falling down and into the portal. Nicholas watched with an evil grin as the red-headed woman in front of him tumbled down and disappeared within the depths of the portal within seconds.

Red was screaming at the top of her head as she descended down through a dark sky that seemed to go on forever into the horizon. She fell until she finally hit the bottom with a rough thud onto the End stone beneath her. Groaning on the ground, she felt her legs finally come back to her. She gradually pulled herself upwards into a sitting position and stared off into the distance. She could see a vast empty space with nothing but the End stone she sat on and many tall black silhouettes looming in the distance with bright purple eyes that glowed in the darkness of the world. 'I'm in the End…' Red thought to herself in finalization. She gulped and was seriously terrified of her fate. She could see the Endermen walking around aimlessly, their glaring purple eyes looking over at her.

Red was quick to turn her eyes away from theirs as they stared at her. She knew that Endermen did not want to be seen and she was not going to be stupid enough to enrage one into attacking her for staring. So there she sat by herself in the middle of nowhere inside the End. In the far distance, she could faintly see obsidian towers that acceded above into the dark sky and most likely held the End Crystals that healed the Ender Dragon from any infliction. Speaking of the Ender Dragon, where was it?

Red ever so cautiously shakily stood up from her spot on the End's rough rocky terrain. She peered into the distance and soon started walking without a thought towards the towers that were in the distance. She might as well walk towards something then sit there like a bump on a log. Crossing her arms insecurely to herself, she hated the feeling of being watched by all the Endermen nearby but unable to look back at them. She kept her eyes straight ahead of her as she progressed forward until she saw the End portal that was her only hope for escape. Approaching, the bedrock fountain like structure that was the End portal, she looked inside to see that the portal was unfortunately inactive. "Damn it!" Red cursed loudly and sat on the side of the portal's edge. Bringing her hands up to her face, she felt like crying. This place was her worse nightmare! She was all alone… The only company was the Endermen that she couldn't even look back at or the dragon that had yet made an appearance.

"Maybe, the dragon would do me a service by killing me. I don't want to be alone forever in this… empty world." Red gazed out into the distance and tried not to stare at the Endermen in the distance. She sighed heavily and brought her hands to her stomach as she looked down at it.

"Well… I'm not completely alone. I do have you… I'm so sorry… This is not how I want things to end… In the End." Red closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift to Herobrine. Could he find her here in this world? Would he be able to safe her? Red felt nothing but a heavy depressing feeling weigh down on her heart. It wasn't until she felt the ground rumble when the booming thunderous roar of a certain flying beast soared across the night sky. Red's brown eyes widen in horror as she looked up into the sky and saw the gigantic black and purple dragon swoop through the air and begin circling above her.

"Oh no…" Red fell off her place where she was sitting on the bedrock and soon clumsily began running away as fast as possible in a random direction as the dragon flew above her. While running Red tore off her heels that she had been wearing and threw them to the side as she began running bare foot across the cold hard stone beneath her. Her eyes focused on the dragon ahead that suddenly began roaring as it was flying straight at her! Red panicked and began thinking of anything she could do to protect herself. She soon remembered that she had a sword and although it would not be the most effective, it would at least give her some form of protection. Concentrating deeply as she fled away from the approaching dragon. An intense black aura glowed in her hand and the Starless Gale summoned forth within her grasp.

Red looked overly gracious at the black opal stone encrusted sword that Herobrine had taught her how to summon at will. She kept running until she felt like she could run no more before turning back and fearfully holding up her sword. The dragon kept flying forward until Red's sword suddenly blasted back a pitch black wave of opposing harmful magic. The dragon tried to dodge the blast but it was much too quick and submerged the dragon in its incredible power. The Ender Dragon roared furiously and swept away from Red as it flew back upwards into the sky. Red could see the End Crystals shooting off a white beam that was, of course, healing the dragon of its wounds that she had just inflicted.

"I can't believe I did that… If only, I had a way to destroy those crystals. Too bad they're so fucking far up and way out of my reach." Red said to herself as she looked up at the ominous obsidian towers that exceeded above her at great heights. "What am I going to do? I can't fight an immortal dragon for the rest of my life!" Red snapped at nothing and kicked the ground in front of her in frustration. Her immediate attention was brought back to the dragon as it was coming back for more. At least now she had a way of harming it but that would only work for so long until she would have to move on to something else. "Fucking dragon! I'm not dying without a fight! So come at me, bro!" Red yelled out confidently and slashed her sword and sent off another wave of black magic that glided right towards the Ender Dragon. The dragon this time was able to flee the blow but lost its head-on course in slamming straight into Red with its horns. Red groaned and tried her best to quickly think of a plan to take out this dragon all by herself.

* * *

><p>Deep in the forest, Herobrine's white glowing eyes fluttered open to find himself alone and laying down on the green grass. A great pain surged through him and it was then when he remembered what was going on. He had been thrown into unconsciousness by Nicholas' spiders and Red had been kidnapped! Strangely though the spiders were no longer around him. It was just him alone by himself in the forest of burnt up trees from his pyromaniac episode of blazing fire left and right at the Queen spider that held Red hostage. Groaning, he painfully pulled himself up from the ground and stood back up uneasily on his feet. He could still feel the effects of the poison in his bloodstream but it was not killing him. No, it was just weakening him and making everything feel a trillion times harder to do.<p>

"Damn it, Nicholas…" Herobrine growled under his breath and soon started stumbling in the direction he remembered the Queen spider taking off Red too. His left arm he held against him as he shuffled through the forest, everything appearing in blurs to him. He had to find Red… He just had too. Pitiful weak spiders would not be the end of Herobrine or his Queen. "Just h-hold on, Red…" Herobrine kept limping for what felt like hours to him but were only mere minutes. He was breathing heavily as he went though the forest blindly, not even sure where he should be heading for Red. He was awfully disoriented and he felt himself get dizzy and trip before falling to the ground with a loud thud. The side of his head hit the ground and he moaned out in pain.

"Red…" He whispered and struggled fighting the weakness that was overwhelming his entire body. He felt so weak and wished nothing more than to have an antivenin potion on him to cure himself of the poison that was affecting every aspect of his body, he couldn't even think straight. "DAMN IT! Damn it all!" Herobrine cursed and closed his eyes tightly from the searing pain. His mind felt so unfocused as it was everywhere at once but he only thought of one person and that was his Scarlett.

Herobrine lying there with his eyes closed, he remained there for a couple minutes in silence until he heard the sound of rustling leaves nearby. Something or someone was approaching him. Soon he heard footsteps in the grass and the something was nudging his side. It was so hard to open his eyes but he forced himself to do so even though everything in his vision was blurry. The color pink was the first notable thing in his vision that was shaped not like a human. It wasn't until he heard a snort when he knew exactly what it was. It was a pig… Growling in his mind, he was tempted to burn the pig alive with all the power he had left but considering he was already in bad-shape he decided against it.

"Go away!" He groaned and tried slapping away the snout of the pig that was now nudging his hand. The pig persisted and Herobrine was quickly losing patience that he already hardly had in the first place. "What did I just say!?" He hissed as he tried to lift himself into a sitting position. He soon regretted trying though as a pain like no other racked through his body. The pig oinked in response as if it were annoyed and then dropped something into Herobrine's hand that had been in its mouth. Herobrine turned his head from the place he was laying to look at the object that felt like a small jar that was now in his hand.

His eyes widen as he saw there lying in his hand was not just any jar but a jar of antivenin to stop the poison! But how? Herobrine tightened his grip on the jar and brought it up to his face. He screwed off the cap of the jar and smelled the substance inside to make sure it was really what he thought it was. It smelled just like antivenin, it even had the same dark frothy green appearance that looked disgusting but it helped. Not taking anymore time to think about how or why this pig had an antivenin potion with it. He began drinking the disgusting potion to relief himself of the pain and weakness he was enduring.

The agony finally began to subside as the potion was as fast acting as the poison was to infect the body. Herobrine finally had the strength to pull himself up into a sitting position. He stared oddly at the pig that was standing in front of him. He didn't know how quite to make of the situation at hand. Having a pig give you an antivenin potion when you most need it is more than lucky, it was just unorthodox. "I suppose I will spare you for this. Though I do not know why a pig of all creatures would aid me." Herobrine commented as he stared at the pig that was staring back at him, seemingly waiting for him to do something.

Herobrine sighed in relief that he was feeling back to himself. He finally was able to pull himself up and stand normally. He glanced down at the pig that was watching him closely and then looked to the direction he last saw Red taken too. "Now I just need to find, Red. Where have you taken her, Nicholas?" Herobrine started walking in the direction he was looking and was soon aware the pig that saved him was following behind. He paused momentarily and looked down at the pig with narrow eyes, "What do you want? I spared you, that is reward enough."

The pink oinked again and raced in front of him as if he was trying to lead him. Herobrine rose his eyebrow and was beginning to get the vibe the pig wanted him to follow it. "I must find Scarlett. I don't have time for this, pig. Don't make me reconsider my kindness to let you off alive."

The pig didn't seem at all bothered by his threat as it snorted and began trekking in the same direction Herobrine was going but this time in front of him. "I'm not following a pig! This is ridiculous!"

The pig glanced over at him as he wasn't budging. The pig paused in its step and waited for him to follow. Herobrine scowled and rolled his white eyes, "You act as if you know where Scarlett is. I am not so desperate enough that I need a pig to guide me. I will find her myself." Herobrine brushed past the pig and started walking with a deep scowl on his face. It wasn't until he felt the pig's head crash into his legs from behind when he slightly stumbled and then shot back a furious glare at the pink farm animal. "What are you doing!?"

The pig snorted loudly and glared up at him before trotting back in front of him and stammering its hooves as if saying, 'You follow me, idiot!'. Herobrine slumped his shoulders down and brought a hand to rub his temples in aggravation. "Fine. You can travel with me but I'm not following you." Herobrine said rather stubbornly as he refused to take directions from a pig that he wasn't even sure would lead him in the right direction. Perhaps, that potion was making him crazy to even consider following it in the first place. Herobrine instead of standing behind the pig, he stood beside it, which was good enough for the pig. The unlikely pair finally started heading in the last direction where Herobrine had seen Red taken off too.

The next argument came very soon afterwards when Herobrine wanted to turn left and the pig wanted to go right… He somehow found himself ending up following after the pig in the end. Maybe, he really has gone insane?


	33. Dragon Slayer

**Chapter 33: Dragon Slayer**

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, Little Red was becoming exhausted and felt helpless against the Ender Dragon. As long as those crystals kept healing it, her attacks were basically pointless other than to keep it distracted until she could think of a real plan. 'I can't just rely on Herobrine. I have to do this myself.' She told herself as she gazed intensely up at the mighty black dragon of the End. The dragon was circling around her again and was attempting to open its mouth and emit a purple hued fire that blazed wildly at her. It wasn't the first time it attempted this and Red hardly made it the first time it did. She could only do as she did before to block to the attack by placing her sword upright in front of her and summoning a large black wall of magic that reflected the attack off like a mirror to light.<p>

The dragon roared loudly from above and once again came skydiving down towards her with its horns ready to smash into her. Scarlett growled under her breath and with what energy she barely had left, she ran out of the way from the collision. She accidentally tripped and fell down to the hard surface that scraped her up from its sharp edges. Groaning on the ground, she weakly pulled herself up into a sitting position. Red had to think of something! This just wasn't cutting it! Red gripped tightly onto her sword and concentrated on her power. She was not quite aware that using so much of her power was making her teeter on the edge of losing her mind to the dark magic she had inside. Her veins were already showing signs of turning black as they were darker than normal. Red sat there and stared up at the dragon as it resurfaced back into the night sky above.

"What can I do..?" Red murmured as she awaited the dragon to commence its next plan of attack. Standing back up to her feet shakily, she took the Starless Gale that was at her side and rose it back at the dragon. She was going to shoot another blast at it but suddenly felt a shooting pain surge through her. Red gasped and felt the same feeling she would get whenever the magic was taking over her body. 'No, no, no! Not now!' Attempting to fight it, she put her sword back down to her side and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Her veins were fading to black as her eyes were too. Red clenched onto her chest with her free hand and then suddenly fell back to the ground on her knees. Her head hung low as her red hair's bangs dangled in front of her closed eyes. 'I won't give into it.' She thought repeatedly to herself. It was when she heard the Ender Dragon let out another powerful loud earth shattering roar that sounded very close to her when she reopened her now fully black eyes. "I won't give in!" She shouted and with the help of her sword, she leaned up against it as she picked herself up from the ground.

Looking straight forwards as the Ender Dragon who was flying back down after her to crash into her with it's sharp horns. Red caught glimpse of the crystals again from onto of the towers and then glanced down at her sword. An idea suddenly arose in her mind. Why didn't she think of it before!? Speeding out of the way of the dragon's path, she ran as fast as her legs could take her to get closer to the sky-high obsidian towers. Her once normal brown eyes turned to a pitch black color as she flung out her sword and pointed it at the closest crystal near her location. Her sword glowed black and emitted a dark shot of black energy that hit directly on the crystal. Red watched as the white crystals began to become corrupted by the black magic. It didn't take long for the crystal to erupt into a miniature black explosion as the crystal imploded from her magic entering inside it.

Red's black eyes widen in awe and soon a smirk played on her lips. She had a way to stop this dragon! "Fuck yeah! Take that! I killed you before when playing Minecraft! I'll kill you again in real life!" Red shouted confidently and like a cheetah she pounced forwards and started running for the next crystal. Red's veins and eyes were completely black but amazing she was remaining in control. She felt the rush of the black magic inside and it felt so damn good. It was a temptation to give into it but she needed her mind to focus only on eliminating the rest of these crystals. Once the crystals were finished off, she could focus her attention back on the dragon. She could only imagine the look on Nicholas' face when she comes back from the Nether with an Ender dragon egg in hand as a trophy of her successful feat of slaying the dragon that was said to be immortal. Red smirked widely to herself and shot another blazing black wave of magic at the next crystal. Like the other one it imploded from the magic. Now there were only three more left.

She had to deflect a couple of the Ender dragon's attacks but with careful precision she was able to liberate the remaining crystals. Now that they were gone, she could focus on the Ender dragon that was mightily pissed off at her. "No more healing for you, Ender. Time to finish this!" Red exclaimed in triumph as she brandished the Starless Gale towards the dragon. Her eyes glowed black as Little Red slashed the air with her blade and sent a magical wave racing towards the dragon that was still in the sky. The dragon roared in pain as the magic directly hit it and began to travel inside the dragon's body, damaging it from within as the magic typically did. "Strike! Take that you overgrown lizard!" Red grinned and kept up this wave of attacks that was gradually weakening the dragon down and harming it.

Without its Ender crystals to heal it the dragon was left vulnerable to Scarlett's attacks on it. Her black magic from within coursed through her tainted veins and she felt incredible as she threw out more magic attacks. The Ender dragon came darting for Red. This time taking her off guard as it desperately came soaring at her even through her magic's attacks. "Oh no…" Red tried running in the opposite direction as it came swooping down. The black dragon's horns rammed into the ground in front of it as it came straight for Red. Within just a split second, she was able to jump and roll out of the way of the collision. Red gasping for air, she glanced over at the dragon that was now on the ground. Red didn't know the dragon would land but it gave her just the opportunity to totally kick this dragon's ass Skyrim style. Taking her sword, she stood back up and ran at the dragon that was dazed from the impact it took to the End's rocky surface. Like a crazed woman that wasn't all mentally sound because of her corruption, she jumped onto the dragon's head and began stabbing repeatedly through the dragon's head. Her black eyes made her eyes look like eerie hollow sockets that held no mercy. Stabbing without stopping, she laughed loudly as the Ender Dragon roared and tried shaking her off. "I'm the mighty Dovahkiin! TAKE THIS, DRAGON!" Red cackled wildly as she took the sword and sliced through its head and down its snout. Jumping off the dragon's large head, she turned to watch with a wicked smirk as the dragon stumbled around on it feet before falling down to its side with a loud thump that shook the ground.

Red's black eyes widen in glee. The Ender dragon had been defeated… by her, all by herself! "Herobrine is never going to hear the end of this one!" Red cheered and began jumping up and down in excitement of her near impossible victory against the Ender Dragon. "Defeated by an angry pregnant woman! You should be ashamed, dragon. That's just sad." Red said cockily to the corpse of the dead dragon. Flickering her wrist, she made her sword disappear as she headed back towards the fountain portal in the middle of the End. There on top of the portal was the black and purple dragon egg that she was defiantly going to be taken for bragging rights. Also, glancing down she could see that the fountain portal began to reactivate now that the Ender Dragon had been vanquished. "Looks like I saved myself. I can't wait to find Nicholas and tear him a new one." Red carefully climbed up the portal and took the fragile egg into her hands. It was rather large so she would have to hold it in both hands and be careful not to shatter it.

Taking her price, she grinned to herself and then jumped into the portal's black abyss. She felt like she was falling through the Alice in Wonderland's rabbit hole as she fell through darkness until she appeared outside the End temple's portal. Glancing behind her down at the End portal, she didn't have words to express how lucky she was to get out of there. Analyzing her egg for a moment, she looked back up and started walking down the steps to leave the temple. "Now, I just need to find Herobrine… or Nicholas. Where ever that sorcerer asshole went too." Red grinned from ear to ear as her black eyes gave her excellent vision in the darkness, she was able to follow out the same way she had been taken into the temple.

* * *

><p>Herobrine was walking with the pig in a certain direction when he suddenly felt a vibe that Red was close by. Her dark magic was active, he could tell it wasn't far away. Perhaps, the pig did know where it was going all along. "She's close…" Herobrine murmured and began to pick up his pace. The pig pressed along by his side until Herobrine's eyes caught sight of his Scarlett just feet away from him. "Scarlett!" Herobrine called out which caught the attention of the red-haired woman. She paused from where she was walking out of some kind of cave and looked at Herobrine. There he could see her eyes had turned fully black and so were her veins.<p>

"Herobrine?" the voice of Red rang out as she excitedly started to run towards Herobrine to cling onto him in a tight embrace (while being careful with her egg that was now under her arm). Herobrine instantly wrapped his strong arms around her and held her closely to himself.

"Scarlett, you're okay!" He said and pulled her back to examine her from head to toe for injury. Other than the fact her black magic was affecting her body she seemed only a little scraped up but mostly unharmed. What was odd was the strange egg that Scarlett was holding the whole time. "Where were you? And what is that?" Hero questioned her as he eyed the purplish black egg. Red started to grin widely, her eyes were faintly turning back to their normal color as she took the egg back into her hands and showed it off to Herobrine.

"Long story but guess what this is!"

Herobrine rose an eyebrow at her and stared at the egg blankly," … An egg…"

Red gave him a sarcastic ' no, really?' look and shook her head with an eye roll, "Obviously, its an egg but not just any old egg. This is the Ender Egg!" Scarlett exclaimed and held up the egg triumphantly.

Herobrine's eyes widen at her comment in bewilderment as he stared at the egg, "How did you…?-" Red cut him off as she glanced down at the pig that snorted from below them.

"Porkchop!? Is that you?" Red gasped and kneeled down to the pig's level. "How is it going there, little buddy!?" Red pet the pig on the head as Porkchop leaned into her hand and relished in the attention from his long lost friend. "I haven't seen you in ages!" The pig oinked happily and nuzzled its head into her hand before she stood back up and looked at both Herobrine and Porkchop. "What are you two doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. How in the name of Minecraftia were you able to retrieve an Ender Egg? Last I saw you were being carried off by a spider. I came looking to rescue you but had certain… spider related issues along the way." Herobrine told her while Red passed off the egg over to him for him to examine more closely. Red grinned and then glanced down at her veins to notice that they were back to normal. Hero must have been calming her powers while she was with him, too much of her relief.

"This asshole sorcerer named Nicholas had kidnapped me with the giant creepy spider. He took me to the End temple by using an Eye of Ender to direct him there. He wanted to get rid of me because apparently he's SO jealous I have all your attention and he doesn't like that. So he thought that dumping me off into the End would get rid of me. Obviously, his little plan didn't work too well because I defeated the dragon all by myself and here I am." Red explained to Hero who was amazed at her for being able to take out such a ferocious beast.

"You killed the Ender Dragon? You do know that the dragon is rumored to be practically immortal! How did you manage that? Not that I should be surprised that my Queen could attain such a feat… but you're pregnant! You shouldn't be doing things like this! I could have been there to stop-" Red cut him off again as she glared him lightly while bringing her hands to her hips.

"I am perfectly capable of saving my own ass, sometimes. I don't always need to play damsel even while pregnant. I'm a big strong independent white girl." Red began snickering at her own comment while Herobrine titled his head and stared at her quizzically from her weird sense of humor. Her wide white smile towards him was somewhat contagious though and he found himself smiling back at her and shaking his head.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He said sincerely as he handed her back the egg that she had rightfully won for herself to keep. "If it weren't for this pig right here I might have never found you so soon. I was… poisoned by the spiders. This pig somehow had an antivenin potion with it and knew that I was in need of it as it gave it to me."

"Aw, really!? Porkchop, you're such a smart little pig!"

"I'm guessing you know this swine…?" Herobrine muttered skeptically and glanced down at the pig that was watching the two of them with a snort or two every so often.

Red nodded enthusiastically, "We met way back around that time I killed that priest at the chapel in the desert. The one you set on fire?" Red said.

"Ah, right." Herobrine nodded in remembrance before falling into silence. Red stared at her egg and narrowed her eyes as she spoke up again after a brief period of not talking.

"I want revenge on that sorcerer for what he did." Red brought up as she turned her eyes up from the egg to look at Herobrine seriously. Herobrine frowned unsurely and glanced off into the distance as the two stood there. "Why are you making that face? I thought you would be equally as livid at him as I am." Red stated pointedly and looked somewhat annoyed that he even seemed hesitant about killing Nicholas. Herobrine looked back at her calmly but was also still frowning.

"We had arrangements…"

"I don't care about some damn arrangements. He tried to kill me and our child! He deserves to die!"

Herobrine's eyes flashed angrily, flickering away and narrowed more as he thought deeply about what Red was saying to him. "I suppose you're right. Committing such a crime against you and espesially our child is only rightfully justified by death. I wish it wasn't this way."

"Did you look up to him or something? Why so hesitant about this?" Red asked with furrowed brows as the two finally began strolling along together in a random direction, Porkchop following after then from behind as they talked. Herobrine stayed silent and shrugged his shoulders after a couple moments of silence.

"I used too… when I was a child. Unlike my Father he willingly taught me things that Notch would never dare show me. He was my teacher from the very beginning… much of the basics of what I know are because of him. However, that does not excuse him of his actions presently and I will not let him get away with it. I don't know what I would have done if he actually would have harmed you or worse. I'm sorry, Red. I failed you…" Herobrine looked away shamefully and Red shook her head firmly and paused in her step as she placed the egg down to the side and went over and gave Herobrine a more proper hug than before.

"I love you. You didn't fail me. It wasn't your fault what happened. What matters is I'm here now and I'm fine. I just want things to go back to normal for the two of us. I want to wait around in the Nether with you until I finally have my child. Speaking of which, do you want a boy or girl?" Red asked with a warm smile as she released herself from the hug, though Herobrine still had his hands wrapped around her waist, holding her close but not so much that they couldn't look at each other in the eyes. Herobrine glanced down at her stomach and smiled gently at her.

"I'm content with whatever…"

"Really? No preference at all?"

"None." Herobrine leaned in and placed a sweet kiss onto her soft lips. Scarlett smiled and leaned upwards towards his face to deepen the kiss as the two held on two each other. They both explored each others mouths with their tongues, each savoring in the honeyed taste that each specially had. In the middle of their heated moment, Porkchop snorted loudly and shoved his snout into Red's leg to get her attention away from Herobrine. Red broke from the passionate kiss and glanced down at the annoyed looking pig that was below them. Clearly, he didn't like being the awkward third-wheel.

"Oh, sorry Porkchop." Red apologized and chuckled lightly to the pig that was staring up at her. Herobrine glared down at Porkchop for interrupting them from their shared kiss together. Making a 'humph', Herobrine backed away, clearly annoyed with the pig.

"So now what?" Red questioned as she looked from Porkchop to Herobrine. Herobrine brought up a tight-lipped frown as he glanced away in thought.

"We rest for now back in the Nether. Then I'll deal with Nicholas once and for all."

"You mean 'us'. I have a bone to pick with that prick for what he did to me." Red said to Hero determinedly. Hero glanced back into the her brown fiery eyes and sighed in doubt.

"Its too dangerous, Red. You must wind down a bit. You're doing too much. The last thing I want is there to be any complications with our child because of all the stress and strife you have been enduring."

Red shook her head firmly and pointed at herself with her thumb, "I just bested the Ender Dragon all by myself. I think I can take some stupid sorcerer and his pet spiders!"

Herobrine was unsure as he stared into her eyes. He knew Nicholas was not stupid nor an opponent to be taken lightly. Of course, neither was the Ender Dragon that amazingly Red was capable of defeating all by herself. Herobrine watched as Red leaned down and grabbed her egg back into her hands before looking at Porkchop. "Do you think its possible we can taken Porkchop with us?" Red asked hopefully.

Herobrine broke from his thoughts and glanced down at the pig who was also matching his gaze. "Must we?" Herobrine complained, not liking the idea of bringing back the swine to his Nether Fortress. Red gave Herobrine big bright puppy-dog eyes alongside Porkchop. Herobrine remained there in silence for a moment before growling under his breath and giving in. "Fine… But you're in charge of him." Herobrine begrudgingly said, making Red fist pump in happiness while saying quick, "Yes!"

"Want to go home with us, Porkchop?" Red asked the pig that nodded its head and let out a affirmative oink as it loyally sat down next to Red's feet. Red giggled until Herobrine held back onto her and focused enough magical energy to teleport Red, Porkchop, and himself to the Nether.

* * *

><p>The very next day came and Herobrine was preparing himself to confront Nicholas face to face. Red was sitting with Porkchop resting on her lap on the bed as she watched Herobrine strapping on his red cape. "Where will we find Nicholas?" Red asked curiously, while Herobrine checked himself in the mirror before watching her reflection from in the mirror.<p>

"In Notch's kingdom. He still works under Notch as the chief sorcerer of the castle. Nicholas has kept his secret of engaging in the dark arts away from Notch this whole time. This only proves how gullible my Father is to what is happening around him and how he is undeserving to be King. It has been this way for years yet he is too blind to see it occurring as it is." Herobrine explained and turned from the mirror to keep his calm gaze on Scarlett.

Red appeared surprised by this. How could someone hide something so large for such a long time? This sorcerer has been in that castle ever since Herobrine was a child. This magician really had the wool pulled over Notch's eyes for that to happen. "I'm coming with you." Red brought up and set Porkchop to the side of the bed as she stood up. Herobrine frowned at this.

"Its not safe. We are entering enemy territory, the very heart of it."

"Then we face danger together. I can take care of myself… Remember, dragon?" Red exclaimed and pointed to the giant egg that was sitting on the nightstand of her side of the bed. Herobrine glanced at the egg and sighed heavily.

"I don't want you to be hurt…" He trailed off. Red smiled sadly and stepped up to him and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I don't want to see you hurt either. Please, Hero… We can do this."

Herobrine remained quiet before wrapping his arms around her and looking down at her face in seriousness. "You stay close to me, understand? You must be very careful, Scarlett. This is going to start something very serious with my presence being there."

"I promise, I'll try to be careful."

Herobrine nodded and kissed her lips before using his magic and teleporting away with her to the front entrance of Notch's castle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Sorry, I feel this is not one of better chapters. My writer's block is really bad. Hopefully, my next one will be better and much longer! Thanks for reading! <em>**


	34. Truce

**Chapter 34: Truce**

* * *

><p>The two rebel guards in front of Notch's castle were never expecting the enchanted diamond sword that suddenly was pointed straight at their faces in the blink of an eye. They gasped and were face to face with Herobrine's sword that was at the ready to take a life if needed. "Take me to your 'king." Herobrine bellowed threateningly low to the guards who had their hands up in fright, each one of them trembling in front of the presence of the white-eyed devil of the Overworld. Red stared intently at the guards as they nodded in nothing but terror to Herobrine. They quickly went over to open the front doors for Hero and Red to pass through. Herobrine deeply glared them with his flashing white eyes that were beginning to flare more fiercely as they progressed on into the room.<p>

Red remained close to Herobrine's back as they started heading into the large throne room. Rebel guards were all standing on the sides at the ready with their swords up as Hero and Red walked along the red carpeting towards the throne. Herobrine amazingly barely passed the rebels a glance as his eyes were trailed far down the room on Notch. "No backing out now…" Red murmured to herself as she eyed warily at the glaring menacing rebels that Herobrine was too badass to look upon.

Notch's brown eyes widen at the sight of his oldest son parading towards him with his 'Queen' holding onto him from behind. "Herobrine!" Notch says loudly, so much it echoed off of the walls. Herobrine stopped walking once he reached the end of the red carpeting and was in front of Notch's throne. Herobrine stared hard up at him with his sword down at his side.

"Notch… Its been a long time." Herobrine stated calmly. Some of the rebel guards were fighting to charge at him but Notch put his hand up to halt them. Notch stood up from his throne as his eyes were fixated on Herobrine and Red who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here? What possibly would make you show up here of all times?" Notch asked with a serious expression laced on his face.

"I came to inform you of a traitor in your midst. I simply want that traitor dead for my own personal reasons. I request you hand him over without question."

Notch walked down the steps of his throne so he was standing closer in front of Herobrine. Herobrine stood tall and unintimidated by the King in front of him. Notch frowned and shook his head, "What traitor?"

"Your chief sorcerer Nicholas Haysenworth. A fellow follower of the forbidden dark arts. He has not only betrayed you but also myself. I request you hand him over and there won't be an issue." Herobrine stated and glanced over to the side as he saw the very sorcerer walking into the room. The sorcerer took one good look at Herobrine and froze but he was more mystified by the sight of Red behind him.

"Nicholas a traitor? Is that true, Sorcerer Haysenworth?" Notch asks the hooded man that was now glaring over at Herobrine and Red. The sorcerer glanced at Notch and walked over closer towards them.

"Absolutely incorrect! I have been nothing but faithful to you and your kingdom!"

Herobrine snorted at his reply and shook his head, "The evidence is clearly seen throughout your entirety of work. Nobody just bothers to take a look to actually see what you are doing down there in your laboratory." Herobrine said as his eyes looked over at Nicholas who was staring him down with a look of death. "Why don't you just give in, Nicholas? You've pulled the wool over everyones eyes long enough. Why not show your true colors?"

The sorcerer clenched his teeth and felt insecure under the scrutinizing gaze of everyone. "My words still stand. Why would anyone listen to you, anyway? You are a deceptive person in nature. No one should listen to you. You should be killed for dare showing your face here today."

"Thats enough. Herobrine I refuse to let you stand here and make such accusations against Nicholas. You have no proof." Notch said which made Nicholas nod and smirk over at Herobrine who was fuming. Red scoffed and brushed past Herobrine as she began shouting at Notch.

"I should be proof enough! That bastard threw me in the End to have me killed by the Ender Dragon! Little does he know I was able to defeat the dragon by myself and escape!" Nicholas' golden eyes widen at this before deeply glaring.

"Impossible! Nothing can defeat the Ender Dragon! Its nearly immortal!" Nicholas hollered and walked up to Red. "You shouldn't be alive." He muttered under his breath for only Red to hear. Red gave him a cruel mocking smile.

"Well, here I am." Red retorted back nastily. Nicholas bristled at her words and was tempted to kill her on the very spot she stood.

"Quite a feat is absolutely impossible. You wouldn't be alive. That's hard to believe." Notch said back towards Red. Scarlett in turn scoffed and shook her head.

"I have the egg to prove that I defeated the dragon. Your little sorcerer is doing whatever he can to proof he's innocent when he's not. I bet your squirming right now, Nicholas. Aren't you? Terribly angry that I came out alive and your little plans aren't working out the way you hoped?" Red taunted Nicholas to see if she could get him to crack under the pressure. Nicholas' fists tighten and he shook his head.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Nicholas hissed back in aggravation.

"This is going nowhere. Notch either you give Nicholas to me or I'll take him from you. Which will it be?" Herobrine brought up, clearly becoming impatient with the bantering back and forth that was becoming pointless. Notch shook his head as his eyes rested back on Herobrine.

"You will not be taking Nicholas anywhere, Herobrine."

"Then I will just have to kill him where he stands." Herobrine threatened ominously while bringing up his diamond sword that glistened brightly in the light. Notch scoffed and flicked his wrist, his own deadly sword appearing in his hand. Herobrine stalked forwards towards Nicholas but Notch stood in his way. Nicholas looked surprised but smirked menacing behind Notch's back as Herobrine paused in his steps nearing him. "You are seriously going to protect the very one who has been fooling you this whole entire time? Or does your hatred for me surpass that of which he has been doing? Do you honestly think I would come here without a clear reason?" Herobrine questioned and Notch was about to reply, that was until Sapphire and Steve came walking into the throne room together. They both froze and stared at the situation ahead of them. It took only a few seconds for Steve to react impulsively as he took out his own sword and ran straight at Herobrine.

"Get away from the king!" He shouted and clashed blades with his older brother. Herobrine growled and fought him off. During this Blue gasped as she saw her sister standing there. Red's eyes lingered on Herobrine and Steve worriedly before glancing over at Sapphire. Herobrine pushed Steve off of his blade and growled deeply.

"You are all so blind to the truth, all of you!"

"What is going on?!" Blue brought up amongst the chaos that was ensuing. "What is Herobrine doing here!?"

Herobrine slashed swords at Steve for a few moments before they both broke off and glared at each other hatefully. "I want Nicholas dead for putting my Queen in danger. He tried to kill her!"

"Nonsense! I did no such thing!" Nicholas retorted and gasped when Herobrine charged for him with his hand glowing bright with a fire. Herobrine attempted to burn the man in front of him to a crisp but Steve got in the way and blocked his path.

"He tried to kill you?" Blue asked as she looked over at her sister. Red turned and sped over in front of Blue.

"He did! Look at me. I have scrapes all over me from the attack with the Ender Dragon. You have to believe me, Blue. I'm not lying nor is Herobrine! That man is a traitor, he uses black magic! The same forbidden magic that has been outlawed." Red said and began revealing her small cuts and bruises that were left from running and dodging all of the dragon's attacks on her. Blue frowned as she examined her sister from head to foot. By looking at the wounds, Blue could tell they were not self-inflicted. Not that she would think Red would do something like that to herself. Blue looked into Red's eyes and could see she was being truthful. Blue always had this sisterly intuition of when her sister was lying to her or not.

"I don't think she's lying." Blue brought up and she looked over at the others in the room. Notch's eyes narrowed unsurely as he looked over at Blue.

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't but I just have this feeling. Why would Red and Herobrine be here if this wasn't serious? What proof to we have that that sorcerer is not working with the dark arts?" Blue insisted which made Notch stop and moment and ponder. Nicholas seethed out in anger and shook his head defensively.

"I do no such thing! They are liars! This is Herobrine we are talking about!"

"But there is also my sister and I know she's not lying to me." Blue argued back as she glanced from Nicholas and back to Red. "I know you're not lying… That sorcerer has been rather suspicious every time I see him. I swore I saw him chasing an Eye of Ender the other day."

"He was! That was when he took me to the Ender Temple to throw me in the End!" Red exclaimed, trying her best to convince everyone that she was telling the truth. Blue frowned and glared over at Nicholas. Steve backed away from protecting Nicholas from Blue's words and he began to look at him skeptically.

"I do remember that…" Steve said in remembrance and then suddenly brought his sword out towards Nicholas. The sorcerer growled and put his hands up in defense.

"What proof do you have?"

"Two eye witnesses is what." Blue shot back with a glare. Red felt relieved to have her sister come through as they now finally had the sorcerer pinned. It was just enough to frustrate Nicholas enough to the point of snapping, finally at his breaking point.

"THAT PROVES NOTHING! SO WHAT IF I TRIED TO KILL HER!? MINECRAFTIA WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT HER, ANYWAY!" Nicholas' golden eyes widen as he realized what he had just announced to everyone in the room. Herobrine smirked at his confession and finally took another step near him. This time Steve didn't stop him from closing in the the cornered sorcerer.

"How could you do this, Nicholas? I thought you were loyal to us?" Notch said and lowered his head as he shook his head in disappointment. Nicholas clenched his fists into balls and then brought up his hands with two orbs of black magic. Everyone but Herobrine gasped as Nicholas began furiously charging at Herobrine with the magic in his hands. Herobrine in reaction made his own orb that was white like his eyes and ran towards the magician. The two collided with magic that began pushing back on each other. The magic kept going nearer and farther away from Herobrine as he kept pushing his wall of magic towards Nicholas' black wall.

"You disappoint me, Herobrine! You could have been a great king but your desires have corrupted your senses! You're giving everything we worked for up for some petty Otherworld woman!"

"I'm giving nothing up! I WILL be king! Scarlett does not interfere with anything! I just don't need you!" Herobrine argued back and was able to push through with his attack. The sorcerer screamed at the top of his lungs as Herobrine's white wall crashed into him. Everyone was watching with shocked widen eyes as Nicholas began stumbling backwards and steaming smoke from the powerful strike left on him.

"I won't give in! I'll kill every single one of you if I must!" Nicholas focused on his dark magic and suddenly erupted into an explosion of black fire all around him. The black colored fire begun to blaze around him in an aura that protected him if anyone got to close. Nicholas rose his hands up and began cackling loudly as a sword began forming above his head. The sword was made out of rock hard obsidian and had a rugged blade with sharp spikes. The sword lowered into his hands and was also blazing with that black fire he had all around him. Herobrine brought up his enchanted sword and growled under his breath as he waited for Nicholas to come after him. Astoundingly, Steve also brought up his diamond sword that matched Herobrine's own sword in appearance. Herobrine glanced at him with a little bit of surprise as Steve stood next to him and had his sword ready to fight right beside his older brother.

"Like old times?" Steve said to Herobrine with a light smile. Herobrine glared and scoffed at his words but didn't back away from fighting next to Steve. The two identical twin brothers shared one glance at each other before charging forwards at the corrupt dark sorcerer. Notch, Red, and Blue stood back and watched in amazement as the two expertly began fighting Nicholas at the same time. They were more amazed by the fact Herobrine and Steve seemed to make an unspoken truce so they could both take down the magician together.

"They're fighting… together." Red spoke in astonishment as she watched Herobrine and Steve trying to lay a blow on Nicholas, while being careful not to touch the blazing black fire that came from the wizard. Nicholas might have been outnumbered but he was still fighting pretty well considering the odds. Slashing against Herobrine's sword, Steve ducked under them and struck Nicholas across his chest with his own sword. Nicholas roared out in pain and attempted to send a lightning bolt at Steve for being able to make a critical strike on him. Herobrine brought up his sword and magically repelled the lightning strike before it could hit Steve. Herobrine reflected the lightning strike to hit Nicholas. He was seconds from being hit and was just barely able to dodge the attack.

"You cretins will never best me! I WILL PREVAIL!" Nicholas shouted and another eruption blazed from him. The black fire got larger around him and slightly singed Herobrine and Steve as they began to back away with their hands covering their eyes from the brightness of it.

"Be careful Herobrine!" Red called out to her lover while Sapphire glanced at Red and also decided to call out to Steve.

"You too, Steve!"

The two brothers were too busy to reply back but they heard their favorite sisters calls as they went back at Nicholas again. The sorcerer had a difficult time deflecting both of their attacks at the same time. The only thing that was keeping him safe from them getting near him without them getting hurt was his black fire. Herobrine threw a fireball at Nicholas and Nicholas was able to deflect but once again was distracted. He didn't expect Steve to sneak up from behind like a Creeper and smite him through the back.

"AAAGGGHHH!" He screamed and fell to the ground. Steve and Herobrine looked at each other and both smirked before going over and hitting him while he was down. Nicholas screamed at the top of his lungs as they both took their swords and drove their blades right into him above. The wizard coughed up blood that oozed down his mouth. He was also bleeding heavily from the lethal wounds he was now inflicted with. Steve paused and let Herobrine do the honors as Herobrine took his sword up into the air and then plunged down into the sorcerer's heart. Nicholas' fire ceased and he was instantly murdered in cold-blood as he laid there with wide deathly golden eyes, his body finally fell limp.

Herobrine hoisted his sword out from Nicholas' chest and then looked at the bloodied blade in his hand with a satisfied smirk of his lips. "He's finished." Herobrine said and then glanced over at Steve who nodded and looked down solemnly at his own bloodied sword.

"You did it!" Red exclaimed and ran over and clung onto Herobrine with a hug on his side. Herobrine tensed up briefly and looked down at Red and continued to smirk. Sapphire walked over to Steve and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern and he nodded again and looked into her eyes with a uneasy smile.

"I'm fine." He reassured her confidently and then looked over at Herobrine and Red. Sapphire also gazed over at the two embracing each other. She usually would feel disgusted by this sight but this time she just felt numb. She still didn't understand why Red loved this man so much but she did. Sapphire frowned to herself and was wondering why she didn't feel more prone into trying to get Red back like before. She wasn't actually accepting this was she!? Sapphire felt confused and didn't know what to do, so she just stood there and watched the two odd lovers with an unreadable expression.

Herobrine and Red shared a quick kiss and then looked back over at Steve, Blue, and Notch. Steve was staring intensely at his brother who still had his arms wrapped around Red. "So you came and got what you wanted. If I would had known Nicholas was working within the dark arts I would have had him dealt with much sooner than this. However, now that he is gone. I cannot let the two of you leave." Notch brought up as he began walking towards Herobrine with his blade at the ready at his side. Herobrine let go of Red and gave Notch a dark glare of his bright white eyes.

"Do you plan to kill me? Go ahead then. Be warned though I will not hold back. I only came here for Nicholas but if you want to fight me too then so be it." Herobrine warned threateningly as he rose his sword as Notch approached him.

"Father! Please, reconsider fighting Herobrine. I don't want to see you harmed or worse!" Steve insisted as he turned to look at Notch. The king glanced over at Steve blankly and then looked back at Herobrine.

"I could kill you here in your place and take my rightful place as king." Herobrine said and took a another step near Notch until both men were feet apart. Notch held tightly onto his sword, his eyes never leaving his oldest son's.

"I told you Hero, many time before. You are not fit to be King of Minecraftia. You're heart is in the wrong place. I cannot afford to let Minecraftia be under the rule of yours.-"

"And why not!?" Herobrine shouted back angrily, "The throne was supposed to be my birthright from the very beginning! You just decided to one day change your mind and give it to Steve! Does Steve even want to be King!? Have you ever even considered that?! I know how to rule this land and I am worthy of having Minecraftia! You just would never give me the chance!"

Notch fell into silence as he lowered his head. It wasn't until Steve took a step forward with a serious expression when he surprised everyone with his words, "Father… As much as it pains me to say this. Herobrine is right…" Everyone gasped and turned to look at Steve in bewilderment at his statement.

"Steve…" Blue murmured and was about to grab onto Steve to stop him from what he was saying but Steve withdrew from her and shook his head as he continued speaking.

"I never asked to be King of Minecraftia. I've never felt like I have what it takes to be King. My brother has done terrible, terrible things but it is clear he still knows how to rule unlike me. He has the entire Nether under his control. I've never reigned over anything. I can't help but wonder… is Herobrine really unfit to be King of Minecraftia?"

Herobrine's eyes widen at his younger brother's words. He… was actually taking his side? Herobrine stared directly at his brother who would not look him in the eyes. Steve had his head lowered as he spoke, he appeared to be serious contemplating in his mind what he was saying. Notch looked appalled by his youngest son's charge. Was he truly inquiring that Herobrine should be king and not himself?!

"Steve… Herobrine's actions do not fit that of a true king. He has slaughtered villages, innocent people for our world and the Otherworld. He has mingled with the forbidden dark arts and uses them for his own selfish reasons. A king fights for his people not himself."

"I fight for my rights!" Herobrine's voice rose a few octaves as he cut in from what Notch was saying. Notch sighed and began rubbing his temples in frustration. "I say you back down now, Notch! Let me have the throne!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Father…" Steve interrupted, "Give my brother a chance. Maybe, all this fighting is for nothing. Maybe, we can solve this peacefully. My brother may not be such a horrible king as we have made him out to being." Steve said, earning another puzzled look from Hero. Herobrine turned to look back at Notch determinedly.

"My brother speaks truth. I think its time you back down… Father."

Red and Blue glanced at each other and watched the uncanny scenario in front of them unfold. Sapphire couldn't believe that Herobrine might actually have a chance at ruling Minecraftia but what boggled her mind even more was the fact Steve was sticking up for Herobrine. Red on the other hand was on edge, feeling hopeful that Steve could convince Notch to back down. The king seemed so uncertain, just maybe he would actually falter and let Hero take over.

Notch looked back and forth between Steve and Herobrine, his eyes eventually lingering on Steve. "Is this really what you want? Do you honestly think this will be a good idea. I can't fathom letting you be king just to hand it over to Herobrine."

"I would… Only if, Herobrine would start reconsidering on acting like a king and stop his attacks on other villages and innocent people. Hero… Would you be willing to change? Willing to stop massacring innocence for the throne?"

Herobrine's lips were kept in a straight tightly kept line, he lowered his head and began pondering before giving an answer.

"I will… if that means I can be King…" Herobrine said lowly. Notch's eyes widen at this as he shook his head.

"The people will not be happy with this…"

"The people will learn to be happy with this." Steve inquired, "Father… I think its time to step down…"

Notch rose his head and stared at everyone in the room with serious eyes. "You truly think this is a good idea for Minecraftia? I disagree entirely yet I have to give you charge one day, Steve. If this is what you think will be right then I will… consider it. For now give me some time to think this over… This is all too much for me to process at the moment." Notch let's his grip of his sword lighten as he turns away from everyone, now staring up at the throne. He flicks his wrist and makes his sword disappear, "Go… Leave for now. I need time to think."

Herobrine was honestly shocked beyond comprehension. Never would he think that his little brother would stand up for him in that way. He didn't know why his brother would do such a thing but he… appreciated it. Turning from Notch and making his own sword disappear. Herobrine looked at Steve and mouthed the words, 'Thank you'.

Steve smiled at his brother and nodded, "You're welcome…" He replied and watched as Herobrine turned around to look at Red. Scarlett was taken back by all that was happening as she stared up into Herobrine's eyes.

"Let's go. We're done here." Herobrine said as he grabbed onto Red and brought her into an embrace. Red blushed as she stared up into his eyes but her attention was soon drawn as Sapphire walked over before they disappeared.

"Take care, Scarlett." Blue said solemnly. Red and Herobrine turned to both look at Blue.

Red smiled lightly at her big sister, "You too, Sapphire. I'll see you another time. I promise."

Blue faintly nodded as her lips twitched to a faint smile, "Keep your promise and you better take care of her." Blue said and looked over at Herobrine with a completely serious expression.

Herobrine stared at her and nodded, "You don't have to ask me to." He replied.

"Good... Goodbye, Red."

Red briefly let go of Herobrine and ran to hug her sister. Blue was slightly taken back by the bone-crushing embrace she was giving her. Blue wrapped her arms around her little sister, nonetheless, and hugged her back with just as much tightness. "I love you, big sis." Red murmured while trying not to cry her eyes out. Blue was also feeling teary eyed as she nodded but tried her best to stay composed.

"I love you too, lil' Red."

Red and Blue finally let go, both Chandler sisters holding hands as they stared into each other's warm loving eyes. Herobrine finally walked over and put a hand onto Red' shoulder calmly.

"Let's get going, Red." Scarlett nodded and then placed a gentle kiss onto Sapphire's cheek before letting go of her hands. Blue watched as Herobrine held Red from behind and before anything else could be spoken. The two unlikely lovers disappeared away from Blue's sight.

Blue glanced down and couldn't help but let out a single tear that slid down her pale face. Steve went over and placed his own hand on Blue's shoulder from behind before gently kissing her lightly on the side of her cheek to comfort her. Blue turned around and held onto Steve and finally began to cry.

Letting go was never easy but in the end each became stronger because of it…


	35. All Hail the King

**Chapter 35: All Hail the King**

* * *

><p><strong>*-Time Skip-*<strong>

It had been a few months after the incident in Notch's castle and Red was finally showing from her pregnancy. Red had noticed now that her tummy was larger from the baby, it seemed Herobrine had gotten much more protective around her. So much that he wouldn't even let her do simple mundane things around the fortress. She assumed Herobrine was going to be a great father as he was already going into a parental mode that she had not seen in him before. It was all slightly annoying in ways but she knew deep down that Herobrine was doing it because he loved her and their child. Now, if only she could find out if her child was a male or female. She was already planning names for if the baby would be a girl or boy. She even ran some names across Herobrine but he seemed just as indecisive as herself.

Red was currently sitting down in the kitchen and nibbling on some watermelon. She didn't even think she liked watermelon until she began craving over it obsessively out of the blue. Taking another bite into the juicy sweet melon, she wasn't aware of the presence that had appeared from behind her until she felt arms wrap around her from behind while she was sitting on her chair. "Hero." Red said in surprise as Herobrine rested his chin on top of her head as he was staring at the melon she was eating.

"You just can't get enough of those can you?" Herobrine teased which made Red blush in embarrassment.

"I never thought I would be sitting here obsessing over watermelons. I don't even think I like watermelons… Or well now I do but before… - Being pregnant makes me do really weird things." Red shook her head and stuffed the last piece of her melon inside her mouth before wiping away her mouth with the back side of her hand. Herobrine chuckled and then gently kissed the top of her head and let go of her as he walked around the table and sat next to her. Red looked over at him curiously as he stared into her chestnut colored eyes and was looking like he was wanting to say something.

"Have something on your mind?" Scarlett asked with a small smile working on her lips. Herobrine's brunette hair hung in his face slightly as he was pondering on something before nodding slowly.

"Actually… Yes, there is something I want to show you. I wanted to show you before but I was… interrupted." Herobrine said and slightly frowned from the memory. Red now being more curious to what he had in mind, she tilted her head with interest.

"Really? Show me!" She chirped with excitement and quickly stood up from her spot. Herobrine watched her stand up and smiled softly.

"Eager are you?"

"I love surprises." Red replied and watched as Herobrine chuckled again before standing up from his seat again. Herobrine walked over towards her and brought her into a hug so he could teleport her to the location he had in mind. Red embraced him back and relished in being so close to his warm firm body that pressed against hers. Having his arms wrapped around her body, he concentrated and magically teleported the two together and they vanished within seconds. Reappearing just as quickly, Red found herself on top of Herobrine's favorite location, which was the highest tower of the Nether fortress that overlooked the Nether and the rest of the castle. "You really do love it up here. I can see why though. Its so beautiful up here." Red commented as she was let go from Herobrine's hold on her.

Herobrine smiled and nodded, "Its both beautiful and peaceful up here… but we're not up here to sight-see. I have something I've been meaning to give you. Its very important to me."

Red turned her eyes away from the view of the Nether's outreaches and looked to see Herobrine looking much more serious towards her. She was genuinely curious to what he had to give her. "What is it?" She questioned.

Herobrine felt that rush of unfamiliar feelings come back. It was twisting and turning his insides with anxiety. He was so restless and nervous, he knew he had not much of a reason to be that way, but he couldn't help it. Herobrine briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Red stared at him as he began fumbling his hand inside his pocket like the last time he was up here. "Scarlett Chandler…" He said, using her full name which confused her at first. It wasn't until he suddenly got down on one knee when her hands went over her mouth and her eyes widen in size. "I know we met each other on unusual terms. We've gone through many ups and downs through our time together and each day I find myself falling more in love with you. You turned my world around when I least excepted it. Never would I thought I would be in love, let alone in love with a woman from another world than my own. It seemed like our relationship was doomed from the start like star-crossed lovers, but somehow we've pulled through that. Scarlett… You mean the world to me and I say that with all the sincerity in my heart. I love you more than you would ever know. So Scarlett, what I want to present to you is this…" Herobrine trailed off and finally found it in himself to take out the small black box that was hidden inside his pocket. Red was in tears before he even opened it. His words had touched her heart and left her in blissful chills. Opening the latch on the black box, the most beautiful diamond ring that had some ruby red stones encrusted with it was placed inside the box. "Will you marry me?"

Red's tears were streaming down her face as her hands were still placed on her mouth. She began to nod vigorously as she smiled widely from under her hands. "Y-yes! I mean double yes! Of course, I'll marry you! I wouldn't want to marry anyone else! Oh, I love you so much, Herobrine!" With a large genuine smile, Herobrine took her right hand and took out the ring to place it on her ring finger. Scarlett kept crying with tears of joy as he began fitting the diamond and ruby ring onto her finger for her. Within seconds, she clung onto him the second he stood back up. Herobrine smiled and embraced her back just as tightly.

"I love you too, Scarlett. I will forever and ever. I promise. Herobrine whispered to her as she happily sobbed on him. Pulling back just ever so slightly, she leaned upwards to his height and pressed her lips against his passionately. Gaining entrance into his mouth instantly, the two lovers began to hungrily kiss each other. Their tongues intertwined together and both lovingly explored each other's mouth. They kept kissing until they needed to pull back for air.

"We should do something to celebrate our engagement!" Red inquired with a bright excited grin.

Herobrine smirked down at her, "I could think of a few things…" Herobrine said suggestively to her which made her blush furiously in return. Rolling her eyes, she playfully shoved him.

"Of course, YOU would think of that." Red said and shook her head as he ran his large hands down the sides of her arms. She shivered at the tingly sensation of the touch as he stared at her with playfulness.

"It was just a suggestion."

"A perverted one." Red replied sassily back with a smirk. He too smirked and leaned in and brushed his lips up against her own soft red ones. Grabbing back at her sides, he pulled her close to him and began kissing her fully on the lips. Red moaned into the kiss as he ran his hands up and down her thighs, soon progressing up to her head and running his hands through her short hair. "This isn't what I meant by celebrating." Red muttered into their kisses as he now was kissing up and down her neck. Herobrine left love bites everywhere he sucked onto her neck, claiming her as his own with his marks. "H-Hero…" Red stuttered breathlessly as he found her sweet spot and began possessively sucking on that one spot, forcing her to moan from the incredible sensations that he was so graciously giving her. Pulling her head back, she closed her eyes and let herself revel in his amazing ability to make her so willingly submissive to him. The feeling was amazing as she felt him lick her neck.

"Mine.." He murmured as he continued to nibble at her sweet spot on her neck. Red sighed heavily and couldn't take it anymore. The feelings he was stirring inside her was too much to handle all at one time. Grinding herself against him, she willed herself to begin roughly kissing him back. Herobrine growled lowly in an animalistic way as she kissed him back so hungrily and full of raw passion. The two lovers continued this until Herobrine teleported them back to his room in the middle of their fierce make-out session.

Pushing her onto the bed, Little Red would spend the rest of the couple hours kissing and 'celebrating' together in harmony with one another. It wasn't exactly what Red had in mind, but it certainly wasn't so disfavored once their intimacy had actually begun. She loved it and so did he.

* * *

><p>The next day, Red was lying exposed next to Herobrine under the covers. Resting her head against his firm bare chest, she smiled to herself as she remembered last's nights events perfectly in her memory. She was now engaged to her King and was loved by him in many more ways than one. She loved Herobrine so much and it was times like this she knew how fortunate she was to be his and his alone. Running her fingertips across his well-toned chest, she glanced up at his face who smiled back at her. "How was last night, my beloved?" He purred to her and kissed her on top of her head. Red squinted her eyes in a bright smile as she snuggled into him.<p>

"It couldn't have been any better." She replied with a sexy smirk rising on her lips that were slightly swollen from all the kissing that they have done. Herobrine smirked and leaned over and kissed her lips gently. Red giggled and blushed as he showered her with some more feathery kisses that tickled her. "I love you so much." Red murmured into his chest as she embraced him from the side. Herobrine ran his large hand through her red locks of hair.

"I love you too, Red. I don't think I could be any happier than I am now. I am so glad I have you with me." Herobrine set a trail of kisses down the side of her neck that Red relished in. She loved all his kisses, every single one of them. He was so gentle with her and even when he was rough it was still sheer perfection. She couldn't help admit she liked it when he played rough too. Herobrine was an expert at playing rough. Red giggled at her perverted thoughts and then looked up over at Herobrine warmly.

It wasn't until a knock was heard at the door when Herobrine groaned in annoyance. Red glanced over at the door and blushed while making sure to cover herself up completely to make sure no part of her was ill exposed. Herobrine stood up from the bed and quickly changed into his normal attire before heading on over towards the door that was knocked on again. Taking the knob, he opened the door just enough so he could see who it was. It was one of his skeletons standing there and waiting for him. "What do you want?" Herobrine asked a bit impatiently to his skeletal minion.

"Notch has requested your presence at his kingdom. He has decided." The skeleton told him through the language that Red still didn't know and had a feeling she would never bother to learn. Herobrine's eyes widen at this news and he nods, "Very well. I will deal with it in a moment." Herobrine spoke back before closing the door and looking back at Red.

Scarlett looked at him in puzzlement as he looked back at her, "What's going on?" She asked curiously. Herobrine watched her figure as she got out of bed. He couldn't help admire her entire curvy nude body that he has seen a couple times, but each time she was just as beautiful as the first, if not more.

"Notch has decided whether I am to be King or not. He has requested an audience with us and is awaiting our arrival." Herobrine replied to her while continuing to watch her as she went over to grab a new long mermaid-style dress that was a gorgeous dark emerald green. Red didn't feel embarrassed bare in front of him because of both seeing each other a few times already. She felt the most comfortable in front of Herobrine. He was her love after all.

Slipping into her dress and putting back on her diamond tiara into her hair, she stepped over to Herobrine and hugged him with a smile. "This might mean Notch will crown you King of Minecraftia! You must be really anxious." Red said, in which, Hero nodded at her calmly.

"Indeed, I am only concerned of the response. If Notch says no then things could get ugly." Herobrine frowned at the prospect while Red shook her head.

"I'm sure Notch will hopefully make the right choice. Steve doesn't even want to be King of Minecraftia. You do. Notch would be a fool to not let you have your rightful spot as King. It was your right to begin with. The only reason you've done these 'oh so terrible' things that everyone blames you for is because you want what should have been yours already." Red stated assuredly before going over and grabbing onto Herobrine's red cape that was draped over a chair to the vanity in the room. Taking the cape in hand, she went over behind Herobrine to clasp the cape around him. Herobrine looked down thoughtfully as Scarlett put his cape on for him. Adjusting it so it was just right, Red then hugged him from behind for a moment before letting go. "Everything will be fine. I know it."

Herobrine turned to look at her and smiled, "I thank you for your encouragement. It means a lot."

"Of course." Red smiled back, "Are you ready to go?"

Herobrine nodded to her and went to hold her into arms, "If he says no, Scarlett. I'm sending you home. I will have to deal with it and I don't want you or our child to be harmed." Herobrine placed a hand on her stomach and looked at her seriously. Red glanced down at her own pregnant tummy and nodded.

"I can't promise I will but lets just hope he says yes."

Herobrine frowns slightly at this and then sighs, "You're so stubborn, love." Herobrine shakes his head and hears Red chuckle as he teleports to two away and to Notch's kingdom.

* * *

><p>Appearing at the front entrance, the armored guards at the gate still shutter at the sight of Herobrine. They know they are not to attack him but his presence alone still scared them right down to the bone. Nervously, they open up the large doors and let Herobrine and Red walk through together. There at the throne as usual was Notch and he was busy talking to Steve about something. Blue was also seen there sitting off to the side and reading a book about magic.<p>

Herobrine's very intense presence made everyone divert their attention from what they were doing to look over at the King and Queen of the Nether. "Scarlett!" Blue brought up first in excitement with a bright smile. Saving her page and closing her book, she set it to the side and stood up and rushed over to Red. "Oh my gosh, look at you! You're so pregnant!" She said and went to set her hands onto Red's tummy. Red smiled at her older sister and laughed as she felt the baby kick from inside. "Oh! I felt the baby kick!" Sapphire smiled brightly and then hugged her sister. Red and Blue embraced each other while Herobrine, Notch, and Steve all watched. "Do you know if its a boy or a girl?!" Blue asked excitedly as she pulled back with her smile never faltering away.

Red shrugged and laughed, "I have no idea to be honest!"

"I hope its a girl! Then you can name her after me!" Sapphire beamed and laughed joyfully alongside her sister. Herobrine strolled ahead of them as they chattered back and forth about the baby. It was nice to see that the two Chandler sisters were now getting along again.

"Brother…" Steve brought up as he eyed his oldest brother as he stood in front of the two of them. Herobrine nodded to him in acknowledgement and then looked over at Notch.

"You requested my presence." Herobrine said to Notch.

Notch nodded and placed his bearded chin onto his hand as he glanced back over at Red and Blue before looking back at Herobrine. "Indeed, I have. I have finally decided after much thought of what I have decided for you and the future of Minecraftia." Notch said and sighed as he glanced over at Steve who nodded at him in knowing. Herobrine glanced at his brother before looking back at Notch.

"Then what is your verdict?"

Red and Blue stopped chatting to look back over at Notch and Hero as Notch was just about to announce whether Herobrine would be proclaimed King of Minecraftia or not. The room felt heavy as Notch seemed to stay silent for what felt like forever. Herobrine was beyond anxious to what his Father's decision was going to be, even though his demeanor did not show it in the least.

"It was a most difficult choice but with much of Steve's help we all have decided. Herobrine…" Notch took a deep breath before declaring, "You are to be chosen to be the new King of Minecraftia. As the King of Minecraftia, I rightly declare that you may have the throne and I will step down. Please… Don't let me regret this accord. The people are already very unhappy of the choice I have made. It will take a long time to gain their favor, if ever."

Herobrine's white glowing eyes widen and a feeling of complete victory and accomplishment passed over him. Never in his life would he ever thought that Notch would willing step down and claim him ruler of Minecraftia. Red squealed in happiness as she ran over to Herobrine and latched onto him with a large embrace. Herobrine held onto her and placed his hand on top of her head as he stood there completely dumbfounded. Steve smiled at his older brother and stepped forward towards him.

"Welcome home, brother."

Herobrine's shocked eyes shifted to look at his little brother. He was absolutely speechless. Red wanted to jump up and down in glee, if she weren't pregnant, she would be bouncing off the walls in joy right now. Herobrine finally reacted properly once he was comprehending what was happening. He grabbed onto Red and lifted her up into the air and spun her around, her dress twirling along with her. Red began laughing giddily as he whirled her around with a real large genuine smile rising on Herobrine's lips. "I'm King, Scarlett! Its about damn time!" He shouted high spirits as he set Red back down onto the ground carefully.

"Yes, you are! This is incredible news!" Red chirped and clung back onto him with a large hug. Notch stood in the background looking unsure of the entire situation. Steve smiled faintly and placed a hand onto his Father's shoulder in reassurance.

"It'll be okay, Father." Steve said with completely confidence. Notch nodded in silence but still wasn't completely convinced. Only time would tell now if Herobrine was truly worthy of the throne. Notch wasn't too sure after seeing all the horrible things Herobrine has done in the past. Still, he trusted Steve that he had made the right choice by letting Herobrine take the throne with Red at his side as Queen of Minecraftia.

Blue walked over and smiled softly as she was next to Steve, "You still sure this will blow over okay?"

"I'm certain. Herobrine is a worthy ruler, he knows what he's doing. That much I do know without a doubt. I just hope more than anything he doesn't revert back to his old ways." Steve replied before going over and hugging Blue to himself. Blue hugged him back tightly and kissed him on the lips. For as long as she has been here in the Minecraft world outside her own world. She found herself becoming drawn into this world and feeling it was her real home, here with Steve. She had accidentally fell in love with the young miner and prince of Minecraftia. She didn't have the desire to leave, not even a little. She was sure with some convincing she could ask Herobrine to let her stay. She didn't have a doubt Steve would be more than okay with it, but Notch she wasn't as sure. Hopefully, now with Herobrine being the King, she could stay here at the castle and remain with Steve. Maybe, she could even learn magic and become the new chief sorcerer of the kingdom! She kinda like the thought of that. The magic here in this world really fascinated her and perhaps maybe she could even teach Steve once she learned herself. She did love teaching others new things.

"I'm so happy for you Herobrine… Or should I say King Herobrine of Minecraftia and the Nether!" Red said in delight as she clasped her hands together in front of her and looked to Hero with a warm meaningful grin on her face. Herobrine nodded with a brazen demeanor. He was absolutely beyond elated that his biggest dream of being King of Minecraftia has finally been realized. Walking gradually over to the throne, everyone watched Herobrine as he looked at it before glancing over at Red. She gave him an affirmative nod and thumbs up. Herobrine felt the powerful anticipation rush through his blood as he turned around and soon sat down on the throne, his throne.

Red clapped loudly while trying not to squeal like a happy little school girl as her love took his rightful spot on the throne. Steve gave a firm nod and bowed his head to his brother in respect. Blue still wasn't quite sure if the whole idea was the best to let Herobrine have the throne, but she trusted Steve's decision. Notch felt bittersweet about his oldest son sitting on the throne. He was proud he raised such a strong fearless son but on the other end he was not quite sure if Herobrine could rule without succumbing back to his old evil habits.

Herobrine laid his arms on the armrests of the throne and smirked. This is exactly how he envisioned it… almost. Lifting up his right hand, he began gesturing to Red in a 'come hither' gesture with his pointer finger. Red giggled with a blush and strolled up in front of him and with a sexy smirk. She brought her leg over his and sat down on his lap before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. Herobrine smirked into the kiss and swirled his tongue within her mouth, savoring her taste that he surely was addicted too. Notch shook his head and looked away, his mind full of racing thoughts, he needed time to think things over. "I'll be back. I need some time alone." Notch said and took his leave. Steve and Blue watched Notch leave before turning their gaze on the King and Queen who were now passionately making out on the throne.

Steve cleared his throat to try and get their undivided attention but it didn't seem to work as they kept hungrily devouring each other's lips. Blue rolled her eyes and looked at Steve before shrugging and grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss of their own. If they were going to sit there and make out in front of them, why not give them their own little show? Blue startled Steve and made him furiously blush as the two also began kissing each other rather messily. Steve was left with a dreamy far-out look when Blue pulled away and wiped her mouth with her hand and laughed at his expression.

Red and Herobrine stared into each other's eyes lovingly. Red brought up her hand and caressed the side of his face softly, "I love you, my King."

"Not as much as I love my Queen. My dearest Queen of Minecraftia." Herobrine grinned, showing his sharp pearly white teeth. Red giggled airily and kissed his cheek. Hearing a loud whistle, Red and Herobrine finally looked over to see Steve and Blue standing there and staring.

"Okay, we get it. You're in love but seriously get a room." Blue teased with a faint smile. Red snorted and burst into laughter.

"You should talk Blue. I saw you two lip-locking over there. Ours was better by the way." Red stuck out her tongue childishly as she continued to sit on Herobrine's lap on the throne. Steve was blushing and crossed his arms.

"Brother, I want to make sure something is settled before I start calling you the King of Minecraftia."

Herobrine rose his brown eyebrow at Steve as Steve suddenly grinned, "If your baby is a boy. You better promise to name him after me!"

Herobrine's serious face dulled as he rolled his glowing white eyes before smirking, "I make no such promises, but I can promise you now that you may see the child. I have to thank you, Steve. For all that you've done. I honestly can say this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't stepped in to stand up to our Father. So… thank you, Steve." Herobrine said with the utmost seriousness. Steve continued to grin goofily and nodded his head.

"Just don't make me regret it, big brother. You still have a lot to prove to people. No offense, but people are still sorta terrified of you."

"They'll grow to find he's just a giant cuddly teddy bear!" Red inquired and start bursting out in laughter at Herobrine's annoyed expression. "Don't give me that look. Sorry, I mean KING teddy bear, King Herobear or Teddybrine. I kinda like Teddybrine. What do you think?"

"Just… stop right there. I'm not a teddy bear…" Herobrine grumbled under his breath and looked away with a faint blush dusted across his cheeks. Red began laughing again, even Sapphire and Steve were laughing at Herobrine's unnatural embarrassed demeanor.

"So, I wanted to bring something up." Blue brought up as she walked over closer to Herobrine and Red. Herobrine rose an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"I know we've had our … disagreements in the past. Some in which, I'm still sorta angry over, since ya know' you tried to kill me… I will forgive you on two conditions. One, you better damn well take the best care of my little sister and the child or I will hunt you down and make you hate living. And two, I want you to give me permission to stay here in Minecraftia with Steve… forever."

Steve's mouth fell open as he heard Blue's words. "Blue…" He murmured and felt a pang of what he swore was love all over again. She was the sweetest girl to him in the entire world! How was he so lucky to have such a woman love him back and want to remain with him forever and away from her own world. Herobrine stared at Blue in thought before glancing at Red's face. She was giving him a 'you better let her stay or I'll never have sex with you again' look. Herobrine sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose, you may stay. I'm sure Red will want you to be here and I don't even have to ask my brother. We all know his answer."

Steve excitedly jumped up in the air and fist pumped before grabbed onto Blue and squeezed her into a deathly tight hug. "YES!" He shouted and made Blue blush as red as Scarlett's hair. "I love you so much, Blue! You're seriously the best girl ever and I'm so glad your mine!" Steve shouted dramatically and was getting all emotional over Blue, almost to the point he was in happy tears.

Red snickered at them while Herobrine rolled his eyes at the two who were staring googly-eyed at each other, the way only love sick puppies would. Red kept snickering before she suddenly felt strange. Standing up from Herobrine, she began walking a little away from him and holding tightly onto her stomach. Herobrine furrowed his brows and watched Red walk away from him with a troubled expression on her face.

"Scarlett, what is wrong?"

Blue and Steve stopped staring at each other and looked back over at Red in confusion. "Red?" Blue murmured in concern.

"What's wrong?" Steve also asked worriedly as he stared at the Queen.

Red's bangs fell over her brown eyes as she looked down at her stomach and groaned in pain. "Guys…I-I… I think my water just broke."


	36. The Red Star

**Chapter 36: The Red Star**

_**Author's Note: Not the longest chapter I've written, but I still really love how this one came out. I hope you too enjoy it like I do. Thanks for reading, lovely reader. **_

* * *

><p>Everyone's eyes widen in absolute shock as Little Red stood there with her hand laid still on her stomach and looking like she was in pain. Herobrine instantly shot up like a bullet from his throne and rushed over to Red. "Are you certain!?" He asked in a loud panicked voice. Steve and Blue glanced at each other in bewilderment before quickly rushing over to Little Red's side to help.<p>

"UH YES, OW! Holy shit, I feel the contractions! Holy shit, holy shit! It hurts like hell! Owww!" Red cried and held onto Herobrine's shoulder as she doubled over from the pain the contractions were causing her.

Herobrine never panicked much, if ever… but at this moment he felt absolutely helpless to the situation at hand. Gazing over at Steve and Blue, he looked at them pleadingly, "What do we do!?" He somewhat overreacted as he kept looking back and forth between them and Scarlett who was breathing heavily and groaning.

If the situation weren't so serious, Blue would have laughed at the expression on Herobrine's terrified face. However, considering her little sister was in labor, she decided against making a teasing comment towards him. "We need to get her to the infirmary!" Sapphire said and watched as Steve sped to Red's other side to help her up from falling over by putting his arm under hers to keep her afoot. Herobrine did the same but on his side to keep Red standing. The two twin brothers looked worried at each other and then looked at Red as she was almost screaming out curse words.

"Right… Infirmary!" Herobrine glanced in the direction of where he knew the infirmary was. Herobrine and Steve practically lifted Red up with ease as they began dragging her in the right direction. Blue followed behind with a quicken step, a concerned look was in her eyes.

"OH GOD, PLEASE IT HURTS! M-make it stop! H-Hero…" Red sobbed as acidic tears started pricking in her eyes and running down her face as they basically carried her off.

"Stay calm, Scarlett. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. Just remain calm!" Herobrine told her urgently, though he was hardly being very calm himself. Red continued to moan and groan rather loudly as the two identical brothers kicked the infirmary's door open with Blue trailing right behind. The medical staff working in the infirmary were in for a real surprise when they saw Herobrine and Steve bringing Red over to the closest empty hospital bed and lying her down on it. Red was breathing in and out rapidly and trying everything she could to soothe herself but it hardly helped. She felt like nailing someone in the face, instead.

"OH MY GOD. I'm going to fucking kill someone! Do something!" Red shouted at the top of her lungs as she kept squirming uncomfortably on the bed. The medical team could clearly tell Red was in labor as it didn't take a rocket-scientist to notice she was pregnant.

"Baby on the way! Come on people let's do something before she blows a gasket! Come get me an IV stand, ASAP!" Sapphire yelled in annoyance. The nurses all nodded their heads and quickly went to go get an IV drip stand for Red. Herobrine stood at Red's side and took her hand into his own and attempted to calm her down, though he almost looked more panicked than she did. Red just looked terribly irate at the world.

"Calm down, Red." Herobrine repeated which only earned a deep heavy glare from Red.

"Don't fucking tell me to stay calm! IT HURTS LIKE SHIT!" Red whined angrily, which made Herobrine cringe slightly from her infuriated words. He wouldn't ever let anyone EVER talk to him like that. Unless, of course it was his pregnant fiancee that was about to go on a murderous rampage if not given the proper treatment to calm her contractions down. He actually had to watch and keep her black magic at bay, so it would not suddenly take over her during child birth. She was seriously not playing, she was one mightily pissed off pregnant woman.

The nurses almost had to hold her down as they rolled in the IV drip stand next to her bed. Taking her arm into hand, Sapphire having medical experience from being a student back in her world. She knew how to carry out a childbirth even though she had never actually done it before. She was never expecting her first delivery to actually be her little sister! "Seriously, calm down. Its going to be okay." Sapphire chided in her 'parent voice' to Scarlett as she distracted her. Blue placed a tight band securely around her arm and began looking for a visible vein to use. Pressing pressure on her skin with her fingers, she found a useable vein pretty quickly. "Now hold still. It'll be just a tiny prick." Sapphire said and took the needle and as swiftly as possible poked through her skin and to the visible vein. Scarlett was too busy griping about the heavy-set contractions, she barely noticed the the needle's small sting.

Steve not being a fan of needles, had to look away with a nauseous look as Sapphire inserted the IV into Red's arm. Herobrine continued to hold Red's hand tightly while Sapphire did her work with the IV. Taking the needle out, she had the IV tube now stuck in her arm. "Okay, IV's in. Now we need to get this girl an epidural before she loses her mind." Blue exclaimed seriously and waited for one of the nurses to bring her a catheter for Red.

Steve kept looking away, he was feeling queazy at just the thought of what Red was enduring and was certainly glad he was not her. Red looked at Blue's icy blue eyes pleadingly, "Please, hurry the hell up!" Red begged her big sister, who was trying to work as fast as possible to ease her little sister's pain.

"I'm working as fast as possible, Red. Now try and stay relaxed and don't tense up on me or it will hurt. I need to insert this catheter for your epidural, okay sweetheart? " Blue explained to Red before she began inserting the catheter inside Red. Red whimpered and tightly closed her eyes, not at all enjoying the feeling of the foreign object going where it was uncomfortable. Herobrine watched the whole process carefully, making sure that whatever Blue was doing was not harming Red. Not that he would think Blue would harm her sister purposely, but he was just so worried, he didn't know what to think. He had to trust that Sapphire knew what she was doing. She seemed like she did, which put him only slightly at ease but not by much.

"Is it safe to look back?" Steve asked in embarrassment as he blushed and shyly looked back to Sapphire. Blue rolled her eyes at Steve's squeamishness but somehow found it partly funny too. If she ever had a kid with him, how would he act? Much worse, she would imagine.

It didn't take long for the epidural to begin working as Red felt numbing course through her entire body. The contractions dimmed to the point they weren't even felt. She didn't feel anything really. Finally calming down to the point she was not cursing out everyone in her path. Red glanced at Sapphire with big worried eyes. "I'm scared, Blue."

"It'll be fine. I've never delivered a baby but I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing. Just try to relax, okay? I'll take care of you. I promise."

Red nodded, though she was slightly out of it because of the epidural drugging her out. Herobrine squeezed her hand and leaned in and kissed her forehead. "We'll get through this, love." Herobrine whispered to her with a small smile. Now running his hand through her red hair. He raked his hand through her hair to soothe her. Red's light brown eyes were half-lidded as she laid her head back into his gentle touch. It was defiantly soothing.

"So what's next?" Steve asks sheepishly as he looks from Red and his brother then over to Sapphire questionably. Blue smiles and tilts her head as she looks over to naive Steve.

"Take a guess." Blue chuckled as he flushed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"My child will be delivered." Herobrine speaks up proudly as he looks over to Steve with a much calmer aura then before. Steve looks at his older brother and smiles nervously at him.

"Y-yeah, I knew that." He laughed shyly and rubbed the nape of his neck some more. "So how long does this take, exactly? Sorry… I'm not really too knowledgable in this… thing." Steve said as he glanced at Red and then over to Blue with a faint smile.

"It shouldn't take too long. Once Scarlett is fully dilated we can progress to the pushing part. She's not quite there but we're almost. It could take minutes or an hour. Though, I can see it probably won't be that long. She's nearly there." Blue exclaimed and smiled down warmly at her drowsy looking sister who was looking at everyone with a small lazy smile.

"O-oh. Okay then! Are you excited, Red?"

Red chuckled and kept leaning her head back into Herobrine's hand that was lulling her almost to sleep. "I'm beyond excited. I want my baby now." Red said and laughed airily again, the drugs obviously making her a little bit high and carefree, her speech was even slightly slurred. Herobrine smirked and laid another kiss onto Red but this time on her lips. It was a quick peck but it was still just as pleasant.

"Are you sure you don't want to name the baby after me? If its a girl we could name it uh.. Stevina or something." Steve inquired which made Herobrine glare slightly at him. Sapphire snorted and laughed alongside Red, who was also laughing… but then again, Red was currently in a state she would probably laugh at anything if put in front of her.

"No.. We're naming it what we want, Steve. Stop it." Herobrine warned with his usual 'threatening' tone of voice that he was rather accustomed to using. Steve backed off a little and rose his hands in defense.

"Hey fine… But we could always name her Sapphire."

"…. Shut up, Steve. We're not naming the baby Sapphire. We don't even know if it is a girl!" Herobrine complained defensively to his little twin brother who was beginning to annoy the living day lights out of him. Even after all of this time apart, Herobrine still found Steve agitating as hell. He hardly even had to do anything to set him off. It must have been a natural sibling rivalry thing…

"Sorry! Jeez, I'm just trying to help."

"Well, don't." Herobrine replied flatly and glared his brother. Steve sighed and rolled his azure blue eyes at Herobrine. Both brothers remained silent for awhile as Sapphire kept checking on Red to see if she was ready or not. It took about a good fifteen minutes until Blue decided it was time.

Blue snapped on a new pair of sterile gloves and put on a surgeon mask over her mouth. Herobrine tensed up as he watched Sapphire prepping herself for the baby's arrival. Steve leaned against the wall and was looking squeamish again as Blue took a chair and sat down in front of Red. "Okay, Little Red. Get ready its time to start pushing. Your baby is crowning."

Herobrine squeezed onto Red's hand tightly and kept her hand intertwined with his as Red groaned and attempted to begin pushing. She could feel the baby was coming before Sapphire even said it was time. Red's breathing paced up again as she started taking deep breathes as she pushed with all her might. "Push, Red. Keep on pushing." Blue stated as she was stationed in front of Red and ready to pull out the baby when she could. Herobrine sat up fully in his chair that he was sitting on. He stared at Red deep in the eyes as she pushed, he was leaning over her and whispering sweet-nothings in her ear to keep her as calm as possible. Red squirmed uncomfortably and grunted as she was sweating profusely as she pushed. Groaning out in the slightest of pain, she kept pushing. The pain was starting to come back, though the epidural thankfully was keeping it from being much more painful then it could've been.

"You can do it, Red! Keep pushing. Just a tiny bit further and I can grab the child." Blue firmly told Red as she began crying out whines as she pushed. Blue watched the baby carefully and with just enough work room, she was able to grab the baby and begin pulling the child out. The sound of screaming could be heard from the baby as Sapphire pulled the babe out completely. "You did it, lil' Red!" Sapphire exclaimed excitedly as she cradled the baby in her arms.

Steve had been looking away the whole time until he finally looked back through the open gaps on his fingers. Herobrine felt a feeling like no other course through him as his child was delivered successfully. Red was breathing heavily and trying her best to recollect the air she had lost from pushing the baby out of her womb. Sapphire smiled adoringly at the soft newborn in her arms before looking over at Herobrine.

"It's a boy…A beautiful baby boy." The two nurses remaining in the room handed Herobrine a pair of silver scissors for him to cut the umbilical cord from the crying and screaming babe. Steve never saw his eldest brother ever look so emotional as he shakily took the scissors in his hand and cut the cord away. Steve swore it almost looked like Herobrine was on the verge of actually crying. This was a side to Herobrine he truly never saw before. All that was in Herobrine's white glowing eyes was complete pure love as he stared at his newborn son. It was the type of love that only a Father could show. Herobrine gulped a few times and was visibly shaking ever so slightly as he watched Blue take the baby and clean him off with a clean fresh towel.

Red was staying deathly silent as she too watched Blue cleanse the baby boy from the mess, before placing him in a warm white thin blanket. Red was teary eyed as Blue walked over with the baby in hand, "Here's your son, Scarlett. He has his Father's eyes." Blue told Red with a bright blissful smile as she handed over the baby boy very carefully over into Red's arms. The baby seemed to quiet down the second he was in Red's arms. Red was now sitting up and holding her baby with tears streaming down her pale face. "My God… You're so beautiful. Hello little one… I'm your Mommy." Red said quietly to her baby and couldn't help but sniffle a few times as she stared down into his white eyes. Sapphire wasn't lying. He did have those intense but calm glowing white eyes, just like Herobrine. Scarlett could also tell he had the very beginning showings of dark red hair, just like her own but just slightly darker.

Red trembled in happiness, she couldn't stop staring down at her bundle of joy, who looked back up at her innocently. Those eyes were so much like Hero's it was almost eerie. The baby looked up at her and began talking to her with simple but adorable baby gibberish. Red smiled warmly and played with the baby's tiny hand as it reached out towards her. It was so small and delicate and completely soft. Herobrine stood up from his seat and leaned in to look at his son who had an uncanny resemblance to himself. He had to smile as he saw the faint showing of hair that was just like Scarlett's hair color. The child was simply beautiful.

"Wow, Hero. The kid looks so much like you! He's so cute!" Steve chirped and couldn't help but coddle over the babbling child from the sidelines.

Sapphire was rubbing away her own tears from her icy crystal blue eyes. There was so much raw emotion coursing through her body at that very moment. Not just did she deliver a baby for the first time in her life but she also delivered her little sister's child. She couldn't feel anything more than so proud of her sister. She was so fortunate to have such a precious healthy looking baby in her arms. It almost made her envious, but that was only a mere passing feeling. She felt much more happiness for her sister than anything.

"He's wonderful, Scarlett. I love you so much… I love him so much. I… I don't know how to express it. But I love you both dearly." Herobrine glanced down briefly with a faint troubled expression as he fought the overwhelming flood of emotions. He wasn't one to get teary eyed but he found himself constantly rubbing at his own eyes. He was crying… But how could he not? Such a thing, a miracle, was beyond him to not show emotion towards. He wasn't heartless like many claimed him to be. He still felt and could cry like any other human being. His heart swelled with a parental mirth. He was not just the King of Minecraftia this day… He was also a Father to his precious baby boy. He found having his child in front of him to see was much more rewarding than even having the throne finally at his feet.

"You guys gotta' have a name now! I'm guessing Steve's out of the picture, huh?" Steve exclaimed and looked a little dishearten that the baby would not be named after him. Red smirked over at Steve and then looked at Herobrine as she passed over the babe into his arms. Herobrine with extreme carefulness took the baby and situated the child into the right position. Herobrine couldn't stop staring down at his son while Steve was chattering away about the name. Red smiled warmly at Herobrine and her son before looking back at Steve and Sapphire with a thoughtful expression.

"Well… There is the one name I haven't been able to get out of my mind. I didn't really know what I would name a girl, anyway. But I just knew I had this one idea for a boy." Red said as she looked back over at her baby and Hero. Herobrine was absolutely transfixed with the child in his arms. The baby seemed so calm in his strong protective arms. Red could faintly hear Hero mumbling whispers to the child. He was hardly paying attention to anyone but the baby.

Red smiled and shook her head, the sight was beyond adorable. "Herobrine… What should we name him?" Red brought up as she gazed over at her King. Herobrine snapped out of his daze and looked up to look at Scarlett and everyone in the room.

"You said you had a name already. I'm content with whatever you want, Scarlett. As long as it is not Steve, I'm happy." Herobrine said and glanced at Steve with a frown. Red and Blue sniggered at Steve as he crossed his arms and pouted childishly. Everyone turned their gaze back to Red as she looked to her baby and spoke.

"Well… I know of a star that shines really bright in the night. It has a bright red color when you see it in the night sky. He reminds me of a bright brilliant red sparkling star that shines through in the darkness. I think we should name him Antares. Its the same name as the star I'm talking about." Red said with a warm smile on her red lips. Herobrine's eyes glowed slightly brighter as Red said the name. It was perfect.

"Antares? I like it, Red. Its very meaningful." Sapphire nodded in agreement with the choice of name. Steve also nodded with a sheepish smile working on his face.

"I like it too! It must be so cool to be named after a star! Though, I still think Steve is slightly better, I still like Antares." Steve nodded again and then looked over at Herobrine who was looking back down at the baby. "So… what do you think, brother? Its your kid, after all."

"It suits him perfectly. I love it." Herobrine replied and smiled down at his son, Prince Antares.

"Antares it is then. Welcome to the world, little one." Scarlett said and giggled with a blush tinted on her cheeks before then sighing in contentment. She was so elated right now. She couldn't describe her happiness and to think this all began from her playing Minecraft too much. Playing a video game got her here…. It seemed kinda silly to think about but she was glad nonetheless. She couldn't ask for more.

"Can I hold him!?" Steve begged as he went over to his brother's side. Herobrine lips twitched to a scowl as he held Antares more closely against himself as Steve neared him. Red and Blue looked at each other and burst out laughing from Herobrine's obvious over-protective nature that he was clearly showing now that he was a Father. Steve brought out his hands for Antares, "Please?"

"Let him hold Antares, Hero." Red spoke up in a chiding tone as Herobrine continued to glare Steve. Glancing over at Red, Herobrine seemed to pout himself though not as blatantly as Steve as he very begrudgingly handed Antares over to his younger twin brother.

The very second Antares was in Steve's arms, the infant looked up at Steve and whimpered before crying out in an ear-splitting loud wail. Sapphire held her hand up to her mouth and was trying so hard not to laugh at Steve's predicament. Herobrine crossed his arms and looked annoyed at Steve, as if Steve was the reason Antares was upset. "U-uh… Hush little baby… uh d-don't say a word… er… I'm not really good at this am I?" Steve tried singing his words in the medley of the famous 'Hush-Little baby' song for children, but obviously failing. Antares continued to cry loudly until Herobrine stepped over and irritably snatched Antares back from his hold. Steve laughed nervously as his brother glared him down.

Red and Blue couldn't help it, they both fell into laughter the very moment Herobrine took the baby back. Antares stopped crying in Daddy's arms, instead he went back to his happy babbling. "Not too good with kids are you, Uncle Steve?" Red teased the blushing miner who was looking as awkward as possible.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and went over to place a hand onto Steve' shoulder. "You tried." She said and then went back into a fit of giggles. Steve blushed and looked enviously at Herobrine.

"Gee, even the kid hates me."

"Oh knock it off, blockhead." Sapphire smirked in amusement as she flicked his forehead teasingly. Steve cringed as good ol' laughter rang throughout the infirmary by the two Chandler sisters. Steve pouted his lip out as he was laughed at while Herobrine never once glanced up from gazing intently at Antares with nothing but fatherly affection for the young prince.

"I love you, Antares." Herobrine murmured lovingly as Antares interlocked his pale tiny little hand with Herobrine's finger. Antares looked up at his Father, both their matching glowing white eyes never leaving each others.

It was love at first sight.


	37. Wedding Crashers

**Chapter 37: Wedding Crashers**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks went by and Herobrine and Red remained in the castle now that Herobrine was finally anointed King of Minecraftia and the Nether. Red was presently holding little Antares in her arms as she was thinking about her upcoming wedding. She had been planning it and making sure everything would go perfectly. It seemed like so many large events in her life were taking place so soon in her life. It was incredible if not overwhelming. Antares calmly stared up at his mother's face and reached out to her with his little hand. Red smiled warmly down at him as she held onto his hand by her finger. "Are you excited about the wedding, Antares? Your daddy and I will be absolutely official then. I'm certainly excited." Red chuckled and then kissed the top of Antares' head which made him giggle cutely in return.<p>

"When is your wedding, anyways?" The voice of Blue suddenly spoke up from the entrance of the room that Red was in. Scarlett gazed over at Blue and smiled towards her.

"In just a week! Herobrine and I decided to have it here at the castle. You will be my bridesmaid won't you, Blue?" Red asked her big sister who was currently staring at her and the baby.

Blue leaned away from the door's frame and stepped over in front of Red to get a better look at Antares. With a gentle smile, she waved down at Antares before looking back up into her sister's hopeful brown eyes. "I would be honored to be your bridesmaid, lil' Red. I've already heard Herobrine ask Steve to be his best man. Can you believe that?"

"Wow… Its seems so weird. Not too long ago they were trying to murder each other and now they're doing pretty well, considering…" Red said with a look of disbelief written all over her face.

Blue chuckled and nodded calmly, "I'm just so glad we're all getting along. I hated it before, being against you." Blue said and looked down shamefully. Red continued to smile as she shook her head.

"What's in the past has past. Let's leave it there. I'm looking forward to the future and excited to finally be Herobrine's wife. I just… I just wish I had someone to walk me down the aisle, to give me away." Red replied and looked disheartened as she thought about not having a Father to walk her down. Blue frowned and shook her head.

"You don't need anyone, Red. You're a strong independent woman that is going to walk down that aisle with fearlessness. I know you will do just fine. With someone there or not to give you away. What matters is the man in front of you that you're going to spend the rest of your life with. Also, this little guy right here." Sapphire said with a smile working on her lips as she gestured down to Antares who was watching the two of them with his hand in his mouth. Red smiled more at this and nodded with confidence.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" Red and Blue both broke into a good laugh together and then went to both share some time playing with little Antares.

* * *

><p>The wedding day had finally arrived. Red was standing in front of a large mirror inside Blue's bedroom that she shared with Steve. Gazing down upon herself, she carefully examined the white wedding gown she was dressed in. It was an elegant long flowing dress that trailed in the back and was sleeveless. She felt Blue come up behind her and begin to start arranging the long white veil on top of her head. "You're beautiful, Scarlett." Blue told her sister as she clipped the veil on and then stepped back to get a better glimpse of her. "Just don't cry… You'll ruin your makeup." Sapphire chided as she noticed Red was looking teary eyed as she stared back at her made-up reflection.<p>

"I-I'm not." She tried convincing her sister but it was quite obvious she was ever so close to losing it. She couldn't believe today was the day she would be giving herself away to the man she loved more than life itself. She couldn't wait to see his face the moment she began walking down the aisle all on her own with no one by her side. She didn't need anyone to stand by her side and hold her hand though, she was strong and could do this alone. Sapphire believed in her, now it was time to just believe in herself.

Making a determined expression in the mirror, she turned to look back at Sapphire who was smiling back at her. "Herobrine is defiantly going to be in for a surprise. You look so elegant." Sapphire lowered her head while still smiling. "You must be anxious."

"You have no flippin' idea. Are you sure everything looks okay? Oh my gosh, I'm so worried I'm gonna do something stupid like trip over my feet or say my words wrong!" Red exclaimed dramatically and began pacing back and forth in the room. Sapphire shook her head with a light smirk of her pink lips.

"You'll do just fine. Stop worrying so much. Its almost time." Blue walked over and brought Red into a tight hug. Red took a deep breath and hugged her sister back. The two sisters stared at each other and smiled. Blue placed her hands onto Red's shoulders, "Just breathe and try to relax. I know it must be difficult right now. But just try your best."

"I will.. I'm just walking after all. How could I mess that up?" Red chuckled nervously and couldn't get the imagery out of her mind of tripping and somehow starting a fire and everyone gasping and screaming their heads off. Maybe, she was putting too much into this? Still the little horror picture in her mind kept lingering in the back of her head.

Walking with Blue out of her room, the two Chandler sisters began heading to the throne room that had been set up to have an alter and priest there to wed Red and Hero together. Red and Blue stopped in front of the doors to the throne room. Red stared intently at the doors, feeling her breath become rapid, she tried taking deep breathes but it was not helping that much. Her eyes were wide and her heart pounded inside her chest. It was only mere minutes until the doors would open and she would be walking down the aisle. Sapphire patted Red on the back and smiled at her one last time before she made her way into the room herself. "Chin up, Red. You got this." Blue encouraged before opening the door and slipping through it really quick to get to her spot as bridesmaid.

Red watched Blue disappeared from her sight, her heart quickened and felt like it was twisting inside. Her stomach was full of butterflies as she waited for the doors. She counted every second she stood there, it felt like a life time. Red closed her eyes and breathed in and out again. 'I got this. I can do this..' She repeated in her mind over and over again. It wasn't until she heard the traditional wedding music start playing from the inside when she knew her time to shine was about to commence.

* * *

><p>"She's about to walk in." A male German accented voice said to another blonde pigtailed female that was with him.<p>

"Alright, is everyone in place then?" She replied quietly as she glanced down from the rafters where they were crouched on from above. The black haired man that was cloaked in black nodded and frowned deeply to himself.

"They'll never expect a thing."

The woman next to him that was also cloaked in black nodded to her companion. "Its unfortunate this must happen." The woman said and glanced down as she watched as the doors opened to reveal Little Red dressed in her long beautiful trailing white wedding dress. The man and woman glanced at each other and nodded knowingly to one another. The man's eyes flickered over to the other side of the wooden rafters above the throne room where his other masked men dressed in tight fitting black armor waited for his command. He extends his arm up and clenched fist to indicate to the men that the time was nearing. The men look over and reciprocated the same gesture back to their leader in return. The leader nods and gazes back down and watches with a look of disgust as he watches the rest of the wedding process go on with his female companion at his side.

* * *

><p>When the doors opened, Red was taken back by the scene in front of her. It was like walking into a dream come true. The red carpeted aisle was opened to her to walk down. At the sides of the aisle, their were a mass of people sitting on each side in the pews. People she had never seen in her life were there to watch HER wedding. Gulping nervously, Red took her first step down the aisle. There at the front of the alter was Herobrine. He was dressed in the most attractive black tuxedo that had a red rose held in his breast pocket. His white glowing eyes had widen as he watched his soon to be bride enter the throne room. She was an absolutely breath-taking sight to be seen.<p>

The music drowned out Red's racing thoughts, she never concentrated so much on walking in a straight line in her entire life. She felt like fainting on the spot. The crowds in the pews smiled adoringly at her. Behind her were little girls dressed in cute frilly red dresses. They held their weaved wicker baskets that carried a bunch of flower pedals that they kept tossing over their shoulder as Red walked in front of them. Red couldn't feel any more giddy then she did now. Her shimmering brown eyes were fixated on Herobrine's eyes in front of her. He was staring at her with the most loving eyes, that he only shared with Red. Sapphire stood off to the left dressed down in her own long red dress that was the color scheme of the wedding next to white. She was smiling widely while at the same time looking teary eyed as she watched her little sister walk all by herself. Steve also stood off on the other side as Herobrine's best man. He had a black tuxedo on that held a blue carnation with white at the tips of the flower, in respects for Scarlett's sister, Big Blue.

Red finally made it to the alter where she met up with Herobrine. Red and Herobrine took each others hands into their own and smiled warmly at each other. "You look absolutely breathtaking, dear Scarlett." Herobrine said to Red as they stood in front of the priest.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." Red complimented with a smirk tugging on her red-painted lips. Herobrine smirked back at her and then turned to look at the priest with Scarlett as he began to speak up.

"Dearly beloved, I gather here today in the face of family and friends, to join together this man and woman in matrimony. As Scarlett and Herobrine stand before us, willing and able to commit to each other for a lifetime. We realize that marriage symbolizes the love and harmony that transcends everything in the universe. May we be encourages, to find qualities that bring us all closer to one another, so that we may learn to truly love and respect each other, all the days of our lives This day you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but also to wish you every happiness in your future life together." The priest started off with the beginning of the speech, before he turned to look at Herobrine. "Herobrine, do you take Scarlett for your lawful wedded wife, to live together in matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her, from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only onto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Herobrine squeezed Red's hands affectionally and with as much sincerity as he could muster up, Herobrine said, "I do."

Red was trying everything in her power not to break down crying in happiness as he said those two beautiful words. When the priest looked at her, she veered her light brown eyes to gaze at him as he spoke. "And now do you Scarlett take Herobrine, for your lawful wedded husband, to live together in matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him, from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him, for as long as you shall live?"

Red stared adoringly into Herobrine's calm but overjoyed glowing white eyes that she came to love with all her heart. She gulped and never tore her eyes away from Herobrine's as she said with complete wholeheartedness, "I do."

Herobrine's smile widen, he never looked so pleased in his entire life. Red just wanted more than anything to just kiss him now. Her fingers twitched with anticipation to run her hand through his short brunette hair that hung ever so slightly in front of his face. Within seconds these two would finally seal the deal with a kiss that both were going to give their all into. The priest smiled at the two obviously in love bride and groom, as he continued on with the rest of the wedding speech. "With all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage? Your response will be we will."

The crowd respectfully responded to the priest by saying their, "I will" before it was time to finally get down to the wedding vows. The priest turned to look back at Herobrine who looked back at him, ready more than ever to recite his vows to his soon to be wife in front of him. The priest told Herobrine what to say before letting him say if for himself to Scarlett. Red couldn't stop smiling as Herobrine smiled sweetly back at her and began to recite back what the priest had said. "I Herobrine take thee Scarlett to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'till death do us part."

Red was about to cut the wedding vows short and just kiss him already! But she decided it wouldn't be a smart move so she refrained… for now. The priest turned to her and also told her what to recite. Red nodded and with a deep breathe, she recited the words with her heart clearly open for all to see, "I Scarlett take thee Herobrine to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'till death do us part."

Steve grinned and knew it was his turn as best man to take the diamond rings that he had on a red velvet pillow and hand it over to the priest. Blue dapped at her icy blue eyes with a tissue she kept at her side as she watched Steve stroll over from the side and hand over the sparkling diamond rings over. Steve send Herobrine and Red a thumbs up and a goofy grin, "Good luck!" He whispered in a hush voice and backed off to to where he was standing before. The priest prayed over the rings, before handing the diamond ring over to Herobrine. That very same diamonds in the ring, Herobrine had found the all by himself when he went to go mining for Red. He wanted the ring to be as special as possible and it certainly was.

Stepping up closer to Red, he began placing the ring gently onto her finger. Red watched and couldn't help it anymore. The tears were slipping down her face and down off of her chin. The audience awe'd at the heartwarming sight, while some of them even were breaking into tears of their own from how emotional and beautiful it was to see two lovers make such a lifetime commitment with one another. The priest told Herobrine what to say next and Hero nodded and recited the next part. "With this ring - I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol, of our love and commitment." Scarlett looked down and smiled brightly as she was given the other ring for Herobrine.

"With this ring - I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol, of our love and commitment." Red said as she placed the other diamond ring onto Herobrine's ring finger. Herobrine wasn't crying but he certainly looked close to it. He truly was having the best days of his life in the last couple of weeks. Having his precious son Prince Antares, becoming the King of Minecraftia, and then having Red become his wife on top of it. His life had been blessed by someone. He didn't know who but he thanked whoever did. He's always dreamed of these things in the past, but never thought they'd actually happen, except maybe for being king. He found that having a family was much more rewarding though, he loved his family and would never let anyone lay a hand of them. They were his life now.

"Now that Scarlett and Herobrine have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, and the joining of hands, and giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce these two as husband and wife. Those whom had joined together, let no one put asunder. May I present you to the newly wed King and Queen of Minecraftia. You may kiss the bride."

The crowd started cheering in a loud uproar of applause, while at the same time the traditional wedding music started back up from the large choir. Herobrine smirked at his new wife and leaned in and wrapped his strong arms tightly around her. Red smiled back and opened her mouth to let Herobrine have instant access to her mouth. The two lovers embraced as Red put her arms around Herobrine's head as they deepened the kiss passionately. The remained kissing and Blue finally broken down into tears, even Steve was sobbing happily from the side. He never felt so emotional over something like this but he just couldn't help it! It was too beautiful! Steve sniffled and felt embarrassed when Blue looked over at him and giggled at his tearful face. Steve blushed and rubbed at his eyes while Blue continued to laugh. Red and Hero kept kissing, not wanting to let it go until they absolutely had too.

Herobrine savored every inch of her mouth, she tasted as sweet as honey, if not way better. Backing off just a little, Herobrine shocked Red when he leaned her downwards and kissed her again with so much blistering passion. This time this kiss was hot and teeming with just as much love as the first. Red giggled into the kiss and when Herobrine pulled her back up, he grinned widely at her. She grinned back and then took his hand into her own. Red and Herobrine started walking down the aisle together as husband and wife as rice was being thrown from the pews and the flower girls were skipping around and giggling as they tossed more flowers into the air. Herobrine and Red laughed with each other as they went down the aisle to go to the ballroom in the castle where the reception was going to be at.

Herobrine and Red were close to the door's exit when suddenly something terrible happened.

From above them there was loud battle cries as men in tight-fitting black armor started swinging down from ropes from up in the rafters. Red's delighted face broke away to look off disbelieving stupor as they swung down onto the ground and began running towards her with enchanted diamond swords in their hands. Herobrine's eyes widen and soon flashed and began blazing in a wild fury as he saw them coming forwards towards them with their magically imbued swords raised threatening towards them. The people in the entire throne room gasped in horror and began fleeing away, while at the same time the music died down as the men chased after Red and Hero. Herobrine pushed Red behind him as he summoned out his own enchanted diamond sword and stood protectively in front of Little Red. Red was too stricken in horror to comprehend what was going on as Herobrine came clashing sword to sword with the first man that was dressed much like a black cladded ninja assassin.

Another attacker tried to murder Herobrine from the side as he held the other sword away. Herobrine quickly parried the blow and then slashed at the first man that tried to attack Red and himself. "What the hell is going on!?" Herobrine growled viciously as he watched more of these men swing off from the rafters and down to the ground. Steve unsheathes his diamond sword and began to help his older brother fight off the sudden ambush from above. "I'll kill you all for this intrusion!" Herobrine roared and slashed the first man down to his bloody demise. Red had her hands held onto her mouth as she stared in terror. What was going on!?

Blue narrowed her eyes and started racing past the attackers to get to her little sister. "RED!" Blue screamed as she tried her best to run as fast as she could in the black heels she was wearing.

"Hero! What's going on!?" Steve yelled over to Herobrine as he expertly was fighting with one of the black cladded men dressed like ninjas. Herobrine's sword suddenly caught on fire as he used the enchanted magic to his aid. Now slashing his way through the enemies with a flaming sword, he stayed close to Red to make sure she stayed safe. Blue screamed when suddenly one of the attackers slashed at her, she barely made it as she threw herself backwards. She just barely made it unscathed. Red cried out to her big sister and began running towards her, while summoning out her own black opal sword, The Starless Gale, into her hands. She wasn't going to let any ninja asshole touch her big sister, without her doing something about it! Herobrine was going to answer Steve but was distracted when he saw Red run past him to go save Sapphire.

"Red!" Herobrine yelled out while at the same time fighting three men at the same time. They seemed more persistent to kill him than anyone else in the room. Red lashed her sword in front of her and made a giant wave of black magic surge like a tidal wave forwards at the two men that were inclosing around Blue. The black magic hit the men and soon began to make them panic as the dark forbidden magic tainted their insides and soon commenced to make them convulse on the ground and foam from the mouth. Red kneeled down to Blue and extended her hand to help her up to her feet.

"Are you okay, Blue!?" Red asked her sister with fearful eyes. Blue nodded and coughed slightly as she took Red's hand and was pulled up with her help.

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

"I don't know. These men came from fucking nowhere." Red replied to her sister seriously, before looking back up to see more ninja dressed men coming after the two of them. Blue didn't have her sword on her so she backed away behind Red as Red pointed her sword at them and growled, "Get the fuck away from my family! What kind of assholes are you to crash a wedding!?" The men said nothing in reply as they suddenly clashed swords with Red. Herobrine saw this from the corner of his eyes but he was having difficult of his own since most of the men in the throne room were attacking him. They had expert training, he could tell by how well they were keeping up with him. Steve finally made his way over to Herobrine's side and the two twin brother's were back to back with their swords up and ready to attack.

"What's going on?" Steve repeated to Herobrine as he was breathing heavily from fighting. Herobrine shook his head and scoffed.

"I don't know but I'm going to slay every single of them where they stand for trying to ruin this day." Herobrine replied darkly to his younger brother before both brothers jumped forwards and began fighting together as they fought off the mysterious assassins.

Abruptly, two other ropes were cast down from on top of the wooden rafters as a man and woman came sliding down the ropes. The sight of them made Steve' blue eyes widen as he recognized immediately who the two were.

"Direk… Lassie!?" Steve uttered in disbelief.

The black haired and Messenger man whose hair swooped over his one eye, glared hatefully as he stood next to the blonde pigtailed woman who used to be a maid for Notch. The man named Direk glared Steve and began to take out a golden enchanted sword that's aura was casting out a frigid cold air. "Hello, Prince Steve. Or should I say traitor?" Direk spat hatefully. Lassie also glared with her dark azure colored eyes, you could tell she was frowning even from under the black mask that covered her mouth.

"You're a traitor, Steve! How could you?" Lassie hollered with a furious look in her eyes.

"Traitor?" Steve said in confusion. Herobrine cut down the last of the men attacking him with his blazing fiery sword. Red was on the side still dealing with her own guys that she took out without much of a problem with her black magic that was extremely powerful. It was forbidden magic for a reason, after all. The red and blue colored sisters looked over at the new presences. Blue also gasped when she also realized just who Lassie and Direk were.

"Yes, a traitor! You sided with the white-devil of the Overworld! We won't let him be King of Minecraftia! Notch is the rightful King!" Lassie yelled back in her rather high-pitch sounding voice at Steve's ignorance on what was going on.

"Notch backed down! You don't have a choice!" Blue shouted back in defense. Lassie scoffed and shook her head with a smirk forming on her lips behind her black mask. It was like she knew something that they didn't. Direk took a step forward and pointed over at Red with his golden icy sword.

"I want her dead for murdering my brother Wolfgang and his girlfriend Ruth! She is a monster from the Otherworld! Things wouldn't be the way they were if her and Blue had never came into the picture to begin with! Herobrine would still be sniveling back in his little Nether fortress all alone!" Direk said fiercely and then pointed his sword over at Herobrine, "How dare you think you can just murder villages as you please and innocence and then just make your ways into our kingdom thinking you can be our King! You are a devil! A murderer! You will die beside your evil wife!"

"Back down now. You don't have a choice." Lassie inquired with a mocking smirk.

"Never. I am the King here and I will have you slaughtered for such a revolt!" Herobrine shouted and began storming towards Direk. Lassie and Direk glanced at each other with a knowing smirk before Lassie suddenly snapped her fingers loudly.

"I wouldn't come any closer, white-eyed devil." Lassie said snidely as suddenly one of their ninja assassins came down from a rope with something in his arms.

Red's eyes widen in complete horror at the sight. Her heart dropped and seemed to drown inside her body. The black assassin stepped forwards the second he landed on the ground and passed something over to Lassie. The golden blonde pony-tailed woman smirked and turned to show everyone what was in her arms.

"NO!" Herobrine shouted in dread as he saw Antares was in her arms.

"Hush, little baby don't say a word~ Daddy's gonna give up his throne for good~" Lassie sang in a demented version of the lullaby melody, "Hush little baby". Direk smirked alongside Lassie as the two had little Prince Antares held hostage in Lassie's arms. Antares was crying and had his little hands outdrawn to his mother as he wailed in sobs.

Steve and Blue glanced at each other in shock and then both turned to deeply glare the two rebels in front of them. "You kidnapped a fucking baby for this?! Whose the real monster, huh!?" Blue shouted venomously in disbelief and then glanced at Red with concern. Red absolutely looked sick to her stomach. Her face was pale of color and she looked helpless as she watched her baby boy in the arms of the enemy.

Herobrine charged forwards in a desperate battle cry, while his eyes were blazing white trailing wisps. He came rushing towards Direk and Lassie, that was until Lassie frowned and took out a sharp knife from her side hip and placed it to Antares' neck. "Not any closer or the cute little baby gets it." Lassie said heartlessly as she kept the blade firmly down on the crying infant's neck, not enough to draw blood, but any closer and it would.

"Oh God, please no! Not my baby!" Red cried and fell to her knees in fear for her precious child. Herobrine skidded to a halt and was breathing heavily and looking as vicious as an angry bloodthirsty lion.

"Don't you fucking dare." Herobrine growled deeply.

"Then you better start listening to our demands." Direk said simply in his German accent as he glanced from Antares and Lassie and then over to Herobrine, Red, Steve, and Blue. Lassie nods and mockingly coos down at the wailing infant who wanted his mommy and daddy back.

"Open your ears then. This is how it goes down." Lassie said with a nasty smirk as she looked up from Antares.

Herobrine slumped his shoulders and glared heavily down at the ground, "What do you want…?"

Red continued to sob on her knees as Blue tried her best to comfort her, even though she knew it was for naught. Red had perfect reason to be upset, even more than upset. Blue and Steve looked over at each other and frowned worriedly. Herobrine stared defeated at the floor as Lassie kept her knife to Antares' neck.

"This is what we want…"


	38. Rock-a-bye-Baby

**Chapter 38: Rock-a-bye-Baby**

_Author's Note: I just want to stop a moment and say that I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback on Block-Crossed Lovers that I have been receiving in my inbox. It seriously truly does inspires me to keep writing. I do this for you wonderful readers out there. I love writing for you and I love it even more when I inspire and give you something fun to read in your spare time. Thank you so much again for reading this far into my story. I hope, as I do every chapter, that you enjoy what I have written specially for you. You guys are the best! I just want to also mention that currently this story alone has exactly 8,422 readers in total, not counting my readers on DeviantArt. To me that is a lot of people. Thanks so much for that accomplishment. Okay, I'll stop wasting your time. Read on, dear. :)_

* * *

><p>Direk glanced past the alter and at the throne before gesturing towards it, "We want Notch to take his rightful spot as King back. Herobrine is nothing but a villainous devil and will only bring our world, our Minecraftia, into shambles. I will not live in world run by a despicable corrupt tyrant." Direk said as he glared back over at Herobrine.<p>

"My Father has willfully stepped down and proclaimed me as King of Minecraftia. I have been justly and rightfully given my birthright."

Lassie and Direk glance at each other calmly with another insightful look at each other. They knew something that the rest of them didn't know. Herobrine could tell they were holding something back and it was aggravating him. "You think King Notch would actually let YOU have the throne." Direk said venomously towards Herobrine. Hero narrowed his white glowing eyes as Direk Aurich replied to him.

"Yes, he did." Herobrine responded darkly.

"My brother is not lying! I saw it with my own eyes and heard it with my own two ears what my Father said. This is utter madness Direk and Lassie. You better not harm Antares! That innocent baby should not be put into danger because of conflicting political views." Steve spoke up seriously. Direk and Lassie both glanced over at Steve blankly. Lassie scoffed and glared down at Antares, who was still whimpering and crying softly in her arms.

"This 'child' is not innocent. He is an heir to Herobrine's legacy. When he grows up he'll just be the same as his Father, a bloody tyrant. He even has the same wicked eyes." Lassie said while she stared down at the sobbing baby boy. Looking back up at the four, she shook her head. Her long golden blonde pigtails bouncing back and forth as she shook her head. "You might think I'm some kind of monster for threatening a helpless little baby, but I'm doing this for the better good of Minecraftia. Right Direk?" Lassie said and turned her dark blue eyes to look at Direk in expectancy. Direk looked at her from the side of his silvery blue eyes and nodded his head in agreement.

"Right, Lassie… Jeopardizing one child will save many more in the future to come. It is not something we take pleasure in doing, so don't think we like holding a helpless baby captive. We are the Rebellion of Minecraftia. The benevolent rebels that are leading a sound revolution to a safer and peaceful world. Sometimes, we must play dirty to get what will ultimately save Minecraftia and its people. Its just the way things work"

"Tch, I think it is nothing but cowardly of you to use my newborn son as your own shield to cower behind. You know very well you two would be lying dead in a pool of your own blood in front of me currently if you didn't have him in your clutches. As the King of Minecraftia, I strive for the betterment of it but unfortunately it is plagued with blind fools like you who cannot see the truth. You are the reason Minecraftia needs to be purged of pestilence like yourselves."

Red suddenly stood back up and pointed harshly at the two rebels furiously, "I don't give a fuck what political view you have! There is NO justification to put an innocent baby in danger! How is his life being taken going to save Minecraftia!? Huh!?"

Direk didn't even flinch at Red's loud assertion as he stood there with his frozen golden sword still out at his side. He calmly looked over at Red and replied, "With the child gone there will be no chances of future generations dealing with a possible dictator from Herobrine's bloodline. The Minecraftian lands will be much safer with a King who knows what he is doing like King Notch. Herobrine is corrupt and selfish, only caring about himself and his own nefarious desires. That is not what a King is or does. Notch has always kept Minecraftia held tightly in his iron fist. A perfect leader. He cares not for himself but for his people, they always came first. He is a true leader of our world."

"Absurd… Where is my Father? He would diffuse all this pitiful misunderstanding that you two have." Herobrine brought up as he glanced around the throne room's foyer searchingly. It wasn't when a sudden realization hit him with full force. Wait… Why was Notch not there in the first place? Wouldn't he would have wanted to watch the wedding? He knew Notch was suspicious of his rule, but he couldn't truly have held that much hatred to not have come view his own son's wedding?

"I-… I don't know." Steve said as he caught onto Herobrine's gaze. The two twin brothers shared a perturbed expression. Steve too seemed like he was catching on to the bizarre absence of their Father. Where was Notch? While they were looking around perplexed, Red grinds her teeth and walked over in front of Direk and Lassie with her sword, The Starless Gale, extended out at them threateningly. Direk took his own sword and lifted it up defensively as she approached them. Lassie backed off with Antares and held the knife's blade closer to his tiny neck.

"Stay back, you! I'm warning you!" Lassie hissed as she kept backing away from Red.

"Give me back my baby." Red growled viciously. "Or I'll kill the both of you myself." Red threatened murderously, which only made Lassie snort mockingly back at her for even suggesting such a thing.

"You don't get it do you? Take ONE more step and I WILL do it!" Antares was now sobbing loudly and it made Little Red's heart painfully ache for him. She just wanted to scoop up her poor baby boy and sweetly whisper to him that everything would be alright as she hugged and kissed him all over. Yet, she was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. She could attempt to use her black magic to save Antares, but it could possibly touch and kill her child, which was out of the question. Plus, if she tried to attack, Lassie might actually use that knife and do her dirty deed to Antares. She felt though if Antares was in her arms much longer, she might just do it, anyway.

"What are you expecting us to do!?" Red shouted in frustration. Direk answered this time as he kept his chilled icy golden sword's tip pointed straight at Red at the ready.

"Herobrine must step down to us as prisoner and be imprisoned. Same with you. Now you can both feel what my older brother Wolfgang felt like left trapped in Herobrine's torture chambers by himself with Ruth. You showed him no mercy, even in death, and I will show you none either. Do this and we will leave the baby alone, unscathed" Direk inquired as he stared Little Red down with narrowed silvery eyes. Red's black opal sword lowered as she glanced over at Herobrine searchingly for how to proceed. Herobrine looked back at her and frowned sadly. They knew what they had to do. Trying to fight back would only possibly put Antares in intimate danger.

"And what are you going to to us?" Blue asked with a glare of her own at the black-haired German accented messenger boy.

"You are nothing but traitors to King Notch for letting this happen. You should be banished forever!" Lassie proclaimed harshly but Direk shook his head in disagreement to her brazen notion.

"No, that would be too forgiving for them. They will also be imprisoned, Sapphire and Steve. At least, until they come to their senses to who really belongs on the throne." Direk said and then gestured for his remaining black assassins to go forward and get ready to take them as prisoners. "You will accept to back down, right?" Direk and Lassie waited for a reply.

The room was thick with intense heavy silence before Herobrine sighed and spoke up, "If it will save my son… then I will." Herobrine replied lowly as he lowered his gaze down to the ground shamefully. He despised looking so weak and defeated, but he just couldn't take the chance of Antares being murdered by these two insane rebels. He knew he could use his magic that was at his disposal, but it was highly risky and he just couldn't afford for even one ill-advised finger to be lifted against his newborn son.

Direk smiled at this submission and nodded, "Good choice, for once… Take them away."

"What are you going to do with my baby!" Red snapped loudly as two black cladded assassins came over and grabbed onto each of her shoulders from both sides. She glanced at them both with a deep glare, but didn't make the very tempting action to assault them with all the power she had.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll take very gooood care of him." Lassie smiled and cuddled screaming Antares to her face. "He might even consider me his mommy after awhile. What do you think?" Lassie snorted a taunting giggle as she traced her pointer finger across his soft cheek. Antares cringed away from her touch and whined helplessly with a tremble. Red clenched her teeth roughly and tried to rip out of the hold the rebel ninja assassins had on her. They held her firmly back before she could go charging at Lassie to punch that bitch in the face. What nerve she had to mock a grieving mother in front of her face!

Red doubled over in the men's grip and began crying and screaming loud profanities as the assassins began yanking her away. Herobrine death-glared the other approaching men that were coming near him, he made it very clear he would kill them if he was even touched once. So instead of grabbing onto him, they let him came willing. Blue and Steve were also apprehended but with their hands tied behind their back as they were beginning to be led towards the dank dungeons of the massive castle. Lassie took her sharp silvery knife away from Antares' neck and sheathed it back on her hip, while she watched as Red, Blue, Steve, and Herobrine were driven away towards the dungeons. Direk followed after them as Lassie lingered behind, holding Antares, who was still fussing noisily within her arms.

"Oh shut up, ya' brat." Lassie murmured once the four were out of view. She stared down at Antares, who she swore was glaring her back with those white glowing voids that were his eyes. "You have some creepy eyes, kid." Lassie scoffed and felt strangely unnerved by the intense stare Antares was suddenly giving her. She tried to brush if off, but she really wished the infant could stop giving her that look. His eyes were painfully identical to his Father's and Lassie was terrified of Herobrine, though she would never admit it aloud. Lassie prodded her pointer finger back at Antares' face playfully and was pleasantly surprised when he abruptly bit her finger. The kid apparently had some pretty sharp baby teeth on him because she yelped in pain.

"OW, you little snot nose brat!" Lassie gasped and then deeply glared Antares down as he began to revert into a fit of cute giggles at her pain.

* * *

><p>In the dimly lit dungeons, Herobrine and Red were placed in adjacent cells across from each other. Steve and Blue were put next to them on the other cells next to their own. Direk smirked as he admired the delightful scene in front of him. It was so refreshing to him to see Herobrine finally put behind bars, and to think Direk was only a messenger boy, not even a soldier, and was able to carry out such a daring feat. Looks like all it took was a well-thought out plan to catch Herobrine at his weakest. Direk stared with cruel eyes at Little Red as she was kneeled down in her small cramped and cold cell room by herself. Herobrine watched from the other side with an ominous glare as Direk crouched in front of her cell and began talking to her. "Now you know how my brother felt."<p>

"I didn't kill your brother on purpose, asshole." Red replied snappishly in a low growl. Direk shook his head disbelievingly with much spite and scoffed at her crude answer to him.

"You killed my dear big brother in cold-blood. It was your murderous bloodied hands that were the cause of his demise. You even killed poor Ruth alongside that devil of a man."

"For one thing get your facts straight! I was under Herobrine's influence to kill Wolfgang but you know what. He probably deserved it, just like you do too." Red hissed and spat at him which made him cringe back quickly in disgust. Red continued to silently glare at him as he backed off and brushed off the saliva that landed on his cheek.

"You disgusting filthy whore! I hope you enjoy rotting away in there for the rest of your miserable life!" Direk shouted and stormed away from her, catching the deadly look emanating from Herobrine's glowing menacing white eyes in the darkness of his prison cell. They were like two glowing white orbs of light that shined in through the dark of the shadows like twinkling burning stars of the galaxy.

Red brought her shaking hands to her face as she began crying. She was still dressed in her white wedding gown as she let her heated blurry tears fall down her face. Herobrine stood up from where he was sitting in the darkness of his cell and grabbed onto the iron bars as he stared at his mourning wife. "Red…" Herobrine spoke up softly to get her attention. Red didn't hear him at first, it wasn't until he spoke her name again when she finally looked up at him. Rubbing at her tearful light brown eyes, she stared over at him with a sad expression.

"Hero…" She whimpered out his name and crawled over to the front of the bars, to hold onto them as she gazed through the gapes.

"Its going to be okay, dear heart. We will get out of this." Herobrine attempted to reassure her dwindling confidence of escaping out of this dilemma.

"He's right, lil' Red! We'll get out of this in a jiffy! Just uh… Hold on tight while I think of something!" Red heard Steve yell out confidently as usual from his cell that was beside Herobrine's cell. She could very faintly see him, trying to stick his head out of the bars to catch her gaze. It was slightly awkward looking but she could see him ever so slightly. Blue was the only one Red couldn't see at all since her cell was next to her own and large dirty cobblestone walls separated them from view.

"What are they going to do to Antares? I can't stand the thought of that blonde bitch holding my baby." Red said as she thought painfully on Lassie and her cruel words to her.

Herobrine shook his head with a faint frown. "I do not know but don't panic, Scarlett. They said they wouldn't harm him as long as we came willingly." Herobrine tried calming down Scarlett, but it wasn't working that well. She was still extremely sick to her stomach in fear for her defenseless baby fending for himself with that terrible dreadful woman.

Blue listened to what they were saying and decided to speak up herself as something crossed her mind, "Where is Notch in all of this? I have yet to see him." Blue exclaimed thoughtfully, bringing up the very questionable thoughts that had been on Herobrine and Steve's mind for awhile during this.

Steve frowned as he looked over at Blue and replied, "I don't know, Blue. I haven't seen him the entire day now that I think of it. Has anyone else?"

"No, I have a feeling like something is off." Herobrine replied to his younger brother.

"I didn't see him at all at the wedding. Why would he not show up for it? Wouldn't that be something a father would never pass up?" Red questioned, leaving everyone silent in thought for a long moment of time.

Blue was the first one to speak up after a couple minutes of deafening silence. "I think I was the last one to see Notch. I was talking to him yesterday about the wedding preparations and he seemed really flighty about it for some reason. He didn't even look me in the eyes at all, he was nervous." Blue exclaimed as she thought back on her odd discussion with the bearded ex-king.

"Why would my Father act that way?" Steve wondered out loud as he began rubbing his chin in pondering. Herobrine and Red also thought about it until something in Red threw up a lit up light bulb in her mind's eye. She wasn't so sure it was correct information and she hoped it wasn't. "Do you think that maybe Notch is still not okay with Herobrine being King?" Red inquired with a troubled frown on her red lips.

"What would that have to do with anything?" Blue asked in confusion, but Herobrine cut in before she could say anything else.

"A lot, actually. I should've expected some kind of rebellion to be formed against me after being anointed king of Minecraftia. But I think I know where Red is going with this, as it has also been on my mind. Notch has been acting strangely, Blue only confirms this by her discussion with him yesterday. It seems highly suspicious that those two out there would be fighting for Notch to be king, if they already know Notch has purposely given me the throne. There was something about them that wasn't quite telling of the full truth of the situation. I believe my Father might be much more involved in this than I first anticipated." Herobrine spoke with a scowl tugging down on his lips as he thought intently on it.

Steve was the first to speak up in alarm right after Herobrine, "Are you saying that you think Father is against us?"

"Against me." Herobrine corrected.

Blue's icy eyes widen as she finally realizes what Herobrine was alluding on. She stands up from where she was sitting on the floor and looks out through the gapes of the iron bars to try and catch a glimpse of Herobrine from the diagonal positioning they were both in. "Notch must have betrayed us!" She shouts a little more loudly than necessary.

"Whoa, hold on, Blue! Let's not get too ahead of ourselves! We can't be sure of that." Steve quickly butted in to defend his Father's integrity. Though part of himself wasn't so sure of his own father's intention anymore. Where was he during all of this chaos? It all seemed too unorthodox to be coincidental.

"But it would make absolute sense! He obviously didn't want Herobrine to be king of Minecraftia in the first place. He must be using this whole ordeal as some kind of gimmick to actually getting rid of Herobrine all together. Maybe, Notch is the one behind this pulling the strings. What if he wanted Direk and Lassie to gather a group of assassins and do the dirty work themselves? It would quietly get rid of all of us without making Notch look bad. Nobody would suspect him. And with Herobrine 'quietly' out of the picture, he could take his place back as king." Blue explained her carefully thought out belief of the situation that they were dealing with. The dungeon got eerily silent again as everyone processed what Blue had said in their minds. It was certainly something to mull over.

"It makes sense but we can't be certain." Steve replied a bit solemnly. He really didn't like the thought of his Father betraying them all. Red sighed heavily and ran her hand through the locks of her short fiery red hair.

"That bastard probably threw us under the bus. Why can't he just accept Herobrine as king, already? Why would he try to have both of his only sons killed? It seriously pisses me off." Red grumbled from her cell. "Way to ruin my wedding day…"

Herobrine frowned and leaned against the sturdy bars to stare over at Red, who was sitting there with one hand held on to the iron bars. She had her eyes lowered in anguish, her bangs falling in her face. "Whether my Father has betrayed me or not. It still is not getting us out of this predicament we're in." Herobrine said as he watched Little Red nod her head and finally look up into his eyes from afar.

"You're right. But how are we going to get out of here?"

The imprisoned group fell into pure silence as they all went back to pondering. This time for a way to escape and get Antares back from the rebels Direk and Lassie.

* * *

><p>"Oi, this baby won't shut up! It just keeps crying and crying its eyes out! Its so freaking annoying!" Lassie whined grouchily as she held out Antares in her extended arms in front of her in disgust. Direk was back with her as the two were about to meet up with someone.<p>

"Then make it quiet down. Don't you have any maternal qualities in you?" Direk replied in annoyance while rolling his eyes as Lassie shot him a defensive glare.

"Of course, I do but the kid isn't gonna' shut up. Not without its actual mom." Lassie said snidely back. Direk shook his head and resisted to eye roll again at his golden blonde pony-tailed comrade.

"It'll tire out sooner or later." Direk waved carelessly at Lassie who continued to glare at him as she tried to calm down Antares. It wasn't until a wooden door opened up into the throne room's foyer when Notch stepped out into view. He looked over at Direk and Lassie who stood up painfully straight when they caught view of the respected man.

"Sir!" They both said at the same time as Notch stood in front of them. He smiled warmly towards them and shook his head.

"There is not need for the formalities but thank you." Notch replied with his friendly demeanor. The two looked at each other briefly but neither one ever backed down to standing up straight in front of him. "So it looks like you have the baby. How did it go?" Notch asked as he glanced down to look at Antares. He had seen the baby before since it had been born and it had still frightened him to see the infant's eyes look so indistinguishably like his oldest son's own bright wispy eyes.

"It went off without a hitch, sir. I mean- Notch." Direk replied with a respectful bow of his head to his leader. Notch stroked his black beard and nodded with a dangerous overtone glinting in his deep brown eyes.

"Indeed, this is very good news. Where are they now?"

"In the dungeons. We have them locked away, they came willingly to keep the child safe." Direk explained while Lassie nodded alongside him as he spoke. Notch took a step forward and looked down at Antares. The baby boy caught his gaze and Notch sensed something indistinguishably menacing about the child at that very moment. The young baby was glaring up at him hatefully with those bright glowing white eyes. It was like the child knew of what was going on and he seemed very unhappy by it. "What will you want to do with them?"

Notch looked up from Antares and at Direk calmly, "You should know what I want you to do with them. We already explained this."

Direk looked down and nodded shamefully, "Yes, I apologize, King Notch. But doing this would go against the agreement we had made with them."

Notch scoffs and then makes an eerie smile towards Direk and Lassie, "And how would this matter? They would never agree to be slaughtered. No one in their right mind would." Notch shook his head with a frustrated sigh and began pacing back and forth. Lassie and Direk gulped anxiously as Notch summoned out his powerful sword magically into his right hand. "What I want is very simple. Kill Herobrine and Scarlett. They have caused enough complications for Minecraftia and it's innocence. If I must do away with my oldest son for the betterment of the land and Minecraftia's citizens, I will make such a large sacrifice." Notch said as he stared at this diamond sword that glinted prettily in the light of the room.

Lassie rocked Antares back and forth as he kept whimpering like a kicked puppy in her arms. Staring at Notch, she spoke up unsurely, "Why give up your throne in the first place, King Notch? Couldn't have you killed Herobrine and Scarlett when they first arrived here to kill Sorcerer Nicholas?"

Notch staring at his sword still, he shook his head, "No… I could have but its much simpler this way. Giving up my throne lulled Herobrine into a false sense of security. He thought nothing could go wrong, that he had everything good given to him on a sliver platter. But not anymore, Herobrine is not ever fit to be a King. He is a murderer of my people, of innocent life. I only agreed to let Herobrine have the throne in the first place so this could all play out. Patience wins the race and I have paid my debts in full. Herobrine must be eradicated along side the Otherworldly woman, Scarlett." Notch told them as he finally looked up from his heavily enchanted sword to look back over at Lassie and Direk.

Direk nodded quietly to Notch with a confident look in his blue eyes, "What about Sapphire and Steve?"

Notch lowered his eyes and frowned sadly, "It pains me to think I would ever have to get rid of both of my boys. I just don't know if I have it in me to let you do off with Steve. He is the only son who stuck around for me, however, his ways unfortunately have wavered over to Herobrine's behalf now." Notch took a deep breath before closing his eyes tightly and speaking with a hoarse voice, he said, "Kill them all."

Lassie and Direk glanced at each other in surprise but nodded nevertheless to their king, "If this is what you wish, King Notch. It shall be done." Direk replied and bowed again in respect. Lassie made a low curtsy and soon began walking away together with Direk. Notch stared back at his sword's reflection of his self with troubled pained eyes.

"It must be done…" He murmured lowly while closing his dark eyes again. He was left in deafening silence within the throne room foyer as he stood there all alone to himself to think of what he had just ordered upon his two and only sons. Death.

* * *

><p>A whole full day went by and Herobrine, Steve, Red, and Blue were still locked up in their cells by themselves. Direk went in to check them a couple times to make sure they weren't doing anything suspicious. Lassie kept taking care of Antares but the longer she was with the child, the more strange things she would encounter. She was feeling highly paranoid as she cleaned up Antares and put him in a new clean diaper. "Wonderful! I get to play mommy dearest while that twit Direk keeps stalling this process to kill your stupid parents. I better not get stuck with you after they die. I'm so not babysitting for free." Lassie spoke to Antares as she finished up changing him to much of her distaste. Antares was staring at her and not crying this time but just giving her that intense glare that he gives. It kinda creeped her out.<p>

Placing Antares in his white crib from within Red and Herobrine's room in the Overworld castle. She stared at Antares and surely enough he was staring back at her with that same look. "Stop looking at me like that." Lassie bristled and went over to get a baby bottle from under a cupboard. "If I give you a stinkin' bottle with you stop staring at me like that?" Lassie kept talking aloud to Antares as she bend over to grab a bottle for the kid. The second she leaned in and reached inside the cupboard, the door to it suddenly moved on its own and slammed roughly right into the side of her head. She saw twinkling stars as her vision almost blackened out. She howled out in pain and quickly yanked herself away from the cupboard that slammed on its own on her. "What the bloody hell!?" She yelped, quickly sending a look over at Antares who laid there in the crib and continuing to watch her with his much calmer white glowing eyes. He giggled from her painful screech and that send her over the edge. "You dirty little brat hardly deserve a damn bottle! Did you do that? …Rrrr, No, you couldn't. What am I saying… You're just a baby." Lassie trailed off and sighed heavily as she held the side of her aching head, while holding the bottle in her other free hand.

"Here's your damn milk, kid." Lassie stuck the bottle into Antares' mouth. The baby took the baby bottle and began drinking from it but never once did he stop watching Lassie. She growled at this and was wishing she could put a blindfold over the kid to get him to stop staring at her.

"Can't you just go to sleep? I have so much better things to be doing then babysitting creepy children." Lassie whined as she watched Antares continue to suck on his bottle. Lassie rubbed the side of her now bruised head and went to sit down on a rocking chair in the room. Taking a deep breath, she sat down and the moment she put her weight onto the wooden chair. It broke into pieces. She screamed out loud as she fell down with the debris from the wooden chair. Antares watched and smirked as he kept drinking from his bottle. Lassie now had a aching bruised head and a pained bruised bum on top of it. Either, she had the worst luck in the world suddenly or something weird was going on. Ever since she had this kid in her possession, unexplainable things have been taking place.

Embarrassed by all that was happening to her, she stood up and began rubbing her behind with a whiny groan. "What is going on around here- OWWW!" She squealed again as Antares finished his bottle and threw it over at Lassie. Hitting her directly on the side of the head that was already hurting from the cupboard. "WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Lassie stormed over to Antares and glared hatefully down at him. He giggled at her furious face which made her lose her mind. "You know what!? Who cares if you die or not!? Its not like you'e gonna have a mommy and daddy anymore real soon, brat! I'm done with this shit! Direk can take care of you! I'm done!" Lassie shoved the crib, making it sway back and forth harshly. Antares whined from this action but Lassie didn't care as she was storming straight for the door's exit.

It wasn't until she grabbed onto the door handle when the shit hit the fan. The door was locked. It wasn't locked before! Lassie kept rattling the silver door knob but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell is going on now!?" She shouted and kicked the door out of angry. Hissing a little from pain from doing something so stupid, she turned around and looked back over at Antares who was seconds from crying as he was currently sniffling. The golden blonde maid furrowed her brows and shuddered when she felt a chill go down her spine. There was a ominous dark presence emitting from the infant child. She couldn't explain it but she was suddenly afraid to go near him. "What… What are you?" She shuddered and backed away into the door.

Antares's glowing eyes were beginning to darken from their white color. His veins were also darkening and turning a pitch black color, just like his mother. The baby sniffled some more before abruptly wailing out a ear-piercing scream at the top of his tiny lungs. Lassie held her hands to her ears as Antares screamed like a banshee. The windows in the room suddenly cracked and exploded out shattering of glass into the room. Lassie screamed in terror as Antares's eyes had turned a pitch black color that made him look almost demonic from having no irises. His veins were also black as night. Lassie shuddered as the wind picked up from outside and was blasting into the room wickedly, making the violet curtains flap wildly with the breeze. A darkness was appearing from the corner Antares was in. He kept crying, seemingly louder and louder until Lassie could see a black inky like substance pour from the walls like some kind of horror movie. "W-w-what the h-hell!?" Lassie turned and began panicking as she rattled the door knob desperately. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed fearfully but no one came.

She screamed even louder when she saw the black substance was now dripping from the door knob's handle, her hand burnt from touching it. Lassie backed away and turned to look at Antares, "STOP DOING THIS, YOU EVIL DEVIL CHILD!"

The baby only kept crying and the wind kept bustling in and running through her long blonde pigtails wildly. She ran over and put her hands on his neck to choke the child to death, "JUST DIE YOU EVIL PIECE OF SHIT!" Right as she put pressure on Antares' neck, the baby snapped open his black glowing eyes from having his eyes closed and crying. Lassie's breath hitched in her throat as she stared down at the deep hollow black eyes of Antares. She felt something severely burning her hands. Looking down at them she saw that the same black substance was now dripping from her hands. She immediately let go of Antares and began clumsily stumbling backwards and screaming from the sizzling pain the black substance on her hands was distributing to her.

"WHAT IS THIS!? UGRRK!" Lassie fell down to her knees as she watched the black substance begin to go up her arms. The pain only got worse until she felt suddenly a pain like no other rack through her. Falling down to her side, she started to convulse with foam gradually drooling out from her mouth. Antares cried as she shook violently up and down on the ground. Her dark blue eyes were fully wide, snapped open with dilated pupils. Antares watched as Lassie was tormented to death on the ground until she suddenly stopped moving completely. Her body fell limp and her strained eyes remained open as her last shallow breath was taken. The black forbidden magic had corrupted her insides.

Antares babbled fearfully as the wind stopped blowing through the windows and there was nothing but pure silence left, other than the sound coming from little Antares. The baby whimpered fearfully and wanted nothing more than to see his mother or father's face again. Antares remained there alone in the crib with the now deceased Lassie lying on the broken glass covered floor. He was scared. He just wanted his mommy and daddy back. Antares' eyes began to fade back to a calm glowing white, while his veins went back to their normal original color. Antares stuck a hand in his mouth as he stared up at the baby crib mobile that spun around slowly in circles and chimed a soft lullaby.

He was all alone. When would his mommy or daddy come back for him? Antares whimpered uncomfortably and did the only thing he knew how to do in such a terrible situation. He cried.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I was intending to make this a little longer than usual, but I'm content with the way this chapter concluded. So sorry, if it is short to you. I usually end my chapters around in the 4000-5000 word count range. (This one is 6,447 words, if you're curious) Sometimes, I'll make it to 6000-7000 words when I'm on a lucky roll, but that doesn't always happens. Anyway, thanks for reading! See you next chapter, which will be chapter 39. I'm almost at chapter 40! *genuinely shocked by that*_

_*Waves goodbye and blows you a kiss* Bye for now, friend! (P.s.: I'm always looking for fresh ideas! *winks/nudges you*)_


	39. Come Hell or High Water

**Chapter 39: Come Hell or High Water**

_Author's Note: Now don't tell me this one isn't long enough, silly people. This is one of my longest chapters I've written. Its in the 7000 range, which is usually as high as I'll go for a single chapter before I feel like that is enough words to bombard your poor face with. lol_

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say guys. The only time we ever seen the keys to the cells is when Direk comes down to check on us. Which isn't much. I don't know if we could get them from him." Steve said and sighed heavily as he kept his hand rubbing his chin in thought.<p>

"Damn it! There has to be a way!" Red exclaimed determinedly as she stared out of the gapes of her small cell. Herobrine leaned against the solid iron bars and was also determining a plan of escape. Steve punched the wall with his fist and began pacing back and forth with a frustrated huff. He hated being in such a weak position, he was sure his brother was not fairing well either in such a helpless position.

Blue sat with her knees held up against her chest, she was staring straight in front of her at the cobblestone wall in silence as she thought. She had to think of something! She was always supposed to be the brains of the two sisters. Red was simpler tougher and more physical, while Sapphire was more off hands and logical about things. Making a drawn out 'humming' noise, she began tracing her fingers through the cracks on the floor as she pondered. It wasn't until Blue's eyes widen when the epiphany came ringing like a giant bell in her mind. How could they be so stupid!? How could they overlook the most obvious ways of escaping that was completely at their disposal!? Blue stood up immediately and went over to lean her face against the iron bars as she spoke. "Guys. This might sound far-fetched but I think I have a plan of escape." Blue said to the silent brooding group. Steve looked over at her from his pacing back and forth with a very hopeful expression.

"Brilliant, Blue! What is it!?" Steve questioned her excitedly. Blue glanced over in Herobrine's direction, diagonally from her cell.

"Yeah! What is it, Blue!?" Red piped in equally as excited to hear whatever she had to say as Steve was. Herobrine listened in but didn't say anything in reply as Blue spoke up to the three.

"We've had the advantage to get away this whole time. Herobrine… Can't you still teleport?"

The whole room went awkwardly silent as everyone was staring in Hero's direction questionably. Herobrine felt a feeling of dread wash over him. How did he not think of that before!? STUPID! Herobrine mentally kicked himself before replying back to Blue.

"Er yes… I didn't quite think of it at the time." Herobrine said and focused on teleporting outside of his cell. In the flash of an eye, he was standing outside of his cell just where he had wanted. "I feel foolish for not thinking of this earlier." Herobrine confessed with an unnatural embarrassed expression written all over his face. Red's mouth dropped open and she soon began to grin widely.

"Hero! You're out! Now get us out!"

"With what key?" Herobrine inquired sarcastically with the raise of his eyebrow.

Red scowled and rolled her eyes, "No key, genius. Just come get us individually. Quick! Before that asshole Direk comes back!" Red rushed him as she stood up and looked through the bars at Herobrine who was standing in the middle of the three of them. Herobrine sighed heavily and didn't exactly want to have to do it that way, since he had to be so close to everyone to do accomplish it. Still, the situation was far too serious to mope around about it. Herobrine teleported in Red's cell first and wrapped his arms around her from in front of her. Red grinned and hugged him back tightly and waited as he teleported her back outside the cramped humid cell. Herobrine placed a quick kiss on top of her head before teleporting into Blue's cell next.

Blue gasped and couldn't get used to the fact he could appear so suddenly in front of you. She stared awkwardly at Herobrine as he was right in front of her. Sighing, Herobrine glanced away awkwardly and put out an arm for her to side hug him. Blue was embarrassed to hug him but she knew it wasn't 'really' a true hug. Very awkwardly side hugging him, Herobrine teleported Blue out of her cell. Now it was just Steve left. Herobrine looked at Steve and smirked in some amusement. "Maybe, I should leave you here, little brother. You seem to be enjoying yourself in there."

"Ha, very funny, Hero. Get me outta' here. The walls are closing in on me in here!" Steve complained melodramatically as his blue eyes frantically looked around at the four walls around him with feigned fear. Herobrine rolled his white eyes at his drama queen dramatics and teleported into his jail cell. Once with him in the cell, he side hugged him even more awkwardly than Blue and brought him back out, so the four were now standing outside their cells. "Great teleporting skills, Hero!" Steve exclaimed goofily which made Herobrine scoff and roll his eyes.

"Great, it would have been better if this was done much sooner. But now we must confront Direk and Lassie again. Hopefully, we can catch them without Antares being there to be held captive." Herobrine inquired as he looked around at the three as he spoke.

Red nodded with a pained frown on her red lips, "I swear if they have my baby held to a knife ever again. I will personally tear out their internal organs and crush them into nothing but bloody guts with my heels."

"That's just a little violet." Steve murmured with wide eyes at Red.

"My point still stands." Red scoffed and crossed her arms poutingly.

Blue rolled her eyes and then looked over to the direction that led to the exit of the dungeons. "Be careful everyone. This might get ugly once we come face to face with Direk and Lassie again." Blue said with her usual serious tone of voice. Herobrine nodded in agreement with Sapphire.

"It'll be good to stay alert. I will personally take care of Direk and Lassie when we meet again. They will regret ever daring lay a hand on my son." Herobrine said as his eye flashed menacingly. Red nodded to him with a straight lip frown.

"They'll pay dearly come hell or high water!" Red shouted and then began storming confidently in the direction of the exit. The three watched her momentarily before following after her. Herobrine summoned out his sword while Steve unsheathed his own. Red summoned out hers too and Blue was the only one looking at everyone awkwardly.

"I don't have my sword on me." Blue said nervously as she stared at everyone's swords in hands sheepishly.

"I'll protect you, Blue!" Steve grinned and winked at Blue flirtatiously. The pastel blue haired woman blushed and chuckled faintly.

"Thank you, Steve… Just maybe I can try out some of these spells that I've been practicing instead." Blue said while shrugging and kept following after Red as she was in front of everyone with a fierce determined look on her face. Her mission was clearly important to her, more than anything else. They had to get Antares back and defeat Lassie and Direk. Herobrine was rightful king of Minecraftia and Red was going to make sure it stayed that way. The group teamed up and went up a couple steps and finally walked out of the castle's dungeon and into a dimly lit hallway that led to the throne room.

* * *

><p>Direk had found Lassie lying dead in Red and Herobrine's room. Antares was still in the crib, now watching Direk closely as he stared in disbelief at the inconceivable mayhem that had ensued inside the bedroom. "How?" Direk murmured and ran over to Lassie's side. Crouching next to her, he held her wrist and checked her pulse. She was defiantly dead, she even felt cold to the touch. "Fuck…" Direk cursed under his breath and stood back up. "How did this happened?" Looking around at the broken shattered glass and strange black smeared walls that looked like black paint had dripped down from them. His silvery eyes laid upon Antares in the crib, who was watching him intensely. "You… You're still alive." He rushed over to the child and picked Antares up into his arms. Antares glared up at him and began fussing. Direk's pale lips fell to a frown as he looked from Antares and then to the black stained walls. "What is that?"<p>

"I don't know how this happened. It couldn't be the prisoners? No... they would have taken you with them. But if not them, then who?" Direk muttered in confusion and looked back down at Antares who was trying to push him away with his little arms and hands. Direk didn't flinch but only scowled. "I must tell King Notch of this tragic news." Rushing out of the room with Antares still cradled in his arms. Direk began looking for Notch down a few different hallways and finally to the throne room's massive foyer. Notch was found sitting on the throne with his head placed down on the palm of his head as he gazed out blankly through the empty quiet foyer. Direk found him and went rushing across the stone floor until he was standing in front of Notch.

He bowed his head in respect, gaining the attention of Notch. "Messenger Direk, have you done the deed yet? Why do you have the child with you?" Notch asked with a coldness that was laced in his tone. Direk rose his head back up and glanced briefly at Antares.

"Not yet, your majesty. I have terrible news. Something has happened but I cannot describe just what." Direk replied urgently while feeling the penetrating eyes from Antares whose stare was quite intimidating for a weak defenseless baby. Notch straightened up on the throne and looked Direk on with a frown.

"What is it?" He questioned very lowly, it sounded dark and quite unpleasant. Direk trembled under his gaze and looked down at Antares nervously, just to advert his blue eyes away from Notch's own scrutiny over him.

"I'm terribly afraid to report that Lassie has died in action for some unexplainable reason. I found her lying dead in Herobrine's chambers with Antares in the crib. She looked like she had been foaming from the mouth. I don't know what could cause such a thing. The glass from the windows were completely shattered and the walls were covered with long streaks of this strange black substance." Direk reported to Notch whose dark brown eyes widen in size from the description.

"Did it look like she could have possibly been convulsing?"

"Er, I don't know. It is a possibility." Direk replied anxiously as he thought back to Lassie's dead body and how the foam was fuzzing from her mouth at the side. He shuttered and tried to bury it into the backs of his mind. He would have one of his men deal with her corpse. He didn't like dealing with dead things or people.

Notch leaned back and frowned, "And Antares was the only one in the room?" Notch questioned on and Direk nodded silently. Notch closed his eyes briefly as he took in a deep breath of air and breathed out. "This is bad." Notch said as his eyes reopened to look at Antares. "This is really bad." Shaking his head, he began tapping his foot receptively with nervousness as he tried to think of what to do. Antares must have had the black opal stone's dark power inside him. It would explain why he keeps sensing an evil aura flowing off of the baby. Red's magically tainted body had corrupted the pregnancy. Antares most defiantly had the same forbidden ability running through his very veins. But to be using the dark arts so early on in his life, it baffled Notch. He was just a newborn baby! What kind of power could this kid have once older and understanding of the power he has inside!? He had to get rid of the child. This had determined it.

"What's bad, your majesty?" Direk asked in confusion to his King. Notch began rubbing his temple as he went to stand up from the throne.

"That child is corrupted with ancient evil magic from the outlawed black opal stone. It is inconceivable that he can use such a power at such a young age, he is still a newborn. This is much worse then Herobrine. Not even Hero himself could tap into the dark arts as such an age, not even close. This child must be eliminated. I must purge Minecraftia of this black magic. It puts to many lives in danger. It is pure evil." Notch said as he walked up to take Antares from Direk's arms. Direk handed over the boy and Notch was now looking down into his bright white eyes. They were wide open and staring frightened by the black bearded man that was his grandfather. "I'm sorry, child. But your sacrifice will gift many others with a fulfilled life. Your death will not be in vain." Notch conjured out his gorgeous glittering white diamond sword in his free hand while carefully holding Antares in one arm. Direk watched with some squeamishness as Notch rose the bright white sword up to pierce into Antares. Notch frowned sadly at his grandson as he looked into the scared eyes of the sniffling teary eyed babe.

"I'll make it quick." Notch promised and was second from plunging his sword down but was interrupted by slamming doors.

"PUT MY BABY DOWN, YOU BACKBITING TRAITOR!" Red shouted furiously as she rushed through the throne doors with her black sword held tightly in her grip at her side. Notch lowered his white sword ever so slightly away from Antares' chest. His eyes were wide as he saw the four come storming inside. "Put that sword away from Antares or I'll make you!" Red shouted again at Notch who was caught like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Father!" Steve gasped in disbelief as he saw what Notch was going to do to his own poor grandson. Herobrine was stalking right next to Red, as the two pissed off parents came prowling towards him, closer and closer. Direk stepped forward and stood protectively in front of Notch with his golden ice sword positioned in defense. He wasn't going to let anyone attack Notch without him doing something about it. He might not have the fighting skill his older brother Wolfgang had, but he still knew how to use a sword, that was good enough for him.

"How could you, Notch!? Don't you see what you are doing!? I should have known you were the cause of this!" Herobrine shouted with blazing fiery white eyes flashing from his void like eyes. Notch frowned deeply, his face soon falling into aloofness. He took a step back with the crying child that was extending his hands out to his parents as he finally saw them again. Antares was happy but he would've been much happier if he wasn't in the hands of his murderous grandfather.

"I have to do this! For Minecraftia, for the good of the innocent people! This child is inflicted with that corruption! It must be eradicated! It must!" Notch bellowed out thunderously, which made Antares begin to cry again, especially since he kept trying to reach out to his parents but kept failing each time. Red's heart ached as she saw her baby son reaching out to her for help. She couldn't stand her precious child being the one to keep playing the role as hostage.

"Why!? I think it is because you're actually afraid this power is stronger than you and can overthrow you! I think that is the real reason you are SO afraid of this black magic! You just don't want anyone overthrowing you as king! You are just a pitiful coward in sheep clothing! That's why you sent your own assassins to quietly murder us off one by one at the wedding you never bothered to show up at! So Minecraftia would never know you had anything to do with it because you refuse to do it yourself. You never wanted Herobrine to be king! Admit it!" Red hollered angrily at Notch who grit his teeth harshly while glaring at her in fury for her accusations.

"How could you?" Blue murmured and shook her head in disbelief that Notch would succumb to such lowness. Steve looked heartbroken that his Father would actually want to have him killed off. And to think he used to answer to his beckon and call whenever he requested it, he would blindly follow. The young miner regretted ever following under Notch, his own Father. The older man stared deathly at the four of them as they all stared back with their own glares.

"Fine! I admit I don't believe Herobrine is fit to be a king! I never believed he could be! He has no qualities fitting for a king! Steve showed promise but now he too has compromised all trust I had for him! Neither of them are fit to be king of Minecraftia! None of them will!"

"You just wanted Steve to be King because you had held the leash to his collar. You wanted to remain in control even when he would be appointed King. You thought you can just brain-wash Steve into doing whatever you wanted him to do for you. Well, listen here, buddy. Steve is much smarter than to listen to you any longer! You're worse than I first thought Herobrine was!" Blue spoke up loudly in defense to Steve. Steve looked over at her surprised by her words. He blushed and glanced down in shame. He wished this wasn't playing out the way it was. He wished his Father was not a scheming traitor that was hungrily obsessed with control like he apparently was.

"Everything is lawful and reputable under my control. Nobody knows how to take reign of Minecraftia like I do. So what, if I wanted to still have my power instilled in Steve. It would only be wisdom I would ever offer for this world. You disappoint me all. Especially, you Steve… I truly thought you would have had made a good king. I guess, I have been proven wrong."

Steve looked harshly at Notch as he said those deep-cutting words to him. Shaking his head in disgust, he glared the man still hiding behind Direk. "Father, you are not fit to rule like I first thought. I guess I have been proven wrong too. You have disappointed me as well."

"Perhaps, he has gone senile in his age and is absolutely going insane. Seems like the power has gone to your head… Father." Herobrine said darkly, especially when calling him 'father'. Herobrine brushed gently past Red, who looked at him with wide eyes. Herobrine brought up his enchanted sword and pointed it directly at Direk. "So I see how things are now. And now I want to make things right again. I will smite you down first then I will take my son back. Then Notch, I will deal with you last." Herobrine threatened lowly to his scowling father.

"Direk… Kill him." Notch spoke solemnly, hardly any emotion laced in his voice as he stared stoically at Herobrine. Direk glares Herobrine from under his eyelashes and nods his head.

"As you wish, your highness. This will be for Wolfgang and Ruth!" Direk shouted and began roaring out a battle cry as he ran forwards straight at Herobrine with his frost bitten gold sword. Herobrine smirked at this and made his enchanted sword's diamond blade blaze with a scolding hot flame. The two swords with opposing elements clashed and held in place as they pushed back on each other. Direk pushed him back and began mercilessly swinging repetitively at Herobrine with fast swings from his sword. Herobrine blocked with his sword clashing with his, making both fire and ice collide together. The shrill sound of blades rubbing up against each other could be heard as they scraped up against each other. Sparks flew off both blades. Herobrine and Direk continued adeptly swinging each other's swords at each other in attempt to stab the other. Direk was doing better than Herobrine first thought he would. He was actually keeping pace but Herobrine wasn't going to keep playing by the rules. He had much more to worry about then that.

Herobrine suddenly took his sword and pieced straight through Direk's gut as he used his magic to paralyze Direk. The messenger boy never had a chance as his silvery eyes widen from the rough insertion of the sword that went inside his body and twisted and turned from within painfully. The flames sizzled and burnt his wound and made the pain 50x more painful than it already was. "I-I-I can't move!" Direk uttered with a loud gasp. Notch noticed Herobrine's spell on him and suddenly began chanting something incomprehensible under his breath.

Direk glowed with a faint white light for a moment before suddenly he could move again! Notch had undone Herobrine's spell on Direk Aurich with a cancelation spell! Herobrine cursed under his breath and knew it was pointless to try the spell again. Notch knew how to dispel his paralysis magic. After all, Notch had been the one to teach much of it when he was a young boy, when Sorcerer Nicholas had not. "Your spells are no good, Herobrine. Fight fair for once! Or are you that gutless and petty that you cannot fight without your opponent froze on the spot they stand!?"

Herobrine grit his teeth at Notch's words, "Gutless? Petty? You should talk, Father. You are the one skulking away making him do your dirty work!" Herobrine hissed and parried an oncoming blow by Direk's ice sword. Notch kept muttering more spells under his breath that were buffing Direk with incantations of healing, strength, agility, and luck. "You aren't even playing fair yourself!"

"I'm not here to lose! There are no rules in war! Get him Direk!"

Steve had enough standing idly by and suddenly rushed over and lifted his sword up in the air. His sword surged with a rainbow of colorful power before he stood waiting to aid his older brother to the best of his abilities. "Let me help you, brother! If there are no rules to this fight, then who says there must be fair game?" Herobrine merely glanced at Steve from the side of his eyes as his focus had to say constantly on Direk, now that he was being magically imbued with assisting magic by Notch. Herobrine nodded while his eyes remained on the black-haired man that was glowing with different magic.

"Then let us fight together." Herobrine replied which made Steve smile and then finally smirk as he ran next to his brother's side. Direk scoffed and held up his sword defensively. "Two against one? Are you too weak to fight me alone, devil?" Direk inquired cockily.

"No, he's just no stupid enough to fight you alone when he could have the support of others!" Steve cut in confidently before Herobrine could reply in turn. Herobrine glanced at him with a nod and Steve grinned back. The two brothers lurched forward and tag-teamed against Direk with impeccable swordsmanship. Red and Blue glanced at other and Blue suddenly smirked.

"Good thing I already read my chapter on buffing spells. Time to give it a try." Blue said and then extended her pale hand out. Red gasped in awe as her sister's extended hand grew a shimmering bright blue that had white sparkles trailing off like falling speckles of light. The blue magic shot out and surged in a blur over towards both Herobrine and Steve, imbuing them in their own assisting spell that toughened them up.

"Wow! When did you learn that, Big Blue!?" Red inquired as she looked from her big sister and then back at Steve and Herobrine in astonishment.

Blue was still smirking in self-assurance as she brought back her hand, "Something called a book. Try reading one sometime." Blue quipped sarcastically, leaving Scarlett smirking slightly herself.

"Why read books when I can play video games?"

"Yeah… and that's why we're here." Blue rolled her eyes from her sister's pitiful obsession with Minecraft, that they now lived in as a reality. Notch scoffed at their bantering and drawn their attention back as he was now glaring over at Blue. Sapphire gave him a carless shrug to what he thought about her, while at the same time Red was tempted to flip him off with both of her middle fingers. But she refrained since the baby was still in the room with them.

A mass loud explosion of conflicting magics blasted at each other from sweltering hot fire from Herobrine's sword to glacial frost-bitten chilled winds that were produced from Direk. The two separate powers would typically cancel each other out when they collided together, as even Direk's icy winds were sometimes too cold for Herobrine's fire to withstand. Steve not being a favored user of magic, he kept to what he knew he was talented with, and that was his swordsmanship. Steve slide across the floor and side swiped Direk, making him scream out in pain. Direk twisted and cut into Steve as he frantically lunged his sword backward and was able to nick Steve a little. Herobrine growled and threw a fireball at Direk. The German man yelped and was almost hit with the blazing fireball but Notch redirected it out of his path. Herobrine was getting seriously fed up with Notch's meddling in a fight he wasn't even engaging in.

Direk sighed in relief as sweat bolted down his forehead. He soon went back to clashing diamond against gold with Steve's sword. Steve might had been hit by him but he wasn't giving in so simply by some meager flesh wound. Blue concentrated on Notch during the battle and watched his lips to try and see whatever spell he muttered, though it appeared he wasn't just muttering spells, but muttering out of being nervous of the outcome. Red suddenly shot past Blue and summoned out her sword. She knew how to end this fight really quick. Let's see if Notch knew any spells to deflect the magic he was so terrified of. Red's eyes grew black as she waved her sword and a wave of black began tearing through the ground and bolting straight for Direk. Notch gasped and didn't know what to do, he didn't have a spell to save Direk this time. If that magic touched him it was all over... for him at least.

Herobrine and Steve were breathing heavily and stepping back ever so slightly so they weren't accidentally hit by Red's forbidden magic. Herobrine smirked as he watched his wife use the power that he had given her. It was somewhat fulfilling to see her able to protect herself with something he bestowed her with. Direk knew the black magic was bad news and was able to barely just jump out of the way of the crashing wave of magic that smashed into a wall and dispersed. Red's eyes were pitch black as she watched Direk sharply gasp and stare horrified by the ominous sight of her. Red smirked cruelly and pointed her sword and shot out a beam of black energy. This time it was practically impossible to dodge. He tried flinging himself away while screaming for Notch to save him with a spell, but there was nothing Notch could do. Notch was absolutely clueless to this caliber of magic. He knew no such spell or incantation to block or rid of it, not even one to weaken it. He truly was petrified of the magic he didn't understand that Red had pumping through her black veins.

Direk extended his hand in front of his face as the beam shot him and engulfed him in a black aura. Within seconds, it felt like he was choking painfully on oxygen. His body trembled and became deathly pale and clammy. Red watched the rest take place as the black magic carried out through his internal body dangerously fast. It wasn't long until he shared the same fate as Lassie. He fell to the ground coughing before seizing into convulsions on the ground. Red turned her eyes away from Direk as he suffered and over at Notch. "Give me my baby back or you'll end up just like him." Red gestured with her sword to the quivering man on the floor. Notch growled and did the only cowardly thing he had left to cling onto. He rose his sword and placed it to Antares' chest as if to threaten to pierce him straight through. Red's attention fell away from Direk who was drooling foam from the mouth and was right on death's door. He breathed out hoarsely, "Y-you b-bitch… rot in… hell…" His quivering body then gave in as he fell limp on the ground. The life leaving him the moment he uttered his last word to Scarlett.

"Your lackey is dead. Now its only you and four of us." Red brought up as she gestured with her shoulder over at Direk's lifeless body slumped down on the floor. Notch kept his white diamond sword firmly against crying Antares as he watched the quadrant made up of Red, Blue, Steve, and Herobrine with frantic eyes.

"I don't need him because I have this child right here! Back away from me or I'll kill the child!" Notch threatened, now panicking to the extreme since he was losing. He reverted to the extreme because of it.

"I've had plenty enough of playing games of hostage negotiation. Give us back our son or I'll kill you. Simple as that." Herobrine snapped sharply to his Father who was backed up against the throne as the four of them encircled him from all sides. Blocking him from any route of escape.

"You are seriously going to kill an innocent to defend innocence? What logic is there in that?" Blue brought up with a look of bewilderment at Notch's whole rationalizing process.

"That is your fucking grandson, you scumbag! Are you really that power-hungry that you would willingly slaughter your own flesh and blood?!" Red asserted as she pointed her sword's tip towards Notch. His dark brown eyes watched her with a crazed look in them. He was past his breaking point. He was teetering on the edge of doing the insane. He was backed into a corner like a feral animal, he was going to snap and bite back.

"NO! Minecraftia would be better off if none of you were here to begin with! I could rule and make things right again! Right and peaceful like things were until you two sisters came here into our world and messed everything up! One of you must see the sense in my reasoning!? Steve…-"

"No, Father! Don't try and work on me. I'm on Herobrine's side this time. You're acting completely out of your mind. There is nothing excusable about what you are doing. You would have had to give up the throne sometime and hand it to one of us. Herobrine knows what he is doing, I know, he is a resolute leader, the Nether shows for it. You say Herobrine is a monster for willing to do everything to become king, but you are no better! Look at yourself! You're willing to kill your own newborn grandson just so you can take back the throne as king? I thought a king cared solely about his people first, not himself. You completely defile everything you ever taught me on how to live, Father. And that sickens me." Steve replied bitterly to Notch in strong resolve.

Notch trembled at everyone's powerful words. He glanced down at the teary eyes of Antares as the baby looked up at him fearfully. Steve was right, Blue was right, everyone was… He looked like the monster right now. Killing an innocent for innocence? What logic was there in that? There was nothing innocent about killing another, especially a baby who really was innocent to the world. He was only becoming the very person he detested. He was becoming no better then the person Herobrine was to begin with. A person that would do anything, even adhere to cruelty, to get whatever selfish desire he had. Notch stumbled back almost drunkenly and tripped backwards as his sword clattered to the ground. His grip on Antares slipped and the infant went flying out of his arms in front of him.

Red's eyes widen fully and she screamed at the top of her lungs for her baby. It was then when everything seemed to fall into slow motion as Antares plummeted towards the floor. Herobrine was about to jump and catch Antares but he was too far away. "NOOO!" Red screamed but it was too late.

The baby was merely inches from the floor before suddenly… he disappeared into thin air. Everyone gasped in horror, except Notch who was now kneeling on the ground with his hands covering his face in shame as he wept. Red stared in confusion as she ran to where her baby should've fell. He was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.

"What just happened!?" Blue asked with concern as she brought her fingers to her lips in nervousness. Steve's cerulean blue eyes were wide as he gawked at the spot and looked just as confused as everyone else. Herobrine went to Red's side and placed a large hand on her shoulder as she kneeled down and started to cry.

"Where did he go!?" Red sobbed through her hands. Herobrine grabbed onto her and pulled her back up and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Shh. We'll find him-"

"NO! Where did he go!? Children don't just disappear into thin air, Herobrine!" Red cut him off with a tearful glare. Herobrine frowned and looked around the room. She was right. Children don't typically just vanish from your very eyes but Antares was missing. "Did YOU do something to him!" Red accused Notch. The bearded man looked up from mourning and shook his head.

"I didn't… I swear." He murmured hoarsely. Red glared him and then stomped her foot in anger.

"WHERE IS HE THEN!?"

"Uh… guys…" Steve spoke up unsurely and was suddenly pointing upwards at a giant chandelier above that had real diamonds encrusted into it, that shined prettily in the light. Everyone turned their eyes to look up at what Steve was pointing at. There on top of the chandelier was Antares lying there on the edge of it.

"How did he…?" Blue murmured with wide eyes as she watched the chandelier sway back and forth with the baby from above. Red out reached her hands into the air as if she was ready to catch him if he fell.

"Antares!" She shouted, in fear for the child's life once again. It wasn't until the baby suddenly disappeared again and was lying on top of the throne. Red sped over past Notch and began climbing up the throne, uncaring if she slipped and fell if her dress tripped her up. Everyone watched in bewilderment as Red reached out and was about to grab her child, she was merely fingertips away from grabbing him until he vanished again. "DAMN IT! Where did he go now!?" Red inquired and turned back to look at everyone. But everyone's eyes were set on Blue as the baby suddenly reappeared in her arms. Antares smiled brightly and was giggling, thinking it was funny to somehow mysteriously dematerialize away and then reappear in random places.

Herobrine's eyes widen as the realization hit him, "He's teleporting…"

"Teleporting!? Who taught him that!? He doesn't even know how to speak yet let alone teleport!" Red panicked as she went over in front of Blue. Sapphire shook her head in confusion and began to let the child back into the arms of his mother. He seemed eagerly excited about it as he was attempting to grab onto Red from Blue's arms before she handed him over. Red held her baby to herself and snuggled him close to her face. "Oh my God, I've never been so worried in my entire life. Are you okay, Antares?" Red asked her baby who was smiling up at her cutely. The baby only babbled back in gibberish but he seemed more than elated to be back in mommy's arms. Herobrine walked back over to Little Red's side and looked down at Antares.

"I've never seen such a young child, especially an infant, be able to do something like that. I didn't learn teleporting until I was in my mid-teens." Herobrine said in total shock. Red shook her head and had no idea how to respond to that. So she responded in the only way Scarlett could think of.

"Our baby is a total badass." Red said in awe before she began coddling the giggling infant. "Aren't you Antares? Whose mommy's little teleporting badass?"

Blue and Steve gave each other a confused look and both shrugged with a sigh. Only Red would refer to her child as a teleporting badass and at a time like this. Herobrine cocked an eyebrow at her and chuckled faintly at her odd humor. Nobody was paying Notch much mind as Herobrine and everyone had their back turned. Notch was still on the ground on his knees. He looked up at Herobrine's back and then his sword. Snaking his hand out, he clenched onto the sword's handle tightly and slowly stood up from his spot. Leisurely, he staggered up to Herobrine's back and pulled his sword back. Herobrine sensing something behind him, he was turning to look back, only to catch the eyes of his Father and the glint from the approaching white diamond sword.

Herobrine's glowing white eyes widen fully and his mouth fell agape as Notch plunged forwards with the sword with all his might. Red's eyes widen and she found herself screaming out Herobrine's name as Notch stabbed Herobrine in the back. His weeping… his remorse. It was all for show.

"NOOOO!" Red screamed which made Antares start sniffling and cry his eyes out. Everyone gasped as Notch leaned in on the sword and pushed the blade through Herobrine with a terrified look in his eyes. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Herobrine shakily looked down at himself to see fresh blood pouring from his torso. He grunted in sheer piercing pain as Notch removed the blade from his back and then looked up at everyone with a dark scowl on his face. "This was for Minecraftia." Herobrine held onto his heavily bleeding wound. Notch's face was that of a sociopath, completely lacking any remorse for what he had done to Herobrine. "It had to be done."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Red roared and swore she would have ran and murdered him herself if she didn't have Antares in her arms. Herobrine fell to his knees and doubled over in pain. Steve took out his sword and pointed it to Notch's forehead with a hateful glare. Notch stared at the tip of the sword and did nothing to escape away.

"Go ahead kill me, Steve. Ruin Minecraftia's future, its legacy. Is that really what you want? Do it. Herobrine must be eliminated it had been our goal from the very beginning. Don't you see?"

"No, I don't. I won't kill you but it is not for Minecraftia or even for you. I'm doing it because I don't willfully kill family, unlike someone I know." Steve jeered nastily with a dark overtone, "But if you do harm my family one more time. I will not hesitate to slaughter you where you stand. Got that?"

Notch didn't nod but remained silent as he continued to stare at the tip of the sword that Steve gradually pulled away, but still kept ready in case he decided to do anything else. Blue crouched in front of Herobrine and pulled his hands away from his wound to look how severe it was. Herobrine looked her in the eyes and she could tell he was trying hard to stay strong but she saw him faltering. "He's bleeding fast. If I don't deal with this right now it will only get much worse." Blue said urgently. Red kept crying along with Antares. Red frowned sadly down at her son and was taken back when she suddenly saw his eyes grow black in color. She gasped and watched as his glowing black eyes shifted to look over at his Father. Red's eyes trailed over to Herobrine who was still knelt down on the ground and holding his wound. Everyone was left startled as a white aura began glowing from Herobrine's wound. Red's mouth was fallen agape as she watched the miracle take place. Herobrine's bloody wounds were being healed by this soothing etherial light. Glancing back down at Antares, she was getting the connection between the two, and was nothing but amazed. Her Antares, her shining little red star, was healing his father with the same mysterious array of powers he possessed.

Notch's eyes widen in horror as he saw Herobrine miraculously healed in an instant. Antares' eyes veered back to look up at Scarlett as his eyes began fading back to their normal glowing white color. He smiled softly up at his mom before cuddling his head into her chest and closing his eyes sleepily and falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I swear there needs to be some kind of poetic justice for how much of a douche bag Notch is being right now. If you're really angry at him. Good.. So am I. And I'm the freaking author whose writing this shit! (Also apologies to the real NotchMarkus… Notch, my good sir, you are not a douche bag like I am portraying you in this story. This is just obviously Notch's evil twin from a different dimension. MY EVIL DIMENSION. lol xD … Also, Antares is beyond cute. Help me, I'm drowning in adorableness. Cheers to badass teleporting babies!_


	40. True Fun

** Chapter 40: True Fun**

_Author's Note: I just want to credit Acestin and necron-lordwesly for giving me ideas! Because they have given me ideas I will write past chapter 40 but just so you know the story is still getting close to ending. I don't know when but I'll make sure to let you know. Thanks for reading this far! Cheers to 40 chapters into this story that I didn't even think would get passed 20 chapters! *grins and raises a glass*_

* * *

><p>"Impossible!" Notch shouted in disbelief as he watched as Herobrine's wounds were no where to be seen once the light had dimmed and went away. Herobrine steps back up to his full height from where he had been knelt down and then turns to look over at Notch with fierce glowing eyes. Notch shakes his head and clutches his white diamond sword tightly against his side, ready to defend himself if he must. "How? How is that child capable of such powers at such an age?" Notch kept shaking his head with wide eyes as he stared over at Antares, who was now soundly sleeping in his mother's arms.<p>

"I do not know… but I do know one thing…" Herobrine trailed off and summoned his sword and pointed it right at Notch's face. Notch went crossed eyed as he looked at the point of the blade that was directly in his face. "I'm going to kill you for putting Antares in danger and daring to do me off. So what will you do, Father?"

"I will defend myself to the death. I will not back down. As a true king never backs down." Notch replied firmly as he kept staring at the sharp tip of Hero's blade. Hero's eyes narrowed angrily, "A true king should know when to back down. You are no true king."

Steve frowned and suddenly walked over to stand in front of Notch protectively. Herobrine's eyes widen and he glared Steve, "What are you doing?!"

"We are not going to kill our own Father, Hero. Do you honestly want to lower yourself down to his level? He's our family."

"Not mine. I don't consider him anything but dead!" Herobrine growled but Steve did not move out of the way. Blue and Red watched on with worry as the two brothers were now heavily debating on Notch's life. Notch was looking at Steve from behind in shock. He was defending his life? Even after trying to have him killed along with everyone else?

"No, Herobrine. I won't let you. I don't want to fight with you, we've done enough of that already. Let this be dealt in a justifiable way. I know he deserves punishment but this is not how to do it. You won't gain anything from killing him. Let the people of Minecraftia decide his fate." Steve said with seriousness in his tone. Herobrine scoffed and glare behind Steve at Notch who was still looking aghast by the whole situation.

"He's right, Herobrine." Red suddenly spoke up and walked over next to Hero's side while deeply glaring at Notch from behind Steve. "You promised not to handle things the way you used to. Killing him now is much too forgiving. I believe he deserves to rot inside a cell or be banished for the rest of his days. The people of Minecraftia should have a say in what happens. I don't think they will be happy to hear about their ex-king trying to kill an innocent baby that is also their prince. Let them have a say."

Herobrine glanced at Red and turned to glare back at Notch who was staring at him with unreadable eyes. Herobrine thought about it and scoffed loudly before lowering his sword back down to his side. "Fine… I did promise I would and I don't break promises. I will spare his life for now but only because Steve is right. I won't succumb to your pitiful level, Notch. I will be the better king of Minecraftia." Herobrine said with firmness. Notch scoffed and shook his head.

"The people still think you a monster. They will clearly see what is good for Minecraftia. They will see the good in what I did."

"There is nothing good about when you did. Nothing justifiable!" Red snapped back at Notch who looked over at her and glowered. Notch glared her and shook his head.

"We will just have to see about that." Notch replied calmly back while looking fully confident in himself. He truly believed the citizens of Minecraftia would see the reasoning and logic in his actions. He felt not regret, no remorse. He only wished the baby had not healed Herobrine.

Herobrine scoffed and turned away from Notch. He could barely stand the sight of him any longer, "Take him away. He can see how it feels to be locked up in a cage like an animal. He will stay there until the people have decided what to do with him." Steve turned to look at Notch with a disproving look in his blue eyes.

"So that's it then? You are just going to throw me away in the dungeons? Fine, I will go but I trust that the rightful citizens of Minecraftia will make the right decision."

"Me too." Herobrine replied and then watched as Steve and Blue began leading Notch towards the dungeons of the castle. Notch send a glare over his shoulder which Herobrine returned just as darkly.

Red went over and smiled at Herobrine. "You made the right choice, Hero."

Herobrine lowered his eyes to the ground and nodded his head," I sure hope so. But what if the people do take his side? They might still see me as a devil."

"I don't think so. You are their king now. They must look up to you with respect. Anyone with any bit of sense wouldn't take sides with someone who just threatened to killed his two own sons and an innocent baby. They will make the right choice. I know it." Red said as she tried to comfort Herobrine from his moment of self-doubt. Herobrine looked over to Scarlett and smiled faintly at her.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome." She replied and smiled back at him. Herobrine stepped in front of her and looked down at his son, Antares.

"I suppose, I must thank him too. I don't know how he did it but how ever he did. I am grateful." Red nodded as both parents stared down at their sleeping child with loving eyes. Herobrine stepped forward and hugged Red and Antares in a small group hug. "I love you both very much." Herobrine murmured into the hug.

Red grinned and snuggled into the hug, "We love you too, Hero.."

* * *

><p>A week after Herobrine and Red had their own little reception that they missed out on. They also had sent out a message to the people in the kingdom about Notch's situation. It was today that they were going to come up with their final verdict for Notch. Herobrine was uncharacteristically nervous about the upcoming ruling that was going to start up very soon. The three representatives of the Minecraftian people were standing in the crowded throne room's foyer that was pack loaded with people waiting to watch the fate of their ex-king. Herobrine fidgeted with the royal red cape that was draped over his shoulders. Red walked into their room to see Herobrine looking in the mirror with a troubled expression.<p>

"Don't look so worried. It will go fine and Notch will get the punishment he deserves." Red said and walked over next to Herobrine. He veered his eyes to look at her and sighed.

"I'm not worried… I'm just… thinking."

Red rolled her brown eyes and chuckled, "Worriedly thinking." she replied with a small smirk. "Come on. The hearing is about to take place." Herobrine nodded to her and turned from the mirror to follow her out and go to the throne room. Notch was standing off to the side with two diamond armored guards standing at each side of him to keep watch in case he decided to do something. The representatives watched and the room went quiet except for the whispered gossiping amongst the crowd once Herobrine and Red stepped inside the room. Herobrine went to got sit down on the throne while Red stood beside it with her hands folded in front of her.

"King Herobrine…" A long black haired serious looking female representative said in a low but respectful tone of voice.

Herobrine nodded to them and spoke up, "Have the people decided?"

The three standing in front of the throne all nodded to him at once, "Indeed, we have." The 2nd representative that was an older man in his late 70s said. Herobrine nodded back to them and looked between the three of them with calm eyes.

"Then please tell what has been decided."

"First, we want to ask you a question. The people have been wanting to know why you are not making the decision yourself. As a king they excepted you to make the decrees, not them." The 3rd youngest orange-haired and freckled face female representative said in a questioning tone. Herobrine nodded and smirked faintly.

"I think the people should have a say in what consequence their old king will have to live with. I only do this to be fair. Now is that all?" Herobrine replied firmly. The representatives looked between each other before all shaking their head back at Herobrine.

"No, that is all." The 1st serious black-haired female said. Now talking amongst each other quietly for a moment. Herobrine waited for them to finish before hearing the older gentleman speak up again in his old but wise sounding voice.

"We've come to a verdict. The people have decided." He said while glancing over at Notch who was looking smug with confident that the citizens of Minecraftia would side with him on the matter.

"The people have decided to banish Notch from the kingdom for his crimes against the monarchy of Minecraftia." The young 3rd representative said while she frowned and looked over at Notch who was looking completely taken back.

"No! This is an outrage! What I did was for the good of everyone! How can you people not see this!?" Notch cried out as the guards next to him moved to grab onto his sides. Notch lurched forwards out of their grip and made the representatives gasp as he summoned his sword within his hand. "He deserves death! Have you forgotten of the past crimes he has committed against us!?"

"Your actions now are just as inexcusable. The people wonder why you made him king if you don't trust him. Why would you put Minecraftia in possible immediate danger if you knew he was not to be trusted as king?" The orange-haired girl continued to say as she glares Notch hatefully.

The crowd in the room went into an uproar at this as they all began yelling loudly at Notch with taunts and jeers. Herobrine was astounded that the citizens were taking his side. Things were beginning to be thrown at Notch as he stood there in front dumbfounded and silent. Cringing away from the objects being thrown at him, Herobrine watched for a moment before speaking up.

"Then it has been settled. Notch I hereby banish you from the kingdom of Minecraftia. You will not be seen here again after this day or I will have you executed."

"This can't be happening!" Notch hollered and was shocked when the guards came rushing towards him. He was going to attack but the guards grabbed onto him before he could. "You will pay for this Herobrine! How dare you banish your own father!" Notch shouted at Herobrine who was looking on him blankly. Red scoffed and glared at Notch.

"You should talk. How dare you attack innocence and your own blood. You deserve this." Red scoffed at Notch as he sent a chilling glare back over at her.

"You both will pay for this. Somehow some way you will!" Notch kept yelling as the guard began hauling him through the crowd who made an open aisle for them to walk though. Notch had to be literally almost drug through as he was becoming dead-weight for the guards to hold up as they carried him off. "Let go of me!" He kept shouting and cringing away as the mass of Minecraftians started tossing more things at him as he went by.

Herobrine and Red watched solemnly as Notch was taken away. It wasn't until the two large doors were opened by some other guards and Notch was taken out of them when he was finally out of view. Herobrine looked down and closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about what he had done. Red looked over at him and waited for him to open his eyes back open and look towards the people. The three representatives turned from looking back at where Notch was to look back at Herobrine. Hero's eyes went to them as they stared back.

"This hearing has been adjourned." He said to them and they all nodded their heads in agreement. The Minecraftian people were still carrying on even though Notch was out of the picture. Herobrine stood up from the throne and began walking away with Red trailing behind him. Herobrine had a dark look on his face as he stepped into a hallway and leaned against the wall. Red stared at him as he sighed and looked troubled again.

"What's wrong, Hero? Aren't you happy Notch has finally been dealt the punishment he deserves?" Red asked as she crossed her arms in front of her as she gazed at Herobrine in puzzlement.

Herobrine breathed out another sigh and turned his eyes to look at Red, "He was my father…"

Red frowned and looked down as she spoke, "I know… I'm sorry. It must be hard banishing your own father. I guess, I'm not really realizing how serious this is. I never had a father in my life so I wouldn't know what it is like to have one." Red said and then looked back up at him.

"Don't be sorry. He deserves it."

"But it still hurts you inside… So I am sorry." Red responded seriously and went over to hug on to him. Herobrine wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead softly.

"Its fine… I've dealt with worse."

Red looked into his eyes and could see that he was still pained for having to go on with such a thing, "At least you know you didn't kill your father. You wouldn't need to deal with the blame for being the one to end his life. He'll be out there and safe. Hopefully, he'll stay away and do as he's been told." Red said and continued to hug him tightly. They stayed in this embrace for a couple of minutes, neither one saying a word for the longest of time.

"Thank you, Red…" Herobrine murmured into her short red hair

"You're welcome, Hero."

* * *

><p><strong>*-Time Skip-*<strong>

Six years go by seemingly very fast. Red and Herobrine ruled together over Minecraftia and its citizens without too much trouble. Thankfully, throughout the years it seemed things came to simmer down once Notch was out of the picture. Nobody knew what happened to Notch after he had been banished. There were always gossiped rumors of ones that had seen him but most have already moved on from the old king. He was nothing but a passing memory in the people's minds. Herobrine was now recognized as the king throughout the lands and Red as his queen. Many people still had a difficult time coming to terms with the said 'Devil of the Overworld' being the king. Some people migrated away when they found out while others either just accepted it or came to learn too as time passed on. Herobrine was well respected by the remaining citizens, while some were still skeptical, but Herobrine had shown nothing but competence as a leader of the land. He still controlled the dark forces in the Nether but he kept that much on the down low as it still was not a popular topic with others.

Blue had honed herself in learning magic from books that were left around by Nicholas. She was determined to become the new chief sorcerer of the castle and after five years, Herobrine had allowed her that title. She was still learning but she was progressing much faster in her knowledge since Herobrine willfully helped her when she needed it. Steve and Herobrine still had some petty conflict with each other, but for the most part they were getting along better than they ever had in their times together. Steve was still respected as a prince of Minecraftia but he mostly kept that title for Antares who was now six years old. He was turning out to look so much like his father, Red was amazed with the resemblance as he got older. Antares was a pretty intelligent kid and had amazing gifts in magic. Antares was able to teach himself magic on his own and he picked up on it swiftly when taught. To this day he could still do things like teleport and use telekinesis like he showed when he was a baby. Except now, he has become more powerful in it and knows how to use it more adeptly. The only problem was Antares did had a habit of getting into trouble. He was as mischievous as Little Red was when she was younger, then again… Herobrine was pretty naughty too when he was a kid. Genetics clearly showed and he was double the trouble and was clever at getting away with the mischief he caused throughout the castle.

Antares leaned up against a cobblestone wall and was breathing heavily. He placed his hand to his mouth and was stifling a laugh as he eyed down the corner from where he had run off. He could still hear the maids screaming in their room from the slimy toads he had conjured up in their living quarters. The maids were screaming and running out of the room down the hall and hollering dramatically about the toads. They were none the the wiser about Antares being the one to summon them. Antares couldn't help but snicker to himself. Leaning against the wall he smiled to himself, "What's so scary about toads, anyways? They're all overreacting." Antares said to himself and shook his head while snickering some more.

Little Red was interrupted in the middle of talking with her older sister as a whole horde of maids were screaming their heads off as they fled away from their quarters. Red quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Blue strangely. Blue looked back at her and at the maids and shrugged, "Beats me." Blue said and Red sighed.

"Antares…" Red grumbled and leaned away from the pillar she was up against. "Let me go see what that child has done this time." Red said and then began walking away from Blue who was chuckling to herself and shaking her head in amusement.

"He's certainly your kid." Blue quipped and continued laughing to herself as she sat there with a spell book in front of her. Red was pacing fast through the halls to go see what the commotion was about. Heading into the maid's living quarters, she froze and gasped as she saw a entire swarm of toads hopping around the entire room, even on the beds! "What the…- ANTARES!" Red yelled and grit her teeth. Down the hallway, Antares' paled as he heard his mother yelling out his name furiously.

"Darn it… How does she always know its me?" Antares sighed and leaned off against the wall and peeked down the hall to see Red now standing outside the room and flinching away from a big fat toad that was hopping towards her.

"Ew! Get away!" Red tried kicking away the toad but she was too afraid of it to get close enough. Antares knew he was caught whether he waited to be yelled at now or later. Well, he might as well get it over with. Antares adjusted the red cape he always wore and began running down the hall to see his mother looking disgusted by the toad. Antares sheepishly smiles as Red looks over at him with a disapproving glare. "Antares! There you are! Did you do this?" Red gestured to the icky toad that was now sitting there in front of her and having a staring match with her.

Antares bit his lip trying not to laugh at his mother's predicament with the croaking toad. He shook his head and Red didn't buy it for a second. "No, mother. I have no idea how these toads got here. Did you let them in?" Antares played dumb as he kneeled down and picked up the big green pudgy toad into his hands. Red almost screamed as he shoved the slimy creature in front of her face. "He's not going to hurt you. He likes you!" Antares stated as the frog croaked again. Scarlet shuddered and shook her head repeatedly.

"No! Get it away from me right now! Its disgusting!"

Antares finally pulls back the toad and looks down at it as it looks up at him with its beady yellow eyes. "He's not disgusting. I think he's cute."

Red grit her teeth and shook her head as she shuddered. How could the boy like something so gross? "Then explain to me why there are a trillion toads in the maids' quarters?" Red chided which made Antares sigh in annoyance.

"I don't know…"

"Stop lying to me, Antares."

The short red-haired boy shrugs his shoulders and stares down at the toad in his hands. "Do you know, Mr. Toad?" Antares raises the toad to his ear as if it were speaking to him. "He doesn't know either." Antares muttered. Red rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a huff.

"Get rid of them. I don't know how you managed to get all of them in there but just get rid of them." Red said pointedly to the six year old. Antares huffed and muttered a 'fine' before storming into the toad filled maids' quarters. Red watched as he began muttering a spell under his breath poutingly before suddenly all the toads started poofing away in white puffs of smoke.

"There… they're gone." Antares said and as he watched the toad in his hands disappear also. Putting his hands back down to his sides he turned to look at his mother with a bored expression.

"Good… Now go to your room. You gave all those poor maids a real scare."

"That was the point…" Grumbling under his breath. He kicked the stone flooring and with a deep frown, he began stomping off towards his room. Red watched him leave with crossed arms and a scowl on her face. The second Antares was out of view and walking up stairs. He huffed and blew some hair from his face, "Mom, never lets me have any fun. Nobody does… Its always stop it Antares or quit it Antares… Nobody knows how to have any fun around here." Antares stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him. Going over and flinging himself on his bed, his face was sandwiched against the bedding. "One day when I'm king nobody is going to tell me what to do. I'll have plenty of fun then." Antares grumbled into his bed before pulling his head up and staring out a window that showed a grand view of the kingdom. "I wish mom and dad understood but they just don't get it." Antares stared outside in boredom for awhile before turning his head to look at Porkchop who had apparently been inside his room. Scooting over and lying down on his stomach in front of Porkchop the royal pet pig. He smiled faintly at the pig that snorted at him.

"You get it don't you, Porkchop? You know that I'm just kidding around. Those maids had it coming, anyways. They're always leaving their door open during the day. It was only a matter of time until something came wandering in. Its not like I hurt them… Toads are harmless." Antares said to Porkchop, who only snorted in reply. Antares sighed and placed his hand on top of Porkchop and pet him on the head. "I wish someone understood for once…"

Antares remained in his room for a couple minutes in silence as he pet Porkchop. He was thinking hard about his situation. Why was he being punished for having a little fun? Mom and dad just simply didn't get it. Sitting up on his bed, Antares frowned to himself and decided on what he was going to do. He didn't deserve to be punished for what he did. He was going to go out and have fun whether his parents allowed it or not. The tricky prince concentrated and pictured on where he wanted to go. Within seconds Antares teleported away outside the castle and close to the front gates. In the near distance, he could see the woodland forest out there ready for him to explore and adventure though. Grinning to himself, he took a glance at the kingdom behind him and smirked.

"I'll be back in a bit. They probably will be too busy to notice, anyway." Antares reasoned with himself and then turned to look back at the woods. "Mom and dad said to never go out into the forest by myself. I bet they are just keeping all the fun of it to themselves. Its not like a bunch of trees can hurt me or something." Antares snickered at the thought and then went running towards the woods in eager excitement.

* * *

><p>Antares wandered into the woods and began looking around in awe at everything around him. He had never been in the woods by himself. Sometimes, he'd go with uncle Steve to practice sword-fighting and stuff but they never went too far. Antares kept grinning to himself as he twirled around trees with his hand and jumped from tree root to tree root. "What's so bad about this place? This is way more fun then the castle." Antares said while grabbing a stick and pretending it was sword. He slashed at trees and laughed as he pretended they were evil foes. He ran around playing around for a while, enjoying the great outdoors. Little did he know someone was watching him from up in a tree.<p>

Antares was unaware of the presence until the person in the tree spoke up. "Hey, kid!" A playful feminine voice called out to him. Antares stopped swinging around trees and hitting things with his stick as he looked over at the girl who spoke to him. There above in a treetop was a pale blonde teenager with short blonde hair styled in a bob. She had big lively looking light green eyes that glimmered in the light that poured in through the trees overgrowth from above. "Hey, you! Kid! What are you doing here?" She called out from where she was sitting on the tree branch. The young prince gazed at the girl and looked startled.

"W-who are you?" He asked as he began backing away, unsure of this girl that was randomly in the forest with him.

The girl blinked a few times and snorted, "Answer my question first, kid. What are you doing here? I don't think those trees did anything to you for you to be hitting them with that little stick in your hand. You got anger issues?"

"W-what? N-no… I'm just playing out here… That's all."

"Playing, huh? You must be bored, kid. If you call hitting trees with sticks fun then you must be." The girl snorted again and then jumped down from the tree. She was bare foot as she walked over through the grass closer to Antares. The prince kept backing away in uncertainty. The teenage girl noticed this and rolled her eyes. "What are you scared or something? Do I look threatening to you?"

"Mom and dad said to never to talk to strangers or trust them…" Antares replied nervously.

"Then your parents must not have many friends. You gotta meet strangers to make friends, kid." Sighing dramatically, she put her hands onto her hips. "And if you must know my name is Willow. You know… Like a willow tree? Who are you, kid?"

Antares wasn't sure if he should keeping talking to this Willow girl. She seemed harmless but that's exactly what his mom and dad warned him of. Then again, what does his mom and dad know!? They know nothing about fun and the girl was right! How do you make friends if you never talk to strangers!? Antares furrows his brows and then looked at the girl confidently. "My name is Antares. I'm the prince of Minecraftia. If you didn't know." Antares tried bragging which made the girl laugh at him almost mockingly.

"Prince of Minecraftia, eh? No wonder you seem so house-broken."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Antares asserted in defense. He was not going to be humiliated by some weird blonde girl who apparently didn't wear shoes.

Willow smirked at him, "It means you probably don't know how to have real fun. I bet you're just a little naive kid that's never roamed outside there cozy little castle and has always had things given to you on a silver platter. You don't know what real living is, kid."

"Yes, I do! I-I mean… I've never been out of the castle before by myself... but I know how to have fun! I do!"

Willow rolled her eyes and snatched the stick from out of his hand, making him gasp and stare at her with wide eyes. "Really now? You call this fun?" She waved the stick in front of his face and scoffed before tossing it away to her side. "Your sense of fun is pretty boring, if you ask me. But don't get huffy with me, kid. I could help you out a little. Show you what real fun is."

"I know what fun is but…" Antares trailed off and looked sheepish, "what do you have in mind?"

Willow grinned and went over and slapped a hand onto Antares' shoulder, startling the poor boy again from the sudden touch. She grinned lazily down at the prince and chuckled. "I'll tell you, kid. On one condition and ya' better follow it or I won't show you what real fun is. Nor will I be your friend and that sucks. Sooo what'll be, kid?"

Antares looked to excited at the prospect of having a friend outside the castle to even think anymore about what Red and Herobrine had warned him of about strangers. But Willow wasn't a stranger anymore, now was she? He knew her name and everything! What bad could come from having a new friend that was going to show him how to have fun! At least, she would probably get what fun is, unlike his parents. "Tell me!" He chirped in excitement.

Willow nodded and let go of his shoulder as she began pacing back and forth with a smirk, "Alright, kid. Don't get too excited. Its simple really. All I want you to do is to keep our friendship a secret, okay? Your parents sound like they don't like strangers too much and if they find out about me they'll probably disapprove. Then we won't be friends, no more, and that's sad and depressing and stuff, right? Make sense?"

Antares nodded his head but frowned as he thought about his mom and dad, "My parents don't like strangers. They think they're all out to hurt me or something. Its stupid…"

"Parents are such worry-warts. They'll say anything to keep you wrapped up like a little babe forever in their arms for the rest of your days. But see kid? I'm gonna teach you how to break free from that. Parents don't know fun if it slapped them across the face. I don't have parents that keep me pinned down. I'm a free spirit and I'll teach you how to be one too. So look here, kid. Visit me here in the forest at this same time every week, got it? Then I can show you how to have fun. We'll have a real blast, I'm sure. Just remember… Don't let your mommy and daddy know or I'll think your just a little suck up baby face. You don't wanna be that right?" Willow scrunched up her face and shook her head. Antares shook his head too and certainly didn't want to be considered a suck up or a baby by his new friend. "Great so… I'll see ya next time. I gotta fly for a bit. I've done too much standin' around. Why don't you go back home, kid? Its getting dark and the monsters come out at night. Don't wanna be blown to smithereens by a Creeper do ya? I hear they do love kids." Willow snickered at the frighten look on Antares face at the prospect of a Creeper blowing him up like she had said.

"But I hardly got to play…"

"Uh, who cares? Remember? Stick equals lame?"

"Oh, yeah… Y-you're right." Antares nodded and then glanced in the direction of the castle. "I guess, I'll go home then."

"Good thinking, kid. See ya next time. I'm sure we will be the best of pals." Willow smiled crookedly at Antares and then waved her hand as she began running off into the distance. Antares watched her leave with a look of awe. She was so lucky to be so free… unlike himself. Sighing he dreaded going back, he'd rather hang out with Willow but she said it was safer to go home since it was getting dark. So he listened to his new friend and teleported away back to his room.

He couldn't wait for next time. He had a feeling Willow and him were going to be great friends, maybe even best friends. He was certainly going to keep Willow a secret. After all, what did his mom and dad know?

They didn't know true fun like Willow did.


End file.
